Dragonborn and Vanadis
by Domain627
Summary: After countless travels and battles in Skyrim, the Dragonborn felt there is nothing left to do. Now the hero seek a role in a new world, unaware of the link between his blood and a kingdom's history. Yet his greatest challenge may not be on the battlefield, but dealing those who seek his attention and gifts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 1**

* * *

In the mountains, the harsh winds and the endless snow was an unbearable climate that even the hardest men in the world, Tamriel, wouldn't dare enter. Yet it was nothing to one walked such environments for much of his journey. A Nord who endured so many battles, fought against powerful foes and accomplish near-impossible feats that he was a living legend...

A twist of events occurred when he returned back to his homeland Skyrim, a land of tundra, forests and highlands. As he was returning back from his travels to many parts of the world to hone his skills, he was caught in the crossfire of a battle and became an unlikely prisoner. He felt his life was about to end as he carted back to the town of Helgen and unjustly sent to the chopping block.

Yet, his life has truly began as he bear witness to a creature of immense power which suddenly attacked the town, a dragon… In the chaos of the attack, he escaped along with a few survivors and soon went on a journey of a lifetime. After many days of questing, advancing his abilities and arming himself, he then discovered his destiny when he help defend the town of Whiterun from a dragon.

He was Dragonborn, a mortal with a soul of dragon and share a key ability, the Voice… Soon fate has lead him to the Greybeards at the Throat of the World who told of his destiny. He must slay the dragon at attacked Helgen, Alduin the World Eater. Knowing that he is in no shape to fight him, the Dragonborn spend months accomplishing task and improving himself.

After months of relentless training and countless quests for many organizations, he soon became powerful enough to stand against the World Eater. With his mastery of weapons, magic, the Voice and the support of the dragon Paarthurnax, Alduin was forced to retreat. Giving chase, Dragonborn was able to gain the services of the dragon Odahviing, who flew him to where Alduin resides.

Fighting through the enemies that dare stand against him, the Dragonborn was able to open a portal to Sovngarde, the afterlife of his people. With the assistance of past heroes, he destroyed Alduin and ended his threat to Skyrim and Tamriel. But the Dragonborn, an adventurer, seek to entertain himself by exploring the ruins and caves that is scattered across his homeland.

Now the Dragonborn was feeling uneasy. He prevented a coven of vampires from blotting out the sun and slew the first Dragonborn, Miraak. He gained much knowledge by being the champion of the Daedra Hermaeus Mora and collected many artifacts. There was nothing left to find and explore in Skyrim, which bothered the hero.

It was soon that he heard of a rumor of a long lost ancient ruin in the mountains of Skyrim, which has lead him to where he is now.

The Dragonborn was unique for he had only in his early twenties and an average build, despite his strength, magic and endurance. He had a handsome appearance with medium length brown hair, yet his special aspect was his heterochromia eyes; his left eye was green while his right eye was brown. But what makes him stands out was the equipment he used.

He is currently wearing a full set of Dragonscale armor, but he modified the helm to have a faceplate. Being the only one know how to create armor from the bones and scales of dragons, he have the best armor in both defense and weight ratio. He also enchanted the armor to further strengthen his abilities.

His weapons are also special in both appearance and enchantments. Connected to the left and right sides of his belt was a pair of custom-made katanas. Using the Blade's sword as a model, he learned to create katana and its deviations; dai-katanas and tantos. Enchanted to inflict Chaos Damage, they bring quick death to his enemies.

However his greatest weapon was a uniquely designed katana that he found during his travels. When examining the blade, it hilt's was made of surprisingly of dragon bones and scales. Known as Dragonbane, it was more effective against dragons than animals and humans. Due to this effect, he only uses it if he is fighting against a powerful dragon. It is strapped on his back in a custom-made scabbard.

As continue to move to his destination, the weather soon got worse and soon the winds blew the snow all over the place. Despite his vision being obstructed and the winds perusing his body, he continue to press on, unfazed by the relentless climate.

'I should have called Odahviing to fly me to the ruins…'

The Dragonborn had that thought many times, but he knows that it would be demeaning to the proud dragon. He only call for his assistance if he is in battles which the odds are stacked against him. Ignoring his previous thought, he kept on moving and weathering the storm ahead.

As soon the storm died down after almost an hour of walking, he bear witness to a set ruins of Nordic origin. The Dragonborn thought it was a just an ordinary ruin but then sensed felt a strong presence of magic from within the ruins.

"Looks like I wasn't here first… A mage must be somewhere among these ruins."

After speaking out his thought, he quickly rushed towards into ruins with his weapons drawn. When he entered the ruins into a narrow hallway, he whispered quietly a Shout.

 **"LAAS YAH NIR."**

The shout, **Aura Whisper** , allows him to sense of the life force of those around the Dragonborn at a certain distance. Feeling the location of what he believed to be the sorcerer, he quietly moved through the dark hallway. He noticed that they were no Draugrs as he continue to move.

"Huh. Either this mage is quite powerful and destroyed their bodies or this ruin is truly empty. But that doesn't make sense."

Every ruin he entered always have at least a few Draugrs, but it seems that the ruins must have been stripped clean. This got the Dragonborn's interest…

"Why would a mage be doing here? Is there a powerful artifact somewhere inside? If it is, then I guess I will have another artifact in my collection."

He then entered a large chamber full of pillars and in the center was a circular rune. The Dragonborn was confused since ruins are usually much bigger than this. He saw there were no doors or corridors in the room, not including the one he moved through. However the shout's effect wore off.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and a figure appeared from a pillar as he was about to whisper the shout again. To his surprise, the figure was wearing a full set of daedric armor and have a greatsword made of the same material. He also sense a powerful aura of magic around him.

"Seek to steal my prize Fenris."

"You know my name. Not surprised though."

"Everyone knows your name, yet they call you Dragonborn. I prefer using names, not titles."

The Dragonborn, his name Fenris, narrowed his eyes at the unknown person. This person before himself emits an aura greater than the Ebony Warrior he fought before, who was a powerful warrior. Yet this person's aura was also had a sinister feeling.

"And what is your name?"

"Call me Etis."

"Well Etis, what do you seek here?" Fenris spoke as he kept an eye on Etis. Etis in turn drew his greatsword which emitted sparks on its blade.

"There is something I seek here and it's something that will change both Skyrim and Tamriel if the tome I found here is true. This rune will take me there and I will not let you stop me." Etis then took a stance as he surprisingly held the greatsword with his right arm.

Fenris then rose his hands and took a stance as he channeled the essence of fire in his left hand and the essence of lightning in his right. He glared at Etis, "What is this tome you seek villain? What does speak off? Is this rune a portal?" The two approached to each other until they on the rune and a short distance apart.

"You have nothing to learn as a dead man!" Etis than charged at Fenris and deliver a trust with his greatsword. Fenris however dodged the attack and used both **Flames** and **Sparks** at him. Etis merely ignored the effect of the combined attack and incanted a **Lightning Cloak** around himself.

Fenris then quickly dual-cast **Wall of Frost** and then drew his katanas as he took a defensive stance. Etis once again ignored the damage from passing through the wall of ice and struck with a powerful overhead slash.

Fenris blocked the attack with both katanas, but felt the shock from the cloak and the blade's enchantments. But with the endurance that came from his journey as Dragonborn allowed him to withstand the pain. As Fenris was being pushed into a pillar, he then quickly made a Shout that Etis quickly caught on of.

 **"FUS RO DAH!"**

Shouting out a powerful force of raw power **of Unrelenting Force** , he pushed Etis back a considerable distance. Despite wearing daedric armor, Etis felt the impact on his back from hitting a pillar. He however quickly recovered and stabbed the ground with his greatsword. Channeling a vast amount of magic, Fenris was shocked to see him release a master-leveled spell which was **Lightning Storm**.

Soon a powerful stream of lightning was fired from Etis's hands and it was directed at Fenris, who quickly made another Shout. Previous he had to wait for a short period of time before making another shout, but self-taught himself in forcing out another shout at the expense of harming his body.

 **"FEIM ZII GRON!"**

Turning into a spectral form with **Become Ethereal** , he was unharmed by the Lighting Storm spell as it passed through him. Etis however kept channeling it, hoping that his attack was outlast the shout. Yet the moment he drained his reserve of magicka, Fenris's shout finally worn off.

"Curse you… Fenris…"

He was breathing hard as he have barely any magicka left as the Lightning Storm drained him and now have trouble focusing. Fenris was not doing well either, for he made a Shout before he was able to "recharge". The more words used in a Shout results in a longer wait period before another Shout could be safely used. He was in pain as he standing on the rune in the center of the chamber the moment **Being Ethereal** worn off

"Cough! Cough! Ughhh!"

Using two full 3 worded Shouts without have much of a wait gap has caused him to cough hard and soon he vomited a significant amount of blood. As he was using restoration spells on himself and Etis was using potions instead, they were caught off guard when the runes began to glow.

"By the…"

"The rune…"

Suddenly the chamber was filled with an intense flash of light and when it dissipated, there was no traces of the Dragonborn Fenris and his unknown foe Etis.

* * *

"What was that?"

"I am not sure, but we need to check in case the enemy is making their move."

It was nighttime in the middle of the forest and there were two scouts checking if everything is clear for the army of Zhcted to move. They were currently in conflict with Brune, a neighbouring kingdom and the king seek to make the first strike at the borders of the two kingdoms, Dinant.

While the scouts were making their patrol in the forest, they suddenly saw a flash of light in the distance. Deciding that it would risk the army's success, they made their way to where the light originated.

"We need to stay behind the trees, we can't take chances here."

"Understood."

The two scouts were now hid themselves as they reached the site they believed that the light came from. When they peeked, they were in for a shock for they saw a warrior resting with his back on a tree. However the greatest shock came from the armor he was wearing. The armor appeared to be made of dragon scales!

"Is that actually dragon scales?" The scouts had the same thought since what they seen should be impossible. Parts of dragons were impossible to be properly crafted into weapons and armors. Yet there was someone wearing a full set. Their thoughts were quickly broken when a shout.

"I know you're there! If you just want to talk, then come to me face-to-face. If you want fight… Then I will promise you two a quick death!"

Realizing they were detected, the two felt sweat coming down their foreheads. But since this warrior was willing to talk then fight, it was clear that he wasn't align with Brune. Taking the risk the scouts came out from their hiding place. They saw that the warrior had his hands on his weapons, but then he relaxed his grip and approached the two.

"I have questions. Where am I? Is it Cyrodiil? High Rock?"

The two scouts were now confused of what the warrior said. They never heard of those regions in their lives.

"We never heard any regions with those names."

"Are you from Zhcted or from Brune?"

The warrior in front now was as confused as them. He then displaced a concerned expression as he look around his surroundings.

"Heard of the Empire? The Dominion? Tamriel?"

"Sorry. You are indeed not from Europe?"

The parties were now confused as ever; the scouts and the warrior could only stare at each other. It was then the warrior suddenly was deep in thought.

'Did that rune bring me to a new continent or even to a new world?! If that is true, where is Etis?! Am I trapped here?' After a few seconds, the warrior then broke from his thought.

"Wait. You're a mercenary right?"

The warrior was not surprised of the assumption from one of the scots. "I'm not a true mercenary, but I provided a number of services during my travels. From recovering items to hunting down dangerous targets."

The two scouts then looked at each other and nodded. "We are part of an army nearby. If you come with us, we may have use for your services. We could always use another arm for our battle."

The warrior was silent as he was once again in deep thought. 'If there is an army nearby, then there is possibly a war happening. I bound to get attention by just travelling and all my friends and allies are in Tamriel. As much as I dislike getting involved in wars, it would be in my best interest to make connections in this unknown world.' Breaking out of his thought, the warrior finally spoke his decision.

"Very well, take me to your camp."

The scouts accepted and soon they led the warrior back to the army's camp. As they were making their way, the scouts realized that they have questions of their own.

"Say, what is your name?"

"Your armor… Is it made of dragon scales?"

The warrior replied, "My name is Fenris. Yes, my armor is made of dragon scales. I will explain more in detail when we are back at your camp."

While the name was not suprising, the fact the armor was indeed made of dragon scales surprised the scouts. Yet they were quest as they made their way towards Zhcted's army camp.

* * *

The group arrived at the entrance of the camp and the guards had shocked expression when they saw Fenris and his armor.

"Am I drunk or what?"

"We never had a drink. But I can't believe what I am seeing."

Fenris felt arkward of seeing their reaction. He know that dragonscale armor is a sight to behold and only he could make them, but these men are like they seen the impossible.

He looked on as the scouts were explaining everything. The guards were skeptical, but nevertheless told them report to Vanadis-sama, which he believed that must be the army's general. Fenris and scouts were then allowed into the camp, which filled with soldiers and tents.

As they making their way, Fenris felt eyes on him from those in the camp. They have the same expression as the guards; never seeing dragonscale armor. He felt that there was probably attempts to make such a set in this world, but failed.

When they reached a large tent which he believe to be the command post. The scouts told him to stay outside as they report to this Vanadis-sama. As he waited, he looked at the night sky and realized there was only one moon.

'In Tamriel, there are two moons. Looks that that rune actually took me a whole new world.'

As he was making mental notes of his situation, the scouts came out of the tent. "Vanadis-same will want see you personally."

Nodding, Fenris then enter tent saw it was look an ordinary command post; a table with a number of maps and seats. However the people inside were far from ordinary. Behind the table was a beautiful woman with an impressive figure, long silver hair and red eyes. Beside her was also another beauty, but with blond hair tied into a pony tail. However their outfits was rather revealing. He saw that the two women were studying his armor.

"Elleonora-sama, it is hard believe but his armor looks like it is made of dragon scales."

"Quite so."

He was overhearing the conversion and then saw that the silver-haired woman was now looking at him. "You're Fenris right? I am Eleonora Viltaria, one of Zhcted's Vanadises. You may call me Ellen.

She then directed her hand to the one beside her. "This is Limlisha, but you may call her Lim." Lim however was a bit unconformable of a stranger saying her nickname.

"So my scouts told me that you are not from around here."

He give nod and replied, "That is true. Believe it or not, I fear I been warped from my world to here. I am a stranger in an unknown land, but I am far from defenseless."

She give an interested look and then pointed to his helmet. "Would you please remove your helmet? I want to see your face."

Fenris then took his helmet off, showing his face to both Ellen and Lim. They were surprised to see that he was quite young despite slightly order than the both of them. They can't help to think that he was quite handsome, but his eyes bothered Ellen.

Noticing this, Fenris spoke up, "If you have anything to say about my eyes, then just say it." This caught the two attention as he continue to talk. "I prefer someone being honest with their words than hiding it with false praise," as he crossed his arms.

Surprised with his words, she replied, "Sorry, but your eyes remind of someone that I don't get along well with." Hearing that she wasn't lying, he nodded to the reply and Ellen then regained her composure.

"So Fenris, tell me how you got here?"

"Well Ellen, I was fighting against someone in a ruin and suddenly a rune in the center suddenly glowed. After a flash of light, I ended up in a forest in this world. Tired from my fight, I took a rest and that when your scouts found me moments later."

"And your skills?"

"I am an accomplished expert in weapons and spellcasting…"

"Wait." She was confused along with Lim about what he said. "Spellcasting? You mean magic?"

Fenris nodded, "Yes, I have mastered all the schools of magic; Destruction, Restoration, Alteration, Illusion and Conjuration."

The two women looked at one another before look back at him. They saw him looking at an elegantly designed sword that was on Ellen's hip.

"That sword of yours… I sense powerful enchantments on it… Never seen anything like it…"

"This is Arifar, my Dragon Tool. It was pulsing with power moments ago, like it was telling me that something big was coming. I believe it was referring to you." She drew the sword and he saw that it was far from ordinary.

The sword began to channel a gentle gust of wind towards him that it really caught Fenris's attention, "A weapon with a mind of its own and channel the power of wind… Such a marvel!"

Fenris had back home a collection of artifacts from his travels, from unique trinkets to daedric items. He knew that daedric artifacts channel the will of its respective Daedric Princes, but he never saw a weapon that was sentient enough to give clues to its thoughts.

"Seems that Arifar caught your interest. So would you please explain about your ability to use magic?"

"What about a live demonstration instead?" He took off his left gauntlet and put on the table. He then drew one of his katanas and actually a deep cut on the palm of his left hand. Ellen and Lim were caught off guard of Fenris cutting himself and he wasn't even showing much pain. It was when they saw something unbelievable when he sheathed the katana.

A bright golden orb appeared on his left hand and the wound was slowly closing. When he dispersed the spell, the cut have disappeared and leaving no scar. The two speechless that he healed his own wounds.

"There you have it. Nothing is more believing than a live demonstration."

"You are really are from another world…"

As Lim spoke with shock, Ellen grabbed the gauntlet on the table and was feeling the texture. "The feeling of these scales… No doubt these are indeed dragon scales. I guessing you hunted down dragons and got a master smith to craft your armor using their parts."

"Well in my world, dragons were once legends. But months ago in my homeland Skyrim, they returned and was attack my people and razed towns." The two were shocked that in Fenris's world, the dragons there were aggressive enough to attack in the open. Lim then spoke.

"Fenris, in our lands, dragons live in secluded areas and usually avoid being seen by us. This is the first time of hearing about dragons revealing themselves to just bring destruction."

"I find it hard as well, but I knew that something must be done so I took action. After slaying some, I collected their scales and bones. They were first trophies, but I created the art of using them to create weapons and armor. Believe it or not, I am the only who know how to make them. So the master smith you're referring to is actually me."

Despite seeing that the two have more questions, but he felt it isn't the right time to talk about his life and experiences. "As much I like to talk more about my life, I believe that you called me here so to see I can be of service. I can continue to talk later on."

Hearing Fenris, Ellen returned the gauntlet back to him. "Very well. If you want to fight with us, you need to understand that we are planning to make an ambush at an opposing enemy in Brune that outnumbers us. Their camp is a few distances away. "

"So what is the strength of both armies?"

"Our army number at 5,000. Brune's is about 25,000."

"5 to 1… I guessing you plan to hit them when they are having their meals and at their weakest point?"

Ellen was surprised when he made his assumption what her plan was. "That is quite accurate. How did you…" But Fenris interrupted.

"I fought in a civil war in my homeland. The side I chose to fight with were time-to-time were outnumbered or forced to attack fortified locations. When I was placed in command, I even the odds though ambushes and infiltration tactics. My assumption is also common sense for launching an attack head-on against a numerically superior army is suicide."

"You were a leader in the past?"

"Please Lim, I will answer all your questions later on. So Ellen, would accept my services? Like I said before, I am a stranger in an unknown land so I rather have allies to provide assistance than enemies."

She then made a smile, "You are far more interesting than I thought. I can indeed use your services, but it will involve you being the front of the charge."

"So I am going into the thick of the battle. Well this isn't the first time this happened. Very well, I will use this chance to display my abilities to you all."

"Very well. Would you please wait outside as I talk to Lim."

He then put back his gauntlet, give the two a bow and went outside the tent. Ellen and Lim began to quietly speak their thoughts of the unknown warriors that is Fenris.

"Elleonora-sama, I am concerned of having him be part of the attack. Sure his abilities would be a boon for us, but I know he is hiding much about himself."

"He said he will explain more himself later. If it relieve your concerns, I will have him explain himself when we return back to Leitmeritz after the battle. For now keep an eye on him."

"Yes, Elleonora-sama."

Ellen could only smile when she think of Fenris. She can tell that he was very powerful despite his young age. But she was more interest in the way he used magic to heal his hand…

'Restoration magic huh… Maybe he can help my friend with her dilemma…'

Eleonora Viltaria, Zhcted's Vanadis of Wind, couldn't wait to persuade Fenris to serve her than remain a mercenary. Her Dragon Tool Arifar was once again channeling air. It is excited like its owner, but for a different reason…

* * *

'It is almost daybreak… Seems she wants to strike while they are still asleep.'

After a few hours, a detachment of 1,000 of Zhcted's 5,000 men army were making their way in the cover of darkness. The men took extra precaution to remain hidden like using mud to cover the reflection of light on their armor, cover the hoofs of their horse with cotton cloth and made them bite on boards to stop them from making sounds. Fenris was also covered with mud despite his armor being made of dragon scales due to the iron struts used to hold key pieces together.

The men in the detachment were rather cautious of him. His armor, weapons and appearance had their attention, but had thoughts he was just a mere mercenary. Even Lim had doubts on him. Fenris knew that mercenaries were not trusted by many, but he knows that they will change their tune when he display his prowess against the enemy.

He was in the front row of the force, just like Ellen said. He was to be part of the charge against the enemy camp, but the Vanadis herself will be the first to deliver the strike. He was surprised since she was the leader and they are expected to be the ones to lead troops into the storm that is battle.

"Hold. Let rest and began preparations."

We all stop at Ellen's command and took the time to rest for the inevitable assault. As we relieved the horses of their burden, the scouts sent before we left the camp have returned. He smiled when they said that the opposing army have still asleep and unaware of us. Even if they wake up, they will not have time to arm themselves properly. Even if they did, they will be likely not fully awake to fight effectively.

Ellen then raised the sword that is Arifar into the air as we felt the wind blow. She spoke loud enough for the men to hear, but not enough to alert the enemy camp.

"The enemy before us number 5,000. Five times our size. The rear guard may likely be where the supreme commander, so expect to face elites. However I will go and gain victory. Will you all follow me?"

All the men including me raised our weapons. Fenris couldn't help but to smile after hearing her speech. Despite being still in her teens, she was indeed a leader, tactician and without doubt, a warrior. Soon she turned to the camp and swing her sword that direction, signalling that it is time to charge.

"Begin the assault!"

With her orders, they all charged towards the camp with Ellen at the head. The men raised their war flags, which was adorned with a black dragon and gripped with their swords, spears and bows.

He had his katana ready, but I didn't intend to fight the battle entirely on horseback. He is the strongest when he could dual-wield his katanas and the use of magic could scare the horse he is riding. Seeing that they never seen spellcasting before, he felt that Shouts would be too much. He decided that he would only use if the situation warrants it.

As they approached the camp, a sentry was alert to the ambush and desperately made a warning cry, but Ellen made short work with her sword. As he dropped as he throat sprayed out blood, the detachment from Zhcted entered the camp and caught Brune's rear guard off guard.

It was a complete rout for the enemy as many fled for their lives while those who stood their ground we cut down.

* * *

By morning, the army of Brune was completely defeated… The dead were scattered across the plans while the survivors retreated.

Fenris could only at the aftermath with a solemn look. Many would be disgusted of the carnage that occurred, but he knew too well from his experience in the civil war back in Skyrim, between the Imperial and Stormcloaks. The only difference between the army of Brune and the Stormcloaks was the willingness to die for a cause.

"These men were nothing like the Stormcloaks. These men cowardly fled at the first sign of trouble while the Stormcloaks prefer death over dishonor." He sighed as he felt that the majority of the army was conscripted, so they are more likely to panic and break in battle. He looked at himself for he was covered in the blood of those he killed during the night. Yet was unfazed for his hands were far from clean from his past travels.

Hearing noise behind him, he turned to see a group of soldiers that were part of ambush. He have to admit these men were much stronger than he expected. Despite being outnumbered, they sustained less losses compated to the Brune army, which was virtually wiped out. Combined with Ellen's leadership, they were indeed a force to be reckoned with.

As he approached, the men got off their horses and approached as well. To Fenris surprise, the men went on knees and their heads pointed downwards.

"Forgive us Fenris. We once thought you are just a mere mercenary, but you proved us wrong last night. Your actions without doubt ensured our success."

He remembered that partway into the ambush, the horse he was riding was killed. Dismounted, he had to fight against a horde of soldiers who willing hold their ground instead of retreating. They were cut down due to his deadly skill with his katanas. With high discipline and agility, he was able to outmaneuver them and slew them one-by-one. Those around him, both from Zhcted and Brune, felt they witness a "dance of death" as Fenris's movement was disturbingly natural. He soon showed his mastery of many weapons when he disarmed some of the soldiers and used their weapons against them. The first was a mace, which he caved in the skulls of many. Then he dual-wield axes and fought with the same elegance as he did with the katanas. Finally made use of a spear after grabbing it from its previous wielder and pieced his heart. Everyone could only watch in shock as Fenris wielded each different set of weapons with ease.

But the greatest surprise to both sides was the usage of magic. When another group of Brune's soldiers chose to charge him, he dropped the spear and his hands was then covered with fire. Using the spell **Fireball** , he dual-wield cast it against the group and turned into charred corpses. When another group moved up, he dual-cased **Ice Storm**. As soon the attackers got close, the spell hit them and soon dropped dead. Their bodies were covered with ice and their skin were now blue due to the intensive cold of the spell. Soon many of Brune's soldiers chose to flee for their lives than face Fenris. But two knights were galloping towards him. Charging the spell **Chain Lightning** , he fired the spell individually instead at them. The spell was so powerful that when it hit the knights, their skeletons momentary appeared before they fell to the ground, smoking and dead. The bolts then travelled to the other soldiers, who shared the same fate as the knights.

His display of power was so fearsome that when he and the rest of the Zhcted army were fighting the main Brune army, many who saw him chose to drop their weapons and flee. It seems that the survivors of the rear guard told what they witness and likely described his appearance. In either case, the Zhcted army was able to crush them with little difficulty.

He watched as the men continue to be on their knees. Despite being pleased of being accepted, he isn't comfortable of what they are doing.

"Rise you all. Hearing that you acknowledge me is enough."

The two parties soon partied ways; the men once again set out to hunt down any Brune survivors while Fenris continue to walk through out the battlefield. After sometime, he saw Ellen and a few Zhcted soldiers in the distance and they were on horseback. He fasten his pace so he could meet up with them, no doubt they want to speak of his actions during the battle.

"Ellen, I have to say it is one-sided battle we fought." He greeted her as he made his approached and saw her turn towards him with a smile on her face.

"It was thanks to you. I was watching you and saw are skills and prowess. Not only had you showed incredible proficiency with many weapons, but your display of magic was truly marvellous."

"Fenris, I would like to apologize for doubting you. We saw that you are far from an ordinary mercenary, but a warrior worth fighting beside with."

He saw that the two soldiers with Ellen did the same thing as the group he met before. He heard a giggle and turn to see it came from Ellen.

"Your performance have quickly changed the thoughts of the entire army and want to say how sorry of questioning you. As you see, Lim want to apologize for having doubts about you earlier."

"There is no need to apologize. Just knowing that my abilities are acknowledged is enough. I see it as a fitting reward for lending my services."

Ellen could made a coy smile from hearing Fenris's words, "So you prefer acknowledgement over gold? You continue to impress me at every opportunity. Fenris, I…"

She was interrupted when Fenris suddenly turned around and formed a large frontal magical shield. Unaware to her, he casted a **Detect Life** spell while traversing the battlefield in check if there are any survivors. When he met up with Ellen, he sensed that there was a survivor in hiding but waited to see if he or she would make a move.

Anticipating a possible ambush, he formed a **Greater Ward** and everyone near him witness three arrows being diverted by the spell. While the arrow directed at me hit the ground between his legs, the other two that was directed at soldiers however ended up passing by the head of the horses.

The soldiers hit the ground hard as their horse became startled while Fenris took a look at the distance. There he saw an archer with red hair. Just as Fenris was about to move in for the kill when he heard Ellen giving him an order.

"He is mine. Don't interfere."

Knowing she was serious, Fenris didn't move and instead tended to those downed. They were still alive, but were injured from falling down after falling off their horses. As he was using **Healing Touch** on them, he watched as the red-haired archer fired shots at her but Ellen deflected each shot with ease. Moments later, she was a sword-length away from the archer himself.

Seeing that the injured will be alright, Fenris ran towards the two. As he approached he heard a conversion between the Vanadis and the archer.

"You're skill with a bow is impressive. My name is Eleonora Viltaria. What is yours?"

"I am Tigrevurmud Vorn, an Earl."

"Well Earl Vorn… At that moment on, you belong to me. As my prisoner of war."

Fenris was surprised to hear such words from Ellen, but it seems that she was also capable of acts of mercy. When he finally reached them, he saw the archer that he decide to nickname Tigre panic when he laid eyes on him.

"…You…!"

"Looks like you witnessed my display during the battle."

"Don't worry Vorn. Fenris here is under my command."

Soon Ellen's escort arrived and surrounded Tigre with their weapons down. They lowered their weapons though when she waved her hand, signalling to stand down. "Fenris, let ride with you. Don't hurt him servely since he is my captive." She asked me as one the men brought me a horse for ride and I got on.

"Understood. Get on prisoner. Cooperative with me and no harm will come to you." Tigre got on, but was nervous of being behind the one slew many men with magic. As everyone was leaving the battlefield, Fenris wanted to know what Ellen wanted to say to him before the Tigre's attack. "Ellen, what were you going to say to me before?" She smiled coyly.

"Well Fenris… Just like Earl Vorn, I want you to belong to me."

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **If you read my other stories from before, you see that I am now using a new format for my future stories.**

 **My time at college had took the majority of my time. I only have the exams left, so I have a break before the next semester. During that time, I will update my stories; Point of Divergence and The Realms Beyond. I am also going to be taking less courses next semester, so I should have more time to write.**

 **I may only joined Fanfiction less than a year ago and my writing may not be best, but I h** **ope you liked the concept of my stories. I had this idea for this crossover some time, but as usually putting the idea into writing is tough.**

 **If you have feedback or thoughts, leave a review. I can handle criticism, but to an extent. My updating schedule is not fixed, but it could be in a month or two. It is based on the workload of my college semester.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 2**

* * *

It been 10 days since Fenris and what remains of Zhcted'a army left the battlefield which he learned was known as Dinant Plains. It was during the trip that he learned more of the history of this world from the men, who showed a great deal of respect for him after the battle.

Zhcted and Brune were kingdoms which were at conflict with each other a number of years. He also learned that Zhcted had six other Vanadises like Ellen and governs each of the kingdom's seven territories. He was currently in Leitmeritz, one of the kingdom's territories which Ellen is responsible for. He was current getting his mind in order after what he had experiment.

"I wonder what goes in her mind?'

Fenris was quite confused despite the number of days that passed. When he first met here, he assumed that she wouldn't believe him being from another world and think he was crazy. Yet she believed him and accepted his services, which pleases him. He always felt that he was truly alive if his abilities are needed. Although he enjoyed peace, Fenris always felt the urge to continue adventuring.

Regarding Ellen, she had to return back to the kingdom's capital to report to the king about the victory. As she was about to leave with an escort, she told Fenris that she is going to tell the king about his contribution in the battle and his abilities. He was confused since it would be better if he went to the capital in person, but Ellen said she want him to learn more about Zhcted at her territory before introducing him to the king.

'She could get herself in trouble if she doesn't introduce me, especially with my powers.'

To his surprise, he was given a quarter in the Leitmeritz's Imperial Palace by the orders of Ellen. It was one of the most beautiful sights he ever seen. It may even surpass the castles in Skyrim. However, he heard that only she, her generals and officials resides there but he, a complete stranger, was given such a privilege. He was expecting the men to object at the decision, but he haven't heard a single complaint from them.

Fenris felt that he was being treated well for his abilities that he displayed at Dinant. The men who once doubted his qualities, now praise him and glad he is on their side. He then recalled the day when he arrived at Leitmeritz's capital. Both the civilians and soldiers in the city could only watch in awe of his dragonscale armor and the fact he was riding with the army.

Those from Dinant explained of his abilities and spellcasting. Many thought they were joking, but Fenris had no choice but to show his spells. While it made them not to doubt him again, it has result him being questioned many times; such as being asked what else he could and where he learned the art. The first days in Leitmeritz was rather hectic because of that.

Shaking his head to clear his ever-building thoughts, Fenris put on his armor and weapons. He then left his quarters to see if Lim have something for him to do. For the last few days, he acted as a combat instructor for the soldiers. They saw he was highly skilled in using other weapons beside what he used at Dinant. Those sparring with him were shocked on how he could parry their weapons with just daggers and his mastery with a shield despite not carrying one.

As he was making his way to the training grounds after leaving the palace, Fenris was thinking of asking Lim if he could provide archery training. Unaware to the others, he was also a highly skilled archer and yet they never see him carry a bow and a quiver of arrows with him.

'Let see… I could either use **Bound Bow** or request an actual set for the training. Maybe using an actual set would be best suited…' Conjuring the bow would cause the men to focus on how he conjured the spell than the training itself.

* * *

He walked for a few minutes before he arrived at the training grounds. There he saw Ellen looking upon a large group of soldiers who were practicing with their weapons. She was wearing a causal outfit, which was much less revealing than the outfit before. He always wonder on how she could avoid injuries despite having no armor on.

"So you're back from the capital Ellen. So how was the king's reaction?"

"Ah hello Fenris. You know there is no need to wear your armor here. We are not in battle after all."

He shook his head, "And risk letting someone steal it. No thank you." He seen the reaction when people saw his armor. They would steal his armor at the first possible chance. Even if his quarters have a lock, it can be picked.

"So about your king?"

"The king was pleased on the victory in Dinant Plains, but there is a complication."

"What is it?"

"I was going to tell him about you, but he said there was an important matter he has to attend to. I didn't have a chance explain your contribution," as she made a frown.

He could only rub his head with a concerned expression, "If your king finds out about me and the fact I am under your service, you may get in trouble for not telling about me."

Ellen's frown then turn into small smile, "Oh, you worry about me?"

"I don't like causing trouble to other, even if it's unintentional. If it's an enemy, I can make exceptions," as Fenris made a similar smile.

"I was surprised you accepted me so quickly before Dinant. I thought you were more cautious when dealing with mercenaries."

"When I first saw you, I can tell you are one of good heart. The fact you prefer acceptance over wealth after the battle proves it." Fenris was still skeptical, but then he remembered what she said after the battle.

"Ellen, when you said…"

Before their conversion could continue, they noticed that Lim and the prisoner Tigre approaching them.

"We have company."

"Ah, you're here."

Fenris stayed silent and listened to the conversation between Ellen, Lim and Tigre. Lim politely greeted him, showing her respect for him. Yet he was bothered that Lim had to wake up Tigre, who overslept by putting her sword in her mouth. Ellen was just amused by this and remained outgoing despite her status. She even let him call her and Lim by their causal name.

She then changed topics, "Lord Vorn. Due to our pact between our countries, you will be treated as my prisoner of war. If the ransom we requested from Brune isn't received in fifty days' time, you will be officially be mine. Will this be acceptable?"

Fenris then took part in the conversation, "It been ten days since the battle of Dinant Plains. There only forty days left before the deadline."

Tigre shook when Fenris spoke, but nevertheless nodded in acceptance. Despite he didn't harm him in any way since becoming a prisoner, he couldn't shake a nervous feeling whenever he was near him. Fenris know that Tigre witness from a distance during the battle of Dianant Plain, the clash between Brune's soldiers against Fenris. As if he could call it a clash, for it actually a massacre.

'…That day, he was like a demon! When we arrived here, he was friendly and respectful… I can't seem to understand him…'

His thought was broken when Ellen then told him about the ransom. It completely shocked him on the amount of money needed to release him, '…the amount is three years of revenue that Alsace makes!'

Fenris raised his eyebrow, yet he was also shocked inside, "That is way too much for a mere ransom of a young noble. It was almost like she doesn't want him to leave…"

"…Is it possible to reduce the amount?"

"No."

'Nope, she doesn't want him to leave what so ever,' as he heard Tigre's question and Ellen's answer. Tigre was deep in thought before speaking.

"So... why did call me to the training grounds?"

Ellen then smiled as she pointed to a target that was a distance away. "Of course, I was hoping for you to shoot an arrow from here and hit that target." She said with a smile.

Fenris took a quick scan of the distance from he was standing to the target, "300 meters, a distance that goes beyond the maximum range of bows. Even an expert would be troubled to hitting something that far. A well-designed bow would help mitigate the issue though."

"Fenris, is there is any chance you're mastery of weapons include bows?" He realized that she was here and heard him make an accurate range prediction.

"Yes, I am also an expert archer. I also know how to properly handle a crossbow." Fenris then saw Ellen's smile became bigger.

"Well Fenris, what about this? Would you join Vorn in hitting the target?"

Tigre shook when she said that he would be taking shots alongside each other, but was able to calm himself down. Fenris had a thoughtful look for a few seconds and then nodded.

"Excellent. I will be watching from the other side." She was then at the other side, sitting near the targets and the expression was like happy child.

* * *

Fenris watches as Tigre received a bow and four arrows from a soldier with shoulder-length black hair. He saw that the bow at a glance, not one of good quality.

'Who made that bow!? The worst bow I used in Skyrim was much better than that?' In Skyrim, there were a number of people who were skilled fletchers and bow makers. They take pride with their work, so whoever made that bow wasn't even trying.

He then noticed that some of the soldiers were smiling when Tigre was holding the bow. 'So that how it is? I expected better from these men…' He narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

Then a soldier approached him, "Will I get you your own bow Fenris?" He shook his head, "There is no need. I already have my own set."

The soldier was startled when Fenris raised his left hand and a purple orb appeared. Everyone watched in awe as when the orb dispersed, a ghostly bow appeared in his hand along a quiver with arrows appeared on his back.

"Behold my **Bounded Bow** …"

He gripped the bow and it appeared to be warping before the bow stabilized itself once more. Many thought he was being intimidating, but that was actually not the case.

"I let you make the first shot."

"…Ok."

Fenris and Tigre was side-by-side looking at the targets ahead. Tigre felt that he was at a disadvantage, seeing that the ghostly bow was no doubt superior to the bow he was using. Nevertheless, he took the first shot…

And it only went as far as 200 meters before hitting the ground, not even close to the target.

The men watching laughed at Tigre for his poor shot. Lim looked irritated and Ellen had a displeased look on her face after seeing the poor performance of the first shot.

It was then Fenris's turn and when he made his shot, everyone was taken by surprised…

For it went a further distance than Tigre's at 250m, but was off course towards the left.

The men was now silent that Fenris, a powerful warrior in their eyes, made a poor shot like Tigre. Even Lim and Ellen were surprised of the shot. Tigre was quiet of what he had witnessed, but Fenris nudged him.

"It your turn now."

Tigre took a deep breath and made his second shot, which ended up hitting the castle wall and far from target to the right. Fenris then made his shot, but the shot only went as far as 100 meters, even less than Tigre's first shot. Now the soldiers around were muttering among themselves as they witness the sight before them.

"This prisoner is a poor shot, but Fenris is surprisingly as well!"

"I thought that Fenris could outdo the prisoner in this!"

"Could Fenris not ever wielded a bow before and his spell was just for show?"

Despite all the chatter, Fenris kept a calm expression and it confused Tigre as he was looking at his face. 'His stance and expression, he was a skilled archer like me. But why is he doing poorly? It like the bow he is using is like what I am using…'

"Two more shots. Let see if we can make them count." Fenris told Tigre with a smile, which confused him even more. He nevertheless prepared for his third shot and then noticed that Fenris was narrowing his eyes at something.

He then turned his eyes towards the direction that Fenris was looking at. There was a shadowly figure on the wall behind Ellen and was wielding an arbalest, which was aimed at her. Realizing what was going to happen, two shouted out to get everyone attention.

"Look out!"

"Assassin!"

However, the shot was fired and making its way to Ellen, yet she was unfazed by the attack.

"…Arifal."

With a mutter from her lips, a wind storm surrounded her and deflected the bolt away from her. Tigre looked in shock while Fenris had an interested look.

"What happened?"

"So that sword can also protect its user… Nothing like that ever existed in Skyrim..."

When the assassin made his escape, Lim ordered all the men to capture him. However the archers were not in range to make accurate shots and the men had to climb the walls to reach him.

Fenris then shouted to the men, "Don't fatally injure him! We need to know who hired him!" He had no love for assassins, which started when he was first marked for death in Skyrim. He then turned to Tigre.

"That includes you! Aim for a non-vital spot!" Fenris shouted he warped his bow once again.

"Okay, I will get his foot."

"If that is the case, then I will his arm."

With a focused mind and stance, the two draw their bows and fired their shots. While with their performance with the archery challenge, the shots would hit their mark.

That was not the case as Tigre's shot hit the assassin's leg and Fenris' shot hit his upper arm. The assassin soon fall off the wall, where the soldiers finally were able to catch him. Everyone who witness this were in complete shock.

The men could only mutter of the impossibility of their shots and if their skills were even human. Some were even showing admiration of the feat.

As Tigre and Fenris were relieved that the assassin was captured and they turned to Ellen, who smiling at the both of them.

"Just to be sure, what about the fourth shot?"

"Indeed, we have yet to hit the target?"

She then shook her head. "That is enough for the day. You both have done well."

Excluding the incident that just happened, the rest of the day went out without any problems.

* * *

By the next morning, Fenris was in Ellen's office along with Tigre and Lim. He had his weapons, but he was now in his causal clothing which was worn under his armor. It consist of a black shirt, tan pants and a pair of boots which was provided by the soldiers by his request.

As an extra precaution for his equipment besides locking his quarters, he requested a strong chest with a lock and then he casted an **Ash Rune** in his quarters. The runes when activated will immobilized any intruders, allowing for a safe capture and no collateral damage. His armor was a fine prize after all.

"Seems he can get up on time." He see that Tigre got up when Lim called him. He could also fell an aura around her, as fitting for someone keeping an eye on a prisoner of war. Despite the state he was in, Tigre remain quiet as he listened to Ellen.

"I am sorry about yesterday." She lowered her head as he had a surprised look, but Fenris was expecting this. Her own soldiers after all made a fool of Tigre during the archery challenge, which she had high expectation. "The bow given to you, to think they would give you one of such low quality."

Fenris had a thoughtful look, "Looks like my eyes were correct." Since he was a master smith and made his own equipment, he developed an eye for looking into quality. He was indifferent when he heard what Ellen said with a frown.

"Those three men will lose their heads…"

"Wait a moment."

He listened as Tigre spoke in panic about Ellen's decision. "I know what they done was a trick, but this is going too far."

"Those men tried to disgrace and humiliate you. Isn't death a suitable punishment for such actions?"

"Can you forgive them this once?"

Fenris looked closely at Tigre. Despite all that he been through, he was willing to forgive even those who were supposedly his enemies. 'You are one interesting person Tigre. Not many in my world would forgive such actions. Then again, I would give them one chance to redeem themselves.'

Despite retaining her frown, Ellen agreed. "If that what you wished, I will do so. But it will not happen again."

It was then Tigre asked a question that was in his mind since yesterday. "By the way, yesterday, why did you have me and Fenris do something like that?"

"It was to clear any dissatisfaction among the army." Everyone then turned to Fenris as finally spoke. "During the trip back after the battle, I spoke to some of the soldiers and it seems that they were not pleased of you being her captive, including Lim. Those men giving you a poor bow yesterday was no doubt to their displeasure."

Lim nodded, "This is true. She has never taken any prisoners during her campaigns and yet decided to take you captive."

"I am your first prisoner of war…" His words was directed to Ellen. "Yes. There was also a foolish rumor that I fell in love with you at first sight."

Tigre was shocked of her words and had a blush on his face. Fenris however was not though since he heard those rumors when he was training the men. He had no idea why the men made such a rumor. "Actually, I fell in love your skill with the bow."

It was then that the topic changed to her real reason of taking Tigre prisoner and describing the battle at Dinant. She thought it was going to be a brutal fight since her army was numbering 5,000 men and Brune's was 5 times the size. Despite making many plans, the initial plan that was the surprise attack was very successful. The rear of Brune's army was weaker than the front and fell with ease. The Prince of Brune who was commanding the army fell in battle, yet Tigre didn't have a grudge on Ellen when she asked. Despite the victory against overwhelming numbers, she was disappointed of how easily the enemy fell.

"And then I met you." The conversion then moved to Tigre's display of the bow when he spotted Ellen and her escort meeting with Ellen after the battle. Despite the losses that have occurred, his fighting spirit was not dimmed. While his spots have failed to Ellen, Fenris and her soldiers, it was enough to impress her enough to take her prisoner.

"I am to blame for the victory. Using my powers in the battle have surely demoralized them. If I didn't use my spells, then you would find the battle would be less disappointing for you." Fenris felt he was the trump card at Dinant as the later stages of the battle has led many enemy soldiers to flee for their lives when they saw him. Everyone turned to him as he spoke those words.

"I don't blame you Fenris. My men had thoughts that many of them wouldn't survive the battle. Your display of force have caused many to flee and thus minimize my army's casualties. It also cleared their doubt of you, since many praised you after the battle. I remember you said you prefer acknowledgement than money, a noble quality for a mercenary." Ellen spoke to him with a proud smile.

He could help to a small smile at her response as Tigre suddenly interrupted, "I can't really understand how you act Fenris." Everyone then turned to him as he continued, "I witness you during the battlefield. Seeing you kill those soldiers with unnatural ease made me think you were a demon. But here, you are both friendly and respectful. It's like there is two sides of you…"

Fenris could only make a small laugh. "I have to admit that you are brave, since many would fled by seeing in action. But I will nevertheless answer your question." He moved to the window and looked outside with a thoughtful look.

"Why do I have a noble spirit while I find fighting to be as natural as breathing? Why do I treated my friends with honesty while I treated my enemies with cruelty? I was a hero to my people in my homeland and yet it was gained after fighting in bloody battlefields. I had the power to force many to bow to my will and yet I resist such dark temptation." Fenris continue to look out the window with his hand at his back.

He then turned to Ellen, Lim and Tigre as they continue to listen. "Despite being a powerful warrior, I prefer to do what I wish yet I helped those in need that I come across. I am indeed a complicated man; wanting to be a wanderer and hero at the same time," as he made a small laugh as he continued on.

"I heard back in my homeland, that as long their find it justifiable in their eyes, heroes have little need to question their own actions. Ellen chose to take you prisoner despite taking no prisoners before, so she in no doubt thought of the action to be in her eyes, justifiable. It the same as me, for I found it justifiable that I could be one's best friend or cruelest foe."

He smiled at Tigre as he began to end his talk. "Despite what happened at Dinant, I am in the service of Ellen. I have nothing to gain from harming prisoners, so I will not lay a scratch on you unless she changes her mind."

Ellen, Lim and Tigre could only watch in awe at Fenris's words. The way he spoke is like he was as much as a scholar and philosopher as he was a warrior.

'He is much interesting than I thought. He studied more than just combat…'

'I always thought he was just a skilled warrior, but it seems he proved me wrong again…'

'He gave his answer, but I ended up having more questions than answers…'

Fenris then took a deep breath and changed to another topic. "So Tigre, you properly wondering why I made those poor shots from before?"

"…Ah yeah." Tigre was surprised when Fenris plainly said his name instead of being formal.

"Well I saw how bad the bow you were provided just by looking at it, so I know I will have an unfair advantage over you. When you saw when I warped my **Bounded Bow** after I conjured it, I actually manipulated its properties so it matches yours.

Everyone was shocked what Fenris said and he just made a small laugh. "I know that expression. I chose to weaken my bow so I could have a fair match. Even if Tigre is a prisoner and enemy, showing courtesy and respect can go a long way for one's heart."

He then made a smile at Tigre, "There no doubt you're skills with a bow supress mine. I had to warped my bow back to its full strength to make my shot at the Assassin, but you made yours with the same bow you were given." Tigre wasn't sure to be happy to hear him praise his skill.

Fenris then looked at Ellen and lowered his head, "Sorry for interrupting you. I know you were about to continue on before I spoke." He then saw her make a smile and crossed her arms.

"There is no need to be sorry. The way you give your answer really impress me. It shows you are more than a mere mercenary. Your skills and beliefs… Letting you continue to wander the world would be a waste of your skills." She then turned to Tigre, "and with your talent with a bow, it would be a pity to kill you." Ellen then give the two an offer that caught their attention.

"Will you both serve me?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Sorry for the long wait. Last semester at my college have both stressed me out and taken most of time. During the break after the final exams, I had a period of writer's block due to not writing for a while. I wrote about half of this chapter some time after I posted the first chapter, but only recently I was able to finish it as best I could.**

 **I only taking 3 courses this semester, so I would have more time to write. I also regained some of my creativity, so I should also be more active in my writing. My update time isn't fixed, so please be patient for any posting. I have also updated my other stories, so look into them if you wish.**

 **I also recently learned of the light novel "Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri" and found its concept to be interesting. I ended up having an idea of having this very concept in a crossover, which a modern world of one fiction became connected to a fantasy world of another. I decided on this because I prefer to use fictions I am familiar with and "Gate" is something I have NOT heard of until recently.  
**

 **Since I am already familiar with the fiction and there isn't much posted in its category, I felt that Madan no Ou to Vanadis would be suitable fantasy world. For the modern world, I had some thoughts but I had something that would be rather radical. I was thinking of posting one chapter of this new story next week, but I need to think if the story would be suitable or not.**

 **This may be the last time I would be posting a new story for a while as I don't want to divert too much of time away from updating my existing stories. I will leave a teaser of my new story. As for the modern world connected to it, the only hint is that it is related to C &C.**

* * *

 **Update - Sept 17, 2015**

 **I found that I mistype my Author's Note, which I have now fixed. I have to clarify to everyone that I know little about "** **Gate: Jieitai Kano Chi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri". My future story only take the concept of a portal to another world and that is it. I prefer to write stories that I am familiar for a while now, so be aware that when I post the story, it is technically not a true "Gate" crossover. As I stated before, the medieval world would be the Vanadis world. As for the modern world, please read the teaser for a good hint.  
**

 **I am sorry to any reader who may be disappointed after reading this update note.**

* * *

 **Teaser**

* * *

 ** _Hundreds of battles were waged on this world…_**

 _In the middle of a Mexican desert, an Allied armored column made their way to attack a secret Epsilon research base rushing the construction of their defenses._

 ** _They fight for everlasting freedom…_**

 _In the vast hills of Poland, which a Soviet mechanized company is at a stalemate against a fortified line of dug-in Allied infantries bravely holding the line._

 ** _They fight for everlasting power…_**

 _Somewhere on Russia's eastern coast, an Epsilon strike force were slowly laying waste to a Soviet tank battalion, who are fighting to the bitter end._

 ** _They fight for everlasting control…_**

 _On a digitalized picture of the world map, number of regions around the globe had red dots appearing, showing the ever rising conflict between the three factions. Then three black dots appeared suddenly._

 ** _Then anomalous portals appeared…_**

 _At the edge of Oslo, Norway, a dragon appeared out the portal and wreak havoc on the city, only to be brought down when harriers struck its head using their HEAT missiles._

 _Close to Kazan, Russia, researchers investigate the remains of such a beast that terrorized the city and taken down by a volley of shells from rhino heavy tanks._

 _Somewhere in Antarctica, where Epsilon's basilisks successfully incapacitated one without killing it so it could be studied and hopefully cloned for their use._

 ** _Conflict once again reignited…_**

 _In a fortified base near the portal at Oslo, an expeditionary force is being mustered. They consist of Allied companies from the United States army and specialized units from the European Federation and the Pacific Front._

 _In a massive base near the portal at Kazan, an invasion force is being prepared. They include detachments of elites from the Russian army and experienced groups from the Latin Confederation and China._

 _In a research base near the portal in Antarctica, an investigation force is being reviewed. They have divisions of the best Epsilon could get from the PsiCorps and veterans from the Scorpion Cell and from their Headquarters' own defense force._

 ** _In a new world…_**

 _In the middle of a vast plains, forces of the Allies and the Soviets batter each other to submission as onlookers from a nearby village could only watch in shock at the carnage. From both sides, tanks are blasted into scrap metal and infantry fall to the group in a hail of bullets._

 _At the outskirts of a fortified city, knights and soldiers could only watch in awe of the Allied archon A.M.C.s moving towards their gates. They were in complete shock when the leading one stopped, opened its back and soldiers moved out. With them was a silver-haired figure they clearly recognized._

 _Somewhere in a snowy forest, a firefight between soldiers those of the Soviets and Epsilon rages on. An army with medieval armor and weapons charged in, only for them to torn to pieces by the two sides, who then reengaged with each other once again._

 _Within a burning village, many villagers were running for their lives as their homes slowly turn to ash. Behind them were Soviet pyros, silently walking with their flamethrowers primed. Screams filled the village as the stream of flames hit their mark._

 _Close to a besieged town, the Epsilon attackers were stalled in their tracks by the Allied defenders. The villagers were being escorted and guarded by the defenders as the attackers tried to push forward to destroy them and then capture the town as an outpost._

 _Nearby a castle, many were filled with terror as Epsilon invaders hover towards them. Many fled inside, hoping the stone walls would protect them. Their hope was shattered as lasers hit the walls, dissolving the stone and would in time breach the defenses._

 ** _War will no longer be bounded to one world…_**

 _A silhouette of a young man in an army uniform stand with screens of the ongoing battles in the new world. His eyes open which his left eye is deep green, but his right eye is an unnatural blue. Zooming into his right eye, the screen changed to what it look like a tactical map._

 _A pair of silver wings with shining blue outlines digitized onto the map screen. Soon, an ornate silver medieval sword follow-up with the digitization, right in the middle of the pair of wings. Finally, a line of words appear in the middle of now completed symbol saying…_

 ** _Dimensional Omega._**

* * *

 **If you have any thoughts about it, let me know.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 3**

* * *

Tigre was surprised, but Fenris was confused. 'I already technically in a contract with Ellen, so I am already serving her. Unless…' Ellen just retained her smile and continued.

"Vorn, you will have the same title of Earl and the appropriate benefits as in Brune. However, your services will not be discriminated." She then turned to Fenris.

"As for you Fenris, I can easily give you a place in my army. I know we made an unwritten contract before Dinant, but I want you to serve me as a general in my army. Will you end your career as a mercenary and become one of my subjects? You will both receive benefits and recognition for serving me fully and fighting to defend the peace in Zhcted."

Tigre and Fenris were thinking of what Ellen was offering them. They both thought of the benefits of serving her, but their personal motives and ideals conflicted with her offer. Fenris was thinking of a compromise when he heard Tigre speak his answer.

"I am thankful of your offer, but I refuse."

"Tigre, are you aware that you may never receive such an offer again in your lifetime?"

"Yes, but I have to turn down Ellen's offer."

Fenris could tell that Tigre had a strong reason for reject her offer, especially he would no doubt be treated better here. Both Ellen and Lim both have a somewhat surprised look on their faces.

"Why would refuse my hand?"

'She isn't disappointed or angered. Not many would keep their composure when they make a generous offer and is rejected.' Fenris could only listen as Tigre explain his reason. Fenris can't help but to praise him mentally for his passionate words regarding returning to his home territory.

'Alsace… So Tigre is the leader of a small territory far from the politics of his own country. Despite the benefits that he would gain from serving Ellen, he willing gave it up for his land and people. Seems I underestimated him further, for also have a noble heart. However…'

He then turned to Ellen, who have a serious expression on her face as she sat on the window stand. "Your spirit was praiseworthy, but have you considered what would occur in the future?"

Fenris shook his head. While Tigre was no doubt both noble and brave in handling Ellen's offer, but he was still a prisoner of war.

"Like Ellen said, you have a strong spirit regarding your predicament. Yet I'm am sure you understand what your fate would be as a prisoner of war. You could either be freed, killed or…"

"Forced into slavery. If I don't receive the ransom before the deadline, I will sell you to a merchant from Muozinel."

"Muozinel?" Fenris wasn't sure if it was a city or kingdom after Ellen interrupted. He then stay silent as he listened to Tigre and Ellen conversation regarding his ransom and how she reminded him that he begged for a lower ransom. It was then Tigre chose to change the topic.

"Yesterday, who that man that me and Fenris shot?"

"An assassin after my life. While not rare and hardly a threat, yesterday was quite dangerous. I have you and Fenris to thank.

"A pity who have no clue who ordered the assassination despite our efforts. It is a rare sight to see an assassin take his own live."

"There is nothing to worry about Fenris. I am still alive and that is all that matters."

It was soon after the meeting that Tigre was allowed to return to his room with Lim behind him. Fenris was surprised that Tigre would be given much freedom to move around the castle despite him being a prisoner. At the moment, he and Ellen was the only ones in the office.

* * *

"So Fenris, what do you think of my offer?"

"It was quite generous and you spoke about it with honesty. However, I have mixed thoughts about it."

Ellen raised her eyebrow, for was expecting Fenris to accept. "What is wrong? I sure that my offer would appeal to you." She knows that mercenaries usually don't serve kingdoms and rarely stay for long if they do. Yet Fenris wasn't an mere mercenary and don't act as one.

"Well, I am not bounded as Tigre is. I do care for the well-being of my homeland of Skyrim, but I know there are people who require my aid beyond her borders and I accepted that I may not be there when she is threatened again. However, I worked with people who showed the same aura that you display but revealed the extent of the darkness within their hearts."

"Fenris, I can see that you were betrayed before. Understand that I never turn my back on my subjects or abandon them."

He looked at her expression and saw she was serious about her words. It eased him, but he wasn't the type to join a group on a whim. Dinant was an exception though as he was not familiar with this new world. He soon thought of a compromise for Ellen's offer.

"What about this Ellen? The contract I made with you was supposed to expire in a few months. I would like to extend the term of service about 4 additional years and with special conditions."

"Special conditions?"

"Yes. If you commit an action that I don't accept or give an order that goes against my ideals, I will terminate the contract and we go our separate ways. However, if you show that you are someone that I could follow and live up what you say about yourself at the end of the contract, I will join you and your army as one of your subjects."

Fenris know what he said was a rather radical for even himself. Despite joining a number of organization and choosing a side during the civil war back home, he doesn't stay with them for long and return back to wandering. He assumed that the same would apply in this world.

He saw that Ellen had an surprised expression before it changed to amusement. "You have quite an counter-offer. While I could refuse, I would be a shame to lose such an interesting and promising warrior to someone else. Very well Fenris, I accept. You will soon see that I am someone worth serving under and woulnd't regret being one of my subject."

Pleased with the response, Fenris bowed his head and thanked her before he turned to leave the office. However, Ellen stopped him before he reached the door.

"Wait. Since we're alone, I wish to sate my curiosity."

"Curiosity in what?"

"About you and your equipment. What you have explained when we first meet, it was like you don't like to talk about such matters."

Fenris was usually quiet on how he obtains his items due to being bothered time-to-time by curious people and avoid unwanted attention. He wasn't the type to talk about what he recovered or created. Seeing Ellen's eyes however, showed that she is the type not to back down and he merely sighed.

"Well, I guess I could help sate your curiosity about me. The reason I don't talk about such matters is because I prefer to avoid getting too much attention. Just don't ask about my whole life because there is much to my life than you imagined. I even doubt you would believe most of it."

Nodding her head, Ellen sat back on the window stand as she looked at Fenris with interest. "Your armor and weapons intrigued me when I first lay eyes on them. I would love to hear about them."

Fenris took a deep breath, for it is going to be a while to explain about the equipment he used for much of life.

"Okay, for starters, provide me more details about your armor? I know I said before that you hunted down dragons, but no doubt you were part of hunting parties or found a badly injured dragon. Even with magic and the best equipment, fighting one alone is an act of suicide."

Fenris signed as he began to talk.

"I know it is going to be hard to believe, but I killed many dragons by myself. What I been told about the dragons in your lands, they have scales even stronger than the ones back in Skyrim. When I fought against my first dragon, I was accompanied by town guards and we were using steel weapons at the time. Despite that, the dragons from Skyrim are very powerful and not to be taken lightly. In the end, many guards were killed and I almost died as well."

As Ellen was speechless from what she heard, Fenris continued on.

"As for my armor, it wasn't an easy task. First the dragon scales and bones were heavy and I was only a handful of them back. Also, since there was no lore on smiting using dragon parts, I had to learn through trial and error. It was only by becoming experienced in smiting the most complex of materials that I decided take the challenge. It was no easy task since I send many months with little success."

He continued to talk as she listened intensively.

"After many failed attempts, I successfully made the armor I use up to this day. I even made dragonbone armor and weapons, but they are stored in Skyrim. Dragonbone weapons were once part of my everyday equipment, but I found their weight along with the attention it brings me to be too troublesome. The only reason I undergo this task to have an armor that is both durable and light. The prestige of creating such armor is just an unintended effect."

It was less than a minutes of silence before Ellen spoke. "Okay… What about your swords? Its design and properties are like no other. Especially the one strapped to your back before…" Despite her response, her thoughts were not the same.

'That is not what I expected from Fenris. He doesn't seem to be very interested in fame and glory.'

He took another deep breath as he began to explain his weapons. "The two blades I wield in battle are what I call katanas and are based on the design of unique weapons I found an ancient ruin."

Fenris decided to not talk about Sky Haven Temple or any notable locations I visited before. If he talked about the places of interest he visited, Ellen would no doubt ask about them and he would end up describing them without end. He been to over a hundred locations across Skyrim and beyond after all.

"The design is not like ordinary swords."

"Yes Ellen. Its curved, singled edge design grants it incredible cutting power and the tip could easily pierce through ordinary armors. The only difference is that I used a much stronger material and enchantments in recreating these weapons." He decided not to speak of its Chaos enchanments, which grants a significant chance of harming an enemy with 1 or more of the following destruction effects; fire, frost and shock.

Ellen was impressed of his weapons that he called katanas. After the battle of Dinant, she looked through the grounds which her men watched Fenris unleashed his katanas. She found bodies with various slash injuries which was not naturally made, so his explanation proves that his weapons were like her Dragon Tool; a magical weapon.

But she was more interested in the sword that was always strapped to his back. The hilt's design seems to show that the weapon is very old; a worn black leather grip and a dull brass guard shaped like a coiled snake.

"What about your other sword that is sheathed on your back? You never seem to use it."

Fenris then made a complicated expression. "That is not going to be easy to explain. I found it in the same ancient ruin like before and is similar to my katanas, but it is much more unique. It has a special enchantment which inflict major damage to dragons, but the effect is relatively minor against anything else. Due to its effect, I only draw it when I am up against a powerful dragon. Based on the lore found in the ruin, it was named Dragonbane."

Ellen now had an astonished look on her face. Dragonbane, a weapon which lives to its name for it was meant to be used against dragon. As she was thinking of what effect it could do against the dragons in her world, the office door opened and Lim came in.

"Fenris, I didn't expect you to be here."

"Oh Lim, I was talking to Ellen and answered some questions. Do you need something?"

"I need to talk to Elleanora-sama about Lord Tigrevurmud. Do you mind?"

Ellen sat up from the window still and approached the two. "Very well. You may go Fenris. I will wait for another to for you to answer my question. Thank you for your time."

"Your welcome Ellen."

Fenris then bowed his head and left the office as Lim and Ellen began to discuss about Tigre. It was near the end that Ellen spoke about what see learned about Fenris through their previous discussion.

While intrigued of the details regarding his armor and weapons, Lim was more intrigued of his response her Ellen's offer. Despite being surprised of offering a counter-proposal to Ellen's offer, Lim can't help but be pleased of the possibility of Fenris fighting along side them in the future as a proper comrade in arms.

* * *

10 days have passed since Ellen's challenge and Fenris was once again in her office along with Tigre and Lim. On his way here, he and Tigre were granted by a bald soldier. He was surprised of how shiny his bald head was.

His name was Rurick and Fenris recognize that it was same archer who issued Tigre the bad bow from before. He was apologizing for his previous actions; an act of gratitude of Tigre's mercy since he was spared from being execution. He also apologized to Fernis, which he then spoke of second chances and showed his approval of redeeming himself.

It was then Fenris and Tigre when to the archery range, where they were greeted by the other archers and asked to join in with their practice. Fenris was given apologizes from the other archers and he learned that Ellen explain to them of his poor performance 10 days ago. No doubt they were sorry of treating Tigre unfairly while Fenris went as far to weaken himself to have a fair contest.

'I never expected to see such a sight this morning. Then again, I am pleased that Tigre is being treated better.' Those were Fenris thought throughout the practice

Fenris also learned more about the dragons of this world. They inhabit deep forests and tall mountains and prefer to be away from the sight of people. He was shocked that the dragons had scale that were even tougher than the dragons in Skyrim. While ordinary iron and steel weapons would have no effect, he was unsure if his own weapons and spells would be effective. He has yet to tell anyone here about his ability with the Voice and would rather not use since it would attract more attention then he wanted.

Then again, he was wearing his armor and wielding his weapons today, so he already getting plenty of attention. Especially the talk about dragons soon became questions directed to him regarding his armor's creation.

He was pleased that was over and now watched Ellen holding a cup of tea while discussing with Tigre, who was called to her office with Fenris accompanying him.

Fenris learned that she wanted to see if Tigre is capable of using any other weapons, which replied that he couldn't use anything else other than a bow. He found that Ellen is quite interested in knowing other special talents that Tigre has since his archery skill have impressed everyone, including himself. They are to meet up tomorrow on the training field to see Tigre's potential.

* * *

"Today was both tiring for me and Tigre." Fenris whispered to himself after witnessing the spars before him and then his own.

It was the day that Tigre display his skill with other weapons and Fenris can't help but shake his head. Tigre have displayed skills that are equivalent to a novice with the weapons he was given, showing that he was very vulnerable if an enemy charge in for the kill.

During one spar, Ellen and Tigre used wooden staffs and she disarmed him in a brief scuttle. Tigre ended up launching himself at Ellen and somehow ended up getting his right hand on her chest. Fenris had to hold Lim with all his strength as she was shouting at him to let her go and let her kill Tigre. He tried to say to her that it was just an accident, but she didn't listen as she tried to inch forward and attempt to draw her sword. When that failed, she then shook body in hopes of Fenris losing his hold on her, but he weathered it through.

Luckily Ellen was able to calm her down and the spars continued with Tigre failing with each weapon provided to him. When that was done, Fenris was surprised that Ellen wanted to see his skills as well. While hearing what her men told her at Dinant and their training sessions with him, she wished to see it in person.

Ellen and Lim were for a surprised when Fenris display his extent with various weapons. With each weapon, he showed a cautious assault against Ellen by attacking swiftly and leaving no openings at the same time. Ellen was caught of guard a few times when I used feints like giving her an opening or stopping midway in a strike and redirect it else where. Fenris matched all of Ellen's blows and purposely stall by dodging to understand her techniques.

After the spars, Ellen was breathing hard as she never expected to fight someone who could stand toe-to-toe against her. Little did she know that Fenris travelled across his homeland of Skyrim and never stayed in one spot for long. It resulted in gaining an impressive stamina and if he wanted to, just stay in the defensive to tire his opponent out. Despite all this, Ellen was very pleased what she had experienced.

In the end, Fenris helped Tigre up while Ellen helped Lim put away the weapons used. The two decided to wash up before going their separate ways.

"You seemed troubled Tigre. Is it my spars with Ellen?"

"No. I knew you are a skilled warrior and could hold your own. It is just that it is nice here."

Fenris listened as Tigre spoke about his treatment here in the capital, which was the opposite which a regular prisoner would experienced. He could tell by his tone, he values his home, Alsace greatly.

"Even with Ellen's generous offer in mind, your home and people comes first. Very admirable since you're aware of the situation you are in."

"What about you Fenris? Do have a place to return to?"

"Its complicated…"

Fenris knew that many in Skyrim would be wondering about him, but he doesn't know much of how he got here. He doesn't even have a clue if there is any spell that involves teleportation.

'Well, there is that scroll that I had with me when I ended up in this world. Then again, the odds of being a teleportation spell is almost to the impossible. If I recall correctly, it came from Morrowind…'

* * *

"You are sure you want to do this?"

"Not everyone here has yet to accept me, so it would be for the best."

By the time the pair reached the well in the training area, the soldiers practicing has decided to wash up as well. Tigre decided to go to another well he seen before and Fenris followed to keep an eye on him and see to that he doesn't get into any trouble.

'I hope I don't regret doing this.' Fenris thought in a tired manner.

As they approached the other well, they seen witness a sight they never expected to see in their lifetimes…

'Which I am regretting right now!' Fenris now thought a state of panic.

For they lay their eyes on Ellen, who was both soaked and completely naked. They could tell that she was washing herself before the two men arrived. Her figure and how her hair sticks to her skin made her more alluring than before. Fenris could only look at her chest, which was more developed for girls her age.

However, Fenris knew better and break from his trance that came from seeing Ellen in her state. He quickly covered Tigre's eyes while closing his eyes and looking away.

"We are sorry Ellen! We never expected to see you here!"

"…Yeah! We could tell someone was here, but we never thought it would be you!"

Both Fenris and Tigre quickly shouted their words in hopes to ease the situation. Yet, Ellen's reaction was not what they expected from a normal girl who was found naked.

"You two don't have to apologize. Both of you came here to wash up right? There is nothing wrong with that."

"Uh Ellen, that is not a proper noble is supposed to say. Especially with your status as a leader." Fenris said as kept his arm around Tigre's eyes and still averting his eyes away from Ellen.

"Oh your wrong Fenris. As a Vanadis and leader of LeitMeritz, I must speak and act appropriately in my position. I have to act accordingly even if I am seen naked."

As Fenris was surprised what he heard, it was Tigre turn to talk. "Could you please let me go Fenris? I promise not look at Ellen."

To be sure, he turned around with Tigre in hand and released his arm from his eyes. Like his promised, Tigre kept his gaze away.

After they have a bit of discussion of how this well became a place reserved for women and how Ellen could do so little if they were discovered by someone else like Lim, Fenris decided this is not the best place to be despite they could use when she is done.

"I think its time for me to leave. Stay at your own peril Tigre."

As he was about to leave, he noticed something moving in a bush behind and noticed something peeked out. As he approached and saw it was a dragon with blueish-green scales and small horns. To his surprise, it was tiny compared to the dragons he fought in Skyrim.

He was more surprised when it immediately flew pass him when he got closer. He unawarely turned his head to where it went to and his eyes landed on Ellen again. Lucky for him, she was covering her essentials with a cloth, so it made him more comfortable. The tiny dragon was behind her legs shaking, like it was hiding from a predator.

"A dragon?"

"This is Lunie, my dragon. I been taking care of it" She picked up the dragon as she tried to soothe the scared creature. "It is rather comfortable being around humans, so I am not sure why it is scared."

As Tigre was intrigued by the tiny dragon, Fenris walked his way to Ellen. As he assumed, the dragon became more frantic as he got closer. Soon he and Ellen were at arms length in distance.

"Fenris, Lunie seems to be scared of you." She tries to comfort it, but it continues to shake in fear of Fenris's presence.

"Ellen, do you mean to mind passing the dragon to me? I think I know how to show it that I am not a threat." He raised his left arm and opened his palm towards her.

While concerned of her dragon's state, she nevertheless passed Lunie to him, who was now shaking in his hand out of fear as it stared at him.

It closed it eyes when Fenris moved his right like it expected to be crushed by his palms, but instead felt his hand rub his head. When it Lunie opened its eyes, it now saw a sincere smile on Fenris face. He then moved it closer to his mouth as he whispered words that Ellen couldn't even understand.

Little did she know that Fenris was speaking the language of the dragons, specifically the dragons from his world. Due to him absorbing the souls of many dragons, he could spoke their language as it was his own. He hopes that the little dragon could understand his words despite being of a different species.

 **"FAAS NI MAL GEIN. ZU'U LOS FAHDON. ZU'U FEN NI AAX HI. LIG OV ZEY. LIG KOS DII FAHDON."**

 **[Translation from the Dragon Language to the English Language: Fear not little one. I am friend. I will not harm you. Please trust me. Please be my friend.]**

To both Ellen's and Tigre's surprise, the little dragon slowly stop shaking as Fenris continue to stroke its scales. Seeing that it calmed down and no longer shaking, he gently passes it back to Ellen.

"There we go. I am sure that me and Lunie should be able to get along in a matter of time." As he turned to return back to the castle, he moved to his head to Ellen.

"I know what you are going to say. I will answer it when the time is right Ellen. If you excuse, I will return back to the castle. I will find another time to wash myself," he said as he moved to towards the castle. He now has to find the best time and place to explain what he did to Ellen's dragon. He shocked that the dragon seems to sense who he is. He has yet to find the perfect moment to explain who he truly is...

'My status of being Dragonborn… Did my power have an effect on all dragons regardless of world? This world is giving me more questions as time goes by.'

Back at the well, Ellen soon left after clothing herself in a short robe, leaving Tigre to wash off alone. As she walked with Lunie beside her, he thoughts revolve around what words did Fenris spoke to claim her dragon down. While he said he will explain it in the future, it showed that there was more to him than she hoped.

'What did he do to calm Lunie down? I know he hunted down dragons in his world, so Lunie could have felt an aura of a dragon hunter. But the way he spoke, it was like it listened to him and understand clearly. I must ask him about what he did soon.'

Moments later as Tigre left alone at the well, there was a loud shriek from that location. Fenris could hear it from his quarters and recognize that the shriek was Lims.

He could only shake his head and sighed.

"Huh Tigre… I did say stay at your own peril…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I was in a good mood today, so I was able to finished the last parts of this chapter. I have yet to start writing the chapters for my other stories excluding Dimensional Omega which was updated yesterday. This chapter continue on the Vanadis storyline and explain a bit more about Fenris the Dragonborn. Not much action is shown, but in a chapter or two is when the real fighting starts.  
**

 **If you are wondering of how I made the translation for Fenris whisper to Lunie, I used a translator found on . It could translate English to the dragon language in Skyrim and vice-versa. I may use time-to-time if I want Fenris to speak in dragon's tongue.  
**

 **When I first started of the idea that became this story, I have plans that Fenris would have a harem in the future that would include all the original Vanadises. After looking into the light novel and the anime again to refresh my memories, I realize it would much complicated than I thought. Seeing that the Vanadises have different personalities and ambitions along with a number of event that are part with the main story, I had thoughts of making alterations to events to make the harem occur, decreasing the number in the harem or go straight to a single pairing.  
**

 **I would like to hear your opinions about the pairings with a reason or two, but that is optional and I will in the end make the final decision.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 4**

* * *

"So you saw him."

'I should have tried to talk Tigre into find another time to wash up. Then Lim wouldn't be in this state.'

Fenris mentally muttered to himself as he was in Ellen's office when she called him. Moments later after his arrival, Lim burst into the office and told what happen at the well. He was standing near the right of the desk, between the two.

Her face was red with an enraged expression and her body was shaking all over. Based on her story, she ended getting an eyeful of Tigre's entire body as he was washing up.

Yet, Fenris felt amused when he heard what she did as a result, which was no doubt an ordinary reaction if a woman ended stumbling upon a man who was washing himself. It was then that Ellen said words that a woman like her is supposed to say.

"What was he like? I've yet to see it."

Fenris ended up getting a little disturbed of her question as Lim ended up recalling to her dismay the incident.

"Ellen, I don't think this is the best time to discuss such matters…"

"He is right! I have nothing to comment!"

"How about this? Fenris, what would you do if you're in Tigre's place?"

Fenris could only facepalm in embarrassment at the new question while Lim's face went redder as she made a light shriek.

"Now you just making this meeting awkward for me."

Ellen only made a light giggle, "Well, you treat everyone here with respect, I just wanted to see what would do in such a situation."

He could only make a deep sigh as he gave in, knowing that she was the type not to back down so easily.

"Alright. If I was in Tigre's place, I would apologize, get clothed as quickly as possible and be on my way. I am willing to also take a barrage of buckets to the head from Lim in the process. After that, I will find ways to make up for the incident like asking what she wants and getting it for with my own money."

Both Ellen and Lim had the feeling he was going to say that. During his time in Leitmeritz, everyone has seen his friendly demeanor; will it be listening to one's problem or providing assistance. Yet, he could also act professional if the situation warrants it like when acts as an instructor in the training field; acting strict if they go out of line. It was these qualities that won the respect of the soldiers and those around him.

Fenris could see the expression on their faces; expression of trust. They had the thought that he was a mere mercenary when they first met, wanting to join for the sake of glory despite his use of magic. It only through his display and bravery in the thick of the battle in Dinant that changed their minds.

Lim saw that he was looking at her and she turned away. She was more tolerant and accepting of Fenris presence than Tigre's. He respects her abilities as both a warrior and leader and she respected him in return during his time here.

She saw that he had similarities to Ellen personality-wise by being friendly to allies while having the strength to back up their words and take action; able to act according based on the situation.

While she was inwardly pleased that he would take steps to get on her good side again if something between occurs. But she is worried if he founds out what her favourite item.

'If he founds out of my collection in my room, he will never see me the same way again…'

Breaking out of her thought, she quickly regained her compose and spoke out what she wanted to say when came into the office. With it, the awkward feeling in Fenris vanished

The topic changed to Tigre and to restrict his movements, no doubt to her previous experience. Obviously, Ellen seeks to have Tigre accept her offer and restricting him to his room wouldn't do much good.

Fenris however felt that the odds of Tigre accept her offer is slim due to his devotion to his home. As the discussion about Tigre continue, Ellen took a document from her desk and it to Lim while Fenris looked pass her shoulder.

Their thoughts became one of concern as the document explain the situation in Brune. Fenris skimmed through the document and develop a darkened expression.

"A civil war is about to begin…"

The document explains the ongoing situation in the country. The King of Brune was no longer the same after losing his son in Dinant. Shutting away from politics all together, two powerful nobles named Thenardier and Ganelon were at each other throats. The conflict between the two is raising every day.

"Based on this situation, having Tigre return to Brune would be put his life at risk. It also affects his ransom since the nobles there are now fighting amongst themselves, especially the amount is so high."

"True Fenris. Alsace alone will not be able to pay off the ransom and Tigre is at the rest of being sold to the slave merchants in Muozinel."

"So is that why you want Tigre to become your subordinate?"

"His archery skills will be wasted otherwise Lim. If he is trained properly in a matter of time, he could become a close aide."

"So Ellen, what should we do with Tigre? Continue on as we did before?"

"Yes. If any soldier complains about him, I will deal with it."

"Understood." Lim lowered her head and left the office. Fenris was able to do the same, but he saw that Ellen was gesturing him to stay put.

"There is something you need me to do Ellen?"

'Does she want to talk about what I did to calm Lunie?'

"Just a question Fenris. Do you like the attention you get back in your homeland."

'He always reluctant to talk about himself. Asking about what he did could agitate him, so I will get him to open up his past slowly.'

He had a confused look since he didn't expect such a question, but Fenris nevertheless answered the question honestly.

"At first, I enjoyed the attention I was getting when started to make a name of myself. However, I was getting tired of people gazing on me and the praises I receive. If I wanted to rest up in peace whenever I enter a town or city, I had to dress up and act as a normal townsperson."

He then made a small laugh, "You be surprised of how much people could only recognize who I am by my armor and weapons. If I just wear plain clothes, I could pass up as an ordinary person. It was a complicated process since I had to put my equipment in a bag and pass it up as a travel bag."

Despite what he said, he deeply cared for the people and they only acted that way since they look up to him. 'I wonder how Skyrim is handling my disappearance. They bound to notice that I am not sighted anymore.'

He looked at Ellen's face and saw a pleased expression. She got up and approached him until they were face-to-face. "Is that so? For that, I have something special planned for you."

"What is it Ellen?"

"Well…"

* * *

'This is not what I have in mind. Then again, never thought Ellen is the same like me…'

He was outside the castle and beside him was Ellen who was dressed up in a common dress and had her hair tied into a ponytail. He was also wearing a set of commoner clothes as she requested him to change after securing his equipment. Their weapons are covered with cloth and they were currently sneaking among the trees near the castle and towards the town.

She told him that she sneaks out of the castle and walk around the town as a commoner girl. Fenris could see at that moment, she ended up acting like her age.

'Why did she told about her walks? Did she really trust me that much or is it that I hide secrets well?'

Despite the questions he has, he couldn't help but admire Ellen's appearance. Regardless if she dresses up like either a noble or commoner, she nevertheless a stunning beauty.

His thoughts were broken when his instincts kicked in of an unknown presence and he turned around. She noticed this and turned around as well.

To both their surprise it was Tigre, who was more surprised than they were.

"Tigre?"

"What are you doing here…!"

"I just wanted to ask you something and I saw you and Fenris outside."

Ellen scanned her surroundings before grabbing his arm and dragging him and Fenris kept up as they made their way to the town.

The town was as busy as it was every single day. The paved streets, stone houses and the people doing their every lives reminded Fenris of Solitude, the capital of Skyrim. The three looked around as merchants sell their goods such as pottery and food as the people around them were chatting about current events.

As they chatting among themselves, Fenris decided to change the topic. "I am guessing this is one of your favourite pastimes."

"Correct. It is among my few pleasures; to pretend to be a normal girl having fun while walking through town."

"Is that why you panic when you saw me?"

"You just surprised me Tigre. I never expected you to follow. What do want to ask me? Does it involve the book you're holding?"

"I wanted to ask you something, but will ask another time."

"Very well, then accompany me until I'm satisfied. I planned to have Fenris walking along side me, but it feels refreshing of being in a group of three."

As Ellen made a happy expression, Fenris eyed on the book in Tigre's arm. It had black bindings and had a few decorations.

"Tigre, do you mind if you let me look into that book when we return back?"

"I guess that would be alright." Fenris was always friendly with him, so Tigre felt it wouldn't hurt to lend him the book as long he returns it.

A lot of things have happened as they walked across town. They lay their eyes on various types of food and even tried out some out. Tigre was constantly bombarding Ellen with question of the type of food they saw. Fenris can't help but try out the food at the vendors they pass by.

While the food in the castle was good, he enjoyed commoner's food more. It was his stable food back in Skyrim when his adventure began and is still is to this day. He used the money he received from his services in Dinant from Ellen to pay for his food.

It was then he decided to get payback on Ellen for her question from their meeting by wiping a speck of jam from her mouth with is finger after they finished eating some honeyed bread with a spread of apple jam. He smiled he saw her embarrassed expression, but she turns the tables by doing the same thing to him. Despite being both embarrassed, they couldn't help but to laugh lightly.

While having many friends in Skyrim, Fenris usually travelled alone. Being beside someone like Ellen was without doubt a refreshing experience, which he was happy to feel once again

It was then they reached a stand which prizes could be won by shooting down knight figures with a toy crossbow. While being highly skilled with a crossbow, Fenris give Tigre a shot. After Ellen told him to target at two figures, one of them being rather difficult to knock down due to its large size. Given only 4 shots, Tigre was able to knock down the smaller knight figure with one shot. However, the other figure only shook a little after a shot to the head.

With keen eyes, Fenris noticed that its movement was like something was supporting it from behind and Tigre noticed the same thing. Beyond Fenris' expectations, he shots the figure down through a ricochet shot from behind, which showed its small supports on its feet as the figure fell. After Tigre had brief chat with the stand owner, the three received the prizes. With the small amount of money paid, the prizes were not that bad, for they were a teddy bear and a decorated purple ribbon.

It was then that Ellen put the ribbon on hair. "So you two, what do you think? It suits me right?"

"Yes, beautiful…"

"True, but Ellen is beautiful regardless what she wears."

Ellen's face was red and she tried to hide her embarrassment. As she was regaining her composure, Fenris looked at the teddy bear he was holding.

"You have an interesting hobby Ellen. To be collecting stuffed animals…"

"Its not for me. It is for Lim." Both Fenris and Tigre surprised of her response.

"She'll be mad when we return back. She'll will be in a better mood if we give her the bear. You two will see that it will work."

Fenris was surprised of what he heard and find it hard to think Lim have such a hobby. But it isn't his place to judge since he had a hobby which doesn't matches well with his position back home.

* * *

They all sat in a town square with some food when asked Tigre what he wanted to ask about. He then showed the book he was carry and Fenris saw it was a history book about Zhcted.

"Mind if I skim through its pages while you talk to Ellen?"

"Sure. Here you go." Tigre passed the back to him and started to discuss with Ellen about what he read.

Fenris skimmed through the pages and saw that describe the legend of the founding of Zhcted. He been in the castle's library, but have yet to look into the books due to his given duties. What he read about the legend caught his eye.

300 years ago, a lone knight appeared out of nowhere calling himself the incantation of the Black Dragon promised victory to any of the warring tribes who serve him. Only seven tribes joined him and as a sign of loyalty, a skilled and beautiful woman from each tribe is presented as a wife. It was then the Black Dragon knight presented his seven wives with Dragon Tools and declare that will be Vanadis. After many battles, the Kingdom was found and divided into 7 provinces, each ruled by one of the knight's wives. Then strangely, after two decades of rule, the knight disappeared as he came.

Fenris could see that the legend matches some details he learned about Zhcted, but found some passages in the legend to be disturbing. There were phases like "bold voice", "strong shout" and more eerily "one of dragon blood". He was more disturbed of the final passage, which claim to be spoken by the knight himself when he was crowned king.

'"Even if I vanish from this world and return to where I came, my legacy will be eternal. Await the day when my blood has passed and my voice return to echo across the land." What does that mean and why does it feel so strange…'

He then listened to the ongoing conversion with Tigre and Ellen, who was talking about some of the responsibilities and duties of the Vanadises. It was then he felt a gentle flow of air around his body and he turned to Arifal, which was slightly exposed from its cloth covering.

'Arifal is no doubt is pleased of my presence, but I have yet to discover why. Will the rest of the Dragon Tools I meet will act the same way?"

He made a sigh as looked at the book again. "Now I have more questions than answers about this world." He ignored it however, so he could enjoy the rest of the day in town.

When the three returned to the castle, they were meet by Lim at the gate who display an angry aura.

"You sneak out again didn't you…"

"Don't worry, I have a present for you."

It was then she pulled the teddy bear from the sack and gave to Lim. Her expression was like a child who received a favourite gift, which astonished both Tigre and Fenris. Lim soon glanced at the two and regained her composure.

"Why did you return? It was the perfect opportunity for you to..." Her words were directed to Tigre, but Fenris interrupted.

"Easy there Lim, I was there to keep an eye on him. Even I wasn't there to watch, I am sure he knows the price for an attempted escape as a prisoner."

"He has a point, so don't be so harsh on him. Besides, Tigre got that for you."

Lim was silent after hearing Ellen, but slowly developed an awkward feeling when Fenris eyed on her.

"Enjoy your gift Lim. Having a stuff animal is one way to relive stress after a day's work, regardless of age. It is good to hug something is you're down."

It was then she merely told Tigre to always have someone accompany him when outside the castle before she ran the opposite direction, no doubt due to embarrassment.

"That is an interesting response Fenris."

"Well, I like to collect books from my travels, even those commonly found. While many see as mundane for someone like me, but it is good to have a hobby that doesn't revolve around combat."

Ellen was pleased to see him slowly sharing about himself, but she knew it was going take a while to get everything from him. She then asked Tigre and Fenris to accompany her in following Lim.

It has lead to them spying on Lim in her room. Fenris was surprised of what he saw, which was Lim hugging the bear, thinking what to name it and surrounding her was a collection of stuffed animals.

While he was surprised that Lim loved stuffed animals greatly, he didn't lose any respect for her. While those from his home would frown on such habits for a girl her age, he is pleased she has something to calm her nerves after her duties.

Ellen said that Lim would be forgiving if given a stuffed animal, yet Fenris could only think of her reaction if he was the one giving it to her.

* * *

Days have passed since the walk in town and Fenris was getting his armor on. It was close to midnight, but due to his experience travelling Skyrim and the adventures he been on, he builds up his stamina to the point he could fight repeatedly for an entire day and night. Since he only need close to 6 hours of sleep, he usually does an activity that doesn't bother anyone in their sleep. Today, he was about to do a night patrol outside the castle.

He recalled what happened a few days ago. He heard Tigre asked Lim to teach him about Ellen's governing in case he returns to Alsace. He kept his hopes up despite the deadline for the ransom is coming up. Fenris thought of telling Tigre about Brune's state of disarray, but decided to push the young man to limit. Then again, he may learn about it when the deadline is reached.

After suiting up and equipping his usual armaments, he opened his quarters doors to leave. But he was surprised to see Ellen in front, as she was expecting him. She was wearing a long-sleeve shirt and a skirt, which wasn't suited for sleeping. It was as she was preparing for something.

"Oh Ellen. You need something?"

"Yes. I need you to accompany me. It is regarding Tigre."

He nodded and followed her and made their way to the castle gate. They heard chatter and Fenris could tell Tigre was among the chatter. It was then Fenris realize what the chatter was about.

'Tigre's home is going to be attacked by an army from one of those bickering Brune nobles! This Prince Thenardier… Knowing him, he is going back no matter what after hearing about it. Okay then Tigre, show me your resolve. Show me your devotion to your beliefs and your home of Alsace'

He developed a strong interest in Tigre due to the dragon blood in his veins due to his status as Dragonborn. The blood initially allowed to sense if a dragon is nearby, but he could now feel the nature of people. However, the feeling is always unclear and only work in certain times.

Fenris knew he always helped people in need, but he knows when the odds are stacked against him. Even with his powers, he cannot stand against an army alone. But there always seem to be something to him more than meets the eye.

He may be a hero to his people, a hero cannot be everywhere at once and always save everyone. Fenris knew this well, but he still tries to save as much to the best of his abilities.

The two stopped at the right side of the gate as Ellen leaned on the wall as Fenris stand by her side.

"Thought it was noisy here…" She said as he got Tigre's attention and turned to see her and Fenris. Fenris saw Rurick and some soldiers with Tigre, trying to stop him from leaving. They bowed when they saw Ellen.

Fenris then saw an old man wearing ordinary cloths with a cloak around him behind Tigre. He saw his expression became on of fear.

"A suit made of dragonscales…! Young Lord, is that…!?"

"Yes Bertrand. He was in Dinant and against our army. His name is Fenris."

"Ah, seems there were survivors from Dinant to spread the tale about me. Hard to believe, but it was true Bertrand." He then channels the spell **Flames** into his left hand in a standby state for all to see.

The old man named Bertrand could only look in fear. He heard of the story of the "Demon of Dinant" from rambling survivors, which many believed they gone mad from the devastating defeat due to the unbelievable their tale is. To think he actually exist and his standing before him was without doubt scary.

Tigre however was calm and spoke to Ellen. "Please let me pass. I must return to Alsace."

"What will you do when you get there?" Her tone was serious and was not sweet from days before.

"I will defend my people."

"Noble of you Tigre. But it is also foolish."

Everyone turned to Fenris as stopped channeling **Flames** in his hand.

"Ellen and I acknowledge your skills with a bow, but it is not enough to stand against an army of 3,000 men. You will only end up perishing along with your home and everyone there."

"I know! But What I am supposed to do!"

"Escape calls for death. If you are heading towards your death, it might be better to end your life here." Ellen then unsheathed Arifal and pointed the tip at Tigre.

Fenris then stepped forward and turned to her with a sigh. "We should just let him go. He could take comfort in the end that he died defending his home."

"Quiet Fenris. Don't interfere. This is between me and Tigre." She ordered him.

He merely nodded and stepped back. He then lay witness to the talk between the two. Despite all this, Ellen did not lay a hand on Tigre and merely ask him to use his head. Fenris could tell from how she gripped Arifal, he wanted him to think. After what look like to bystanders a tense standoff, Tigre made a request and it surprised both him and Ellen.

"Please lend me your solders."

While everyone around were speechless of his request, Ellen only laughed while Fenris shook his head with a smile. 'Once again Tigre, you exceeded my expectations.'

In the end, Ellen will provide her soldiers to assist Alsace in exchange for control over it. She order Fenris to return to the castle to prepare her forces. It was clear they are about to go to war.

* * *

"Alright men! Check your gear and be prepared to be move at a moment's notice!"

Fenris was outside giving orders as the men around were preparing to move out. Ellen intend only to bring 1,000 soldiers to battle. While they are outnumbered three to one, there are a number of advantages of a smaller army such as speed and flexibility. Speed was indeed important since the enemy army have a head start.

He was waiting for Ellen and Lim who are changing into their battle outfits. He was always amaze that Ellen could go to battle without much protection and leave with no injuries. Lim however wore armor befitting her status.

'Everything was sure was interesting for the past month.'

Fenris recall the day he found himself in this world, meeting Ellen and Lim, fighting at Dinant and meeting Tigre, the days spending in Leitmeritz assisting in a number of activities.

He have done nothing but spars and practice sessions, so he help feel the relief of going into battle once again. His skills would dull considerately if he constantly just spars and do not experience actual combat. He broke from thoughts and return back to his duties overseeing the troops.

A few moments later, Ellen, Lim and Tigre arrived to meet him.

"Is everything ready Fenris?"

"The men are ready Ellen. We can leave at your signal."

"Which is now. Let's depart for Alsace!"

At that moment, Fenris put on his helm and the small army began their ride to Alsace. During the trip, Lim express her thoughts of their odds of victory. Ellen responded they could due to the number of advantages they have thanks to Tigre's information.

So from what he been told, Thenardier have little knowledge of the land, so his army are in a terrain disadvantage. In addition, his army will not be expecting a counter-attack since they believe they are up against civilians. Ganolen, his rival in Brune is also factor, so Thenardier would not allocate mass number of troops without risking exposure.

A key advantage against the larger army however would be Fenris himself. With rumors of his existence known in Brune, the opposing army would no doubt suffer a drop in morale if they see him in person. His abilities will also turn the tide of battle to their favour even if they are outnumbered.

'Okay, today is the day…'

Fenris thought his tightened his grip on the horse straps as he prepared his heart. Ever since speaking in the Dragon's Language to Lunie to calm it down, he felt guilty for hiding it away from the others. He knew that Ellen was suspicious of what he did that time. While he didn't like to reveal everything about himself, he knew it was wrong to hide everything from his newfound allies.

He talked little about his past to people back in Skyrim, but it was now different as he was in an unknown world. Despite being here for a few months, he hasn't explored the other parts of Zhcted. People in the other parts of the country may not be as accepting of him if he retains an aura of complete mystery. Some may even see him a threat if he kept hiding secrets

Fenris decided the battle would the time to reveal his Shouts, one of his greatest secrets. He was concerned if Ellen and the others will forgive and accept him to hiding such a secret, especially the unimaginable power that the Voice is capable of. As painful as it is to be rejected for hiding such power, he would move on wander this new world just like he did back in Skyrim, assisting others in need if possible.

Instead, he was more worried of have he felt yesterday when he meditated in his quarters at nighttime. Fenris does it once a week to ensure the power of the Voice within him is balanced and strong despite not using it for a few months.

His meditations somehow now expand his dragon sense to vast distances, which occurred months ago back in Skyrim. Initially overwhelmed due to sensing the presence of every dragon in Skyrim, but he could control the sense so he could meditate in peace. Fenris believed that it was due to absorbing many dragon souls through his past travels, which also enhanced his overall abilities.

He allowed his dragon sense to flow freely in his meditations, but he didn't feel anything. He saw that the sense didn't apply to the dragons in this world, which was proven true when he met Lunie days before and sensed nothing from it.

He thought the same thing would occur yesterday, but he was wrong when was shocked out his meditation at the time.

He didn't now how it was possible, but it seems two dragons from Skyrim ended up here. Yet, there was one feeling he got that felt familiar.

A feeling he only get when he fighting alongside with his greatest ally, called only in his hour of need…

'I be happy to see you again, my friend.'

He muttered in his thoughts as the army from Leitmeritz began their match to Alsace.

* * *

 _Information about Fenris – Personal Background_

 _Race: Nord (Skyrim, Tamriel)_

 _Age: 20_

 _Build: Average (Stronger than his appearance shows, No scars due to using Restoration spells)_

 _Hair: Brown (Medium length)_

 _Eyes: Heterochromia (Left eye – Green, Right eye – Brown)_

 _Current Occupation: Under contract in serving Eleonora Viltaria and in extension Zhcted_

 _Likes: Helping others in need, Peaceful resolutions, Traveling, Learning something new_

 _Dislikes: Unnecessary battles, Losing someone close, Atrocities, People being mistreated_

 _Traits: Friendly, Determined, Integrity, Courageous, Honest, Cautious, Trustworthy_

 _Notable Aspects: Reluctant to share his past and exploits, but slowly having second thoughts due to his situation of being a stranger in an unknown world. While having heterochromia eyes, he prefers that thoughts about them are spoken truthfully than in false compliments. He willing to give second chances if someone is redeemable in his eyes, even if others don't share such sentiments._

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **My workload for college is low for the next few weeks, so have plenty of time let my creativity out for my stories.** ** **With the time I have now, I should be able to upload a new chapter in less than a week.**** **However, I will be going on vacation in the 2nd week of December, so I can't do any writing or uploading during that time. I should be back on the 1st week of the new year. After that, uploads may not be as frequent as before.  
**

 **I am surprised that the** **Lord Marksman and Vanadis series have many light novel volumes and yet there are few stories on the site. I can't help to allocate my focus on this series and related stories due to rereading the volumes again and renewing my interest** ** **.** Don't worry about my other stories, as I will update them at some point. **

**The bio about Fenris may be small, but I will make additional bios such as his experience in each Skill category in future chapters. I am aware the Dragonborn in the story seems overpowered, but I based his enhanced power from a mod I used when I played Skyrim. The mod adds a mechanic which positive bonuses are given to the player when a number of dragon souls are absorbed.  
**

 **I decided to go through with my previous plan of a harem. It would look like this, but it is not finalized yet and could be subject to change in the future as story continues on.**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina (1), Olga, Sasha (2)**

 **(1) Without doubt, it would take a lot of convincing and reasoning to get her to realize that her ambition is misguided and wrong. In Skyrim terms, a number of persuasion checks of increasing difficulty have to be passed for her to abandon her dangerous ambition. I see it as the only way for this pairing to work.  
**

 **(2) I have yet to decided if her sickness will be cured instantly or very slowly in a period of time through the use of Restoration spells and Alchemy.**

 **On a final note, I replayed a game on the PS3 which was put the Playstation Network like three years ago. After that, I remembered much what I learned about the concepts in the game and saw high potential of a crossover between the game and Lord Marksman and Vanadis.**

 **If you heard of the game, The Legend of Dragoon, share your thoughts. If not, look it up.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 5**

* * *

"Seems everything is going as planned."

Fenris whispered to himself as he observed his surroundings. Around him were Ellen, Lim and a detachment from the small Zhcted army. Tigre was there and was having his hand treated by a young girl with her brown hair tied into twin tails. She was wearing cloak over her ruined clothes. They were all in front of a mansion within a town, which suffered from looting.

They were Alsace, but Thenardier's army arrived before them and were plundering the town. When they arrived, Fenris requested to go on his own and seek out any soldiers. He seeks to drive them off to prevent further damage to the town. Ellen accepted and he left while promising Tigre he will minimize his spells to prevent collateral damage.

As a number of detachments spread across the town with one lead by Ellen and others moved towards Tigre's mansion. He moved across one district and saw many enemy soldiers looting. When they laid their eyes on him as he approached, they were terrified due to knowing the rumors. Some brave soldiers charged at him, but he used **Spark** on them and they were electrocuted to death before they reached him.

The remaining soldiers fled for their lives seeing that the rumor they heard was true, but Fenris didn't give chase. He wanted survivors to reach the Thenardier's main army and hurt their morale. He was angered of the damage they have done to the town, but he wishes to let all the soldiers know that he will not tolerate such actions.

'Seems I am known to those soldiers as the "Demon of Dinant". I can't say I blame them after what I did."

The enemy soldiers in other parts of the town heard the news and were in a state of panic when the rumor they heard of so much was somehow true. They ended up trying to leave the town or go into hiding.

After a few clashes, he moved to regroup with Ellen and reached the mansion, he witnessed Tigre grabbed a flying arrow aimed for the young girl and fired it back at the shooter. He ended hurting his hand, which was now wrapped by the girl herself. Fernis was impressed of his reflexes and speed, but then his ears heard something at the distance.

Soon they heard gallops and saw there was a group of knight charging at them, roaring on the way.

"Reinforcements. Rise the Black Dragon Flag! Better make yourself noticeable Fenris!"

"Understood Ellen!"

As the flag was being raised, Fenris rode forward with one of his katanas drawn. The knights saw both sights and now filled with fear. Many among them were survivors of Dinant and some among them saw Fenris in battle, known as the rumored "Demon of Dinant" in Brune.

"That is the Zchted army!"

"Why are they here?!"

"That armor! It's the demon!"

"What! The demon fights with Zchted?!"

"Retreat!"

Losing the will to fight, they turned their horses around and fled. Fenris then turned his gaze to Ellen.

"Orders!"

"We are going after them! Everyone get ready to move!"

Nodding, Fenris turned to see Tigre and noticed some wrong with his bow. 'A crack? It is particularly useless in battle now.'

He then lay sight to a black bow that the girl gave to Tigre. He could feel a powerful aura surrounding it and could tell it was no ordinary bow. He felt a unique feeling when Tigre pluck the string of the bow.

'That bow… It is not like Ellen's Dragon Tool… It is almost like…'

His thoughts were interrupted by Rurick and Bertrand who were relieved of seeing Tigre alright. Fenris knew Bertrand was not use to his presence, but he was more comfortable after Tigre told him he could be trusted. The girl beside Tigre was shaking as she gazes at him in fear as she sees his dragonscale armor.

"Tigre-sama… What those soldiers said… Is that person the "Demon of Dinant?"

"His name is Fenris, Titta. He is quite friendly and treated me, please trust him. He only shows that side of him when he is in battle against enemies."

The girl named Titta understood Tigre, but was nevertheless cautious of Fenris. She heard the rumors about his prowess in Dinant, his fearsome reputation and his armor. She heard that he could take outscores of soldiers with dangerous magic. But if her master seems to trust him, she would try to as well.

"Tigre, what is that bow?"

"It is a family heirloom. My father told me to use it unless if its dire. Like right now."

Fenris nodded his head as Tigre entrusts Rurick in taking care of her and she got on his horse. Fenris felt a bit amused when Titta asked Ellen about her relationship with Tigre. The way Ellen answered, it could be easily misunderstood, which happened Titta and claim she will not lose.

'You should have thought of your words carefully Ellen. You should have said he was your prisoner instead of he was yours. Seems that Titta is closer to Tigre than I expected.'

Then a soldier arrived to report that the leader escaped and is regrouping for a full withdrawal. It was then Ellen ordered about 100 of her own soldiers to remain in Alsace to take out any remaining enemies inside the town. Everyone else then moved out to engage the main army before they make they withdraw.

* * *

"What! Zhcted!?

Zion Thenardier, the commander of the attacking army, managed to escape and regrouped with his men. He had black messy hair and was wearing a heavy suit of him, which tired him out as he tried to get away.

He expected no resistance during the attack on Alsace, so the attack caught him off guard. He was clutching his right hand due to it being pieced by an arrow, courtesy of Tigre back at the mansion.

"Yes! We saw the Black Dragon Flag!"

"I fear the situation is much worse my lord! The "Demon of Dinant" fight alongside the Zhcted army!"

"You lie! That is just a rumor! Such a thing doesn't exist!"

Zion heard about the rumor about a demon that fought in the battle of Dinant, who cut down many men with its blades and unleashed destructive spells to destroy entire groups of soldiers. The way the rumor describes the so-called demon is absolutely ridiculous in his eyes.

Which was unsurprising as he was one of the few people to not witness Fenris prowess during the battle.

"It's true! We saw a warrior wearing armor made of dragon scales!"

"I saw him cut down a group of soldiers in a blink of an eye!"

"He unleashed streams of fire from his hands and decimated my men!"

Now the entire of army of Thenardier is in a state of panic as not only the Zhcted army is here, the rumor they heard some much was true after all.

"We are going to be slaughtered!"

"I don't know what worse! The Zhcted army or the "Demon of Dinant"!"

"We don't stand a chance if the demon stands alongside Zhcted!"

Cursing of Tigre's "betrayal", Zion was able to refocus his men and organized a plan for the battle against the Zhcted army. He split his surviving men of 2,700 into 3 lines while he planned to use his most powerful weapons.

Two tamed dragons; a wyvern and an earth dragon. Due to their scales, no ordinary weapon could even leave a scratch on them.

He was confident that the Zhcted army would not stand a chance against the dragons even if this so-called demon fought beside them.

Back at the mansion in Alsace, Ellen, Lim, Tigre and Fenris were planning their engagement against Thenardier's army. Tigre explained the strength of Brune's knights, which involve charging attacks and piercing enemy defenses. The best place for such tactic in the area is the Molsheim Plains, which was just gentle hills.

Due to their armor and shields, Tigre recommend hitting them with a barrage of arrows, which Ellen agreed. He also requests for thin bundles of rope along having a plan for the 2,000 spare horses they bought.

Fenris was intrigued of what plans Tigre have created for the battle. 'Guess I could now see if he has the potential of being a strategist as well as an expert archer.'

Although he felt bothered of his dragon senses. He hasn't felt the feeling again since the days they travelled to Alsace. He keeps that in mind as he prepared himself for battle.

As they depart, Ellen and Tigre would lead 400 men into the frontlines while Lim would lead another 400 men as an ambush unit. 100 men would remain in Alsace while the remaining 100 men are in reserve.

Ellen chose to have Fenris be part of her unit. His presence would hurt the enemy's morale and also boosting the morale of her men. His spells would also even the odds since they are outnumbered.

An hour later, the Battle of the Molsheim Plains began. Those leading the Zhcted army were nervous, but have no intention to lose this battle.

* * *

"Charge!"

With Ellen's order, the Zhcted soldiers under her command charged at the first 1st line of Thenardier's army, who unleashed a shower of arrows at them. Shouting out Arifal, she unleashes a gust of wind which caused the arrows to drop to the ground. As Ellen gracefully cut down soldiers with ease, Tigre took several down with his arrows, including the line's commander and flag bearer.

Fenris had little trouble as he unleashed his Destruction spells and caused many to flee out of fear. His mere presence has caused many to run away than fight him in battle. Their will to fight ebbed more when he drew his katanas and cut down many soldiers before they could even block them. Some who tried to block were nevertheless cut down, for their weapons and shields broke before his blows.

The field was soon stained with blood and corpses. Some of the bodies were unrecognizable due to Fenris's magic. With the loss of morale and soldiers, the 1st line of Thenardier's army collapsed. But they are now up against the 2nd line, which consist of Brune knights who were now charging at them.

Fenris was at the far right of the front line of the Zhcted army and was glad to requested the fastest horse available for the departure from Leitmeritz. They 2nd line was some distance away as they sped up for the charge, so his unorthodox plan could work.

"Halt everyone! I got this!" Seeing that Fenris had a plan and trust him, she made the very risky decision of order her troops to halt. She was soon richly rewarded for such a decision.

Fenris rode the to other side of the Zhcted army as fast as he could on his horse. At the same time, he was unleashing the spell from his right hand, **Wall of Flames,** on the ground which separates the Thenardier's army from them.

Everyone could only look in awe as Fenris reached the other side of the Zhcted army. Before them was a flaming wall that is as tall as an ordinary man. The Brune knights was effectively stopped in their tracks as their horses halted in panic of the intense flames. Some of the knights behind were unable to stop and ended up bumping into one another. Others were unlucky enough to be knock off their horses when the charge suddenly halted.

"Unbelievable Fenris! You stopped the enemy's charge!"

"You actually knew such a spell?!"

"I will explain when the battle is over Tigre! Ellen! The flames will vanish in less than a minute! We cannot let the enemy knights renew their charge! Get everyone ready before the they get back in formation!"

"Understood! Everyone! Prepare to charge when the flames die down!"

Her army prepared themselves for a charge as the **Wall of Flames** started to die down, showing the Brune knights in disarray as their horses were panicking from the sudden sight of flames and trying to reorganize. They soon bear witness to the Zhcted army charging at them.

Without their initial charging power, the knights were at a disadvantage despite their numbers and were pushed to the defensive. Tigre fought on, yet witness Ellen cut through the heavy armor and shields of the knights like it was nothing. He also saw Fenris using the katanas in an unorthodox way by holding them in a reverse grip fashion as he rode toward the knights still on horseback, with his blade gaining a new paint of blood for each kill he made.

Seeing how the battle is going, Ellen felt confident at their victory as the enemy was losing their will to fight against them.

'Nice going Fenris. Thanks to you, we have them at the run.'

However, it soon was about to change…

"Dragon! An Earth Dragon is approaching!"

Everyone in the Zhcted army saw a large, wingless dragon with copper-coloured scales moving towards them slowly. Fenris was shocked to finally see a full-size dragon in this world. From what he could tell, it was much different from the ones in Skyrim. A key difference with this one was it was wingless.

"Was Thenardier able to tame a dragon?"

Ellen spoke she watches her own men were decimated in brutal ways from being eaten to being stomped into a bloody mess. The fallen began to pile up as there with pools of blood and bodies with blood dripping rapidly from the mouth.

Anyone who attacked it had their weapons broken thanks to its tough scales. Tigre even fired an arrow at its eyes, but it didn't even graze it.

Fenris could only watch how resilient its scales are against ordinary iron and steel weapons.

'That dragon has much tougher scales than the ones I fought before! I have to use my Shouts to bring it down, but the men are in the way! Wait... Why did it stop?'

It was then he noticed that the dragon suddenly stopped, which soon everyone noticed as well. They were shocked that the Earth Dragon was gazing upon Fenris, who was staring back at it without any fear but in confusion.

To everyone surprise, it shook as it stared at Fenris. The dragon then suddenly releases a powerful roar and lumbered towards him.

"What the…!"

Fenris quickly rode away from the army to prevent the dragon from trampling them, but noticed that it was focusing all its attention on him. He unleased a number of spells and did some damage to it exposed parts. His intention however was to get away from the army so he could unleash the power of his Shouts to defeat it.

The Zhcted army were shocked that the Earth Dragon was chasing Fenris and completely ignoring them. They wanted to help Fenris, but their weapons could do nothing against the dragon.

At this time, Lim's detachment joined the fray, but Zion allocated hundreds of his soldiers from his main force to counter the ambush. Lim however made a false withdrawal of her troops to lead the enemies to a trap. Using the rope that Tigre requested, the enemy's' horses ended up tripping and its riders fell to the ground. It was then her detachment attacked the now-vulnerable troops.

'I was waiting for this'

Seeing the distraction, Ellen charged forward at the Earth Dragon chasing Fenris. He was about to unleash his secret until he saw her charge forward.

"Ellen! Don't! Let me handle this!"

"Though fighting a Dragon was unexpected. Seeing it chase after you and ignoring us was more unexpected. But let me show you a little trick with this Earth Dragon. Get Clear Fenris!"

She pointed Arifal into the sky and it channeled multiple waves of winds. Soon a miniature storm has condensed over the blade.

Seeing the sword's power, Fenris quickly used **Lightning Bolts** against the dragon's eyes, causing it to be disorientated from the sudden brightness in its vision. As it was shaking its head, he managed to get a considerable distance away and saw the storm on top of Ellen.

Seeing he is not in range of her attack, Ellen swung the blade downward.

"Cleave the Wind!"

A powerful torrent of wind was released and it bored the ground as it moved towards the Earth Dragon. When it struck the dragon, it was decimated as it was torn to hundreds of pieces.

Those in Thenardier's army was staring in shock of the death of their Earth Dragon, but in the Zhcted army, Tigre made an excited shout as it was the first time of seeing such power.

"What was that? I never seen it before!"

"Of course, as it was the first time I showed you and no doubt Fenris."

As Ellen answered his questions of what she did, they were approached by Fenris.

'That Dragon Tool… Are they really that powerful? Even the Artifacts back in Skyrim can't compare to its power….'

He turned to Ellen to thank her, but now he had to find another time to show his secret of his Shouts…

"Thanks for the assist Ellen. I had something planned for that dragon though."

"I think otherwise as you were being chased without end. Though I wished to see what plan you had in mind."

"I wonder why that dragon focused only on you and ignore us?"

"We will talk about that later Tigre. We are still in battle. Continue forward to the main army."

With the order, the Zhcted army moved forward to last remnants of Thenardier's army.

Zion was frustrated more as he heard the reports come in as the battle began.

After the collapse of the 1st line, the 2nd line was supposed to charge, but the so-called demon summoned a wall of fire which stopped the charge, which he refuses to believe such an act is possible. Next, the force he dispatched to go against Lim's forces were wiped out. Then the Earth Dragon that was sent to the field was destroyed completely despite its strength.

There a slight boost of morale in the army as some saw the "Demon of Dinant" was chased by the Earth Dragon, but it plummeted when the dragon was killed and the demon was confirmed to still be alive.

Now he heard reports of another Zhcted army of 2,000 men was coming from the rear. It was then he decided to order a full withdrawal despite his men insistence of holding their ground.

Ellen saw it occur and took advantage of the retreat. Ordering her army to charge as her soldiers roared against the now-disorganized enemy. Fenris was impress that the ploy worked as Tigre hoped. Taking advantage and time, Tigre made it look like 100 soldiers and the reserve horses look like 2,000 size force.

Despite being outnumbered and faced a dragon, the army of Zhcted were ultimately be the victors of this battle.

* * *

Zion remaining forces were able to retreat a considerable distance, yet they suffered many losses during the retreat. They were stopped by Ellen's forces, whose speed was able to circle around and cut them off.

Tigre and Fenris were with her along with a number of soldiers. The rest of the army was put in Lim's command. The Ztched army clashed with Thenardier's main army, so Zion only had with him were a number of knights and his last dragon, which was hidden.

Fenris watched as Tigre and Zion argue with each other regarding their actions. Zion called Tigre a traitor for working with the Zhcted army, but Tigre response was that Zion is a thief for his raid on Aslace.

He was beside Ellen as she sees that his appearance would force the enemy to submit, which seems to be working as the soldiers behind Zion were scared as they saw Fenris in person.

When the two sides encountered, Thenardier's men request to flee to the opposite direction when they saw him. Zion however refused and called Fenris a faker who took advantage of a "ridiculous rumor" and wore a clever imitation of the rumored armor. Fenris could tell he has yet to see his display of power and was about to channel his magic at him when Tigre rode up.

The argument between Brune nobles soon reached the point where Zion challenged Tigre to a duel and he accepted. To Fenris surprise, Tigre chose to have his black bow as his only weapon as Zion had both a spear and shield. It started with Tigre firing about three shots, but Zion blocked it with his shield. Yet Fenris noticed something as when it occurred.

'Those shots are hitting the same spot… Could possibly Tigre be...'

"Enough!"

Fenris saw the Zion had enough of Tigre's shots and began to charge at him with his spear. However, Tigre didn't move and instead prepared to fire another shot.

'What are you doing Tigre?!'

He couldn't believe what Tigre was doing and Ellen was worried as Zion closed in.

To everyone's' surprise, Tigre receive only a light cut, escaping from a fatal blow by a margin. Yet Zion ended screaming in pain as his shield arm was pierced by Tigre's 4th shot.

'Will I be… He focused his fire on spot of the shield and weakened it enough for that last shot to break though. Impressive Tigre.' Fenris cannot help to think that Tigre truly suppress him in the art of archery.

As Tigre prepared to finish off Zion, the enemy knights charged to protect their commander. Ellen then ordered her troops to charge as well. Fenris blocked a sword blow meant for Tigre and killed his attacker as both sides clashed at each other.

"Reckless of you to standby while someone is charging at you. Although the fact you focused fire on the same spot of his shield was impressive."

"I knew I was doing Fenris."

"Look at you."

They turned to see Ellen approach as she moved up to Tigre and traced her finger on his wound from the duel.

"It is just a cut. Don't worry about me."

"Dammit. I should have healed you at your mansion." Fenris grabbed Tigre's left hand and saw that the wound that Titta treated has reopened, since the wrapping is soaked in blood.

He then ripped of the bloody wrapping, held it firmly and use his remaining hand to touch Tigre's other wound.

"Let me help."

He began to channel the Restoration spell, **Healing Hands** as he touched Tigre's wound. Before Tigre's and Ellen's eyes, a light golden glow appeared in his hands. Tigre could feel a soothing effect across his body as he witnesses the wound on his left hand heal before his eyes and left no scar behind. In the end, his wounds were gone and he was good as new.

"Incredible… What do you do?"

"Fenris is also a skilled healer Tigre. He could also heal his own wounds as well." Ellen smiled as she recalled the day they met and he showed him his healing spell.

As Tigre thanked Fenris, a powerful gust of wind blew around them as they saw a blue-scaled dragon taking flight with Zion on its back. Yet it was flapping its wings rapidly, like it was fleeing for its life. It was due to feeling Fenris's presence and the aura he has.

"A Wyvern?!"

"Zion has another dragon! Can you hit it Ellen with that attack?"

"My wind can't go that far Fenris…"

Fenris realized that maybe his Shouts could reach it and also reveal that very secret. As he began to breathe, he saw a powerful shot which almost hit the dragon. He turned to the source and it was Tigre who fired his black bow. Based on the backlash and the force, it seems the arrow he fired was imbrued with incredible power.

'What is going on here?! Why is that black bow and the Dragon Tools so powerful?! There is no artifact in Tamriel that could have that much power!'

It was then Ellen came up to support Tigre's shot and Fenris could feel the powerful bond between the two weapons.

Tigre then fired another shot and it was more powerful than the last. Everyone witness the shot struck the Wyvern with destructive power and went through its body. Its body fell into a nearby marsh and sunk to the bottom. Zion was no doubt wiped out from the face of the world.

The enemy soldiers dropped their weapons in shock as they witness the dragon fell to the earth. It was then their morale was completely destroyed as Ellen shouted out what have happened.

"Tigrevurmud Vorn has killed Zion Thenardier!"

Soon, everyone in Thenardier's Army fled for their lives as they dropped their weapons and discarded their armors. Everyone in the Zchted cheered for their victory, yet Fenris only made a small smile.

'This battle is won, but I know there are more to come. Huh… I have lost my opportunities in this battle to reveal my secret. It is going to be awkward now to reveal it as everyone is cheering…'

As he listened to everyone cheers, he suddenly felt his dragon sense flare up. He muttered as made a serious look under his helm…

"At a time like this…"

Soon he and the others heard a loud roar and quickly scanned their surroundings. To everyone, it sounded like another dragon and it was close. Many thought it was another of Thenardier's dragons, but they soon felt something was off.

"Ellen, where that came from?"

"It came from that direction Tigre, but that is were Lim and the rest of the army is!" To everyone shock, Fenris rode as fast he could pass them and moved to Lim's position.

"Wait Fenris, you are not going alone! Everyone, lets go!"

Ellen shouted her order as everyone moved out and followed Fenris. They navigated quickly to reach Lim and the rest of the army, but Fenris was way ahead of them as he forced his horse to go faster. Ellen was able to catch up with him briefly and felt that he wasn't acting himself.

"Fenris, what wrong? Why are you…"

"Ellen, I see it is now the best time to reveal my secret. One I have been keeping from all from you since I arrived. My mastery with Shouts. I promise that to answer all your questions truthfully in the end. I will allow you to give me any punishment for keeping such a secret away from you all."

Then he got his horse to blitz away from Ellen and went to the distance ahead, who was confused of what he said. "Fenris, wait! What do you mean…"

She was interrupted as they heard another roar along with it screams of her soldiers. Ellen ordered everyone to move faster as the screams became more apparent; a dragon was attacking her army.

* * *

Fenris arrived first at a large field littered with bodies that belong to Thenardier's Army. It was where the main army was against the Zchted army lead by Lim. He looked ahead and saw what he was expecting.

"I knew it…"

A white and blue scaled dragon with large dorsal spines was trashing around the soldiers that attacked it. Around it was bodies covered it ice, large puddles of gore and broken corpses. Some bodies under the dragon pierced by its claws and particular crushed under its weight.

He saw an one soldier got bitten by the dragon and tossed it away in a shower of blood with his body riddled with holes. Another was crushed into a pulp by its tail when he tried to attack from behind. There was also one who was wracked by its wing and cracked his head on a nearby tree and dropped dead.

Based on the carnage, it seems to be over 40 soldiers were killed by the dragon. He heard a whisper to his right. "Fenris. Right here."

He turned to see it was a few soldiers hiding behind a large rock and saw Lim, who clutching her bleeding right arm. Her armor was severely battered and had a number of bruises on her face and legs. He went to her to treat her injured arm. There other injured with her, but Fenris saw their wounds were not serious.

"Everyone hold on. I will treat all your wounds."

Fernis quickly used **Healing Hands** to heal her injuries as she and the soldiers look in awe as the wound healed. She tried to get up but Fenris put his hands on her shoulder, gesturing her to stay put as he moved to the other injured.

"Thanks Fernis… This dragon suddenly appeared and attacked us. It breathed ice as it flew and killed many of the troops. It caused the majority of the army to flee back to the plains…"

While Lim seem calm by the way she spoke, she was in turmoil in her head.

'The words it spoke before it breathe ice and then caused the men to flee… The way it countered our every attack… This dragon actually knows how to speak and think like person. But that shouldn't be possible…'

"Lim. Stay back and watch. I have a secret to show." After listing to Lim and healing the injured, he took of his helmet and dropped it to the ground. They saw that Fernis had a serious expression on his face.

He then drew the sword, Dragonbane, from his back as he moved to meet with the dragon. Lim was shocked of his words and action. "This isn't like him…"

By this time, the dragon has already killed the soldiers around and its back was turned to Fenris. It was also the time Ellen and the others arrived to the scene. Some went to help Lim while the others looked at Fenris without his helm approach the dragon with the sword on his back drawn. She also saw the bodies scattered around the dragon…

"Fenris! Don't! You can't…"

"Don't interfere Ellen! Stay back! Just watch! It is time to reveal my Shouts!"

Everyone was shocked of Fenris declaration, which caught the dragons' attention and turned to face Fenris. It was then he made a shout which echoed across the entire battlefield…

 **"OD AH VIING!"**

I looked like a loud shout, but what Fenris did was call forth his greatest ally, which he knew was somewhere in the land. The dragon suddenly made a roar at Fenris, who didn't show any fear as he stared at it.

"So… You were here all this time, Dovahkiin…"

"Did that dragon just talk…!?"

"It called him what?"

The soldiers of Zchted watching only mutter of the impossible. Before them was a dragon that could talk the human language. Ellen, Lim and Tigre watched in shock of what they saw.

"Fenris…"

"So I was right… But is Dovahkiin?"

"A talking dragon… How?!"

The dragon turned to them and gaze at them. "So you have brought witnesses to see your death by my shouts." Fenris remain unfazed.

"I have yet a clue why you were able to come here dragon, but I will not let dominate the people of this world! And you will pay for the lives you have taken here!"

" **MEY!** Fool! I refuse to see you as an equal! You are just a mortal like the fallen here! My teeth on your flesh, Dovahkiin!" It then roared at him and began to move towards for battle.

It attempted to bite him in half, but Fenris jumped to the right. to avoid the attack. He made a slash to the neck, which caused it to hit him with its wing. He skidded on the ground, but he recovered quickly from the hit.

Seeing its chance, the dragon raised its head to prepared to unleash its own Shout. The army couldn't understand what it said, but they saw it was like an incantation.

 **"FO KRAH DIIN!"**

The dragon's **Frost Breath** , a blizzard of extreme cold and ice, was fired directly at Fenris. Everyone from Zchted looked in horror of the attack as he was consumed by the attack and he didn't move away,

"Fenris! No!"

When the attack died down, everyone was completely shocked that Fenris was unharmed while the ground was covered with ice. He was covered as well, but the ice melted rather quickly. His exposed face didn't show signs of damage despite being hit by extreme cold.

Fenris merely brushed it off and then entered his combat stance with Dragonbane in his hand and with determined eyes. "Watch everyone… Watch with your own eyes… The vengeful flames of a dragon!"

He then unleased his own Shout in retaliation for the dragon's attack. The words he spoke echoed across the area as everyone watched.

 **"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

He unleashed a powerful fire blast from his mouth at the dragon, the path the blast followed burned the ground. The dragon flinched and roared in pain from the extreme heat and flames. Seconds later, it was still alive, but injured and was standing a large patch of brunt earth.

"Did he just…"

"This is what he means by secret…"

"He just breathed fire!?"

Ellen, Lim and Tigre had many thoughts as they witness Fenris withstand a breath of ice and breathed out fire to attack the dragon. Ellen noticed gusts of wind from Arifal, showing it was excited of what Fenris did.

They and the other soldiers watched as Fenris engages the dragon in close combat. He dodges the dragon's attempts to bite him and countered with a slash. To their surprise, each slash was powerful enough to stagger its head and leave a deep cut. It recovered quickly however and continue to fight.

After a few minutes of aggressive fighting, the dragon took flight and began to circle the field. It unleashed another **Frost Beath** when it flew pass him, but he dodged the attack quickly like it was nothing. It then made a dive with the intent of grabbing him with its teeth, yet he again evaded it. Then Fenris prepared a shout that was meant only for dragons when he was in Skyrim.

 **"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"**

Shouting out **Dragonrend** , he forced the dragon to understand the concept of mortality when the force hit it. To the dragons of Skyrim, who are immortal, learning the concept was unbearable. Losing its focus, the dragon crashed into the ground and skid for meters. Luckily it was no where close to the observers.

"He just forced that dragon to the ground from the sky!"

"If he was this powerful, why didn't he use it before…"

The men ponder of his power and why he never used in during the battle before. As Arifal continue to release streams of wind, Ellen remembered what Fenris said when they first meet up in her office over a month ago. Along with the power that came from his strange shouts, she had a feeling it was far stronger than his magics…

'Fenris… You wish not to dominate… You have such a gift and yet dare not risk corrupt yourself with such overwhelming power…' She thought out as she made a revelation.

Fenris continue to fight against the dragon for another few minutes, which was taking a beating from Fenris's Dragonbane, which inflict greater damage if it strikes against a dragon. It was also unfocused due to using **Dragonrend** several times, which affected its battle performance. He then made another shout as he sheathed his blade on his back and drew his katanas.

 **"SU GRAH DUN!"**

With his weapons imbrued with **Elemental Fury** , he unleashes an incredible barrage of slashes at the dragon. Everyone continue to look in awe as Fenris was slashing his blades at blinding speeds as they were covered with a swirl of magical wind, which suddenly appreared when he finished his Shout. His mastery of the Shout allowed him to use it on any type of weapons, including those already enchanted.

Ellen now saw Arifal releasing incredible amounts of air and seems to be shaking from her hip. Its couldn't hold back its excitement and was now gushing its winds out all over. Everyone noticed this as well.

'What did he shout to make his attacks so fast and made Arifal this excited?"

Soon there was another roar at the distance and everyone looked to the sky and witness another dragon approaching the field in high speeds. It was similar to the dragon that Fenris was fighting, but had red scales and less dorsal spines.

"Fenris, look out! Another dragon!"

Tigre shouted to Fenris as he was fighting against the purple-scaled dragon. He only turned to smiled at Tigre as launched a few shots of **Ignite** at foe, which weakened the dragon further.

"Don't worry. It is my friend and ally!"

Everyone were speechless of what they heard. They were now in awe when the red-scaled dragon hovered above and unleashed its own **Fire Breath** shout at the enemy dragon, causing it to recoil in even more pain. It then spoke to Fenris.

" **FUL HI LOST HET.** So you were here. Dovahkiin."

"Odahviing. How did you come to this world?"

"I could ask the same. But allow me to provide **FREY**. Aid."

"That is why I called you here."

Fenris's greatest ally, Odahviing, then landed on the ground and bit onto the neck of the enemy dragon as it struggled to get free. The observers could only watch as the red-scaled dragon fought by Fenris's side and they remember what he done before the fight.

"Odahviing… He shouted out that name before the fight!"

"He tamed a dragon!? Which can talk as well!? What is he!?"

As everyone could chat all kinds of topics about the battle they witnessed. Fenris could unleash incredible powers through shouts and had a dragon that seems to serve him. Tigre could only watch in silence while Ellen and Lim talked.

"Lim, do you recall what he said when we talked my office months ago?"

"Yes. Seeing how powerful these shouts of his are, he took his words to heart."

"Have you lost any respect for Fenris for hiding such a secret?"

"No, it actually increased. The power I feel from these Shouts are unbelievable. Its usage could easily bring peace or destruction to all. I see now Fenris only uses them if the need is dire in a battle, the same like you when using your Dragon Arts."

"Very true."

It was then they saw Fenris deliver the deathblow. He jumped on the enemy dragon's head as Odahviing held it down. He brought forth a downward trust with his katanas and then it made a loud roar being slumping down dead.

In a few seconds after its death, the dragon's body began to crack along its scales. It slowly become engulfed in flames and its scales began to fall to the ground. To the shock of everyone, a wave of energy escaped from the dragon's burning body and entered Fenris's own, who stand still as he absorbed it. Soon the flames died and the only thing left of the dragon is its bones and scales.

He then looked at the others, who were completely speechless of what they witnessed. Odahviing looked at them as well.

"They're your **FAHDON**? Friends?

"They are my allies, unless they changed their minds about me. Especially what they seen today. Stay until I say so Odahviing."

"Very well."

* * *

Fenris jumped off the bones of the fallen dragon and walked towards Ellen. He was both dirtied and battered from the fight, but didn't use his restoration spells yet. He wanted to hear everyone's response. It was seen they were face-to-face to each other. Fenris then bowed his head as spoke sadly.

"Ellen… I am sorry for hiding such a secret. The power of the Voice isn't one to be used lightly. I only use it when the need is one of great importance. I wanted to reveal this secret when against Thenardier's dragons, but that I lost those opportunities."

"Say nothing. I understand."

Fenris was inwardly surprised since that was not the response he expected from Ellen. But he remained silent as he listened to her.

"I remember what you said about your nature months ago. You have incredible skill with weapons, could unleash powerful magic from you and your display here shows the true extent of your powers. You are indeed powerful when using what you call Shouts, but you know how to use it responsibly. Many would flaunt such gifts to prove their superiority and gain personal glory, yet in the end be corrupted by their own greed. But you… You wish not to dominate… You know when the time is right to use them… A trait that I understand well and respect."

He made an astonished expression as he heard Ellen's words. He told her about his nature months ago, but he never expected her to take his words that far. Ellen made a genuine smile.

"Regardless what you think, I accept you who you are and I know the others feel the same. Please remain by my side till the very end." She then gives him back his helm that be dropped before.

Fenris then felt a gentle flow of air on his body and could tell it was from Arifal. He turned to the others for their response. Lim and Tigre walked forward and spoke first.

"You have an incredible power and you know how to use it responsibly. You could easily dominate others for selfish ends, but I can see that you never for once misused your gifts. I respected you during your time with us and now I respected even more."

"I never expected you to be this powerful. But I know you use your powers well. You are not arrogant and treated everyone well including me. I can without doubt trust you to watch my back."

They gave Fenris their response with a smile and then to his surprise, the soldiers were cheering for him.

"It doesn't matter you hide such power from us! We are glad you are with us today Fenris!"

"Yes! You helped us changed the tide of battle to our favor!"

"Seeing how powerful you truly are. I am relieved to see you know restraint of those Shouts!"

"With you and your dragon with us, Zchted's supremacy is secured!"

Fenris felt overwhelm of hearing such positive responses. He feared that they would reject him for hiding such a secret from everyone. He made a relieved smile for everyone to see.

"Thank you all… Thank you…"

Fenris was pleased that everything was going as he wished. They won the battle against Thenardier and his army. He was able to reveal his secret after months of hiding and he was still accepted despite them seeing how powerful the Shouts are.

He watched as Ellen declared the remains of the purple-scaled dragon he had killed to be collected. Well, part of the remains. Like Fenris said before, the scales and bones were quite heavy, but the scales were slightly lighter. The men had with them a decent load of the dragon's scales and bones, but the remaining parts had to be left behind for future recovery the next day.

Knowing that Fenris could forged equipment from these parts, she wished to watch him forged such marvels. Ellen felt she would be quite a sight if she goes into battle with her own set of dragonscale armor.

Despite Ellen acceptance of Fenris, she decided to "punish" him. She knew that he was always reluctant of talking about his past and exploits, but now that he promised to reveal everything. As his "punishment", he is to share details of all his exploits when the army return to Alsace to celebrate their victory.

With the celebration starting in the evening, the sharing of his exploits would take hours to talk about everyone in small details. He also warns that most of his exploits would be seen as tall tales, but Ellen knew he spoke truthfully and what she has seen with Fenris, those exploits wouldn't be farfetched. Also, since the army is to help rebuild Alsace, the men would no doubt listen to his exploits in their breaks.

However, that was only one part of the so-called punishment…

"This is incredible! Can't help but envy you Fenris!"

"Dovahkiin… Must I do such a demeaning task…"

"Please bear with it Odahviing. I also need you to be there for the celebration."

"Very well… Can't say about my pride…"

Fernis made a sigh as he was riding on Odahviing's head as it flew in the sky. He had a passenger gripping on his shoulder, which was actually Ellen.

After telling her that Odahviing pledge its utmost loyal to him, she then said she wanted to ride on it and observing everything from the sky. Fenris ordered the dragon and it agreed, but without doubt it had taken a jab to its pride to allow an excited young girl to ride on his head and just go sightseeing.

Ellen had an ecstatic look on her face as he looked at the earth below. It was a remarkable experience to see the forests, mountains and plains from the view of a flying dragon. They left the plains where Fenris killed the dragon and were flying back to the Molsheim Plains.

They were to make a large circle around Alsace before they land at the town's entrance. She wanted to first discuss with Tigre about his black bow and then prepare Fenris to tell his tales while they celebrate their victory.

She recalls the Shouts that Fenris have made and its effects. She has no doubt he has a diverse set of Shouts like his spells. However, she wondered why the dragon called him that word…

"So what does Dovahkiin mean Fenris? You were called that several times during that fight."

Fenris smiled as he turned to her. He promised her that he will reveal everything, so this was the start.

"Dovahkiin means Dragonborn in the Dragon's Language. Mortals with dragon blood in their veins."

* * *

 _Information about Fenris – Dragon Shouts Background_

 _As a Dragonborn, he has the ability to learn and use Dragon Shouts or Thu'um with ease. He could also absorb the soul of any dragon he defeated to gain additional power and knowledge in using Shouts. When he learned about Shouts, he used it extensively against his enemies to show his martial skill. However, he soon understands the philosophy known as the Way of the Voice and how he could better himself in not his strength, but his own inner spirit._

 _By the time he fought against Alduin, he vowed to never to use Shouts in every engagement he enters due to his understanding of the Voice. Only if he is fighting against a dragon, a powerful foe or a battle that threatens to spread chaos, that he would use Shouts. In his own view of the Way of the Voice, Shouts are to be used to protect the peace, not for personal gain and glory._

 _Despite following such a philosophy, he still a powerful user of Shouts due to his mastery of many shouts during his journey to defeat Alduin and his other adventures. His most powerful shouts were gained from his quest to stop Miraak, but he only used them during the final battle against him. He vowed to only use such Shouts if a destructive force threatens to bring ruin to many lives, for its powers could easily change the world._

 _Dragon Shouts used by Fenris:_

 _Aura Whisper = LAAS YAH NIR (First Used: Chapter 1)_

 _Unrelenting Force = FUS RO DAH (First Used: Chapter 1)_

 _Become Ethereal = FEIM ZII GRON (First Used: Chapter 1)_

 _Call Dragon = OD AH VIING (First Used: Chapter 5)_

 _Fire Breath = YOL TOOR SHUL (First Used: Chapter 5)_

 _Dragonrend = JOOR ZAH FRUL (First Used: Chapter 5)_

 _Elemental Fury = SU GRAH DUN (First Used: Chapter 5)_

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I am officially done with my classes this semester and only have the finals left to do. Since I been doing good in my classes, I could focus my thoughts more on writing. While my upload time would be more frequent for the next few weeks, I have to go on vacation on Dec 19. After I come back, I will have another semester at college and possibly a part-time job, so the time for uploads will be uncertain.** **  
**

 **I am aware of what I did on this chapter would be seen as far-fetched, but it is bested on my thoughts and ideas. Please bear with me if my ideas may not make good sense.**

 **Like I stated last chapter, Fenris will have a harem. Some of the pairings will have some implications, so I left some notes about such issues.  
**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina (1), Olga, Sasha (2)**

 **(1) Without doubt, it would take a lot of convincing and reasoning to get her to realize that her ambition is misguided and wrong. In Skyrim terms, a number of persuasion checks of increasing difficulty have to be passed for her to abandon her dangerous ambition. I see it as the only way for this pairing to work.  
**

 **(2) I have yet to decided if her sickness will be cured instantly or very slowly in a period of time through the use of Restoration spells and Alchemy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 6**

* * *

It been three days since the battle of Molsheim Plains, where Zion Thenardier and his army was crushed by Ellen and her own army. The night after the battle, there was a celebration among the army and the populace in Alsace. The day after, there were funerals for those who died in the battle and any buildings that were damaged during the looting prior to the battle were repaired.

Fenris was looking through the window of his room in Tigre's mansion. He was given room during the Zchted army stay in Alsace for the three days that passed. Titta and Bertrand, Tigre's servants, were more comfortable with his presence.

While the rumors of his abilities is true, they saw that he was a different person when he isn't in battle. They saw him using his Restoration spells to heal people that were injured from the attack and contributed much to the repair effort of Alsace.

"That black bow that Tigre have… It somehow has a link to Arifal and possible the other Dragon Tools."

He muttered out what he learned before the celebration. He was with Tigre and Ellen as they discuss about the bow and Zchted's Dragon Tools. He saw the Arifal also to a liking to Tigre through a simple gust, but it was clear that Arifal liked him a lot more.

The discussion about the unique link between the two weapons however was also before Ellen asked him for a ride on Odahviing, which he agreed as part of his "punishment".

As he watched the newly restored town, Fenris recalls the night where many people gathered around him to listen to his history and exploits during the celebrations. Fenris could tell that Ellen was happy to hear about himself as she only got bits and pieces during their time together. The others like Lim, Tigre and the soldiers were interested as well.

'There were speechless when I told them about my worle. I am surprised how good it felt to talk about my history, like I am free a burden within me.'

Throughout the night, Fenris truthfully spoke about himself. He told everyone he was from another world Nirn, his homeland being Skyrim on the continent Tamriel. He couldn't remember his family or hometown, but he was adopted by a soldier belong to a respected mercenary group as a child. He was thought the art of combat at an early age, which served him for many years as he traveled with the group.

He spoke about the countries of Tamriel he been through with his adopted father and details about the dominating powers; the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion. Everyone who listened where shocked that Nirn have a diverse number of races beside human and the fact that the Empire once had all of Tamriel in its control hundreds of years ago in his world's time.

Sadly, his adopted father was killed in a battle when he was 16 years old. Everything changed for Fenris when he was 19 years old. After a conflict have wiped out the entire mercenary group except Fenris, he lived with survivor's guilt for some time before being able to move on. Out of every who listened to his origin, Ellen and Lim were the most affected and seem to understand.

He then ended up travelling back Skyrim, but he was caught in the crossfire of an ambush. He spoke of how his homeland of Skyrim was embroiled a civil war which split the country in half. One side is the Empire and the others was a rebellious group known as the Stormcloaks, who wanted to secede.

It was then he began to talk about his tale of how he became the warrior that stand before them today.

As he learned from Ellen before, it is forbidden to kill any young or black dragons in Zchted; the later being how it is linked to the founder of Zchted in legends. It was no surprised that everyone would be shocked what he spoke about Alduin, a black dragon he was fated to defeat. They couldn't argue with what he did due to the black dragon's goal and the events all happened in Skyrim and not in Zchted; the laws here don't apply there. They were also convinced he had no choice after explaining about Alduin's atrocities on the people of Skyrim and the fact he could feed on the souls of the dead.

Fenris also spoke how he worked with an organization to defeat a powerful group of vampires from gaining an artifact that could be used to block out the sun, covering the world in darkness and letting rule humanity in fear. He also spoke of Solstheim, where he saved the inhabitants and potential the world from Miraak, a person whose Shouts almost equal to his own and called the First Dragonborn.

Many were in disbelief as they heard of how Fenris fought to protect his world from destruction, darkness and slavery. They would see as impossible tales, but he spoke with such clarity and strength that everyone who listened saw it was the truth. Before them was truly a legendary hero who rose from humble beginnings.

Yet, Fenris knew he had to tell the truth of how he did it and spoke about the being he assisted during his journey to stop Alduin. He spoke of how he provided his services to Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of knowledge. At the time, he saw the daedra as a necessary evil to obtain enough power and knowledge to defeat the World Eater. He was named his champion as a result.

It was when he began his quest to stop Miraak, who served the Daedra for countless years but wanted to escape his service, he had no choice but to acquire the knowledge of Hermaeus Mora once again. After Fenris defeated Miraak, he ended taken fallen Dragonborn position as he greatest servant.

Fenris could see the mixed reaction from everyone. While they could see Alduin and Miraak a threat to his world, they are very concern that he ended up being a servant to a powerful demon. He clarified though he was rather skeptical of his position since Hermaeus Mora could change mind about him at a whim.

While the Daedric Prince told him that as long he doesn't have thoughts of rebellion against him, he will let him live his life as he sees fit, but Fenris always kept a cautious approach when dealing with the daedra, especially when it tempts him time-to-time with secrets and knowledge. While willing to assist the Daedric Prince, he was nevertheless reluctant to go with its schemes.

'It amazed me that they didn't reject me for my ties with Hermaeus Mora. Many would not dare approach if they learned it consorted with dangerous forces. I may have helped a few other Daedric Prices, but my ties with Hermaeus Mora is the strongest'.

He ended the day by explain his journey to the very ancient ruin in Skyrim that brought him here, where he fought against an unknown warrior named Etis and somehow been sent here by that unknown rune.

Days after sharing his history and exploits, he ended up being asked more questions. He was expecting to be ignored due to his identity and tale, but seems everyone that heard him wanted to learn more about his world. Fenris never expected to see people from another world to welcome him in a quick matter, but it was likely to him helping Zchted instead of Brune.

'I have no idea why everyone here accepted my stories that easily? I think showing them my magic and Shouts may have helped make them more accepting of what come from my lips.'

He took a deep breath as Fenris began to think of something that was bothering him. A few months has passed and everything seems to move by normally. Without doubt, the rest of the kingdom should have heard of him by know.

'I don't understand… The soldiers here would no doubt speak about me and my abilities. Did everyone across Zchted thought I was just an unbelievable rumor? Oh that didn't matter now. No one here will ignore what I have spoke and displayed.'

He thought as he began to change from his sleeping clothes to his armor. He has a lot to talk about his world and the last few days have just scratched the surface. As he got his katanas, he heard a loud scream from Titta.

"Tigre-sama!"

He quickly ran out of his room and went to Tigre's room while holding on the sheath of a katana to his right, ready to draw if there is a threat in the noble's room.

When he arrived, he saw a surprising sight. He saw Ellen on top of Tigre as he slept on his bed and Tiita as he looked on with a pale face. What shocked him is that Ellen had Arifal pointed at Tigre's mouth.

* * *

"Hope you got a good reason for that stunt? It would have impacted our contract since it looked like you were threatening Tigre."

"I said before it was to wake him up. I wasn't threatening him. Lim did that before remember."

After the little incident and having breakfast in Tigre's mansion, Fenris and Ellen made their way to the town's temple. She was talking hastily about the incident as he wasn't pleased of what see did.

"Just because Lim did it before doesn't mean you should do the same. Please restrain yourself of such methods."

"Okay Fernis, you win."

Ellen spoke like she was a young girl who knew she was beaten. While she has control of Alsace as per agreement with Tigre, she rather not get on Fenris's bad side.

It was at the temple that they were met by Lim, who saluted them. Both Ellen and Lim spoke of possible business, which there were none. Lim also told Ellen of her selecting Rurick as commander of 100 cavalrymen.

"So Lim, how are you handling about the truth about me?" Fenris said to Lim as she redirected her attention to him.

"I still trust and respect you regardless what I learned about you Fenris. You risked everything to prevent your homeland from being destroyed and saved countless lives. I am just concerned that you were forced to serve a powerful demon your people call Hermaeus Mora to achieve those goals."

"Don't worry about me. I did its bidding before and I resisted his many attempts to influence me. I am still the master of my own fate. Disregarding that, what is your thoughts of my story yesterday?"

"I am having trouble believing it… I can't imagine that your world long before was once ruled by dragons who ruled with an iron fist. But the part you spoke about your status as this so-called Dragonborn was much harder to believe than before."

Fenris recalled last night, which he spoke to everyone about the Dragon War, where the races in his world were enslaved by the dragons and fought for their freedom. No doubt it turned many heads after he finished and later heard some of the listeners had trouble sleeping due to learning such a fact.

He also made a follow-up with the lore of Dragonborns. He forgot a key aspect when he first told Ellen, which was that a Dragonborn have both the blood and soul of a dragon. It no doubt would cause rumors to spread that he was a shapeshifting dragon who took the form a human.

"That is understandable. If you have more questions, just ask me. I can find time to explain to everyone."

She merely nodded as Lim turned back to Ellen, who spoke something which surprised Fenris.

"I leave the rest to you and please take care of him. I have to return to keep the king quiet and introduce Fenris to him."

He was about to say something, he decided to listen before speaking his men. Fenris could tell that while Lim acknowledges Tigre, she has yet to trust him. Despite that, Ellen told her to help Tigre if needed before gesturing Fenris to accompany her.

As Lim ponders of Tigre and he had done with his black bow, Ellen and Fenris made their way to back to Tigre's mansion. Since they are alone, Fenris spoke his mind.

"So I guess I finally make myself known to your king and everyone in Zchted?"

"Yes, I found recently that the rumors about you from Brune have spread to Zchted. Many across the kingdom mutter if a warrior like yourself stand with us, but the king and the nobles have ignored it and didn't bother to check."

"What about the soldiers here? They would have spoke about me to passing travellers to your land."

"That is true, but they merely struggled it off and claim it is just a rumor. So I think it is time to show that the rumor about your you are true. By the way, the capital is called Silesta and our king's name is Viktor."

"Good to hear, but how am I supposed to meet the king like this? The guards would no doubt ask a lot of questions if show my armor." Fenris was referring to his dragonscale armor, which would get the attention of anyone nearby.

Ellen merely smiled. "Don't worry, the guards would now about the rumor and if they see you, they would want to present you to the king. The rumor about you became the main gossip in the whole capital after all."

"The king may not believe my tale or use of magic. I may have to make a live presentation…"

"Well there are going to be many officials and nobles at the meeting, so there will be many to witness your spells. It would help solidify the fact that your origin and powers are indeed genuine."

"That will suffice Ellen. When do we leave?"

"After I get changed. It will take a few days to get to the capital. By the way, you should get a long cloak to hide your armor. I would like to get there without drawing attention."

He mere nodded with a small smile as they arrived at the mansion. After some time, Ellen left the mansion dressed like a humble traveller; wearing leather armor and a cloak. Fenris came out as well, but with a longer cloak that covers his entire body but his feet. After getting their horses, they made their way to the capital of Zchted, Silesta.

"Say Fenris, are you able to bring your dragon? It would help your…"

"Sorry Ellen. I only bring Odahviing into battle if it is dire and important. He doesn't like it if I bring him in for mere public occasions. As a dragon, he is rather prideful and prefer fighting than being the center of attention."

"A shame. I wished to ask it some questions, but it left soon after the celebration. Hopefully Odahviing didn't get into trouble."

"Don't worry, Odahviing always keep a safe distance from civilization. As long he doesn't fly near villages, everything should be fine. By the way, Odahviing is a male." Ellen nodded as the pair continue their journey.

Fenris however recall the talk he had with Odahviing before the dragon left to take the skies like before. He was disturbed of Odahviing's explanation of arriving in this world along with the other dragon that attacked them days ago.

'The description of the ruin he visited before that dragon attacked him, it was no doubt the same ruin that brought me here. Is the magic from within the ruin started to leak outside?'

Fenris keep the information in the back of his head as he and Ellen made their way to the capital of Zchted.

* * *

'I can't help to say it but Solitude can't compare to Silesta.'

Fenris thought as he and Ellen rode their horses through the capital of Zchted. The buildings were remarking in design, the number of merchants and goods were astonishing and found many entertainers doing their work to the populace.

"It is very lively here…"

"Yes. Though I wish to get some fruits and see some entertainment."

"I would like that as well, but that is not why we are here Ellen.

"I know Fenris."

They soon reached the palace, which Fenris saw it as one of the most remarkable building he ever saw. 'Nothing in Skyrim or possibly even Tamriel.'

They approached the entrance and the guards there bowed to Ellen. No doubt due to recognizing her despite her outfit. Fenris could tell they are not like the guards back in Skyrim.

"Eleonora Viltaria-sama, please show use your Dragon Tool."

"You spotted me immediately. Well done."

She unveiled Arifal, which was covered in cloth to avoid attention. Fenris and Ellen felt a wind tickle their hair from it, like it was pleased to be released from the cloth.

"Did any of the other Vanadises come here?"

"Only Ludmila Lourie-sama and Sofya Obertas-sama have arrived."

'Looks like I am going to meet the other Vanadises as well.' Fenris thought as he saw the guards now examining him.

"Who is this with you?"

"He is with me. Let him accompany me."

"I am sorry, but we can't let just anyone in."

"Maybe this will change your mind."

Fenris then pull his right hand out of his cloak and showed the guards. They were speechless as they gazed at the gauntlet.

"Is that gauntlet made of dragon scales…? I thought that rumor…" One guard muttered as another quickly turned to Ellen.

"Is that…"

"Yes, he is the one in the rumors. He wanted to make himself known to the king. Would you let him pass and have an audience?"

"Of course! The king must know about him! But understand he cannot bring in his weapons when having an audience with the king!"

The guards allowed them to enter the palace without any trouble. But Fenris knew the biggest trouble is getting the king to trust due to his abilities and origin. But he will wait till Ellen talk with the him first.

Before that, Ellen have to changed to a formal outfit, which bothered Fenris on how it exposes her figure significantly. Her hair was tied and she wore silver-cloth dress which shows much of her shoulders, back and chest. Yet it made her more irresistible than before.

He was currently waiting beside the large doors to the throne room which Ellen went in first. The door is closed, so he has to wait until he is called in. With his keen hearing, he could hear the chatting from here to the throne room. He heard a dry voice that was directed at Ellen, which Fenris assumed was Viktor.

'Seems the king is not pleased. Seeing that Brune and Zchted are at each other throats, assisting Alsace while the civil war is brewing is no doubt against his interest.'

He kept quiet as he listens to the king berate Ellen for her actions in helping Tigre by lending her soldiers to protect Alsace, without his permission. The king clearly stated that he doesn't want to get involve with Brune and its civil war. Fenris then heard a graceful and gentle voice.

From what he could hear, her name was Sofya Obertas, no doubt one of the Vanadises that the palace guard said before.

He was surprised of her skill with mediating with the king regarding Ellen's action. Hearing her explanation of foreign powers being hired to deal with a domestic problem and having a valid excuse to intervene with Brune's civil war showed she was also a skilled diplomat.

'This Sofya seems to be someone I could get along with. And it seems that the king relented to Ellen's decision to assist Tigre due to her mediation.'

Hearing that Ellen is allowed to handle with Tigre and to ensure that her actions are in line with Zhcted's interest, it seems that Ellen was done. But it seems Ellen was one step ahead as she spoke to the king.

"My Majesty, do you remember when I reported about Dinant before you have an important matter to attend?"

"Yes, and I was busy with other matters for the following months to now, so I wasn't available. It was hard since I keep hearing about that ridiculous rumor. Why you ask?"

Fenris soon realize from outside the throne room that Ellen was going to introduce him herself.

"I was going at the time, to talk about a contribution of a mercenary who fought with me at Dinant. He without doubt help ensure our victory."

"What is so special about this mercenary?"

"He is the one from the rumors. The very rumor that became the top of everyones' lips in Zhcted. He recently fought with me recently at Alsace."

The throne room became noisy as Fenris heard the officials spoke of the impossibility of the rumor being true. He listened intensely as Viktor responded.

"That is not possible! The fact of a warrior wearing armor made from the scale of dragons and uses magic is unheard of!"

"It is true. I even brought him to the palace. He is waiting outside the room. I will go get him if you wish."

The entire throne room went quiet. After a minute of complete silence, there was a reply from the king.

"If what you claim is true, then bring him in."

"As you wish."

Fenris took a deep breath as he knows that it was time. He moved in front of the door as it opened. He could feel the atmosphere as he was being watched. From what he could tell, the room was well decorated and was full of important officials and nobles.

Ellen was in front of him and spoke.

"Fenris, please hand me your weapons and open your cloak."

He nodded as he lowered his hood and opened the cloak. Everyone including Viktor and Sofya were speechless of what lay underneath. Some officials whispered to each other, which Fenris could hear.

"I can't believe it…"

"A suit of armor made of dragon scales... How did he get that…"?

"More like how was it possible…"

Ignoring what he heard, he given Ellen his katanas and Dragonbane, all in their sheaths. Holding to the weapons, she led him towards the throne where Viktor sat.

Fenris saw that the king, Viktor, was in his sixties with graying hair and beard, a winkled skin and a frail figure. He looked right and saw a girl his age with long blonde hair which are in curls, a figure that supresses Ellen and rather revealing dress. She was holding a staff which has 6 rings attached. He noticed that it glowed with a gentle light, like it was pleased to meet him.

'That must be Sofya and her Dragon Tool. Are the rest of the Vanadises this beautiful? They would be sought after back in Tamriel.'

Sofya looked at the young man approach the throne and could clearly see his dragonscale armor, which was no doubt genuine. She was more interest on how her Dragon Tool reacted in his presence. It acted like this before the meeting started, so she thinks it may be linked to him when he made his presence known.

'Zaht seems to be very pleased by being near this man…. Who is he and where did Ellen find him?'

When Fenris was close to the throne, he bends his knee and lowered his head in front of Viktor. The king gazes at him careful at his dragonscale armor. Ellen put his weapons on the floor to the right before standing next to Sofya.

"Raise your head."

Fenris did what he was told and raised his head to meet the gaze of Viktor, who was uniquely both cautious and curious at the unknown warrior.

"What is your name?"

"My name is Fenris and I have come before you to talk about myself."

"Regarding the rumors that spread across my kingdom? The fact you could channel magic and destroy hundreds of men."

"Yes. I know everyone here have doubts, but I can assure you all, my tale is genuine."

* * *

Fenris then made a much shorter account of what he told the army days before, seeing that the king and the officials may not have the patience to listen for hours' end. He only explained the parts of his tale that are important for everyone to hear. Fenris also explained of what happened after the battle of Molsheim Plains, where he had to fight a dragon from his world to protect the army.

Viktor soon gestured to stop before he went into a deep thought. Fenris could see that the king was in a state of turmoil. It was clear that he heard the impossible, like before him as a Dragonborn, a powerful warrior who could absorb the soul of dragons.

Fenris could feel the silence in the throne room. Not one of the officials spoke a word when his finished talking. He had a good feeling that everyone is thinking if he is a possible danger since he was not from this world and wield power which they never seen before.

'There is the chance Viktor will see me as a threat, but I have to hope that is not the case. If not, then I have no choice…'

In the room, everyone was speechless of what they heard, but the way he spoke show he was telling the truth despite how absurd and strange his story was. Ellen merely smiled while Sofy retained her expression. Viktor made his reply which greatly surprised the officials.

"As absurd as it is, I will give you a chance to show that you are indeed from another world. For that, show us these 5 schools of magic you claim to have. I also want to see this so-called "Dragon Shouts" that you also claim to use." He was skeptical of him being from another world, but he would be a believer if he could see these powers in person, if that is actually true.

Fenris merely smiled, "Very well my Majesty. I assure you and everyone else in this room that I could is genuine and no trick. Although I only use my Shouts in dire battles, I will make an exception here." While it would look like he is showing his martial status, he knew he didn't have a choice in convincing everyone in the throne room.

He stands right back up and he walked back from the throne before he took of his cloak. He spread it out in front of him and looked around to see that everyone is looking at him. He was now prepared for a live presentation of his magic.

"The first school I am going to show is the school of Illusion, where I could affect one's perception of the world. The spell I am going to use is **Invisibility**."

Before anyone could speak, he raised his left hand which has a purple orb with red tint on its palm. Before everyone's eyes, he vanished in cloud of the same color as the orb. Everyone were scanning the room for Fenris, but he was no where to be seen. Seconds later, he reappeared at the same spot he vanished and saw in a jump before he landed quietly.

"With that spell, I could be invisible, but it will wear off easily even if I do the simplest of interactions or movements. I have to move slowly for the effect to stay on and that doesn't last long; only 30 seconds."

He continued his presentation as everyone watches with high interest. Ellen was very intrigued of what spells he could use, but felt uneasy since he could make himself invisible, since it could be used for certain "activities". But she recalls what happened at the well before and remember Fenris isn't like that.

"Now is the school of Alteration, where I could alter the laws of reality and manipulate it at a whim. The spell this time is known as **Telekinesis."**

Fenris's left hand now forms a dark brown cube, which he gestured at one of his katanas that Ellen put down on the floor. To everyone's awe, the sword lifted as Fenris slowly moved his hand up. Then the blade flew into his right hand, only for Fenris to use the spell again to bring return it back to where it once laid.

"That spell allows me to pull an object from a certain distance towards me. I could either grab it or reverse the effect so I could launch it at great force."

As his presentation continue with everyone's attention on him, Sofya was looked at him with curiosity. She never expected a mercenary with such power would provide his services to Ellen based on what he said from his tale. Though she will admit, the spell would useful for disarming an enemy, suitable for a traveling diplomat.

"Okay, next is the school of Conjuration, which I could summon creatures or objects which I desire. The spell is **Bound Sword**."

A purple orb now appeared in his left hand and dispersed, revealing a ghostly blade in its place. He turned around to let everyone have a glance at it.

"The spell allows me to summon an ethereal sword for me to use in combat. Even if deprived of my weapons, with this spell, I am always prepared for a fight. Don't worry, I frown on using conjured creatures so I never bothered learn such spells. That I promise you."

Everyone kept quiet of what he said, but inwardly felt relief when he doesn't know how to conjured creatures and with a truthful tone. What they wanted now was a demon to be summoned and wreak havoc across the land. But they noticed that Fernis didn't dispersed the sword.

"Sorry if this disturbed anyone, but I have to do this show my next school of magic." Everyone look on as he took of the right gauntlet with ease despite the conjured blade taking up most of his hand. The looks turn to horror when he cut his forearm deep with the weapon. The blood dripped on to this cloak as he finally dispersed the spell.

Fenris spoke clearly like cut and pain mean little to him. "Coming up is the school of Restoration, which I could I cure physical ailments either on myself or others. I will close my wound with the spell **Healing**."

Soon a golden orb appeared on his right hand and everyone watched in awe as Fenris raised his right arm. Anyone close up witness the wound closing quickly and leaving no scar. He kneels down to wipe the blood with his cloak.

After letting everyone look at his fully-healed forearm, he put back his gauntlet as he spoke. "The spell slowly heals my wounds as long it is channeled. I have other Restoration spells that could even help deal with poison and diseases. My spells could also be applied to others who are either injured or sick."

While no one spoke, everyone around were internally in awe of Fenris being a powerful healer as well. Ellen have her hopes up hearing he could deal with diseases, which was felt the same from Sofya. A fellow Vanadis and friend of theirs will be overjoyed of hearing about Fenris, even if he doesn't know it yet.

"Finally, the last one to show is the school of Destruction, where I could use the elements of fire, frost, and shock to destroy my foes. For the safety for all in the throne room, I will show you the spells **Flame** , **Frostbite** and **Spark** while aiming at the ceiling. I will be also take a number of steps back for your own safety."

True what he said, Fenris moved back until he was halfway between the throne and the room's door. From there, he unleashed his spells at the ceiling. Yet, he altered the spell so it wouldn't reach the ceiling directly and any residue will disperse before touching the ground.

Everyone look at Fenris as his hands were unleashing streams of fire, then of ice and finally of lightning. Despite its destructive appearance, it didn't leave even leave a speck of damage in the throne room. After that, he stopped his display and gave Viktor a small smile.

"And that concludes the presentation of the 5 schools of magic from my world."

After he stopped channeling the spells, the officials broke into whispers of what they have witnessed. Any skepticism about Fenris was no doubt vanished for they have witness genuine magic.

Fenris could hear the frantic whispers around him as he kneeled once again to Viktor.

"To think he could turn invisible…"

"What kind of world did he actually came from?"

"I thought he was made-up a story of being from another world. But now…"

"That ghost sword and elemental spells makes me uneasy…"

"His spells could treat diseases… Could he be the one that Legnica seeks…?"

Fenris looked at Viktor as he was bewildered of his magical presentation and have his head down as if he was in deep thought. He then turns to see that Sofya have a similar expression, but Ellen just smiled since she saw his magic before. Fenris turn his gaze back to the king and spoke as he walked back.

"I will now display my Shout. Be warned that it is loud and for everyone safety, I need everyone to keep their distance from me."

The officals then took a few steps as Fenris did the same, for he didn't was to cause the king to panic for shouting close to him. Everyone watched as he took a deep breath and soon saw what would no doubt become the talk of Zchted for years to come.

Fenris knew it was very improper to use such a shout, but he saw it was the only way to give everyone a clear impression of his true power. Also, there is also no risk of accidently injuring anyone nearby.

 **"MUL QAH DIIV"**

Many were shocked as Fenris's shout echoed across the throne room. They were first surprised of how loud the shout was, but they soon became wide-eye as they saw a powerful aura surround him. Soon, the aura soon took the shape of an ethereal set of armor. They could feel the power that was resonating from the armor, like they were in the presence of a majestic dragon.

Ellen and Sofy were once focused on Fenris, but soon became more focused on their Dragon Tools. Arifal was surrounding itself with wind while Zaht was shining brightly, like they were enjoying of resonance of power that came from Fenris.

Fenris walked towards Viktor, who was sharing at him in shock. "The shout I used is known as **Dragon Aspect** , which temporary grants me the true power of the dragons that reside in my world. As you and your officials have witness here today, I have in my possession incredible power. Powers that only I as a Dragonborn could wield. But I stand before you not as an enemy, but as an ally, if you accept my presence in your kingdom. Accept me and I will destroy any threat to Ztchted and provide any aid I could."

Viktor was silent for a full minute as everyone waited for his reply. Fenris took a deep breath, waiting the words that will decide everything.

It was then Viktor finally broke the silence.

"With what I have witnessed with my eyes today, I have judged your tale to be genuine. But I have one more question."

"What is it my Majesty?"

"You said you followed Elenora for the past few months, so what is your ties to her?"

Fenris turned his looks to Ellen before looking back at Viktor.

"I made an offer to provide my services to her a few months ago. The term of service is 4 years and with special conditions put in place. If she does something or give me an order I can't accept, I will terminate the contract and find someone else to provide my services. But if she shows that she is indeed a leader worth serving for the entire term, I will join her army."

Viktor turned to Ellen as she bowed her head and spoke.

"It true, my Majesty. He currently serves me and will fight in Zchted's interest. I assure you with Fenris with us, our superiority against the other kingdoms is ensured."

The king returned his gaze to Fenris. "Very well, if you can ensure that he stays loyal to Zchted and fights for our interest Elenora, then I will welcome Fenris."

The officials couldn't hold their whispers after hearing that their king believed Fenris's story and allowed him to stay in Zchted. Ellen was happy that Fenris is accepted, but she noticed that Sofy have her eyes gazed at him. It was then everyone heard Viktor speak again.

"I have matters to attend to, but I will keep an eye on any rumors that circulate about you."

Viktor looked into Fenris's eyes and noticed it was filled with conviction and loyalty, so he believes that the warrior before him will not betray on a whim. Even if he ended up leaving Ellen's service, he was sure that Fenris will another Vanadis to serve and thus retain his services to the kingdom.

Fenris merely lowered his head in respect. "Thank my Majesty. What about the possibilities of more dragons from my world? I am aware of your law regarding the killing of young and black-scaled dragons."

"Since I now know that you can see difference between the dragons from your world and ours, I will give you permission to hunt down any of your world's dragon if they prove to be threat against Zchted. I see your battle with the dragon you called Alduin as an exception, but I expect you to respect our law if such an occasion occurs."

"Thank you, my Majesty. If you wish here more about me or need confirmation on possible rumors about me, I will be waiting for your summons."

* * *

"Glad that meeting is over. I could the gaze of everyone all over me."

After the meeting, Fenris left the palace and waited out the entrance for Ellen. She decided to stay in the palace a bit longer and wanted him to join her. But he insisted he need to leave, since everyone is aware of him and will attract too much attention. The officials would no doubt ask questions about his abilities and his Shouts.

As much he wanted to meet up the other Vanadises that were in the meeting, he felt they will meet each other in the future. For now, he will just to suffice with asking about their descriptions from Ellen.

He was leaning on a tree, some distance away from the palace entrance. He was wearing his cloak again, but made sure that the blood stains from his presentation isn't shown. It was nice that the guards didn't bother him with questions as he left.

'The guards seem to notice I want to be left alone. But I am concerned about Viktor. The king surprisingly took my tale and powers well… I was expecting him and the officials to shout I am just a liar. If I showed them my magic, I was expected to be viewed as a potential threat.'

Fenris also felt uneasy of how Viktor just granted him permission to hunt down dragons as long they came from his world. He saw it strange that he was trusted to this extent. While his presentation would have silenced any who didn't believe him, it wouldn't be enough.

'Recalling how he looked into my eyes, the king seems to see that I am loyal to my duties and willingly put his faith in me. Everyone else seems to follow suit as well, but it is likely because Viktor accepted my presence in Zcthed. No matter, I have to be prepared for what comes next when he summons me for more answers.' He was going to think about the matter more until someone spoke to him.

"I am here Fenris."

"Ah Ellen."

He saw Ellen approached him in her travel outfit and both greet each other. Fenris could tell that despite her happy expression, something must happen since he could sense displeasure.

"Did something happen when you were at the palace?"

"I just have a disagreement with a fellow Vanadis, that is all."

"I assume it is this Ludmila Lourie right?"

Ellen have a surprised look of how he guessed the Vanadis correctly while Fenris made a grin.

"I heard your talk with the King outside the throne room. With that in mind, I could see Sofya Obertas helped you out back there. That only leaves Ludmila left since you seem to get along with Sofya."

"Yes. I stayed back to thank her and discuss some matters. Sofya was a disappointed that you were not with me when we talked. She wanted to ask more about you and your skill with magic. She said to me that you are more than meets the eye, especially with the fact how both our Dragon Tools acted up after your Shout."

"I am sure I will meet these two in the future and will reveal more about. Would you mind to give me a description of Ludmila and Sofya?"

Ellen nodded and described them to Fenris as they made their way back to the horses. Fenris learned that Sofya is both benevolent and motherly, which goes well with her status as the mediator of the Vanadises. Her Dragon Tool was known as Vaht and channels the element of light. No doubt the glowing effect from it during the meeting was its way of greeting him.

He didn't get much about Ludmila, only getting that she is noisy, emphases on courtesy and a "potato"; the description she provided were more like insults. The only decent info he got about her was she wields a Dragon Tool called Lavias, which could channel the element of ice.

Fenris could tell from Ellen's teasing tone about Ludmila that they clearly don't get along with each other and thus didn't provide much about her. As he pondered on what he learned, Ellen asked him a question with a concerned expression.

"Fenris, back in your world, did you ever terminated a contract for another that has greater rewards? Our contract is basically that you serve me and I provide you accommodations and various duties. I have…"

"I know what you are going to say." He made a genuine smile as he replied to her question, despite Ellen not finishing what she was saying.

"Worried that I may betray you for another just because I was promised more wealth and power? Don't worry, I will never turn my back on those who need my service just for personal gain. The only reason I terminate contracts if I am ordered to commit crimes, atrocities or harm innocents. Even if I am promised riches and positions of great power, I will never trade my honor and sense of loyalty for such gains."

Ellen saw taken by both his reply and could tell he was telling the truth. She then remembered the night when Fenris told his story. "But you are a hero in your homeland. You no doubt have fame and fortune that I can't possibly comprehend."

Fenris nodded his head as he retained his smile. "Yes, that is true. I have more than enough wealth and renown that would make me the envy of nobles, but have little interest in such things. Many would find lounging in a manor, enjoying fine wines and surrounded with servants to be enjoyment, but I don't."

"I don't know what to say…"

"You don't need to say anything Ellen. Even if you have your own faults, as long you don't commit acts of atrocities or harm innocents for pleasure, I will fight by you side till then."

"That is all I want to hear Fenris."

The two made their way through Silesta once again, reacheing their horses and left the capital to regroup with Lim and Tigre. As they rode off, Ellen made a smile as she recalled the discussion she had in the palace. Little did Fenris know, she and Ludmila had a heated discussion regarding Fenris, his display of power and the contract between the two.

'Sorry Ludmila. You claim that you could convince him to serve you instead of me, but you are wrong after all. Regardless of what you offer to Fenris, he will still serve me no matter what."

* * *

 _Information about Fenris – Combat Skills Background_

 _While an experienced mercenary in the past, Fenris became a legendary warrior after realizing his destiny as Dragonborn. Countless battles across Skyrim, from ordinary wildlife to the Dragons, have refined his skills in battle to a level never seen for ages._

 _At the end of his greatest adventures, he is a renowned warrior for being a master in many types of weapons from daggers to great axes. Along with his incredible strength, endurance and agility, he could easily take on whole company of soldiers and be victorious. Not only he is also a skilled marksman, Fenris is an master smith as well; currently the only one in Tamriel who could forge dragon equipment._

 _Fenris is also an expert mage who mastering all 5 primary schools of magic and capable of using them with minimal usage of magicka. He is also known for his search for magic scrolls that was said to contain spells that were once used in the Third Era, but never seen again during the Fourth Era. Despite his mastery of spells, he refused to use certain spells that he deemed unnatural such as conjuring Daedra or Undead creatures._

 _Despite being having the knowledge and training to be a talented thief, he rarely uses such skills unless the situation warrants it. Fenris dislike using stealth and trickery, but will use such acts if it will save many lives or end a dangerous threat. He does however make use the art of speechcraft and bartering; selling his loot from his travels and ending possible confrontation with words before swords are drawn._

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Well this is my upload for the this year. I will be going on vacation in a few days, so I will not be able to write anything for a few weeks. I should be back in early January, but my upload time may not be as frequent like it was this month. I will also be looking into my other stories, so please be patient.** **  
**

 **This chapter is be more far-fetch than the last chapter, so please bear with deviations from the original story as I will now cover the 2nd volume of Madan no Ou to Vanadis with the Dragonborn involved.**

 **The harem remain the same, but I thought of whatever or not to include Regin in the harem. Seeing I am going on vacation, that should give me enough time to think, but I would like to hear your opinions.**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina (1), Olga, Sasha (2), Regin (?)  
**

 **(1) Without doubt, it would take a lot of convincing and reasoning to get her to realize that her ambition is misguided and wrong. In Skyrim terms, a number of persuasion checks of increasing difficulty have to be passed for her to abandon her dangerous ambition. I see it as the only way for this pairing to work.  
**

 **(2) I have yet to decided if her sickness will be cured instantly or very slowly in a period of time through the use of Restoration spells and Alchemy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 7**

* * *

A few days have passed since the meeting with King Viktor in Silesta. During that period of time, many among the population of Zhcted; both commoner and noble, were in the uproar of Fenris existence. They had trouble believing that a warrior wearing a suit of dragon scales and wield incredible magic is actually walks beside them, despite the truth being confirmed by the king himself.

The Vanadises that were not at the meeting soon caught wind of the rumor. Their expression varied from shock to amazement after hearing the details from the officials from their respective provinces.

While there was without doubt that Fenris, the rumored warrior caught their attention, most of them were paying more attention to the fact that he chose to lend his services to Ellen herself.

As for her and Fenris himself, they were at a villa owned by the very Vanadis that was in an area within Zhcted called the Yoseyes Mountains.

The two stayed there for the days when the details of meeting spread across the kingdom. Ellen send a messenger previously to tell Tigre and Lim to come to the villa after learning they were in town called Celesta.

'Kikimira Mansion… Most of my retreats in Skyrim would pale in comparison. At least the kitchen is similar to the ones I have back in my retreats…'

Fenrs thought as he worked in the kitchen in Ellen's mansion. He was wearing a set of normal clothing, but he was also wearing an apron which recent collected some stains and flour.

As he was constantly travelling across Skyrim back then, he not only carried a decent supply of food, but also took the time to develop a knack for cooking and baking. Already experienced in such skills, he was granted permission by Ellen to use kitchen along with the available ingredients, interested on what kinds of meals and would like to try them out.

He was currently at the moment checking a batch of apple dumplings that was in the oven, which Ellen enjoyed a lot when she tried them first days ago. He also over the period of time made meals that she never experienced before like garlic beard and apple cabbage soup.

After seeing that the dumplings were brown enough, he took them out to let them cool. He looked through the kitchen as he recalled a book from his many libraries back in Skyrim.

'The Uncommon Taste… I remember the instructions for some of the meals. I wonder Ellen's response when she given the Potage le Magnifique a try…'

His thoughts were broken when he saw Ellen approached, wearing a set of blue-colored clothing and has Arifal on her waist. She made a smile as she smelled the scent of baked goods and gazes on the apple dumpings.

"Ah, you made another set of your apple dumplings."

Fenris made a smile in return, "Yes, but they just came out from the oven. Let them cool down first before you grab one Ellen."

"I am surprised you could cook this well. You are just full of surprises Fenris."

"Well, what till you give some meals from a cookbook from my world a try. I am sure you would love the taste of…"

He was interrupted by light knocks from the front door of the mansion. Both Fenris and Ellen made towards the door and opened it. Before them was Tigre and Lim, the former having a bag over his shoulder which seems to hold something heavy.

They greeted each other and Fenris watched the interaction between Ellen and Tigre. He could tell that Tigre was a bit uneasy of the reunion, the same feeling he saw back in Alsace, before he and Ellen left the capital. Tigre then took a glance at him and Fenris noticed he made a barely noticeable fidget.

'Seems that he is uneasy with me as well. Can't blame him after my fight against that dragon.' He knew that Tigre get a little nervous when near him after that day.

Ellen noticed the fidget as well and decided to ease their reunion. "Let's go and have a chat. Fenris, do you mind to bring the apple dumplings you made the living room."

"Not a problem Ellen."

As Fenris walk back to the kitchen, Tigre and Lim had a surprised expression on their faces. Noticing this, Ellen made a light giggle.

"Fenris showed me that he is just as skilled in the kitchen as he is on the battlefield. You would be amazed what he could make with a few apples and cabbage."

Tigre and Lim couldn't speak a word, for they never expected Fenris, a powerful warrior in his own right, to do something as mundane as cooking.

"First, lets celebrate our reunion with a toast."

The four were in the living room of the mansion and sat near the table with a glass of wine in their hands.

They then brought them together and thus made their toasts. Tigre and Lim tired out the apple dumpings that Fenris made and found them to be very tasty. Everyone at the table chatted among themselves for a time until the topic about the meeting in Silesta with King Victor.

Fenris had some thoughts running in his head that day. Remember the details about Viktor and his fear about the Vanadises, it was clear that Ellen having to offer Alsace to the king was a way to prevent her from gaining more power. He put his hand on his chin as he began to think deeply.

"Seeing what Ellen and her Dragon Tool is capable of, there is without doubt that the other Vanadises are just as powerful. If they have ambitions that may not align with the king's interest, he has a right to be afraid. It is dangerous for a leader of having subordinates that are much stronger them himself after all. Yet, I couldn't get why he accepted me just like that and didn't oppose my service to Ellen. I am easily a much for her Ellen and possibly the rest of the Vanadises, so why?"

He was then broken from his thoughts when Ellen asked Tigre what he would do if he was a king with 7 powerful and popular subordinates. She was basically asking him what would he do if he was King Viktor and was dealing with the Vanadises.

Fenris could only shake his head after hearing his carefree answer of fully trusting his subordinates and allow them to do much of the work. Ellen held her laughter as Lim responded to his answer with a smack to his head.

It was then Ellen turned to Fenris with a grin similar to the one she gave to Tigre.

"What about your Fenris? What would you do if you were king? Will you be afraid of your 7 subordinates turning on you? Even with your power. You cannot possibly stand against them by yourself. Will you be willing to trust them fully or seek to restrictive their powers?"

He took a deep breath as he started to answer the question as Tigre, Ellen and Lim gazes at him.

"Despite those factors, I would nevertheless place my faith in my subordinates, but will take my time to study their behavior and actions. Any of those subordinates whose actions are deemed questionable is where I will keep an eye on. If one of them dare to rebel, I will be prepared to anticipate their plans and act accordingly. If you are too carefree and trusting, your subordinates will take advantage of you. If you are too cautious and paranoid, your subordinates will not serve you. A leader has to be both trustworthy and firm to his or her subjects. While being balanced may be difficult, but it is usually the best option."

Everyone was quiet after he finished his answer. Fenris saw their speechless expression and felt he spoke too much.

"Did I speak in too much detail?"

Ellen shook her head. "No. I forgot that you are not a mere warrior, so I expected you would speak like that."

It was then Tigre asked a question that was in his head when he arrived, which revolves around Fenris when he and Ellen left for Silesta.

"So what happened when you met with the king? How did he react to you and your services to Ellen?"

"Well, he seems accepted my presence in Ztched and didn't say anything about my ties to Ellen. No doubt the entire kingdom has already know about my existence since the officials were the witnesses."

Lim was shocked what she heard and spoke hastily to Ellen, "Eleonora-sama, was that that His Majesty's response?"

"Surprisingly that was the case. He was without doubt cautious of Fenris, he was convinced of his display of magic. I too was surprised when the king wasn't against having Fenris serving me."

It was then Lim turned to Fenris and he merely gave a replay before she could get comfirmation.

"I think I have an assumption of why your king accepted me. I believed that my abilities are seen as invaluable and the king saw I that use them responsibly. He must have saw that me serving a Vanadis is a better alternative than me serving a rival kingdom. As least with that in mind, he could keep an eye with me and possibly control me via Ellen."

"Still, to think His Majesty would accept that that easily…"

"We could talk about it later Lim. We have other matters to discuss."

Lim obeyed Ellen and pushed the topic aside. The discussion then includes topics like Ellen's actions being in the kingdom's interest to matters about Duke Thenardier of Brune.

Fenris recalled what he heard about from Tigre back in Alsace and recently from Ellen when they arrived at the villa. Seeing that Zion his son, met his end by Tigre's hand, the would surely seek revenge. The Duke may even possible seek out Ellen and himself due to supporting Tigre during the Battle of Molsheim Plain.

He was not afraid though, for he learned of what the Duke has done. Fenris had no love for those who preyed on the weak and desire nothing but power. He was eager to seek him out and rid this of him, but he would wait till the time is right.

* * *

'Such craftsmanship… The metal itself may even be a match for Skyforge Steel back in Whiterun.'

Fenris was looking at a scratched set of metal armor that was in Tigre's bag. He learned that while he and Ellen were away at the capital, Tigre and Lim were hunting down bandits and one among them wore such a set.

He then to a glace at the direction where the front door was. Lim walked there a few moments ago after everyone heard knocking at the door. Ellen was most surprised, since she never told anyone else of the meeting.

"These were made in Olmutz."

"I am guessing it's a province in Zhcted. Right?"

"Correct."

Fenris listened to Ellen as she inspects the armor. He learned from there that Olmutz is located south of Leitmeritz and Ludmila, the Vanadis that Ellen spoke to him about back at the capital, governs the province.

'I feel uneasy knowing that Ellen doesn't get along with Ludmila and their provinces are right next to each other.' He made a light sigh as he made that thought.

That very thought then came true as Ellen began to describe Ludmila to Tigre the same way she did to him before, like saying she was like a young potato.

He decided that it had to stop there before it escalates and give Tigre the wrong impression. "Ellen, I think it would be best to…"

"Who are you calling a potato!?"

They heard a loud swing of the door opening with the shout of an angry girl occurring at the same time. The shout echoed across the room as everyone turned to the direction of the noise.

Fenris turned to see a Lim with a tired expression and beside her was a girl with a displeased look on her face. She had blue hair that was tied with a white ribbon and wore blue silk clothing that reveal her figure well. While she isn't the same level as Ellen, she was nevertheless attractive.

Suddenly, he felt a gentle chill to his face and saw where it came from. He gazes at the source, which was a short spear with a tip that seemed to be made of ice in her hand. Fenris couldn't help but feel that it was similar to how Arifal do to him time-to-time.

He soon realizes who stand before them, recalling what relevant information that Ellen spoke before.

"Lim… Why did you allow this woman to enter…?"

"She's a Vanadis. I can't possibly turn her away."

Based on the anger in Ellen's tone along with Lim's response, Fenris saw that he has finally met another Vanadis. Before him was Ludmila Lourie and in her hand was her Dragon Tool, Lavias.

It wasn't long when the two Vanadises began to argue with each other, moments after Ludmila introduced herself and Ellen told her to leave. He saw that Ludmila chose to speak Ellen's full name whenever they talk, but he still wasn't sure what caused them to be so bitter with each other.

Fenris could only shake his head at the scene. While it was clear that Ellen was acting like a young girl, but he knew she could do better. He whispered to Lim, who was beside him and share the same sentiment.

"Is there a way to end this Lim?"

"I know someone who could help, but she is too far way."

"Huh… We have no choice but to let them finish then and hope that draw each other's blood."

It was then that Tigre introduced himself to her in hopes of stopping the argument. The move however did little to stop it, since Ludmila actually wanted to have business with him. Ellen as expected, didn't like it one bit.

However, the argument stopped they noticed Lavias releasing a chilly gust towards Fenris and he once again felt it on his face. He noticed Ludmila gazing him closely and believed that the Dragon Tool was trying to get its owner attention directed to him, not the other way around.

"The way my Dragon Tool acted… It was the same back at the palace when…"

Ludmila put two and two together and realized that he was looking at Fenris himself.

She made a smile as she spoke to him, "I have finally got to see in person Fenris. My apologies for not recognizing you when I arrived, but it is good you're here since I wanted to talk with you as well."

Fenris greeted her by bowing his head. "Pleased to meet you Ludmila-sama. I should apologize as well for not meeting with you back at the palace, but I felt I have too much attention on me at the time after I demonstrated my powers."

"Fenris… What do you think you are doing…?" He saw the displeased expression on Ellen's face as she witnessed the scene.

He made a light sigh as he began to speak, "Just showing courtesy in a conversion, which is important in first impressions. An aspect that is valuable when dealing with those of higher statuses. One cannot win friends and allies with they show nothing but disrespect and displeasure in their words."

Ellen wanted to make a response, but saw the Fenris would only make a reply to counter hers. She recalls the times back in Leitmeritz where he dealt with disputes months ago. He was very good in keeping a calm face and tone when things got heated and seesm to know what to say to end the matter peacefully. Fenris was no doubt skilled in mediation and debates; his tongue being as sharp as his swords.

While Fenris did have secrets that he withheld until know, she knew that he always gave his honest opinion whenever they have discussions and not afraid to express his true feeling on important matters.

Ellen merely made a sigh realizing that arguing with him would be futile. "Well then, we are a bit behind on schedule, but let us began our move to Rodrick."

Fenris nodded, "Understood. Everyone, get what you need and prepare to move out."

He then turned to Ludmila. "We can have our talk later on today. That if Ellen isn't in a foul mood."

Fenris then left to go to his room and get suited up.

While everyone was getting ready, Ludmila took a quick look at Fenris before he left her sights. She knew Ellen and how she acts, so she was surprised when she didn't bother to talk back at Fenris moments ago.

He has gotten her full attention after watching his presentation of his powers. Despite claiming to be not a noble due to his origin, she has in good assumption that he could easily act like one based on the situation.

Yet, she was rather confused of his decision to serve someone rather than carve a place for himself with his powers.

'You are a mystery Fenris. You have all that power and yet you instead chose to serve Ellen. Why did you pick her?'

* * *

Everyone was moving down a path on their horses in a vast meadow. The formation was that Ellen and Lim while Ludmila and Tigre were at the back. Fenris was in between the two groups, acting as a buffer so Ellen and Ludmila don't quarrel with each other on the way to Rodrick.

Fenris wore his dragonscale armor under a long cloak, seeing that he would attract too much attention to him and the others. With the rumor confirmed by King Viktor, he is bound to be hounded by curious people.

As the group move towards their destination, he was listening into the conversion between Tigre and Ludmila.

She was asking question about his actions against Thenardier. While Tigre truthfully reply that he did it to protect Alsace, Ludmile responded that she had little chance in winning against him.

Fenris saw it was clear what she began to talk about as he continues to listen; allies. He recalls the civil war back in Skyrim, which the Holds supported their respective sides with men, supplies and shelter. It was clear that Duke Thenardier have many allies in and out of Brune. At the moment, Tigre only have Ellen and a few other nobles in Brune to support him.

He frowned however when Ludmila said she is among Thenardier's allies. While Fenris had hope she would make the right decision in the end, he saw that crossing blades with her is a good possibility.

The conversion continues on behind Fenris as he made a smile, pleased that Tigre could hold his own in intense discussion. But he knew it was going to be his turn to be questioned by Ludmila. But at least from listening to the conversation, he learned much of her personality. It was very clear to him that her prideful nature clashes with Ellen's easy-going habits.

It was then that they have Rodrick in sigh, which Fenris saw it was a large village in the wilderness. Despite its location, he saw that the people were content with their lives.

He knew that villages like these only string up if there is something of value nearby. Which was proven true when Ellen spoke there was a hot spring in the area.

It peaked his interest as such sights were rare across Skyrim and there was never one found in any village he knows. Taking a rest in one was a rare comfort that Fenris enjoyed when he was travelling back there.

She pointed to the location of the spring, which was at a stone building which was larger than Ellen's villa yet was simple in design.

Fenris was listing to Ellen explain about the history of the spring when she sniffed the air and turned her head.

He turned to the same direction as Ellen saw it was a stall selling food and based on the smell, it was wheat porridge.

'Well, everyone besides Ludmila ate the apple dumplings back at the villa, but I am sure it wasn't enough to satisfy the stomach…'

"I am filling a bit hungry, so should we get something to eat."

"Yes, lets do that."

Tigre ended being quicker than Fenris at that moment regarding his intentions of getting food and Ellen agreed. However, Ludmila spoke that as a Vanadis, she will not eat food from a stall and she wasn't hungry. Fenris could only shake his head when he heard her stomach growl. Everyone else have different reactions, from Lim pretending she heard nothing to Ellen holding back her laughter.

"Everyone needs to eat regardless of status. One cannot be picky when facing starvation."

"Don't bother Fenris. Ludmila-sama said after all she wouldn't eat porridge from a stall."

He sighed that despite the status that the two Vanadises shared, they clearly acting their age. A good example was when he watched as Ellen bought a bowl of porridge and was eating right in front of Ludmila's face. The former was eating with a smile while the latter was showing her displeasure.

Fenris then walked towards the stall and paid for his own just as Tigre and Lim were doing the same. While the food smelled good, he was actually not hungry. He had other plans for this bowl of porridge. Relieved that the two Vanadises were not fighting, he approached Ludmila and offered the bowl to her with a small grin.

"I know what you said before, but it is courtesy to accept a gift from someone. I give this a bowl of porridge to you as a gift."

While he saw she had a somewhat surprised on her face, he was nevertheless pleased that she accepted the bowl and took a spoonful of the porridge into her mouth. "Not bad."

"Glad to hear that."

"Next time Fenris, I will treat you to tea. Consider the gesture my gift to you in return."

"Then I will look forward to it."

Fenris could tell that Ludmila have a good impression on him. But suddenly, he was grabbed by the collar of his cloak. He was now face-to-face of Ellen, who was angry of the scene between him and Ludmila. Despite the action, he retains a calm expression much to everyone surprise.

Recalling how the two Vanadises bicker with each other, he had a feeling this was going to happen. He sighed as he looked at Ellen's eyes.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes, there is something wrong. What do you think you are doing?"

Ellen knew that arguing with Fenris was pointless, but she couldn't hold back her frustration of his interaction with Ludmila. Despite her grip on her collar, he didn't show any sign of discomfort or anger.

"I am not restricted on how I should act around others including those you don't get along with. I know the two of you dislike each other, but at least I could do is ease the tension. I rather not watch you two clash your weapons just because of a trivial matter."

Despite what she heard, Ellen kept the same expression. "Despite that, you belong to me. So…"

The two however separated when she let go of his collar when people passing by them remarked that them having a lover's quarrel.

Despite the incident, Fenris kept his cool and was relieved to see Ellen calming down after telling her to control her frustration lest she loses control. However, she remains uneasy despite relenting to his words. 'He is like Sofy, but more troublesome. Despite what he said, I can't say I am happy of him giving her that bowl.'

However, Ellen was relieved that Fenris didn't get angry when she grabbed him by the collar and acted like it was normal. Tigre and Lim were in awe of how calm Fenris was when dealing with Ellen. Ludmila didn't show any sign of interest, but secretly gazes at him as he looks around the nearby stalls.

* * *

"I getting the feeling we shouldn't be here…"

"What made you say that?"

Fenris and Tigre were walking to the bathhouse, following Ellen's directions that she gave them moments. There were 3 baths in the hot spring complex; one of them being reversed for only the Vandises.

Ellen rented 3 rooms for they stay in Rodrick. He was sharing a room with Tigre when Ellen knocked on the door. The way her bathing robe was sticking to her body made the two gaze their eyes elsewhere. The fact she remarked that they seen her naked before didn't make it easier. It was when she told them the directions and has lead them to where they are presently.

Fenris recalled that thought and shook his head. 'Doe Ellen have to flaunt her body like that? It going to be a while before I could ever get use to it.'

He was carrying a bag that contains his dragonscale armor, seeing it was risky to leave in his room and let it get stolen. Since he used waterproof materials to create the set, he saw it as best to bring it straight to the bath itself and keep it close to him.

While it was surprising to Tigre, Fenris merely struggled off his confusion as they walked towards the bathhouse. Tigre opened the door which leads to the dressing room and the door at the other side leads to the baths. However, Fenris felt that something isn't right…

"I think we should find another time to bathe. I have in good assumption that Ellen have something planned for us."

Fenris's sense was refined due to working with clients who in the end showed their treacherous side in the end by trying to be rid of him in secrecy. From giving false information to ambushes, he had to weather them all and in the end, those troubles have refined his danger senses. At this moment, his senses are telling him that what Ellen said to him may not be accurate.

Despite knowing that Ellen will not resort to treachery and betray her comrades, she was nevertheless carefree and mischievous. He had a feeling that she has something like a prank in mind.

"If it regarding back at the well before, I don't think something like that will happen again."

'Too bad Tigre have yet gain the experience to develop his own sense.'

Despite Tigre's insistence, Fenris chose to stay back and trust his "sense". While Tigre went inside to bathe, Fenris decided to mediate near a tree close to the hotel before going back to his room. However, he was interrupted when he closed his eyes for a few moments by a chill and a voice.

"Ah, so you were here Fenris. Glad to see that you are not like that foolish dog and know courtesy for someone taking a bath."

He opened his eyes to see Ludmila, who was in a similar state like Ellen some time ago. He saw that her hair was longer than he expected and much of her figure is shown. Her Dragon Tool was in her hand, which he knew greeted with the chill.

'What… Foolish dog? Don't tell me…' Fenris soon realized that Ludmila was inside that bathouse which Tigre entered and it was clear that he himself almost went inside as well. He rubbed his forehead after seeing that he and Tigre were tricked by Ellen.

Fenris bowed his head as he spoke in polite, if hasty tone. "My sincerest apologies Ludmila-sama, but me and Tigre were told by Ellen that a bathhouse was free. I had a feeling something wasn't right, but Tigre went in anyway. I knew she was mischievous, but I never knew she would go this far…"

He moved his head up and saw Ludmila with a small smile. "I had a hunch that Eleonora have something to do with that..." She spoke with an annoyed tone.

However, she then spoke in a polite tone, "But, I am pleased that you used your head. Unlike that dog." Fenris knew that she was referring to Tigre. While he saw that Ludmila doesn't see eye-to-eye with him, at least she wouldn't go as far as maim or kill him. "Please tell me that Tigre is at least in one piece. And at least get clothed properly."

'Are all Vanadises that bold with their bodies?' He thought hastily as he turned his gaze away.

"Nothing to worry about him, I just thought him a lesson. As for you, I let you call me Ludmila as a rare privilege. And don't look away, for I don't get embarrassed by being a seen by a dragon."

While surprised, Fenris felt that she was likely trying to get on his good side, which suits him until she unwittingly shows her hidden intentions.

"I would appreciate it that you didn't such praises. I am not a dragon, but a mortal and always will be one regardless of my powers. If you excuse me Ludmila, I will be going back to my room."

"Wait." He heard her as he was about to move his legs. "Why don't you come to my room? I see as a good time to talk you Fenris. Unlike Eleanora, you have no qualms talking to me."

He sighed as he knew this was going to happen in a matter of time. He made a small smile as he looked at her. "Alright. I should have enough time to answer your questions."

* * *

Fenris was now in Ludmila's room, which was slightly different from his and Tigre's room in size and style. No doubt it was meant for a Vanadis like Ludmila. Fenris was leaning near the door with the bag hold his armor beside him while she was sitting on the bed.

He was surprised when she spoke of Lavias warn her about Ellen's plan. When she was taking her bath, the Dragon Tool acted in the same manner when around Fenris. She was expecting that he was going to enter the bath, but instead saw Tigre instead. It seems that he ended up getting a solid blow to the head from Ludmila before she left. It was then she saw him mediating and made the correct assumption that he saw through Ellen's plan and not fall for it.

Fenris thought as he gazes at Ludmila and then to her Dragon Tool, Lavias, 'Seems that Ellen's plan for the night was unexpectedly foiled by me. But do these Dragon Tools act like this when I get near them?'

Ludmila then gazes intently at him as he was studying him. "From what I seen back in Silesta, the Dragon Tool acted like they welcomed your arrival. You know why."

He shook his head as he kept his gaze on her. "I am just as confused as you are."

"You are sure? My Dragon Tool along with Eleonora's and Sofyia's showed their excitement when you made that shout back at the capital."

"I assure you, I don't have a clue why the Dragon Tool acted like that. I know I said I am a Dragonborn, but I have no connection to this world whatsoever." Seeing that he was being truthful with his response, Ludmila let the question go.

After taking a deep breath, she then asked the question that was in her head since the day at Silesta as she retained her expression.

"Fenris. I understand you wield power like no other, including us Vanadises. I can see in your eyes you lead men into battles, so why do you choose to serve Eleonora?"

He then took his own deep breath as he began to reply.

"Ludmila, power alone doesn't create a great leader. While I could command troops in the worst of battles and hold the line against all odds. I never saw myself a genuine leader, for I am a wanderer at heart. Helping those in need in my travels is reward enough for me."

She was surprised, but she nevertheless listened as Fenris continues on his answer. She recalls the day at the capital where he spoke his tale and display his magic. He was a hero in his lands, defeated powerful foes and want on adventures that many would envy...

'Why did he prefer to be a subject than a leader, especially with the power he wield. And all the people he chose to serve, it has to be Eleonora.'

Ludmila thought as she continues her chat with Fenris, "Why? Do you want to have the privileges and rewards that comes from commanding armies and governing lands?"

He shook his head, "Please understand, I was not born a noble or born with incredible talent. I was an ordinary commoner and orphan. I had no talent, so I had to work hard through trial and error to becoming who I am today. My views and ideals are very different from those born with such privileges. Even after discovering my status as Dragonborn, I had to bear the burden of having power beyond comprehension and the fear of becoming my own worst enemy. Say what you wish, I have no desire to be a leader since being a hero is burden enough. I rather be travelling the world and helping those in trouble."

"Then what if you have to save someone, facing certain death and will get nothing in return. Will you do it?"

"Yes. I will gladly sacrifice my own life if I can save an innocent life, especially if it's a close friend and ally. It is my choice after all and my alone."

Fenris took a few seconds to catch his breath as Ludmila looked at him with a stunned look on her face. She has not in her entire life ever had a conversion like this with someone.

"I would appreciate that you don't question my actions Ludmila. How I see it, I feel blessed to be born a commoner. No only I don't bear the burden and responsibilities of being a noble, I am also able to see and think in ways they couldn't understand."

She was speechless as she listened to him talk. At first, Ludmila thought she was listening to nonsense, but could tell from his tone that he spoke nothing but his true feelings. He was like a free spirit… Someone who value the freedom to act as he wished…

Fenris continued on, "I don't have to follow the expectations that is put on all nobles. I don't have to be forced to accept decisions that I am against. I don't have to bottle up my true feelings because they were not accepted. At least as a commoner, I could seek my own fate and be free to carve my path in life. My choices are mine and mine alone, just like my choice to serve Ellen. While I am disappointed today what she did today, but I know she had a good heart and will not abandon her comrades; the latter is an aspect I valued greatly. Unless she shows me that she is not she seems, I will follow her faithfully."

Fenris then ended his reply with one last statement.

"I will ignore those who question my actions and if they dare draw their swords in protest, I will draw mine in return. If I must spill blood, become an outcast or be viewed as a criminal, so be it."

Ludmila only stood still with the same stunned expression as before. She had trouble comprehending everything that she held, 'I never heard someone who spoke with such strength and honesty… Especially how he spoke of being born a commoner is a blessing…'

Even though he knew she had more questions, Fenris knew it was getting late and it seems the Ludmila needed some time to process what she learned today.

"I think it's time for me to go. I knew you have more to ask Ludmile, but that will have to what for another time."

"Yes… I am in the need for a good rest after all that happened today."

After saying good night to each other, Fenris left the room and his way back to his own. He made a personal note in his head to look up more on the Dragon Tools.

'The more I learn more about those weapons, the closer I get to understanding why to act around me in such a manner.'

Ludmila was lying on her bed, taking a deep breath. She never met anyone like Fenris throughout her life. She found it unheard of that he saw himself blessed that he was born a commoner. Commoners envy the lives the nobles enjoy, but Fenris didn't see it the same way.

She then recalls his last statement before her face became one of uncertainty. 'Despite witnessing Eleonora's poor behavior today, he still remains loyal to her. He stays with her and he chooses to get nothing in return.

Ludmila knew well of the contract between Ellen and Fenris when he spoke about it back at the capital. The terms confused her as he didn't ask for any kind of payment or position in return. No doubt he had to deal with Ellen's behavior, but he nevertheless remains loyal.

He only terminates the contract if Ellen does something unacceptable, so what sort of actions does he find unacceptable. Ludmila made a sigh as her plan for Fenris became more complicated, seeing that he was is not an ordinary mercenary

'Getting him to join me is much more difficult than I thought. It seems no amount of coin and a high position will no be able to convince him. Maybe if I could make him see that Eleonora isn't worth his time…'

Just before she closes her eyes, she thought of how Fenris spoke about his thoughts without any sort of deceit or bias. There was no doubt she learned a key aspect about him. Fenris isn't afraid of voicing his own thoughts and bearing with the consequences that his words bring him.

"It must be nice… To be free to express who you truly are… Without caring how everyone feels about it…"

Ludmila whispered out as finally fell asleep for the night, just like everyone else in the hotel.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I am back from my vacation everyone and all I could say that it is quite eventful. I actually came back a week ago, but I spend the time adjusting back to college and the fact I now have a part-time job. My updates will be as usual without a fixed schedule; I will upload when I find the chapter I wrote acceptable. I also aim to write my chapters with a word count of 5,000 to 8,500.** **  
**

 **Not much action in this chapter, so it was mostly just Fenris's interactions with Mila and how he could have an impact on her life. The next chapter will have action, so keep an eye out when I update this story again.  
**

 **As for the harem, I decided to leave Regin out. I think she would be paired better with Tigre than Fenris, but I need to reread the light novels to find scenes how they interact with each other.  
**

 **Regarding the harem, I know that she only appears in the recent volumes of the light novel, but what are your thought of Fine (** **Figneria Alshavin)? I just acting for your thoughts since it is still too early in the story to decide.  
**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina (1), Olga, Sasha (2)  
**

 **(1 - Update) Along with attempts to convince her to abandon her ambitions, I thought that making a compromise with her could work as well. I am currently unsure how the latter choice would work though.  
**

 **(2 - Update) I have chosen that Sasha would have her sickness treated slowly over a period of time. I see it as a good way to let her interact with Fenris throughout the story.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belonged to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 8  
**

* * *

After their stay in Rodnick, Fenris along with everyone else were back on the road, returning back to their respective territories. Everyone was advancing on their horses, but the atmosphere of the entire group was quiet at best.

Ludmila was glaring coldly at Tigre while Ellen merely smiled as she watches the two and Lim just merely looked at him.

Fenris, in the center of the group, merely sighed as it was found that what happened last night planned out by Ellen. Yet the plan was for Tigre and Fenris to walk on Ludmila as she took her bath. Fenris was the only one of the pair to not fall for her ploy, so it was somewhat successful.

As they traveled down the path and ended up in a thick forest, Ellen spoke to Ludmila.

"You said you wanted to see what kind of man Tigre and Fenris was. Did you achieve your goal?"

"Yes. I understand the two quite well."

Ludmila first spoke her thoughts about Tigre, which her expression and tone was quite cold as she gazes on Tigre.

"I see that Tigre is a worthless man, but good with his words somewhat. I am not sure why you are with such a man, but he suits you in some manner."

"Okay." Ellen merely replied to Ludmila thoughts as Tigre didn't try to rebut her words due to him getting caught by her because of Ellen's plan.

It was Ludmila then spoke her thoughts about Fenris as she turns her gaze to him. Her expression and tone did a 180 degrees turn as she made a smile.

"However, Fenris is a man of great worth and noble qualities. I don't understand why he chose to follow you, the one who tried to trick him. He could do so much better."

Ellen made a quiet growl as she recalled the talk she had with Fenris this morning. He showed his disappointment in her mischievous plan. While he spoke there is nothing wrong of doing some pranks, it shouldn't be something that would hurt someone; physical or emotional.

"Despite last night, Fenris said he will still follow me despite that."

"Maybe he just looking for an opportunity to find someone more worthy of his skills."

Fenris made an another sigh as he gazes at the two bicker with each other.

'Why can't these two get along.'

As they moved through the forest, he suddenly felt his instincts flare up as he felt hidden eyes upon them. He raised his right hand to gesture them to stop and turned to the group. He saw Ellen's and Ludmila's serious expressions, seeing their instincts came up as well.

"Halt. We are being watched…"

While their surroundings appear to be clear, there are signs that only those with enough combat experience could sense.

"It seems we have assassins surrounding us."

A few moments have passed as the group saw their predicament. The way forward was rigged with steel wires, which could sever flesh with ease on those unfortunate to wander into it. Ellen could use her Dragon Art, Cleave the Air (Ley Adimos), but it would destroy the road and the surrounding trees.

Tigre was almost struck by an arrow if not for his instincts telling to get off his horse. It was then an assassin jump out from the trees and used small blowpipe to fire a needle at him. Ellen however blocked the attack with Arifar, allowing the archer to fire an arrow at the assassin. It struck his head and then the tree behind him.

"The Seven Chains…"

Ludmila spoke as she inspected the corpse. On the dead man's left arm was a tattoo that is shaped like a chain. She told the others that they were a highly-skilled assassin group which work in a group of seven.

'So there are six more assassins' left.' Fenris then casted **Detect Life** as he left hand channeled an unusual purple shape before it dispersed. The others were momentary startled by the spell, but quickly refocused on the assassins lurking in the woods.

Fenris could now see where the remaining Seven Chains hide by sensing their own life force. Strangely, he only saw there were only able to sense out the six assassins. He also sensed something in a tree close to Lim, but the aura was small. 'I could be just a squirrel, but I know better if these assassins were prepared to ambush us.'

It was then felt one of the auras started to quickly move towards Lim's position from a nearby tree. "Lim, enemy coming your way!"

Suddenly, the assassin came jumped from the branch and lunged at Lim with a knife, only for her to parry the attack and slashed at his neck. As she looked down on the fallen assassin to confirm the kill, Fenris then felt the small aura move towards Lim and saw it was a snake, which launched itself at her.

She failed to react to the snake and would be bitten on the chest if not for Fenris. With his reflexes, he quickly grabbed on the snake with his right hand before it reaches Lim, but the snake bit onto his index finger. Yet, its fangs couldn't pierce the dragonscale gauntlet and Fenris merely squeezes the life out of the snake by tightening his grip.

"Fenris!" Lim shouted in shock, seeing that he put himself in harms way to protect her and saw the snake bite him.

"Don't worry! I am fine!"

As Fenris said that and dropped the dead snake, he felt the remaining assassins jump from their hiding places and saw they were targeting Tigre. Just he was about to channel his magic, he saw Ludmila jump down from her horse with her Dragon Tool in her hand.

"Lavias."

She spoke as she swung the spear and then pierce the ground with just the tip of the spearhead. It was then an aura of cold air surrounded her. Fenris could feel the magic surrounding her as she spoke once more.

"Freeze the Sky (Shero Zam Kafa)."

With a tone that is as cold as the air around her, crystals of ice grew below her and unleashes a barrier of spikes. The assassins were unable to evade them and ended up getting pierced by the icicles. They were killed instantly as their bloodied bodies dangled on the ice.

'So that is her Dragon Art… Even with my frost spells cannot replicate this technique." Fenris watches in awe of Ludmila's technique as she swung her spear, causing the icicles to shatter to tiny pieces and disappear. The technique was without doubt him, the highest possible level that frost spells could reach.

It was Ludmila turned to Fenris with serious eyes as she spoke, "If it wasn't for your armor, that snake would have bitten and poisoned you. Someone like you shouldn't blindly act like that." She saw along with everyone else what he did when the snake lunged to Lim; risking his health to protect her.

"Even if I were to be bitten, I am very resistant to all kinds of poisons and I could merely cure myself with my spells." Fenris responded to her with a somewhat serious tone since he has a clue what Ludmila's thoughts were.

"But someone like you…"

"Ludmila. It is my choice. Please don't question my actions, even if they conflict with your ideals. If it is to save a comrade, I will gladly put my life on the line." Fenris spoke with his words having a stronger tone than before.

She wanted to respond back, but couldn't find the right words. The conversation they had last night showed her how Fenris thinks and acts. Ludmila could tell that he is skilled in debates s and getting into an argument with him would yield no benefits for her. He is also quite devoted to his own ideals and isn't afraid to stand up to those who oppose such ideals, even if he had to draw blood.

Rather risking getting Fenris's ire and further solidifying his ties to Ellen, she instead to walked towards her horse. When Tigre thanked her for assisting them, she merely glanced to him and then to everyone else before leaving.

"Thank you for protecting me Fenris."

After the ambush by the Seven Chains, everyone was making their way to Leitmeritz. Lim was thanking Fenris for assisting her from getting bitten by the snake. He made a smile when he responded.

"Not a problem Lim. When it comes to my comrades, I will put my own life on the line. I know you would do the same for Ellen."

"Yes, I will indeed do the same if Eleanora-sama is in danger..."

Their conversation was interrupted by Ellen, who was at point of the group. "We're not in the palace Lim. You can call me Ellen like old times."

Fenris merely listened to the two as Lim merely as she couldn't do that, likely due to Ellen's status as Vanadis and Ellen in returned sighed. He could tell that their relationship goes deeper; like they knew each other since childhood.

It was then Ellen turned to Fenris and told how grateful for helping Lim.

"Thank you for stooping that snake from reaching Lim. But I was worried you may get bitten in her place."

While showing her worry of what would happen if she did get bitten, Fenris eased her by repeating what he said to Ludmila before she left. Ellen then spoke with amazement of him getting Ludmila to back down, since she knew that her rival doesn't relent in serious discussions. Fenris merely just listen as he looked down the path back to Leitmeritz.

At the back of his head though, he thought of the lone assassin that escaped after his comrades were killed. The assassin quickly left his senses after Ludmila used her Dragon Art and Fenris couldn't give chase, especially that the steel wires that surrounded them. He hoped that the assassin will think twice when re-engaging them, but he knew it wasn't the case due to his past experience with them.

As they were on the way back home, Lim gazes at Fenris and remember how he grabbed onto the snake. While some many wouldn't dare to do so, he didn't without second thought and care if he gets poisoned in the process. Despite having incredible power, Fenris is nevertheless selfless and value the lives of his comrades. Soon her thoughts changed to the image of Fenris looking at her with a smile.

'What am I doing?! I shouldn't be thinking of Fenris like this!' Lim shook her head rid the image from her mind and lucky for her, the others didn't notice her action or the fact she was blushing on her cheeks.

* * *

"Olmutz soldiers? Gathered near the border?"

"Yes. They claim to be training and preparing for winter. They numbered about two thousand troops."

Fenris made a frown as he heard the report from a scout. He was in Ellen's office with Tigre and Lim when she began to make her move into Brune after a few days of planning when the report came. From what he heard, Ludmila was at the head of the Olmutz army when they reached the border of Leitmeritz. Fenris could tell it was a pre-emptive strike under the guise of military exercise.

"It seems that Duke Thenardier is much more cunning than his son. He is using his connections well to suit his needs."

Fenris learned that Thenardier communicated with Ludmila recently and was also from what Tigre said, possibly hired the bandits that Tigre took out previously.

No doubt Thenardier wanted to eliminate Tigre before Ellen returns back to Brune to support him. Ludmila was near the border to watch Ellen's actions and act accordingly.

Fenris listened to Ellen, Lim and Tigre discuss about the situation while providing his insight time-to-time. He watched as Ellen asked Tire to make the decision of what to do. As he expected, Tigre chose the option with least conflict.

"Request her army to stand down and return back? It would be good to avoid bloodshed, but she could easily delay her response or reject it outright." Fenris spoke up after hearing Tigre's decision.

"We will put a time limit. If she doesn't leave when the time is up, we will remove her by force." Fenris nodded to the reply and then turned to Ellen and Lim. "

"What are your thoughts?" Ellen and Lim looked at each other and the former made a laugh. Fenris could tell that Ellen is in agreement. On the next day, everyone was with the Leitmeritz's army as they got near the border and sent messengers to Ludmila and requesting her to retreat.

However, Ludmila rejected the request twice and at the end of the time limit, the entire army mobilized to force the Olmutz's army to leave.

It was then the Battle of Vikolin Plains has begun. Both armies unleash a barrage of arrows and multiple cavalry charges. The Leitneritz's cavalry were formidable, but the Olmutz's cavalry were resilient to attacks due to their armor and tenacity. Both sides struggled to get the upper hand with each other.

Ellen and Tigre was commanding her troops from the rear while Lim and Fenris were attacking from the side, seeing that a frontal assault isn't possible. Despite knowing about Fenris's reputation, the soldiers of Olmutz bravely held the line against him despite his unequalled swordplay and powerful spells. Fenris saw that these soldiers have more backbone and resolve than he expected.

The pair and their troops were pushed back though, despite Fenris with them. Little did everyone know that everyone was holding back with his abilities. He saw the conflict to be unnecessary and rather want to display a show of force than mercilessly slay soldiers of Zhcted.

It was soon Tigre entered the fray as a soldier and was able to take down a number of commanders, which forced the Olmutz's army to fall back. However, the Leitmeritz army fell back as well and at the end of the day, the conflict was in a stalemate and both sides took minimal losses.

A few hours after the battle, Fenris was outside looking into the night sky. He sighed as recalled what he learned some time ago. Ludmila was more formidable than he thought since Ellen said that she was the best among the Vanadises in defensive tactics. The Leitmeritz army will be at a disadvantage if they are going on the offensive. However, he was more concerned of the reason of why Ellen and Ludmila have a rivalry with each other.

"I can't believe that they got into one childish fight and they are now at each other throats." He muttered out as he looked at the stars that cover the sky. He knew that Ellen's personality didn't match well with Ludmila, but the fact they let this dragged for two years is ridiculous in his eyes.

It was then his thoughts turned to what he learned about the Dragon Tools that the Vanadises wield. He always had a thought that Arifar had a mind of its own, but what he learned today completely proves it.

'They choose their wielders whenever the previous either dies or become unworthy… And everyone in the kingdom have to accept it… However, that doesn't confirm why they are so welcoming to my presence.'

Fenris then made another sigh before going back to his tent to rest. His greatest question has yet to be fully answered, but today is not the time to think about it. Tomorrow, they intent to intercept Ludmila and the Olmutz's army, who were positioned in Burkina Plains.

* * *

It been days since Ellen, Lim, Tigre and Fenris entered Olmutz with the Leitmeritz's army. They struggled against the Olmutz army, who took advantage of the terrain and weather. They were positioned at Tatra Castle, which was said to withstand any siege. The mountain path to the castle was heavily fortified and defenders have stubborn in holding the line. As of now, the Leitmeritz's army have yet to gain an advantage.

Ludmila chose days ago to withdraw back to her stronghold instead to fight in the Burkina Plains. Ellen give chase despite Fenris and Lim provide advice in a strategy that doesn't involve a full-frontal siege. It seems the bad-blood between the two Vanadises won over reason.

Ellen was getting impatient after setbacks and thought of besieging the castle by herself. Lim, Tigre and Fenris had some trouble calming her down and prevent her from doing anything reckless. It was then that Tigre requested to scout for a shortcut towards Tatra Castle; away from the fortified direct path. The request was granted and Ellen allocated Fenris to support Tigre during the search.

Tigre was given a bear fur mantle to withstand the cold when he ventures into the mountains, but Fenris went in with his dragonscale armor, including the helm. As of now, they were on this mission in the mountains for a few days and they were currently resting near a tree after scouting for a possible path.

The terrain in the mountain was staggering to another who ventured into there. The snow on the ground was deep and handers movement, the cold air could drain the strength from one's body and it was easy to get lost in the deep woods. Tigre struggled against the dangers, but was surprised of Fenris's incredible resilience to the cold and was surprisingly comfortable being in such a hostile environment.

Which the latter said that his homeland of Skyrim had a geography that is similar if not more hostile than Olmutz. While Tigre struggled with the cold as it sapped his stamina, Fenris remained unfazed by the environment and merely used **Flames** to make fires to provide warmth.

The two were currently resting as Fenris finished making a fire and sat next to Tigre, who was rubbing his hands near the flame.

"Tigre, our water supply is alright, but we are getting low on food. We cannot stay out here for too long."

"I know. We have about two days left, but I know the shortcut is around here somewhere."

"Easier said than done."

The two then left their position and kept on moving despite seeing nothing but trees and snow. Despite Fenris's abilities and efforts, Tigre's willpower began to waver and had difficulty staying awake. It was when the weather suddenly became more hostile that Tigre had to constantly fight off the dangers of utter exhaustion. The winds became unrelenting enough that even a fire was difficult to maintain, which was essential for Tigre to stay warm.

It was when on the third day hen Tigre collapsed into the snow is when Fenris decided Tigre is at the limit of his endurance. With his unnatural strength and stamina, he quickly carried Tigre back to the main camp. After giving him to Ellen and explaining on how to treat his condition, he returned back to the mountains to complete the mission.

After splitting up with Tigre, Fenris moved through the unforgiving terrain with ease, using his past experience of traversing the mountains of Skyrim. While the weather started to calm down, it was nevertheless difficult to see possible landmarks or places of interest for future reference.

He then decided to take a rest before he ventured out once more. However, he felt his dragon sense come out once more as was about to use **Flame** to create a fire.

"At a time like this…" He muttered out.

He got his answer when a loud roar came from a distance ahead of them. Best of the volume of the roar, the dragon was close and most likely something to prey on.

Fenris bolted quickly to the possible location of the dragon and soon heard something crash into the ground, just past the trees ahead of him. He was about 300 meters away when his dragon sense began to tell him that the dragon was more powerful than the previous one he fought.

"Ellen would have taken advantage of this since it is in Ludmila's territory, but I know better."

He muttered as he kept on moving. He knew the nature of his world's dragons and how most would choose to discriminately attack anything in their path to how their dominance. As long such dragons existing in this world, no one is safe.

Going for a sneak attack, he moved closer until he was behind a tree, which separates him from the dragon which he gaze from the corner of the trunk. The dragon has bronze scaling, arrow-like tip on its tail, a bony ridge on its back and was larger than the previous Fenris fought before. Lucky for him, it was looking at the right as it made another roar.

Just as he was going to make his move, he heard a loud voice which he recognized, which causes his eyes to widen. He quickly gaze ahead and saw a recognizable figure, who was looking at the dragon in the eyes dangerously close. She quickly raised her Dragon Tool Lavias to use her Dragon Art against it.

"A dragon? Here? No matter… Cielo Zam Ka…!"

'Ludmila…!?'

 **"ZUN HAAL VIIK!"**

Fenris then witness the dragon unleash it Shout and saw it was **Disarm** , which could with all three words could blow away any weapon from one's hands, regardless of how tight the user gripped their weapons. The blast has little effect on Ludmila herself, but her Dragon Tool was suddenly blown off her hands and the spear tip became lodged in a tree behind her as considerable distance away.

Realizing that Ludmila was effectively defenseless since the Shout blew the weapon away from her hands, he quickly channeling **Bound Bow** and grasping its ethereal form.

He saw that she was shaking out of fear, for she was deprived of her Dragon Tool and certainly about to be killed by the dragon, which was started to laugh at how helpless she was.

"Foolish mortal... Thinking you have a chance against me…" The dragon spoke as it stared into Ludmila's eyes. She was however speechless as the dragon laughed at her. She felt her pride and composure break down as fear and dread clouded her thoughts as she took a few steps back. Despite her abilities, she was disarmed of Lavias with ease.

'This cannot be happening…! A talking dragon…!'

She felt the end when she laid her eyes on the dragon's teeth as it opened it mouth. Ludmila felt tears building up in her eyes as she was about to suffer a fate unfit for a Vanadis. If she tried to run away in fear, she would lose her pride as Vanadis due to cowardice. But if she doesn't run, would be surely killed…

Deep down, she prayed for a miracle that would save her from such a fate.

"Ludmila!"

As if her miracle was granted, ethereal arrows struck on the dragons. She quickly turned to the direction where the arrows came from as the dragon recoiled from the pain.

Ludmila's eyes widened as she witnessed the one who fired the arrows. Out of all the things she could find in unforgiving mountains, he was the most unexpected.

"Fenris! What are you…?!" Even with his face covered by the helm, Ludmila could easily tell by his dragonscale armor.

"We can talk later! Get out of here! I will take care of the dragon!" Fenris shouted as he ran towards the dragon.

"But…"

They were interrupted by the dragon roaring once more and turned towards Fenris's direction. He could see that the dragon's hatred in its eyesas he kept on charging.

"Dovahkiin…! You will pay dearly for that with your very soul!"

"Not if I take yours instead…"

It prepared to unleash another shout as it raised its head up. Fenris noticed this and took a defensive stance; dispersing his **Bound Bow** and drew his katanas.

 **"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

Using **Fire Breath** , the dragon releases a powerful stream of fire from its mouth, but Fenris countered it with his own shout of the opposite; **Frost Breath**.

 **"FO KRAH DIIN!"**

From his mouth, a similar powerful stream came out, but one of frost of ice and it struck the dragon's fire. Both attacks canceled each other out and in its place, a large cloud of steam which dissipate quickly due to the cold environment.

'A dragon that uses **Fire Breath** … Best to use my frost spells here…' Due to his experience with fighting dragons, he noticed that dragons that uses fire or frost are more vulnerable to the opposing element. He used this practice against the frost dragon previously and the same will apply to this one.

Fenris charged at the dragon and the two clashed with killing intent radiating from their eyes. The dragon attempted to bite at his foe, but Fenris dodged its attacks and slash at its head multiple time in the process. It also tried to stomp at him, but his foe merely dodges its feet with quick reflexes.

Ludmila could only watch as the two battled each other to the death. She watched as Fenris stabbed his katanas to the ground and unleash an array of **Ice Spears** at the dragon as it prepared to use **Fire Breath** again. He merely rolled to the side and unleashed **Dragonrend** which not only disorientated it, but also prevent it from focusing enough to take flight.

 **"JOOR ZAH FRUL!"**

As the dragon roared in pain and confusion, Ludmila found it hard to breathe at the scene before here. She saw his usage of magic at the previous battle days ago, but to see it up close was a different matter. And the way he created a breath of frost… How he charged at the dragon and was actually holding his own against the creature. She could do nothing watch the battle that is displayed before her in silence.

'Fenris… I never expected you to be this powerful… To be this brave…' That was all she could think off as the battle between Fenris and the dragon for a few more minutes.

Despite the dragon's vicious attacks, the battle was going into Fenris's favour. The dragon was much more aggressive and reckless than he thought. The dragon kept on attacking him and has given him many openings for him to exploit. It has already had a significant number of deep wounds, which Fenris agitated with using **Frostbite** , but it still kept on moving through the pain.

'This battle is easier than I thought. I don't think I need to bring in Odahviing after all. Then again, I would end up breaking my word if I did.' Since Fenris didn't agree to this conflict between Ellen and Ludmila, so he said he will not drag Odahviing into the conflict regardless of the situation. Ellen was unhappy of his decision, but nevertheless honored it since it could harm their relationship if she against his wishes.

The fighting continued for a few more minutes until the dragon made a reckless attempt to bite Fenris when he intentionally lowered his guard. Using this opportunity, Fenris trusted his katanas into an open wound on the dragon's neck. It roared in pain from the blades entering its flesh before it slumps down to the ground lifeless.

"Its over…" Ludmila could only mutter out as the battle reached its conclusion. She couldn't help but be amazed that Fenris had barely a scratch on him while inflicting many wounds on the dragon. But her greatest surprise was when the dragon's corpse began to glow.

Her eyes widened when a powerful flow of energy came from the corpse and entered Fenris, who merely looked at the body as it became nothing but bones and scales.

"I did say I will take your soul instead…" Fenris walked towards Ludmila, who was startled of what happened.

"Are you okay Ludmila?"

"Why… Why did you save me…?" While overjoyed of being saved from certain death and wanted to know what Fenris did, Ludmila's thought returned to ones of rationality. She and Fenris were of opposing sides, so it was reasonable for him to let the dragon kill her before he engages it. "You could have let the dragon kill me and be on your way. Eleonora…"

He merely made a smile as he shook his head, "I may choose to serve Ellen, but I never blindly follow her and her orders. I always act on my own judgement and letting you die will not help me or Ellen in any form."

"But Eleonora would be pleased that I…"

"Even if she is pleased that you are gone, Ellen will be force the fallout of having a hand in the death of a fellow Vanadis. She would no doubt suffer a loss of reputation and the territories that you two govern will be at each other throats."

Ludmila wanted to refute his words but Fenris merely put his finger near her lips, gesturing her to be silent.

"I will say again what I said days ago at Rodrick, my choices are mine and mine alone. I will not listen to those who oppose my choices. It is my choice that I saved you and that is that. I may choose to serve Ellen, but I will not allow her to dictate everything in my life."

Despite having conflicting thoughts of Fenris's beliefs and actions, Ludmila merely nodded, being grateful of him saving her life despite being supposedly enemies.

Fenris helped her get Lavias out of the tree, which it greeted him with a strong yet gentle chill on the face. Fenris felt that it was out of thanks for saving Ludmila. He swore that the Dragon Tool was overjoyed when he felt a pleasant chill on his hands when he grasped the shaft to pull it out.

When he turned around was about to leave, Ludmila stopped him by touching his shoulder.

"What are you doing Ludmila. It would be best that we part ways and pretend we never seen each other."

"Not until you answer some of my questions… Like why are you in the mountains…"

Fenris sighed as he turned around to her. "I guess I could have a chat with you until I return back. But I am glad that even as enemies, we could show courtesy with each other."

It was then he noticed a small smile on Ludmila's face.

* * *

The two were resting some distance away from their initial positon and were taking a rest as they sat around a fire. They were currently having a bowl of stew made with fox meat, which Ludmila got from hunting a fox when they walked to where they are now. Fenris took off his helm as he began to eat his bowl of stew.

At the moment, they were just people chatting next to a fire, not enemies driven to spill each other's blood.

Fenris was impressed that Ludmila could use a bow as well as her Dragon Tool. He could see that she had a bow and quiver to go hunting, but it was strange that she was alone in the mountains without support.

It was then Ludmila began to speak her questions. "So what are you doing here Fenris? Did Eleonora send you here?"

"No, I saw the dragon enter the mountains and was granted permission by Ellen to give chase. She was worried that the dragon would attack her troops, so I was sent to hunt it down. I expected the mountains to be desolate of people, so I was quite surprised to see you."

"Is that so…" Ludmila couldn't see any deceit in his voice, she felt he was speaking the truth and their meeting here was coincidence.

'Look like she bought it.' As much as Fenris dislikes lying to people other then those of dark intentions, but it was necessary for this situation.

Ludmila than asked him next about what he did to the dragon that attacked her, which spoke about his status as Dragonborn in detail. She was speechless that he not only absorbs the souls of the dragons he defeats, but also gain their knowledge as well. She didn't say anything else regarding that and continue eating.

After eating their bowls, he watched as she scoops some snow with her bowl. She melted it over the fire and cleaned it in the process, only to put in a new batch to make hot water. It was then Ludmila took out a cup and two crystal bottles. From one, she put in some dry black seeds and from the other. After putting in the hot water, she then put jam from the other bottle.

Fenris then received the cup from Ludmila saw the warm red liquid inside. "Ludmila, is this the tea you said before?"

She responded with a smile, "Yes. I will warm both your body and mind, especially in this weather."

Fenris then took a sip of the tea and found it to be delicious. He even found to be better tasting then the ale and mead that his people are so fond off. He saw a pleased expression of Ludmila's face when he complimented the tea she made.

It was soon he decided to ask her why she was in the mountains alone, which he learned that she was relieving her stress that he obtain from her duties.

"If you need to speak your mind, I am a good listener. I promise not tell anyone what I have learned here today."

"If someone who could kill a dragon by himself, you are quite gentle."

It was when Ludmila told Fenris about herself in manner like a girl her age. She spoke that due to the pride as a Vanadis that was part of her family for generations, she had to withhold her emotions and thus her true thoughts. He listened intently to her as she spoke.

Fenris was pleased that Ludmila actually hated Duke Thenardier, but since her family made a partnership with the Thenardier family eighty years, so is bound to follow through with it. He could tell that Ludmila has a lot of responsibility to follow out her duties to her family and as a Vanadis.

"I remember what you said about your about yourself in in Rodnick. You said you were blessed to be born a commoner and not bound by the responsibilities of being noble…"

"Does that bother you Ludmila?"

She shook her head in response. "No. A part of me actually envy you; to freely express your thoughts and have the bravery to stand-up to those who disagree with your words…"

Fenris closed his eyes as he took everything in from what he heard. He was pleased that Ludmila is one with good intentions, but her pride in her family and as Vanadises prevented her from expression how she truly feels. He took a deep breath as he began to speak his thoughts about the ongoing conflict.

"Ludmila, you can disregard what I am going to say right now, but I wish you give it some thought."

"What do you want to say?"

"I could see in your eyes that you fight for the best interest of your people and family, but this conflict between you and Ellen is something I cannot accept. Your armies should be fighting your kingdom's foes than fighting each other. Ellen and Thenardier will be clashing with each other, that I can assure you. Yet, there is no need for you or armies to get involve in their conflict. You can reject his as you wish, but is it possible for you to stay neutral?"

"Are you saying…"

"I am not asking you to be allies with Ellen. You don't need to provide any kind of support to her, but I wish for you to do the same for Thenardier. While traditions and values are important to many people like yourself, sometimes those have to be broken for betterment of everyone; allies, subjects, even yourself."

Fenris made a deep breath as he looked Ludmila in the eyes and spoke with a pained smile.

"It is my choice to speak out those words, but it is also your choice to give them some thought or not. I will not hold it against you if you reject them. After all, through my contract with Ellen, the two of us are essential enemies. If you wish to throw insults for what I said, then I will just endure it."

Ludmila couldn't say a word after listening to Fenris. She merely looked at him in the eyes with a surprised look as she tried to find the right words to say. She would be angry at him for telling to declare neutrality; ending the conflict with Ellen despite having the advantage, but Fenris wasn't like an ordinary person.

He was willing to speak his own thoughts without any fear of reprisals and was no doubt willing to back up his words, even with force if necessary.

"I… I'll keep that in mind…"

Fenris made a small smile after hearing her response. "Thank you."

It was a few moments later that they left their separate ways. Ludmila made her way back to Tarta Fortress, but was unaware of Fenris trailing her in secret. He kept a further distance away from her, which would result in losing the target quickly. However, Fenris made use of **Clairvoyance** , a spell which allows him to find the quickest route to objective. Since kept in his mind that trailing Ludmila was his objective, the spell created a trail which only he could see.

It was through this that Fenris was able to find an alternative route to Tarta Fortress, which he saw from the cliff was without doubt the most fortified fort he ever seen.

'Even if we reached the fortress, do we have the firepower to breach it…'

He kept that in mind as he made his way back to Ellen.

* * *

After returning back to camp and after taking a long rest, Fenris give Ellen the heads-up that he found an alternative path to Tarta Fortress. Tigre was there at time, which Fenris was happy that he recovered from the ordeal in the mountains.

He also told of how he found a dragon from his that threaten Ludmila's life and slew it to save her. Along with the facts was when he and Ludmila talked a bit and he was treated to her tea, which he was able to convince her that he was sent to the mountains to hunt down the dragon.

Ellen was clearly displeased of Fenris's decision of helping Ludmila with her predicament, but didn't make a single complaint and ask anything about the conversation that he and Ludmila shared. Seeing that he wouldn't bring Odahviing to help since he disagrees with the conflict, he would be much more vocal if she told him that he should have left Ludmila to her fate.

She made a huff as muttered. "Even if you become my subject, you would still act as you wish…"

When they along with Lim made the battle plans, he showed some concern of he it was to go. He and Ellen were to lead 100 soldiers up the alternative path while Tigre and Lim were to lead the remaining forces against the mountain path. Fenris said that the defenses were light, but warned that since Ludmila met him, she would surely fortify her position, but Ellen went through with the plan anyway.

He and Lim could feel that they both share the same dissatisfaction of what they have to do, but they nevertheless carried on their duties.

With the path that he discovered, He along with Ellen made their way to Tarta Fortress with their troops. When they arrived at the front of the fortress, they saw it was more fortified than expected.

Just as Fenris feared.

"They fortified their position… Like I assumed…"

Originally, they were no parameters in front the fortress's gate and they were a hand of sentries on the walls itself. Now they were numerous barriers in front of them and more archers were stationed at the wall.

While Fenris gave his thought of a withdrawal, Ellen insisted of moving forward and was confident that with her Dragon Tool in hand, she could bring down the gate.

He put his hand on her shoulder with a concerned look. "It is too risky Ellen. The archers will be raining arrows at you. I wish no harm to fall upon you."

Ellen felt her face heat up a bit after hearing his concerns while looking at his face. She then grabbed him by his collar and soon their foreheads were touching. This time, Fenris felt his face heat up and yet was barely noticeable.

"You need to give chances to let me look good." She whispered out with a smile and let go of him.

She declares that the gate will fall before her and when it falls, the rest will charge in to take the fortress. Despite the risks of the plans, the men didn't show hesitation. While Fenris was hesitate with her intentions, he didn't show it on his face.

After giving her orders, Ellen ran towards the gate will gripping Arifar on her waist. Fenris looked at her in shock as she effectively made herself a target for the archers on the walls.

"The Dragon who bring us victory, be with us."

She then unsheathed the sword and raised above her head, collecting the wind blowing across the landscape and gathering on the blade. She was preparing her Dragon Art to bring the gate down.

"Cleave the Air (Ley Adimos)!"

With a cry, she swung Arifar and unleashed a powerful stream of wind towards the gate. While the barriers were destroyed by the stream, it didn't do the same on the gate when it struck. The attack only made a slight dent before the wind dispersed.

"The enemy is here!"

All the sentries in the fortress were now aware of the attack and were quickly getting into position with their bows and arrows. On the top of the wall, the archers pointed their bows at Ellen and began to fire their shots.

Ellen however only used her left arm as a shield as she collected the air around her Dragon Tool, getting grazes on her arms and legs in the process due to the rain of arrows.

"Ellen!"

Fenris, when he saw the attack failed, rushes towards Ellen just as the archers set their eyes on her. He quickly grabbed her and got her out of the way of another wave of arrows which would have hit her. He got away from the fortress until they were out of range of their bows.

Ellen ended up sitting on the ground in the process and was looking at Fenris in frustration. "What do you think you are doing? My have to use my second…"

"I see there is a weakness to using that Dragon Art. You cannot use it multiple times in a row."

"I can use again in ten seconds."

"It is risky to wait in the open."

"We don't have time for this."

Fenris saw that Ellen had a point and looked up the fortress walls. The previous attack have alerted the enemy to their position and it is a matter of time before the he, Ellen and the troops will be force to retreat.

'All my powers and I can't do much here…' Fenris bitterly thought about his spells and shouts, which while very powerful against armies, they were not meant to truly take on whole fortresses. He declared that he will not bring Odahviing into this conflict and will not break his word.

'What can I do… Wait…' He recalled when he touched Lavias yesterday and how it welcomed his touch without rejection. He then recalled of how Arifar acted up after the Battle of Molsheim Plains when used his shouts as he was battling the dragon there.

He turned his eye to Arifar, which Ellen noticed quickly as Fenris intently looked at the sword.

"Arifar! You have welcomed my presence since we have met, even though I a complete stranger to this world. I know Ellen is your master and I have don't understand the connection you have with me and my Shouts…"

Fenris then did something that surprises Ellen; with his left hand, gripped the uncovered hilt of Arifar. It was then she was shocked when Fenris spoke his intentions

"What I am asking is absurd and you may refuse as you wish, but please… Let me wield you in Ellen's place for just a few moments. I will return you back to her when…"

It was when Fenris and Ellen noticed Arifar's reaction which surprises them; a swirl of wind encircled his hand and it tightened his grip on the sword. It also gushes of winds towards made Ellen realize that her Dragon Tool seems to eagerly accept his intention. Ellen was silent of what she has witnessed, but she then spoke with a smile.

"Arifal… I have to say I am shocked that you willing let Fenris wield you instead of me. But if it's him, I am willing to make it an exception." Ellen, while startled of Arifar's reaction, continue to smile as she let go of the sword and Fenris helped get her back on her feet.

With the Dragon Tool in his possession, he switches to his right hand to grip the sword and run back to the front of the fortress.

Ellen was beside Fenris as the rest of the soldiers, Leitmeritz and Olmutz, were in shock that Fenris was holding Arifar instead of Ellen.

Just as the archers were aiming their bows at him, Fenris gripped the sword with both hands and took a two-handed sword stance. 'Time to see if this works or not…'

With that thought, he made the very Shout that gotten Arifar so excited back in the Molsheim Plains.

 **"SU GRAH DUN!"**

* * *

The moment Fenris used **Elemental Fury** , Arifar suddenly unleashed a powerful stream of silver-coloured wind as it was surround by the Shout's aura and the red gem on the guard glowed intensively. The wind itself encircled him like a shield and uncovered the ground that was covered with snow beneath him by a large radius, showing its enhanced strength.

Everyone look in awe of the scene before him, especially Ellen. The shout has startled her, but she was more startled of seeing Arifar in such a state. She never seen her Dragon Tool in such a state before; like it unleashed its true power.

"That Shout… It was the same one that gotten Arifar so excited…" If Arifar was this excited of hearing the shout, then its excitement was without bounds now that he was enhanced by its effects.

She looked at Fenris, who was kept his composure despite wielding the empowered Dragon Tool in his hands. The archers at the walls broke out of their trance and unleash a volley of arrows at him.

"Arifar!"

After Fenris swung the sword, the wind around him suddenly condensed around him and Ellen and formed a wide defensive barrier. When the arrows hit the sphere, they were struck with an unrelenting amount of grinding wind which actually disintegrated the wood and the arrowhead dropped to the ground as a mere piece of bent metal.

Fenris and Ellen watches at the arrows being utterly destroy as it struck the barrier before it disperses and return back to its original state.

'I could the feel the enhanced power that he infused into Arifar… He could feel its excitement and joy of it being in my hands…'

He took a deep breath as he turned to Ellen and then gazes at the Dragon Tool in his hands.

"Alright Arifar… Let see how powerful your Dragon Art has become when infused with my Shout… But it is not my right to wield you in this battle…"

He then presented Arifar to Ellen and gesture her to take it once again, much to her surprise. "You said you wanted chances to make yourself look good. I giving you this one."

What he saw on her face was a bright smile and she gladly wielded her Dragon Tool once more. Fenris merely stayed by her side as he watches what is about to come next.

Ellen then prepared to once again use the same Dragon Art again as she retook her stance. The Shout's aura on the blade, much to the surprise of her and the onlookers, created the wind that Arifar requires instead of the Dragon Tool itself gathering the wind on the battlefield as usual. However, the wind that surrounded her when she wielded Arifar again ended being condensed around the blade. But it didn't bother Ellen as she focuses her attention on the gate before her.

Fenris gazes his eyes at the gate that Ellen failed to breach previously as he saw the build-up of power with Arifar reaches its peak. Ellen noticed this too and saw it was the moment of truth.

"Cleave the Air (Ley Adimos)!"

She then unleashed the power of the Dragon Art, which caught the attention of everyone. The power of the condensed wind unleashed made Ellen's previous usage look like a gentle breeze; the force of the condensed wind being launched from the blade was even greater than Ellen ever imagined.

The force of the attack being released towards the gate was one of incredible power; the push of air that was generated around the tempest has shockingly blew the snow in front of her away at a large width and the remnants of the barriers on the ground were pushed off the cliffs. When it finally hit the gate, it unleashed a shockwave which the force reached everyone behind Ellen and Fenris. The archers on the wall also felt the force and ducked down to avoid getting pushed off by the attack.

"Such power… What did you do Fenris?"

"My Shout is supposed to only enhanced the speed of my swings. But it seems that Arifar was greatly enhanced by **Elemental Fury**. I have no clue if this would apply to the rest of the Dragon Tools…"

They were raising their arms to cover their faces since they never expected the attack to be this powerful; even Fenris was not expecting something like this. When they force died down, they saw the gates of Tarta Fortress bend inwardly just near the hinges. Even if the gates were still closed, the blast have consumed much of the gate by the center. Either way, the gates were breached and they were free to charge in.

Fenris and Ellen quickly gazes on Arifar and saw that it has lost the Shout's aura that was on the blade and the red gem no longer have the same glow as before.

'It seems that using a Dragon Art prematurely ended the effects of **Elemental Fury** …'

Despite that thought, Fenris knew better and drew his katanas as he looked at the knew breached fortress.

Ellen was also wondering what happened to the aura, but that was a question she can ask later. She quickly signaled to her troops to move forward towards the opening and take the fortress.

"Charge!"

"Don't fall behind! Stay close to us!"

Fenris and Ellen said their respective orders before they lead the charge towards Tarta Fortress and the rest of the men followed suit. The siege was about to reach its climax.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Sorry for updating slowly, but my studies and part-time job is taking up most of time. As of now, I could only spend time on one story at a time and I am enjoying writing this story. While I will look into my other stories, I will sending most of my time on this story.**

 **As you could see, the events in this chapter is quite different on how it plays on in the light novel. While there will be certain deviations to important events, the entire plot line will nevertheless follow the canon in the light novel.  
**

 **The next chapter will cover the last parts of volume 2 and the beginning of volume 3. It may take a while with my schedule, so please be patient until then.  
**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina, Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) It is still too early to decide if Fine should be part of the harem due to her appearing much later in the light novel. I need to learn more about her characteristics before I make the final decision. Any thoughts about her will be appreciated.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 9**

* * *

The Leitmeritz force ended up clashing with the Olmutz sentries in Tarta Fortress on a bridge above a moat after moving through the opening that Ellen with Fenris's help made.

While the Leitmeritz soldiers was outnumbered by the Olmutz garrison, the former was highly motivated since Ellen and Fenris were taking the lead. Fenris in particular unleashed **Fireballs** to disrupt the enemy's line and get them to retreat, yet they stubbornly held the line despite their morale dropping slowly as they being pushed back inch by inch.

"Eleonora!"

It was when Ludmila entered the fight and thrust Lavias at Ellen, who blocked it with Arifar. Seeing that their Vanadises are fighting each other, both sides formed a circle as they left the bridge and didn't interfere in the fight.

Fenris didn't interfere as well, but he leaves the bridge like the rest of the soldiers. He kept a close eye on Ellen and will enter the fray in case she ended up losing against Ludmila.

'Ellen didn't ask me to use **Elemental Fury** on Arifar, so she must have wanted to use her own strength in this fight…'

While Fenris doesn't mind provide his strength to help Ellen, he knew better than to help her in every situation.

"I've brought a present for you. Gracefully accept your defeat."

"I refuse. You're going back to Leitmeritz encased in ice."

After Ellen and Ludmila have a small exchange with each other, they clashed with their Dragon Tools in their hands. They swing their weapons with incredible speed and each time their weapons struck each other, it created deafening sounds.

Fenris watched in awe that the sight of the two Vanadises fighting each other. An ordinary soldier wouldn't be able to win, let alone survive in a duel against either of them. He could the fires of rivalry in their eyes as they seek to surpass each other.

When Ellen and Ludmila jumped back, it was when the battle intensified.

"Cleave the Air (Ley Adimos)!"

Ellen struck first with her Dragon Art, but it didn't hit Ludmila and instead decimated the bridge at the center when the condensed wind was unleashed

"Freeze the Sky (Shero Zam Kafa)!"

Ludmila wasn't fazed by the attack and charged forward, using her own Dragon Art in the process. The air froze before her feet and it created a floor of ice, which reconnect the two halves of the bridge.

Ellen then charged as well and jumped when ice spears erupted from below to strike at her. Ludmila jumped as well and made a thrust, but Ellen dodged it and grabbed her by the sleeve.

She then flings Ludmila towards the moat below, but the latter wasn't fazed as she gazes at the water.

"Silent World (Aizbilk)."

Fenris's eyes widen when the shaft of Lavias extended and the tip touched the water, immediately freezing the water and created a surface for Ludmila when she landed on her feet.

'Lavias could extend the shaft… Never seen a weapon do that before.'

Fenris watch as the two Vanadises bicker once more before Ludmila rose up from the moat by extending Lavias's shaft and was above Ellen. Lavias returned back to it usual length as Ludmila decended upon her opponent and formed a large blade of wind on the spear's tip.

Ellen in response went to take the attack head-on and has Arifar formed a blade of wind equivalent to Ludmila's blade.

"Pierce her! Lavias!"

"Cleave her! Arifar!"

With a loud cry, the Vanadises' Dragon Tools clashed with each other and created a shockwave of wind and ice. Fenris never seen enchanted weapons containing that much power in his life...

* * *

Fenris watches as Ellen was pushed back and went down on her knee due to her injuries and exhaustion. Ludmila was in a similar state as well. They both struggled to stand back up after their attack. He called to Ellen as he was about to move and treat her wounds, was stopped by her.

"Ellen!"

"Stay back Fenris!"

Despite having concerns for her health, he obeyed and watched Ludmila used Lavias to support her and told her troops to stay back when they wanted to assist her. Fenris kept a close eye on the situation in front of him.

'Wait… Something isn't right…'

But he felt killing intent from behind him; among the Leitmeritz soldiers. Fenris soon recognized the feeling as he gripped one of his katanas and gritted his teeth.

It was the killing intent of an assassin…

At that moment, someone among the soldiers from behind ran passed him with a dagger in his hand. Despite the man's speed, Fenris quickly noticed that despite having the garment of a Leitmeritz soldier, but right sleeve was ripped which revealed a recognizable tattoo.

'The last of the Seven Chains!'

The assassin was charging at Ellen, but Ludmila noticed him earlier and used what remain of her strength to get behind Ellen. However, the assassin didn't hesitate and prepared to stab her to reach his target.

Both the soldiers of Leitmeritz and Olmutz cried in horror as the assassin was going kill both their respective Vanadises.

Little did the assassin know that Fenris was on to him when he went passed himand it was the last mistake he will ever make. Just as he passed him to reach Ellen, Fenris already made his move and sprinted towards him and drew his katana.

Just as the dagger was about to strike Ludmila, Fenris slashed the assassin's back and the wound was deep enough to reach his spine, killing him in an instant.

His body fell on the bridge before it slipped off and dropped into the frozen moat below. Ludmila quickly turned her gaze to the one who killed the assassin and saw it was Fenris, who had a darkened expression as he looked down the bridge.

He swings his weapon the to get the blood off before sheathing it as he muttered.

"Cursed assassin… Join your comrades in the depths of Oblivion…'

"That was close, Fenris."

Fenris heard Ellen's joyous words for his assistance as he looked at Ludmila's surprised expression; his expression softened after dealing with the assassin that attempted to take her life.

"That is the second time you saved my life…"

"Remember what I said to you before Ludmila… By the way, I enjoyed your tea and wouldn't mind having it again. Consider it one of the many reasons why I intervened."

Fenris spoke the last statement with a grateful tone and smile, which many would see as an awkward way of easing the tension of an attempted assassination.

"To speak something like that…" Ludmila responded with sigh, but felt her chest warm up a little bit when she looked at his face.

Fenris made a smile as he turned his gaze to Ellen before turning back to Ludmila. "Thank you for protecting Ellen. I really appreciate that."

Ludmila blushed at his words when she realized her actions. Ellen had an awkward expression on her face, seeing moments before that she watched her rival protect her.

Fenris made quiet laugh after seeing their expressions before his own expression became one of anticipation.

"So did you give my request some thought?"

"Request?" Ellen now had a confused look on her face after hearing what he said. Fenris did say he talked with Ludmila during his mission, but she didn't bother ask for details.

"Yes, but I want you to answer a question before I decided."

Ludmila quickly regained her composure and spoke with a polite if cautious tone to Fenris as he nodded in agreement.

"What do you want to ask?"

"What are Tigre's intentions?"

Fenris could only rub his chin as he thought about the question. He watched Tigre and studied his personality when he first met him. He could tell that Tigre cares deeply of Alsace and didn't care much for personal gain.

Even if Tigre wasn't here during the siege, Fenris knew that Tigre would no doubt support him in ending the conflict peacefully.

"From what I know about him, Tigre wants to protect Alsace. As long Alsace is in peace, he will be satisfied. That all that matters to him; not gold, not power, not glory… I know you could tell how sincere he was with his words before."

Ludmila was skeptical on his words, but seeing that Fenris was being honest with his words. She thought of what she knows about Tigre and saw that it was the most likely response if she asked the same question to him.

"Sincerity may be important, but it can't solve every situation."

"I am aware of that, but if sincerity isn't enough this day, remember that I saved you two times. Accept my request and I will call it even between us."

Ludmila had a thoughtful expression before she looked back at Fenris with a musing smile.

"However, sincerity will be enough for today. I will honor your request. For this moment on, I'll declare my neutrality regarding the civil war in Brune!"

Fenirs made a smile as he heard her words. As of now, the war between Leitmeritz and Olmutz was over.

A day after that siege, Ludmila followed a number of terms; one being her promise to remain neutral, but to bare the damages that was done during the fighting. Tigre and Lim were surprise of the outcome, but the former was pleased with it as it prevented further bloodshed.

At the border between Leitmeritz and Olmutz, the two sides went their separate ways. Fenris could only shake his head when Ellen and Ludmila got into a fight again when Ludmila said to him that he was always welcomed in her territory and should look her up if he leaves Ellen's service. Ellen didn't like that remark one bit, but he was able to ease the situation.

They after all had more important matters to attend to...

* * *

Over a month has passed since the conflict between Ellen and Ludmila has ended and winter came forth. Fenris was currently in a camp at the western part of Territoire, a region in Brune along with Tigre, Ellen and Lim. They were making their way to Nemetacum, Duke Thenardier's territory and are supported by a 6,000 men army; 5,000 from Leitmeritz and 1,000 from Tigre's supporters in Brune.

He was currently sleeping in his tent as the sun started to dawn above the camp. Since the entire army has yet to be in battle since they entered Brune, Fenris for now provided drills to the troops, help deal with disputes between the troops and in his free time, research the scrolls that he had with him prior to the incident that brought him to this world.

Fenris been up later than usually last night after he analysis the scroll which he nicknamed the Morrowind Scroll, which he currently uncovered a pair of spells which need each other to work.

He has yet grasp these spells, but Fenris believed he could properly use it in a month. That is If he wasn't scheduled to provide full-time training or commence scouting missions as they made the army moved ever forward.

Lim then entered his tent to see if he was awake since she knew that he was the type to get up early, so it was unusual to see him sleeping in. She was about tell him to get up when she was startled when Fenris rose his upper body from his bedroll with serious eyes and raised his right hand, like he was about to cast a spell.

"Alright Assa… Lim! I am so sorry! I never meant to do that!"

After see it was Lim, he quickly got up and quickly apologized for his action. While Lim was shocked of what he was about to do, she calmed down after she saw Fenris realizing his mistake.

"Its alright… I am not harmed… Just startled…"

"That is a relief... I don't know what to say to Ellen if I harmed you unintentionally."

Soon the two regained their composure after the incident and potential disaster.

"Fenris, do you mind to tell me why you did that?"

"My deepest apologizes Lim. Whenever someone walk up to me without warning when I am asleep, I ended up thinking it was an assassin. I developed that reflex after attempts on my life were made."

Lim's eyes widen as she processed his words. "You were marked for assassination? But you were a hero to your people."

"That was the point. My actions interfered with many criminal organizations and I was soon marked for death. When I travel from city to city, I occasionally get ambushed by an assassin even in the most remote of regions. When assassins began to attack me in my sleep, that was when I had enough. I managed to find the hideout where the assassins came from and wiped them out. Despite that, I can't shake the feeling that someone may try to slit my throat when I sleep."

Lim recalled the assassin back at the training grounds months ago and the Seven Chains, which she saw Fenris's eyes at those time radiate with killing intent.

"I see know that you have a deep hatred for assassins Fenris."

Fenris made a sigh as he replied back, "Yes Lim, but this isn't the best time to discuss such matters. Please tell Ellen about my reflex when you get the chance. I don't want to risk causing an incident by accident."

"Don't worry Fenris. I will."

After suiting up into his armor, Fenris accompanied Lim to the main tent, which had breakfast with Ellen, Tigre and Titta. Fenris hardly saw the maid during his duties; he always saw her by Tigre's side most of the time.

Soon, everyone but Titta engaged in a meeting; subjects include the situation with Thenardier and the naming of joint army of Zhcted and Brune. With Tigre's and Ellen's thoughts, the army was called the Silver Meteor Army, which Fenris felt it was a suitable name. He watched on as Tigre was called out by Rurick and the girls chatted about Tigre.

'Ellen must have a lot a faith letting Tigre be a general. He may have potential, but he has a long way to be a successful commander.'

Fenris then spend the morning checking on the troops and at one point, saw Tigre resolve a dispute between the soldiers of Zhcted and Brune. He never thought at an argument would arise from looking at a cloud.

"He has a a lot of potential, but he still lack the proper experience to be leader..." He inwardly thought as he carried out his morning duties.

As it seems that everything is peaceful across the camp, but it soon changed when an message for Tigre came, who said to came under the name of Marquis Greast.

* * *

"So this is the Marquis…"

Fenris was outside the camp with Ellen, Tigre and Viscount Augre. Augre was one of Tigre supporters and offered the 1,000 men that joined up with Ellen's army. He was cautious around him due to his reputation, but soon trusted him.

In front of them was young man with long hair, a childish face and unpleasant eyes. He wore ornate silk clothing and behind was the horse he rode and a table with a set of chairs.

Tigre greeted the man and he greeted back in return; providing his full name, Charon Anquetil Greast.

Despite his friendly gesture, Fenris didn't like the feeling he was giving out. He could feel that there was something dark about him and was concerned of his true intentions.

From he learned from Augre, Greast was Ganelon's right-hand man, who was Duke Thenardier's biggest rival. Fenris watched as he greeted Augre with sarcasm before he turned to Ellen, which she introduced herself politely with a bow.

"Eleanora Viltaria. A Vanadis of Zhcted."

It was then Greast spoke in admiration upon seeing who she was. "The Vanadis who made our troops flee from Dinant. To think such a heroine would be such a lovely woman…"

Fenris glared at Greast as he watches him shake hands with Ellen in a disturbing way, which escalated when he was rubbed her fingers with both hands. He then gives compliments that Ellen found unpleasant, especially when he spoke about her beauty.

'This guy…' Fenris felt his anger build up as he watches the scene before him while hold the urge of delivering swift punch to the head. Ellen felt the same way, but held back the temptation of crushing Greast's hand.

It was then that Fenris had enough and walked up to the two after hearing Greast asking questions about her involve with Tigre and how she should with him instead.

"I would appreciate it that you stop bothering her, Marquis Greast."

Fenris spoke in a polite if forced tone to Greast as he then turned to him. Greast then gazes carefully at his dragonscale armor and soon realize who he was.

"Armor made of dragon scales… I thought it was an elaborate rumor, but I never imagine I would see the "Demon of Dinant" up close. I heard a month ago that you decimated hundreds of Lord Zion's soldier's single-handedly. The stories about you using sorcery intrigues me and wonder if that is true."

"I am pleased that you are not afraid of me. My name is Fenris and I am not a demon regardless of rumors. "Dragonborn is a more suitable title." While Fenris didn't like to be known by his title, it was more preferable than being called a demon.

Taking advantage of the opening that Fenris provided her, Ellen pulled her hand away from Greast.

'I didn't like the feeling from that guy's eyes. Thankfully Fenris was there for me.' Ellen thought as Greast was annoyed of the act.

After that, everyone took a seat at the table with Fenris standing behind Ellen. It was then Greast ask Tigre an offer which caused Fenris to display a scowl on his face. He asked Tigre to be part of an alliance under Ganelon, seeing that the two share the same enemy that is Duke Thenardier.

Fenris soon was fighting the growing urge of cutting down the Marquis where he was, for Greast spoke that the reward was the plundering of Brune Capital, Rance.

'That filthy… Saying that atrocities are a natural part of war…' Fenris painfully thought as he recalled the horrors of the civil war back in Skyrim, where both sides were willing to any method to gain an edge over the other.

Luckily, despite saying that Tigre has to give an answer immediately and there are consequences of rejecting the alliance, he nevertheless refused.

As they watch Greast leave for the distance ahead, Fenris showed a displeased look on his face.

"You shouldn't let him leave like that. Its people like him that causes misery to others and need to be put down."

"Are you saying we should kill him?"

"I share the same sentiment with Fenris. I would take his head and crush his troops."

Ellen shares Fenris frustration of letting Greast leave, but Tigre spoke that Greast wasn't the type to go unprepared.

It was proven true when they returned back the camp and was given reports that a scout detected an army under Ganelon's banner to the north. It numbered about 6,000 men and was about a day away from their position.

As the leaders prepare an emergency meeting, Fenris recalled about the meeting with Greast.

'Greast, you are cunning than I thought… Your duke must be serious of not taking no for an answer.'

He wished that he killed him back then, but it would no doubt cause Ganelon's army to retaliate. With the fact that Tigre refused to ally with Ganelon means a conflict with the two armies is inevitable.

'No matter. The moment I lay my eyes on him, his last thoughts will be my blade across his neck.'

At the main tent, the battle plans were laid out and soon the whole Silver Meteor Army was organizing themselves for the battle ahead.

With that, the battle in region known as Orange Range was about to commence.

* * *

'Seems the enemy is taking the bait.'

Fenris thought in haste as he rode with Lim and her unit as they retreated from Greast's forces while maintain a close distance, making them think they are closing in. The battle plan was that the river in the region would be blocked and provide a passage for the enemy to the other side, which they fell for. With that Lim's unit would fall back and bait the enemy to a withered forest.

As for Fenris, he was at the back of the unit and was wearing a long cloak to hide himself; strung up so that it hides most of his figure even if moving quickly on horseback. Part of the plan was that after the enemy is ambushed, he would reveal himself and lead the counter-attack. With his fearsome reputation, he would cause the enemy to panic and become disorganized, making them easy prey. The plan was to inflict maximum losses to the enemy and minimizing their own.

Turning his ears to the back, he could hear the rambling of the Ganelon general, who was becoming frustrated of the fact that Lim's unit was keeping a close gap between them. It was hard to hear due to the general's words was being obstructed by the gallop of hundred's horses. Lim's unit soon slowed down after passing the ambush point.

The Ganelon general believed that they were caught up and order his men to charge. Before he could give the order, a shower of arrows came from the right of the forest and struck the infantry.

In the right side of the forest was Tigre and his unit, who wore camouflage to blend in to the terrain. Despite being small in number, they were completely unknown to the Ganelon's army and the sudden shower of arrows caused them to panic.

Since their shields were on the left arms, they could block the arrows and many died as they were struck in vital spots. The Ganelon general was about to order some of the men to charge into the forest, but quickly decided to ordered a retreat after Tigre fired a shot which hit him in the head, but failed to penetrate.

"Fenris, now!"

"Right! Commence the counter-attack!"

Seeing that they enemy now making a full retreat, Lim give the word to Fenris and with that, he removed his cloak and dropped it to the ground before giving the order to charge at the enemy's rear.

When the Ganelon general locked back with what remains of his army, he was horrified of Fenris leading the counter-attacks, clearly recognizing his armor and unleashing **Lightning Bolts** at them.

'Impossible! I thought his Excellency was making a fool of himself of believing the "Demon of Dinant" actually exist! But he actually exists after all! Why did have to turn out like this!?'

His men had the same thought and quickly run as fast they could to get away from Fenris. They heard the rumors and upon seeing his appearance along with his spell, they suffered a sharp drop in morale and would rather flee for the lives than face certain death against him in battle. Some even prayed that they would survive the wrath of the "demon" himself as he cut through many soldiers with ease.

Soon, the remains of the Ganelon army quickly broke down and made a full rout as the counter attack took many of the soldier's lives. As for the soldiers sent to stop Tigre's unit, they suffered significant losses due to traps employed by Tigre and **Rune Magic** casted by Fenris before they dammed the river.

Tigre's unit watched in awe as the **Frost Runes** were activated and decimated much of the enemy while causing panic. Fenris's mastery with the spell allowed the runes to be only be activated by the enemy's presence and could have a maximum of 20 runes at the same time. But those were enough to decimate hundreds of troops if placed correctly at the right moment.

Fenris would have used **Fire and Shock Runes** as well, but he was worried they would set the forest on fire if they were activated, risking Tigre's unit the process.

Regardless, the survivors of the unit sent against Tigre quickly fled for their lives and with the main Ganelon army in full retreat and their morale broken, victory belongs to the Silver Meteor Army.

* * *

"This would affect no doubt affect Duke Ganelon's image."

Greast was sitting in his carriage contemplating about the recent events. He had received the report from the general of the army that have returned from their bout with the Silver Meteor Army. About nearly 30% of the army were lost in the ambush and many were hesitant of making a retaliatory attack due to Fenris fighting alongside with the Silver Meteor Army.

He recalls the night he spoke with Ganelon and his plan of getting rid of Tigre, regardless if he agrees to follow him or not. He also spoke of anything about the rumors about the "Demon of Dinant" are to be relayed to him immediately, saying he has a champion that will deal with him personally.

"His expression and the way he spoke… He is not a man that I wish to make an enemy of. And this champion of his, I wonder what kind of man is this Etis is?"

Soon he made a dark smile as his thoughts turned to Ellen and the things he could do to her when she is in his grasp. It was going to be a plot like no other…

As for the Silver Meteor Army, everyone was celebrating over their victory against the opposing army. It helped boost the morale of the whole army and help connect the soldiers of Zhcted and Brune.

Tigre however wasn't in much of a mood for celebrating, for he has two of Brune's most powerful nobles after his life. Fenris however was able to comfort him somewhat by talking about the trials he had to face and in those he couldn't tackle alone, he had friends to back him up. He spoke to Tigre that as long he never loses his convictions and learn from his experiences, he will always be on the right path and Ellen along with himself will support him as best they could.

Fenirs was currently a distance away from the camp after talking with Tigre. He took off his armor and put in a bag, which he brought with him as he left the camp. Looking at the night sky as he laid on the grass, recalling his time in Skyrim. While magic and unique creatures didn't exist in this world, it nevertheless has the same troubles that plagued his homeland.

"This civil war in Brune… I hope it isn't as damaging as it was back in Skyrim."

"Pondering in your thoughts Fenris?"

He turned his head and saw it was Ellen in her usual outfit with Arifar in her right hand, sitting beside him. Fenris noticed that her face was blushed, so she must be a bit tipsy from the alcohol. While he had a good share of drinks, he has build-up quite a resistance and doesn't get drunk easily.

"Yes, I was thinking what happened over these months, including our battle." He sat up as he looked at Ellen, who made a smile.

"I heard from Tigre what you spoke to him about. I am glad he help motivate him and ease his tensions."

"Not a problem Ellen. He has a potential and I hope he will use it in the right direction."

It was then Fenris felt Ellen's hand on his head; rubbing and stroking his brown hair. He doesn't admit it, but it was a pleasant feeling.

"Should we head back? Everyone would be wondering where you are?"

Ellen's face seems to inflate as she made an annoyed expression. "Lets stay a little longer. Lim will make a fuss if we head back now."

"Obviously because you are the commander and have to act as one, especially if in front of your own troops in the heat of battle. Regardless, Lim will be annoyed if she notices you are not in the camp, especially since it is the middle of the night.

It was then Ellen's fingers stop moving on his head and Fenris noticed that she seems to amused by his words.

"…You should know where you stand."

Fenris could easily evade her movement, but decided to let her do what she wish as a personal sign of goodwill. He started to think it wasn't a good idea for Ellen wrapped her arms around his neck and his face felt her bountiful chest. The feeling of her chest, her scent and body heat has cause his face to turn red.

Despite meeting many women in Skyrim, he never been in such a situation like this before.

'Focus Fenris… Think of something else… Don't of something that you will regret…'

As Fenris was trying to keep his mind focus and not wander into inappropriate matters, Ellen spoke a with a grateful tone.

"I want to thank you for dealing with Greast back then. I saw how unpleasant your face was when he was feeling my hand. It was like you are jealous."

"I was just concern about your well-being. I didn't like the feeling he was emitting and I will not lie that I wanted to cut him down where he stands. Even if you are a beauty, no one has the right to treat you as an object."

She was silent as first at his response, but Ellen made a slight laughter as she continues to wrap her arms around Fenris neck, "You are cute… Do you mind if I stay like this for a while?"

It was a few moments that Ellen started to fall asleep and her mind flashes back to the meeting with Greast and the way Fenris intervened to stop him. She felt her heart beat faster and couldn't help but blushed, despite the blush being hidden by the redness on her face due to the alcohol.

'Having moments like this with Fenris… I like it…'

Those were Ellen's last thoughts before she fell asleep, which Fenris then noticed her sleeping face. He felt lucky that she was asleep so she wouldn't notice his blush. Of all the women he met in Skyrim, he never met one like Ellen; her sleeping face increasing her charm. Fenris made a smile as he looked at her as he got as Ellen's arm remain lock around his neck.

'Sleep dreams Ellen.'

Fenris then made his way back to camp at a slow pace with Ellen on his back and his bag in his hands, time-to-time looking at the stars in the night sky. Peaceful as it is, he knows that this war they entered is far from over.

* * *

"Thinking of something Tigre?"

"Yes. Thinking about the chat with Rurick and the soldiers."

Fenris and Tigre were on horseback after leaving Saunier, which was the center of the villages north of the Orange Plains. They with an entourage to Viscount Augre to provide relief to the people there. After that's done, the two rode until they were near a river behind bushes. They were cautions since the it was getting dark and anything could happen to them.

It was then they heard the sound of water splashing and something flying. Tigre were about to grab his bow as Fenris got off his horse and gripped on the hilt of one of his katanas when a small dragon appeared in their view in a panicked state.

"Lunie?" He quickly recognizes the dragon and quickly grabbed it into his arms. It felt relieved that it was within his arms as it calmed down.

"That's Ellen's pet dragon. What is it doing here?" Tigre asked in surprise since he never expected the baby dragon to be in the middle of the wilderness.

"I have no idea…" Fenris response as he looked at Lunie, which was pleased to be close to him. At first, Lunie was afraid of him possibly due to his status as Dragonborn; giving out an aura of a dragon slayer or an alpha dragon.

It was after Fenris hanged out with it since their first meeting that the baby dragon began to trust him and not be afraid of his presence. Ellen once remarked that the bond between them was like siblings.

"Lunie-chan?"

'Wait… That voice…?'

Both men heard a woman's voice nearby, which Fenris could easily recognize. Lunie however climbed onto his back and gripped onto his shoulders, like it wanted him to protect what's coming. A shadow appeared in the bushes and came out was a beautiful blond-haired woman without a inch of clothing; her figure is one that many would desire and envy.

Both Fenris and Tigre blushed of what they saw, the former was stunned of exposed woman and latter quickly closed his eyes.

"Luni… Fenris?" She looked at the dragonscale armor that he was wearing and quickly recognize who it was.

"Sofya… Clothes…" Fenris spoke as he realized who was in front of him. Sofya Obertas, the Vanadis that he first laid on back at Silesia.

Lunie began to shake as Sofya made her appearance and tightened it grip on Fenris, which Sofya quickly noticed. But surprisingly, she was more focused on Fenris than on the baby dragon.

"Sofy? It's dark, so it would be hard to find Lunie…"

'You can't be serious…'

"Oh…?"

The sound of Ellen's displeasure soon came to his ears as she appeared from the bushes, also as exposed as Sofya if not for the towel wrapped across her body.

* * *

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Tigrevurmud. I am one of the Vanadis, Sofya Obertas. You may call me Sofy."

In the command tent, Ellen, Lim, Fenris, Tigre, Titta and Sofy were sitting around a round table, which the former introduced herself to Tigre. Lunie was in Sofy's arms, but wasn't comfortable in the least.

Fenris as he expected watched as Zaht, her Dragon Tool, greeted him with a gentle flash of light. Everyone noticed as well, especially Sofy, which always been on her mind since first meeting Fenris and what possible links he has with it.

As for the previous encounter moments ago, Fenris was able to ease Ellen and Lim of what happened and said that nothing inappropriate happened. He even countered Ellen's remark that he could easily handle himself if a beautiful assassin came for his life and attempted to charm him into lowering his guard.

After Tigre introduced himself, Sofya's attention came to Fenris. "I am pleased I get to talk to you after our first encounter. Why didn't you stay back at the capital with Ellen before? I would love to know more about your origins."

"Sorry Sofy, but I already have a lot of eyes on me when I came into the throne room with my armor on. I want to avoid get any more unwanted attention and troubling Ellen in the process."

"Understandable Fenris."

Throughout the conversion, Sofy explained that she was sent as a messenger to meet with the king of Brune, but wasn't given an audience due to the king being sick. Fenris clenched his fist when Sofy told Tigre what she was told by the Prime Minister.

'Tigre risked everything to protect his home, but was declared a traitor… I bet those bickering nobles have a hand at this.'

Soon the conversion ended and the day carried on as usual, but Tigre nevertheless was in disbelief that he was seen as a traitor for his actions. Luckily when night came, Sofy came to ease his thoughts and help him regain his spirit. However, they were being overheard by Fenris as he was meditating in a tent.

He broke from his mediation as he heard Sofy explain about some details about Vanadises of Zhcted; details that was new to him.

'So… Vanadises are to keep their emotions in check, especially it comes to love…'

Fenris knew that emotions could easily bring a warrior either victory or defeat and love has the greatest impact. While love could motivate a warrior to commit feats that are beyond their reach, but love could also be used to manipulate one to commit wrongs. That is way some in Skyrim call the emotion of love a double-edge sword.

The Vanadises, being military leaders and governors of their territories, could easily bring ruin if their emotions go rampant and make costly decisions. He couldn't imagine what would happen if two Vanadises fell in love with the same man.

While he and Ellen share a good bond with each other, Fenris always make sure that Ellen doesn't make reckless moves and help to keep herself in check. After hearing that the conversation is over, he re-entered his meditative state.

After a few minutes though, his mediation was interrupted again. Fenris opened his eyes and saw it was Sofy with a indifferent face.

"Oh Sofy. Is there anything you need?"

"Sorry to interrupt Fenris, but did you hear anything?"

Seeing her Dragon Tool shine, Fenris realized that Vaht must have detected him and from her expression, Sofy wanted the truth if he eavesdropped in her conversion with Tigre.

He sighed as he knew what she was going to say and spoke.

"Yes Sofy, I have heard everything and I know what you're going to ask, so will it was answer them now. Despite my relationship with Ellen, it was nevertheless created by a contract which I could break if I wanted to. Despite that, I will fight to protect her from any threat and even from herself if I must. However, if our bond does go beyond your expectations, then I will be waiting for the first blow from your hand when you come for me. You will find me an opponent worthy of a Vanadis."

Sofy had a surprised look on her face as he basically answered her questions before she could say them out. She could tell that Fenris was being honest with his words about Ellen and how he was not afraid to getting on her bad side. Despite being a Vanadis, she had a cold feeling that she has little chance against him if he was an enemy.

Whenever she looks at Fenris, she could tell there was something unique with him despite him already explain who he was…

"I have to say you exceeded my expectation Fenris. I can see know why Ellen has a lot of faith with you." She spoke as she made a genuine smile. Despite not knowing his full history, she could see that Fenris have no ill intentions.

"Thank you. Do you mind if you leave me to my mediations Sofy?"

"Wait Fenris. Do you mind if you hear my request?"

He raised an eyebrow as he looked at Sofy. "What is it?"

* * *

When all the soldiers went to sleep, Sofy and Ellen left their tent and walked a considerate distance away from prying ears.

It would only the two of them if Fenris wasn't accompany them. Apparently, Sofy's request was for him to join her and Ellen late at night. Ellen told her previously that she wanted Fenris's input on what they have to discuss and spoke that he could easily keep secrets. After her previous talk with Fenris, Sofy know that he will keep his mouth closed about the meeting.

"Never expected to meet in such a place."

"Me neither. I can understand why you trust Fenris greatly."

They were outside the camp and behind was Fenris, who was wonder what they are going to discuss.

"Fenris has never let me down. He will never turn his back on me." It was then Ellen turned to him.

"You will not reveal anything what we have discussed here to the others. You hear me?"

Fenris gave a nod as he replied. "I will not speak about this meeting. I give you my word."

"If Ellen trust you to this extent, then I will do the same.

"I appreciate your faith in me, Sofy."

After the initial talk, Fenris soon learned what Ellen and Sofy were about to discuss and why the precaution of leaving the camp.

Back at Silesia moments after the meeting with King Victor, Ellen asked a request to Sofy into looking into nobles with connections with Thenardier and Ganelon; specifically, the Vanadises. She also asks for any detail about the dragons that Thenardier used and along with that, anything details about their thoughts about Fenris, who no doubt made himself known to the kingdom that day.

Fenris kept quiet as Sofy was about to talk, interested in knowing about the rest of the Vanadises and their thoughts about him along with the fact he currently serves Ellen.

"Elizavetta seems to have strong connections with both Dukes Thenardier and Ganelon. As for her thoughts about Fenris, I heard she developed a strong interest after hearing her officials and wishes to meet him in person."

Sofy then turned to Fenris and gazes at his mismatched eyes. "I think she wishes to see your eyes."

"My eyes?" He was confused at first since there was nothing special with them, but decided to keep it in mind later.

Ellen's expression became one of anger after hearing Sofy's report, which Fenris noticed and realized that she has a strong dislike for that particular Vanadis. Sofy then began to speak about another Vanadis.

"About Valentina, I can't tell you much details about her or what she thinks about Fenris. But her territory is far from Brune, so she wouldn't have a connection with either Duke.

Fenris and Ellen nodded as Sofy continued on with her report.

"Olga is missing however."

"Missing?"

"She left a letter behind, saying that she left on a journey with her Dragon Tool."

Fenris saw Ellen's shocked expression about the matter. He was shocked as well that a Vanadis willing left her territory just to go on a journey. Despite that, Sofy went on to talk about the last Vanadis.

"Then there is the issue about Sasha."

"Sasha…"

Ellen made a sad expression as she thought about the Vanadis who was also her best friend. Fenris noticed it and asked Sofy about it.

"What happened to Sasha?" Fenris spoke to Sofy as she made a bitter smile.

"She has an illness that even the best physicians in Zhcted couldn't cure. She is currently bedridden and will not be able to participate in Brune." She replied in a sad tone.

Fenris eyes widen at what he heard and realized why Ellen showed a strong interest in his Restoration spells whenever he used it. He quickly turned to Ellen with that realization in mind.

"So that is why you're so interested in my Restoration spells…"

"Yes. I thought you may have the power to cure Sasha of her illness. She is my best friend and its pains me to see her bedridden in such a state..."

Fenris then turned back to Sofy. "What was her thoughts about me?"

Sofy made a small smile as she replied. "From what I heard, she was rather joyous of hearing about you and your healing abilities. I also heard that her officials were trying to assemble a large sum of coins to buy your service as a healer, but she put a stop to that. She said that you will eventually come to her and free her from her family's curse."

Fenris was deep in thought of hearing about Sasha and her illness; finding from Sofy's last statement that the illness being Sasha's family curse means that it was likely a disease that is inherited from one generation to the next.

'A bloodline disease… This is worse than I thought…'

Such a disease was usually seen as a death sentence in Skyrim; they were very difficult if not impossible to cure even by the best of healers. Yet, he wasn't a ordinary healer…

The two Vanadises noticed his expression, which Ellen spoke up which interrupted him.

"Fenris. Can you treat her illness?" Fenris listened to her speak in a hopeful tone.

He took a deep breath as he made his reply, "I dealt with many diseases in my life, but dealing with incurable diseases is much different. Even with my magic, I can't just make such diseases vanish in an instant. Also while I know about diseases passed through the blood from previous generations, I've never had an opportunity to treat such diseases before. With those factors all in one disease…"

Ellen and Sofy expressions became on of shock and sadness, fearing the worst that Fenris couldn't help Sasha and she was doomed to succumb to her illness in a matter of time. But Fenris then broke the tension with a hopeful smile.

"However, I went beyond what the finest healer could do and developed a method to treat incurable diseases and I have them with me. I am sure that the same practice will apply to bloodline diseases. It will take time based on the extent and what details I could learn about Sasha's illness, but I promise you that I do everything in my power to help her."

He saw the two Vanadises' expressions turn into one of joy and relief as he finished.

"That is a relief…" Ellen spoke with joy in voice, knowing at least that her friend has a chance of being cured.

"Indeed…" Sofy felt the same way as her fellow Vanadis.

Fenris smiled as he saw their expressions and looked at Ellen. "Give the order Ellen and I will make all due haste to Sasha. Just tell where she is…"

He was then interrupted by Sofy, "Not to worry. When I left Zhcted, I heard that while Sasha's condition didn't improve, it hasn't worsened."

"True. When we put an end to the conflict in Brune Fenris, I'll let you have all the time necessary to treat Sasha."

Fenris made a gentle sigh in turn, "Very well, but tell me immediately if her illness took a turn for the worse. Permission to return back to camp Ellen? I think I am done here for the night."

She nodded her head. "Very well. Remember, don't tell anyone what you heard this night."

He bowed in response and made his way back to the camp, leaving Ellen and Sofy behind to continue their meeting, which ended after the latter spoke that she has no information about Thenardier's dragons.

They however continue to talk to one another, particularly about Tigre and Fenris.

"So what do you think of Tigre Sofy?"

"He is a lovely child… Being honest yet straightforward and has a strong heart… I am a bit curious on why you aided him."

"Ah… What about Fenris?"

"I have to say he is mystery… While I would be skeptical of him being from another world, his use of magic says otherwise. Although he shares similar qualities to Tigre, I could see Fenris has much more courage and resolve than him. I admit that I am more interested in knowing Fenris than Tigre."

Despite hearing Sofy's interest in the two, Ellen remained composed and retain her smile.

"I will tell you now, they are both mine."

"You must really love to those two then."

"They both have a contract with me."

"If it is simply a contract, the you wouldn't mind if I borrow Fenris. I would love to learn more about himself and the world he came from. Don't worry, I will return him you; but he gets dirty, I will make sure he is properly washed."

"I would rather you keep your distance from Fenris while you are here." Ellen spoke her words in a joking manner, but had a hint of seriousness in them.

While the night peaceful for the Silver Meteor Army, the battle within Brune is far from over for a force to be reckoned with is about them soon…

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Well here is another update to "Dragonborn to Vanadis", which is now currently in the Brune Civil War arc. Its a shame to the Vanadis anime didn't include anything about Greast, so I had to rely on the light novel and manga to see how the scene plays out.  
**

 **It is about get interesting and intense in the next chapter, which a certain knight would be a good match when pitted against Fenris.** **Be patient until I have it uploaded and reviews would be appreciated so I know that story line makes sense and the length is reasonable for each chapter.  
**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina, Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) Based on her personality and her involvement in the light novel, she may or may not be included in Fenris's harem.**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 10**

* * *

 **"** So these are the Navarre Knights…"

Fernis thought as he laid his eyes on the opposing force from the distance. He could tell that they were more powerful than the armies that fought against in this world; he could feel an aura of superiority over the enemy knights.

In the morning, the Silver Meteor Army received reports of the Navarre Knights approaching the camp. Ellen, Lim, Tigre, Hughes and Fenris were discussing on how to deal with the new threat.

From what Fenris learned in the meeting, the knights were the most elite of Brune's forces. What interested him more was the leader of the Navarre Knights, the Black Knight Roland. Hughes and Tigre spoke that he never lost a battle, his exploits were one of legends and also wield Brune's greatest treasure, Durandal. A part of Fenris wanted to fight such a powerful warrior, but he knew better.

Attempts to negotiate a peace treaty with the Navarre Knights ended up in failure; the knights instead made a counter-proposal that they Silver Meteor Army surrender to them. Seeing that they had little choice, Ellen order the army to prepare for battle.

It was now cloudy afternoon when the Silver Meteor Army met to confront the Navarre Knights at the Orange Plains, the former numbered about 6,000 men and the former was about 5,000 knights.

The Silver Meteor Army was divided in three rectangular formations; the center, vanguard and rear guard. The Navarre Knights was an in spear rectangular formation designed to pierce though defensive formations.

Ellen and Lim was leading the center formation while Tigre and Hughes was leading the vanguard formation. Fenris was allocated to the vanguard to provide support, where his abilities would be a force multiplier.

He kept a close eye a figure at the distance in front of enemy force which drew something from his back, which he assumed was Roland, the leader. He was correct when he heard a cry that originated from the Navarre Knights' position.

"Gods in the sky, who watches over the land of Brune! Bear witness to our battle! Follow my blade!"

"So it begins…" Fenris grimly

With that, the entire enemy force began their charge at the vanguard of the Silver Meteor Army. The force of the knights was to be reckoned with as they crushed the defensive lines with ease. The most shocking for Fenris was knight of large build wearing black armor, who swung a large sword with one hand with ease and was larger than an ordinary greatsword.

He cut through the soldiers like they were nothing despite their armor and shields. Blood was spilled before the knight's path and the ground beneath him was littered with decimated corpses and body parts.

"His speed matches to my own, but his strength surpasses mine. I have no choice…"

Fenris charged into the fray on his horse as Roland continue to cut through his enemies with no difficulty. No matter if the soldiers stood their ground or flee, Roland nevertheless make short work on them.

Little did Fenris know that Ellen noticed the carnage before her and decided to put Lim in charge of the formation while she engage with Roland herself.

"Who is that… His armor…!"

"Is made of dragon scales?! I can't possibly be…!"

"Its… the Demon himself!"

A group from the Navarre Knights noticed Fenris as he charged towards Roland's position. Fenris shouted as he heard the knights and raised his right hand as he channeled his spell. He was now getting agitated of being called a demon despite his abilities made him appear as one.

"I am not a demon! I am Dragonborn!"

He fired multiple bolts of **Chain Lightning** from his hand and it struck the knights, electrocuting them to death. The bolts arc to other knights that were nearby and they too suffered the same fight. After the display of power, Fenris keep on moving forward as he drew his katana.

"What…"

Roland turned and saw his fellow knights being struck by bolts of lightning and feel to the ground dead smoking. It was then he noticed Fenris charging at him; bewildered by his dragonscale armor. Nevertheless, he swung his sword at his foe, who in turn blocked it with his katana.

Much to his surprise, Fenris's weapon didn't shatter to pieces as he thought it would. Fenris then made a shout, seeing that Roland was a powerful foe and shouldn't be taken lightly and require everything he has to defeat him.

 **"ZUN HAAL VIIK!"**

Fenris hoped that **Disarm** would give him the advantage against Roland by depriving him of his sword. However, Fenris was shocked as the shout had no effect on Roland.

He then felt his instinct warn him of Roland's weapon and when he glanced at it, he saw that it wasn't an ordinary weapon; almost as mysterious as the Dragon Tools.

'Can that sword actually…'

Fenris thought of what just happened, but quickly broke away from it as Roland made another swing at him. He quickly countered and retaliated with his swings, which Roland block with his reflexes. Fenris soon realize that his katana was not inflicting Chaos Damage at Roland. He then unleashed **Flames** on his foe as a test and as he feared, witnessed the flames die before it touches Roland's sword.

'It seems it can negate both my shouts and magic… Never seen such a weapon before…'

The two ended up in a blade lock as they looked at each other eyes while the battle rages around them. Both sides watch as their respective champions were literally face-to-face with each other.

The Navarre Knights were not afraid of Fenris regardless of the rumors of his abilities, but knew better than to interfere in Roland's fight.

To them, who is better than to slay the Demon was the Black Knight himself.

* * *

"Your weapon, armor and magic… You are the one from the rumors that was all over Brune?"

"Indeed. You are brave not flinch in my presence. I can see that your sword is truly one of a kind… To be able to protect you from my powers …"

They engaged once again in a clash of swords before they are in another blade lock. The two foes were surprised at each other skills as they can't seem to get the edge over the other. The Navarre Knights were in shock that Fenris was holding his own with little difficulty against Roland despite the difference in body build.

"What is your name? I have never fought against someone like yourself. I see with my eyes that you are just an exceptional warrior wielding magic, not a demon of destruction like the rumors portray you."

"Finally… I am getting tired of being called a demon despite who I am. My name is Fenris and if I am to be called through a title, "Dragonborn" will suffice."

"Roland of the Navarre Knights. Bold of you to see yourself a dragon…"

It was then Ellen arrived and was closing distance at Fenris. Roland quickly reacted by forcing back Fenris and counter Ellen's swing with his own.

He could feel the force of the clash emitted as Roland and Ellen were in a blade lock of their own. Despite her status as a Vanadis, Ellen felt the backlash on her right arm and noticed that Arifar had no effect on his sword.

"So another before me withstood my sword, but a delicate girl like you couldn't…"

He was interrupted when Fenris began to attack once more, which Ellen soon joined in. Despite their efforts, Roland has proven to be more than a challenge as the two struggled to leave a meaningful blow on him and protect themselves at the same time.

Despite knowing it was futile, Fenris unleashed his destruction spells hoping to at least distract Roland. Much to Ellen's shock, she witnesses the spells being ineffective when Roland blocked them with his sword; like he was immune to magic.

It was then that Roland delivered a quick but powerful swing on the two. Ellen jumped away from the attack just as it severed the neck of her horse. Fenris chose block the attack, which knocked him off his horse but in turn spared its life. Despite the danger, the horse bravely stood its ground with its rider.

Ellen landed on her feet while Fenris was brought to the ground, but quickly got back on his own feet. They looked at Roland who was still on horseback when Ellen spoke after Arifar gave her a faint wind, like it was warning her.

Ellen felt the sword that Roland wielded has something to do with Arifar and Fenris's magic being ineffective.

"That sword, what is it made off?"

"Strange to worry about in the middle of a fight, but your weapons were the first to be not broken by Durandal. You two, what are your blades made off?"

Ellen and Fenris give their respective answers.

"I don't know. I inherited it from someone I never met before."

"I personally crafted my own weapons, but will not speak of the materials I used."

"As for me, I don't know what this blade is made of. I received this blade from His Majesty to defend Brune, so that is enough for me."

"Vanadis-sama!"

"Stop you fools!"

A number of Zhcted cavalry charged at Roland to Ellen's defense. Despite her and Fenris's warning not to engage, the men nevertheless kept moving and were cut down with ease by Roland; their bloodied bodies dropping to the ground before they could touch the knight.

Ellen and Fenris were quickly thinking about their situation. Fenris saw that Durandal would protect Roland from his spells, so the only option was martial skill yet the knight was physically stronger than him. Ellen however thought of using her Dragon Arts, but it would be too much to use it on a single human, despite the overwhelming display of strength see has witnessed.

"Vanadis… You are the commander of Zhcted?"

"Eleonora Viltaria. One of the seven Vanadises."

"I am Roland, Captain of the Navarre Knights. I don't know the reason why you and Fenris are here, but I cannot allow you two to set foot in His Majesty's lands."

Roland delivered a swing onto Ellen to strike her down before she could react, but Fenris quickly moved in front of her and blocked it. It was then with his left hand, drew his other katana and swung it at Roland, who quickly countered the blow.

"Fenris!"

"Stay back Ellen!"

He and Roland continue clash with their weapons and despite on horseback, Roland can't seem to find an opening on Fenris. The knight was surprised of his foe using dual swords with incredible skill in deflecting his attacks and attempted counters, despite the fact he had the advantage of being on horseback.

But a warrior like Fenris even has limits. The constant barrage of slashes is starting to take a toll on his stamina for he never fought a warrior at Roland's level. Ellen watches as Fenris is being pushed to the defensive; his body slowly becoming weary by the knights powerful yet cautious assault.

Just as Ellen decided to join in the fight to assist Fenris, she noticed an archer from a distance, rode in on horseback with a nocked bow. Fenris noticed him as well with the corner of his eye.

"Tigre…!"

Both shouted as recognize the rider. Roland chose to disengage from Fenris and rode to confront Tigre. To the two, Tigre remarkably dodged Roland's swing by bending his body to the side, but the posture caused him to miss his shot.

Seeing it was their chance, Fenris quickly got on his horse while Tigre reached his arm out for Ellen to grabbed and managed to got on his horse. As they were riding however, Roland was right behind them.

Fenris was going cast his **Rune Magic** and hope it would affect Roland's horse despite being near Durandal when he noticed an arrow landed straight down on its head.

He was surprised of such an impossible shot, but quickly realized it was Tigre's arrow.

However, many enemy knights took over the chase which Fenris retaliated with his spells. Tigre in turn fired numerous arrows to the enemy in front of them.

"You surprise me in more ways than one Tigre… To make such a move…"

"Indeed. You saved us, Tigre. As amazing as usual..."

They stopped talking when they noticed Tigre slump forward and noticed a straight wound going from left shoulder to his right side. Ellen quickly supported him with her right arm as he grabbed the horse's strap with her left.

"Tigre!"

"No… He didn't dodge that attack back then!"

"You need to heal him Fenris!"

"I will when we get back to camp! Just keep him stable!"

Their pursuers chasing them pull out their javelins, but Fenris countered with **Chain Lightning** hoping to deter them from their chase. Despite taking losses, the Navarre Knights refuse to give up the chase.

The situation turned bleak when the horse that Tigre and Ellen rode fell to the ground due to a breaking its leg. Ellen recovered from the fall and rushed to aid the injured Tigre as Fenris rode towards them, got off his horse and stood towards the knights with his katana drawn.

"Take my horse Ellen! I will cover you and Tigre as long as I can!"

"You can't Fenris! You will surely…!"

As Ellen was reacting poorly to Ferris's decision, a dozen javelins were launched by the knights and were heading for them. Fenris was use a shout when a familiar figure stood before him.

"Brilliant Waves, Gather Before Me (Falvarna)!"

Before Fenris's eyes was Sofya Obertas with her Dragon Tool Zaht, which created a powerful barrier of light around her which deflected the javelins as she raised it up in the air.

"Sofy!"

"Fenris! Ellen! Hurry!"

She gestured towards a nearby horse for them to use. Ellen however first placed Tigre on Fenris's horse before he moved towards the other horse. Fenris then mounted on his horse and tended to Tigre's wounds while supporting him in the same time.

"I will thank you later."

"Yes. We'll meet again."

With that Ellen and Fenris escaped with Tigre while Sofy stayed back to hold back the Navarre Knights. They rode until they reached the rear guard, which suffered a drop of morale after learning that Tigre was severely injured. Along with heavy casualties, the Silver Meteor Army was forced to withdraw from the battle. The enemy attempted to chase after them, but were disrupted by a force of 300 cavalries and forced to stop.

Regardless, the Silver Meteor Army have suffered their first defeat and it was a crushing one. With 800 dead and twice as much wounded, they lost almost half of their fighting force. The Navarre Knights have only lost close to 70 knights; most were killed by Fenris's magic.

Yet, the survivors of the Silver Meteor Army live to fight another day…

* * *

"Will Tigre-sama be okay?"

"I doing what I can. I never thought I be pushed this much in using conventional methods."

Back at their camp after their defeat, the Silver Meteor Army was tending to their wounded and prepared for what is come later when the Navarre Knights return. Ellen were discussing her allies regarding their first encounter with the Brune knight and about Tigre's condition.

They were concerned when Ellen spoke of how Fenris's magic was ineffective against Roland and she have doubts if she could defeat him with martial skill alone.

Yet, Fenris wasn't present during the discussion. In a tent, he and Titta were tending to Tigre's injuries while Bertrand came to check on them. The former was wiping the sweat of Tigre while the latter was dressing his wounds.

While he would be treating the rest of the injured in the army, he could barely due much due to being a single man and there were over a thousand men that are wounded. As a pretense, Fenris chose to treat the most injured first, which was Tigre.

Despite a rough start previously, the two servants of Tigre came to trust Fenris and had faith he could help their master.

'I never thought I had to use my medicine bag to this extent…'

Despite his efforts, Fenris wasn't able close Tigre's wound with his restoration spells. Bystanders saw that whenever he attempts to heal Tigre, the golden glow on his hands seems to die out whenever it gets close to the wound.

Fenris and Ellen surmised that Durandal have an unknown ability to negate magical effects; like the former's Arifar and the latter's magics.

Seeing that his restoration spells were not working, he felt there was a possibility that the slash has left a temporary effect on Tigre's wound and thus untreatable with magic. He spends most of his time back at camp treating Tigre the old fashion way with Titta's assistance.

Luckily, Fenris always held a bag with him at all times as precaution if he is unable to use restoration spells. It contained a number of special salves and liquids to deal with minor wounds. However, his greatest tool was the White Phial; attuned to healing and helped him many time before and will help Tigre in this time of need.

Fenris watches as Titta began to pray for Tigre's full recovery and Bertrand look on with a sad expression when he felt movement from outside the tent.

"Is Tigre inside?"

"Ellen?"

He and Bertrand left the tent saw it was indeed Ellen outside with a concerned expression. Arifar on her waist greeted Fenris with a faint breeze.

"Fenris, how is Tigre doing?"

"He is stabilized and currently asleep. It will take some time for my treatment to take full effect."

"I am glad. You're done your part, so you are free to go Fenris."

Fenris then turned to elderly man. "Will that be okay Bertrand?"

"Yes, Tigre should be fine thanks to you."

Giving a nod to the two, Fenris left as he overheard Ellen wishing to see Tigre.

'Facing Roland head-on with a bow would be seen as foolish Tigre… But, you did help me and Ellen out with out situation.'

Fenris recalled the moment when Tigre rode in when he and Ellen struggled with Roland. He clenches his hands in anger of seeing Tigre in such an injured state.

'I never thought I would have to end like this… I should have brought in Odahviing… I should have stopped time…' Fenris thought in an agitated tone.

Fenris has fought against many enemies before in his lifetime, but never an enemy of Roland's caliber. He fought against enemies who were physically stronger than he was, but emerge victorious with the usage of his spells and shouts.

It was the first time in his life that he was fighting a foe who was not only surpass him in strength, but is also immune to his powers.

He felt his anger build-up, but he realized his mistake and quickly took a meditative stance where he was sitting. Fenris took deep breathes as he began to flush away the dark emotion from his mind.

"Calm down Fenris… Remember what the Greybeards thought you…" He whispered out as he began to calm down from his negative thoughts. Just as he felt the feeling of serenity once more, opened his eyes and surprised of who he saw.

"Sofy." When she chose to hold back the pursuing knights, Fenris was concerned since she didn't seem to be a fighter like Ellen. But he knew that the Vanadises are not be estimated despite their appearances, so he had faith that she will be able to escape as well; the faith was well placed.

"Oh sorry Fenris. I was just wondering what you were doing."

Fenris got himself up from the ground as he looked at Sofy. He saw Zaht give a gentle flash of light, like it was pleased to be near him once more.

"I was angry of how the battle with the Navarre Knights and Roland ended, so I took a quick mediation to ease my mind. I know better than to let a defeat could my thoughts.

"Good to hear that. So how to Tigre's condition?"

"He will live, but he is currently asleep and no shape to fight. Only time will tell if he will open his eyes."

"He will open his eyes. It not like him to die in such a place."

Fenris and Sofy turned around to see it was Ellen. "Until then, I will be fighting Roland."

"You are not fighting him alone. Even without my magic, I am still hold my own against him."

"I will also assist you."

Ellen had a surprised look on her face. She knew that Fenris would assist her against Roland regardless, but she didn't expect Sofy to help as well.

Fernis watches as the two Vanadises spoke of the matter with Roland; with Ellen accepting Sofy's assistance and he nodded his head in approval of her decision to use her Dragon Arts.

'When lives are at stake, sometime bending the rules would benefit all.'

* * *

Fenris and Ellen parted from Sofy and made their way to the tent where they will diverse their strategy for their next encounter with the Navarre Knights.

"What is the state of Lord Tigrevurmud?"

"He will live Lim, but he still bedridden."

When the Fenris and Ellen arrived at the tent, they saw Lim, Augre and a middle-aged man with gray hair and a beard looking through a map under a lamp. Lim asked about Tigre's condition, which he gave the usual answer before he gazes at the man he never seen before. The man in turn was startled when he saw Fenris and was shocked of his dragonscale armor.

"Who is he Ellen?"

"He is Lord Massas Rodant. Tigre and Lim spoke about him before remember?"

"Ah. Greetings Lord Massas. My name is Fenris and I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Massas however had trouble getting the right words out of his mouth after realizing who he is.

"You… You're the one at Dinant…! I've seen you…"

"So you're a survivor from Dinant. I understand the reputation I gained during that battle, but I didn't come here as an enemy, but a fellow ally."

Massas was kept a wary eye on Fenris as everyone in the tent was now explaining that Fenris is not a threat. It took some time, but Massas was able to regain his composure when they told that Fenris was under Ellen's service and is also the one who treated Tigre's injury.

Despite that, he remains cautious around Fenris. He couldn't shake the thoughts of Dinant where he witnessed many soldiers being decimated by his magic, even if they were officially enemies during that time.

Regardless, the strategy session went smoothly for everyone in the tent. Ellen recall of Tigre saying previous that it would rain, meaning that the Navarre Knights would have hindered by the mud. Along with their heavy armor, their speed would be compromised and the Silver Meteor Army would have the advantage in that aspect.

Another part of the strategy was to attempt to separate Roland from his knights and fight him while he has no support. While Ellen and Fenris were initially planned of fighting him themselves, Sofy's support would increase their odds of success.

Later on the day, it started raining as Tigre said. It was also the same time when the Silver Meteor Army began to march to battle.

While the men had a drop of morale due to the harsh weather and their previous defeat at the hands of the Navarre Knights, the drop was minimalized when Ellen provided some comforts such as additional wood for fires and Fenris vowed that he would bring a storm that would grant them victory. The men assumed that he was going to unleash a powerful barrage of destruction spells on the Navarre Knights.

They made a recent stop to rest up and get themselves warm near fires as the rain continue to pour. Fenris decided to mediate beneath a tree and closed his eyes as his ears began to hear nothing but the sound of nature; the harsh droplets of rain to the blowing wind.

However, Fenris felt something wasn't right when silence filled his ears and when he opened eyes, he beholds the void of darkness. His eyes widen as he remembers this eerie scene as he stands up on his feet...

"No… This should be possible…"

"It is… My champion…" A calm but sinister voice echoed across the void.

Before Fenris's sight was an opening in the void, which appeared a dark-coloured eyelid with multiple tentacles and eyes surrounding it. The eyelid opened and revealed a large eye with a pupil shaped as an infinity symbol.

Despite the shock of realizing who was before him, Fenris regained his composure as he kneels before the unworldly being.

"Lord Hermaeus Mora… It been a while…"

Due to his strong link to the Daedric Prince, he tends to see him in dreams whenever he closes his eyes; in meditation and sleeping. The flow of time is different between the dream and reality, for an hour in the dream is about a minute back in real life. He hasn't gotten these dreams since he arrived in this world, so he thought that his connection to Hermaeus Mora was severed.

"Yes… You have exceeded my expectations by activating the rune within the Temple of Twin Worlds.

"The Temple of… You don't mean…"

"Yes, I was watching you champion… I watched as you travelled to the ruin, fought against one of my former servants and activated the rune with your blood…"

Fenris's eyes widened when he heard his lord speak.

"Servant? Etis is one of your servants…?"

"Once… He used to appreciate my gifts, but broke ties with me long ago. From what I known, he was ambitious to gain power and longed to learn the secrets of The Voice… No doubt he envies you and your status as Dragonborn…

"What about the rune? What is your link to this world…?"

The Daedric Prince only made a dark laugh as he interrupted Fenris.

"My champion… You seek answers, yet I get nothing in return. All I can tell you now is that I desire much knowledge from this world and you are in the perfect position to obtain them for me. Grant my requests and I will answer what questions you have about this world. After all, knowledge has it price."

Fenris knew that his Daedric patron was fickle and enjoy seeing his annoyance when the answer he desire isn't granted. However, he knew that Mora rewards his servants well for loyal services and Fenris knew the danger of angering the Daedric Prince.

He bowed his head as his words was directed to the Knower of the Unknown.

"Very well my lord. I will do what you command."

"This pleases me champion… While I find you reluctant in some of my tasks, your loyalty is nevertheless unquestionable… I recently obtain a new servant who is eager to for my knowledge to achieve her ambitions. She wishes to meet you in person, but fates have yet spoken… Continue on as you were doing until then. When the fates decree it so, she will come to you and then, you will share what you have learned with me…"

Fenris tried to speak, but the void of filled with Mora's laughter as the manifestation before him slowly faded away. Soon a bright light envelops the void and blinded him.

When he opened his eyes once more, Fenris was breathing hard when he found himself back in reality; it was still raining and the men were keeping themselves warm while having some sips of alcohol.

"Fenris, are you okay?"

He turned to the right and saw Lim with a concerned look. "I saw close your eyes for a few seconds and then you woke like this. What happened?"

Fenris began to breath normally as he replied. "Nothing to be concerned about Lim. When do we move out?"

Despite not liking the reply after seeing him jolted out of his meditation, she nevertheless accepted it.

"We leave in twenty minutes. If everything goes well, we should be able to meet the enemy on schedule."

"Very well."

As she left, he didn't return back to his mediation and instead chose to sit down under the same tree as before. His mind was filled with many new questions that he wished to be answered right now.

How did Hermaeus Mora contact him again?

Who was his newest servant?

What was the history of Etis, the one he fought against before?

What was his and his lord's link to this world?

* * *

It was the next day since the march and the Silver Meteor Army was in formation once more in the Orange Plains near the river. To the south was the Navarre Knights, who were moving forward in a formation of three groups. From Massas remark, it was known as the Crescent Moon formation and it is one of Brune's most effective tactics.

The former numbered about 4,300 men while the latter numbered about 5,000 knights. Despite the Silver Meteor Army was outnumbered and reeling from the previous encounter, they had a few plans ready to even the odds with the enemy force.

Ellen and Sofy were not commanding the army and instead were preparing for the encounter with Roland. Instead Lim and Massas were the commanders while Augre was off-field to tend to the injured.

Fenris in the other hand was in the front line behind a row of spearmen equipped with heavy shields that is meant to withstand a full-on charge.

But that charge didn't happen for the knights rode close the defensive line and began to threw their javelins. While most struck the heavy shields, some few over them and struck a few soldiers that were unlucky to be in their path.

"So that is how their formation works…"

Fenris watches as the knights from the first group rode away and Lim was ordering the troops not to expose themselves and not to give chase. The formation involves disorganizing the enemy's formation and then charge at a possible opening to inflict maximum damage.

It was then Lim give the order to retreat just as the second group of knights began to make their attack. They moved back the river and returned back to their defensive formation, but the Navarre Knights charged forward with their third group lead by Roland himself.

The report arrived to the army, which caused concern and fear to spread among the men for the Black Knight has taken the field. It all vanished when Ellen and Sofy arrived on horseback to give them ease.

Massas give them a salute as he spoke. "I am sorry for putting you in this, but please handle them."

"Leave them to us. I hope Fenris could do as he promised."

It was then a report was delivered about the impending attack to the front from the enemy. Just as they were preparing to meet the enemy, they heard a booming shout that echoed across the army.

 **"STRUN BAH QO!"**

The shout belongs to Fenris. The men around him witnessed as the warrior shouted to the sky and soon, the Silver Meteor Army and the Navarre Knights witnessed the impossible.

The sky itself began to be covered with a massive thunderstorm, bringing down a heavy downpour of rain upon both armies. The enemy knights were shocked of the sudden storm as the ground began to turn muddy; hindering their mobility. Then lightning bolts began to strike periodically upon them as well; decimated their numbers and cause panic for no one knows if they are next or not.

For Fenris have unleashed the power of **Storm Call** upon them.

"This is not what I was expecting!"

"He literally brought forth a storm! Unbelievable!"

"Fenris is granting us our victory as he promised!"

The men of the Silver Meteor Army were cheering for Fenris, but the Navarre Knights were instead in disarray for they were a few meters away from the defensive line before the storm came.

"Where in the gods did this storm came from!?"

"I can't move! The mud!"

"The Demon! He must have…. Aghhhhhhh!"

The knight that spoke the last statement ended up being struck by a lightning bolt and fell to the muddy ground dead; his armor smoking and becoming slag.

"Fenris… You truly brought forth blessed rain…" Ellen watches in awe as his storm turned the battlefield into a quagmire. Arifar in her hand began to show its excitement of the shout that Fenris unleashed; the sentiment was shared with Zaht in Sofy's own.

Lim and Massas were speechless of what have occurred. If Fenris could bring a storm in a middle of a clear day, then what else is he capable of.

Initially, the plan was to stack sandbags to dam the river while it was raining, causing it to overflow and make the ground muddy. The advantage was only provided to the central group, But Fenris's shout have given the rest of the army the same advantage across the battlefield.

They nevertheless moved forward to meet the enemy for they were disorientated of the outcome. Due to the mud and the weight of their armor, the knights could hardly move to safety as hundreds of arrows rained upon them and spearmen began to charge in.

In a matter of minutes, their roles now reversed. The Navarre Knights were now the ones being slaughtered as their comrades' corpses began to pile up and their blood was being spilled; only to be washed away by the rain.

"Keep moving forwarding! We have the upper hand!"

Fenris shouted out as he moved forward with the spearmen to take out the downed enemy knights. He dismounted from his horse, so he doesn't risk it getting stuck in the mud. While the effects of **Storm Call** wore off, it already had done its job.

"Black Knight. I would be pleased if you would allow me to be your opponent as well."

However, he heard screams of terror at a distance and witnessed a Zhcted soldier being cleaved in half while on horseback.

"Roland…"

He muttered out as he finally laid eyes on the Black Knight, who initially dismounted and left a path of death in his wake. Roland himself saw Fenris and quickly commandeer the horse and quickly charged at him.

However, Fenris was more than prepared. For Roland, he was about to get a privilege that few experienced, if an enemy could call it a privilege.

 **"MUL QAH DIIV!"**

The Black Knight witness the Dragonborn shout out and was covered with a set of ethereal armor. Nevertheless, he charged forward and took a swing at his foe.

However, Roland saw that Fernis was more powerful than before; his strength, speed and reflexes were enhanced to new levels. The latter used his katanas to block Durandal and didn't move an inch from the hit.

They entered a sword lock like they did before in their previous encounter.

"To bring forth a storm and empower yourself with a few word! Why did you used them before!"

"The greatest burden for having incredible power to the willpower not to use it carelessly! After our first encounter, I saw you are an exception to it!"

The two continue to clash at incredible speed as many watches on from both sides.

"Where is Lord Vorn?"

Fenris was about to reply when Ellen came forth from the side and struck at Roland, who blocked with Durandal as Fernis took a jump backwards. Behind Ellen was Sofy who didn't charge in like her friend.

Their Dragon Tools acted the same way when Fenris's used **Dragon Aspect** previously; almost like they were eager to fight in Fenris's presence while he was encased in the ethereal armor.

Nevertheless, they all focus their attention at the task ahead, which was to defeat Roland.

"He is occupied. The Wind Princess of the Silver Flash will be your opponent. Do you mind Fenris?"

"Very well Ellen."

Fenris spoke as he took a few steps back from the two. Fenris's shout could last for a period of time based on the user's whim. He could maintain it up to a maximum of one hour, so it would impact him much if he is to wait.

Ellen with renewed strength at Roland as Fenris and Sofy kept away the knights that wanted to come to their captain's aid.

* * *

Their clash soon has a change of scenery when Ellen and Roland sped from the battlefield while continue to strike at each other. Fenris in turn got back on his horse and rode behind them with Sofy.

They stopped at an open plain, which the Vanadises and the Dragonborn stood in front of Roland to prevent him from returning back.

"Black Knight. Allow the three of us to be your opponents." Sofy spoke as they all prepared their respective weapons.

Roland's response was simple. "Come."

With that, they clash once more with increased vigor. Despite Roland's strength and speed, the three were able to block and dodge while maintaining an offensive. Ellen's horse was killed once more by Roland, but she a move that was different from before.

"Shadow Wind (Verni)!"

She jumped off from the saddle and flew into the air as the wind dances around her feet, for she used another one of her Dragon Arts.

"A petty trick!"

"It is not wise to forget about me!"

Fenris kept on his attack on Roland as Ellen joined in soon enough. The Black Knight was forced to the defensive as he had to defend against Ellen's movement which was now barely readable and Fenris's empowered swings that could match his own.

He was forced to fight on the ground when Fenris killed his horse during the clash, but continue to fight with no openings to exploit.

"Lustrous Flow, Rush Before Me (Muteirasv)!"

Sofy in the other hand, provided the opening by using her own Dragon Art, which she points Zaht at Roland and unleashed a volley of light particles. While it did no damage to the knight, he was distracted and give Ellen the opportunity to strike as she still floats in the air. Fenris knew what she was going to do and moved a few meters away of Roland.

While Ellen knew using her Dragon Arts against a human was deemed excessive, Roland was a clear exception in her eyes. Remembering what Fenris said months ago, she saw her action justifiable against such a foe just as she raises Arifar above her head.

"Cleave the Wind (Ley Admos)!"

With a swing, she unleashed the condensed wind from the tip of the sword and it moved towards Roland at high speed.

 **"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

Much to Ellen and Sofy's surprise, Fenris used his **Fire Breath** at Roland and it was angled to collide with Ellen's attack. The fire became mixed with the tempest; using the condensed air to fuel itself.

Sofy couldn't help but look at awe at Fenris. She never seen Fenris fight, so seeing him fight against Roland and hold his own was quite a sight. The way he used his power with coordination with Ellen made her see her friend's faith in Fenris was well-placed.

Roland was unfazed however and took on the combination attack head-on. The result of was explosion which pushed the earth away as he swung Durandal at the condensed fireball, which nevertheless put strain on his body and burned his skin.

'Impressive…' Ellen thought of Fenris' move when she landed back on the ground. The combination of their special attacks should be enough to bring him down.

However, Roland withstood the attack and came out with only with his hair in a mess, his skin being burned a little and his body being slightly numb.

Ellen and Sofy took a defensive stance when Roland approach, remarking that their attacks were impressive, but he will never be defeated. Fenris however chose to approach the Roland, who saw as a pretense for a duel.

Then an arrow flew towards Roland, which he deflected with ease.

Everyone turned to the direction where the arrow originated from and saw a familiar face.

"Tigre!"

Three spoke in surprise of seeing Tigre coming here despite his injury. Ellen began to scold him for coming here, but Fenris couldn't help but be impressed of Tigre's strength.

"Vanadises… Fenris…"

They turned to Roland as he spoke.

"I will let you all of this time. I have business with Tigre."

* * *

Fenris watches with the Vanadises of the discussion between Tigre and Roland. They both give their reasons for the decisions that have led them here and both are committed not to give up what they believe in.

It was then Tigre spoke of showing Roland something, which he drew his bow and everyone witness unnatural black energy encircling the arrow.

'This power… It is stronger than the last time he used it…' Fenris recalled the time he first witnessed it backing when they were fighting Zion.

However, he saw Tigre flinch like he was in pain and he feared that he may have reopened his wound. Nevertheless, the archer fired his arrow yet it was targeted at Roland.

Instead, it struck the ground to the right of the knight and created a large crater. Everyone but Tigre were shocked of the destructive power that was unleashed.

Despite Tigre's warning shot and telling Roland to retreat, the knight refuse and chose to display his full force by gripping Durandal both hands.

Ellen and Fenris noticed that Roland used only one hand to fight against them, so using both arms would make his attack more powerful than before. Fenris noticed that Tigre became drained from his first shot and became worried what could happen if he tried a second shot.

He was correct when Tigre nocked another arrow, but the strain of his body became apparent as blood seeped through his clothing and his mouth. However, the archer refused to give in and pushed his body to the limit.

'It is now or never…'

Suddenly, Tigre felt something touch his back and felt his stamina returning along with the pain on his chest vanishing. He looked to his sides and noticed Ellen and Sofy with their Dragon Tools pointed towards Roland. That would mean…

"Fenris…"

"I'm glad I am able to heal you at a time like this. What I want now is to see you die from exhaustion." Fenris was pleased that the negating effect that Durandal left on the wound has wore off since the restoration spell was now working.

"He is right. You are mine, so you can't die without my permission."

"Please don't do things that would hurt Ellen."

Seeing that Roland with a slight nod, Tigre drew his bow to the limit as Fenris let go of him seeing that the archer was a least able to stand up properly.

The Vanadises' Dragon Tools reacted to Tigre's Black Bow. Sofy was amazed of what she is witnessing, but Ellen wasn't really fazed for she done this month ago. Fenris however was more amazed seeing Tigre's arrow began to be empowered by the Arifar's and Zaht's respective elements of wind and light.

"Take your best shot!"

"I will defeat you to protect my people!"

Roland and Tigre give their respective shouts as they prepared themselves for what is to come; the former firmly stood his ground while the latter fired his arrow as it left a trail of blue and golden energy as it flew.

It was sight to behold when Roland's Durandal clashed with Tigre's empowered arrow. Despite the incredible force pushing against the knight, he was nevertheless determined to destroy the arrow and emerge the victor.

Ellen, Sofy, Tigre and Fenris watch closely as the clash between sword and arrow continues on. Then they heard a mighty roar from Roland as they saw a flash of light and the ground before them began to crack.

After the dust settled, they saw Roland was still standing with Durandal planted on the ground despite his hair is now a mess and his armor was covered with cracks.

Ellen and Sofy were shocked that the knight was able to withstand the attack while Tigre was in disbelief; believing that ultimately lost.

Fenris however quickly move towards Roland with his katanas drawn, intend to finishing off the Black Knight before he could attack once more.

"Fenris!" Ellen shouted in shock at Fenris's action, but he refused to heed as he closed in at the knight.

"…Sheath your weapons Fenris. …I admit defeat."

Everyone was surprised of what they heard and Fenris in turned stopped his dash as he cautious looked at Roland.

"You can no longer fight?"

"Yes. I can't move my arms, so I can't defeat either you or Lord Vorn at this moment."

Roland gazes at Fenris with honest eyes.

"…I surrender."

Fenris looked at the knight's eyes for a few moments before nodding. He sheathed his katanas and disperse the effect of **Dragon Aspect.**

"Very well. We accept your surrender."

Suddenly, he heard a thump and turned to see Tigre face first on the ground.

"Tigre!"

"Not to worry Ellen. Go now Roland and tell your knights what happen this day."

Fenris quickly moved to Tigre, got him on his back and kneel down to do a check up. From he could see, the archer has used up his remaining stamina in unleashing such a powerful attack.

Using **Healing** **Touch** on him, he relieved the archer of his fatigue as well as completely closing the wound that Roland inflicted last battle. As for Roland himself, he left the plains to report to report their surrender to the Silver Meteor Army.

As Fenris was tending to Tigre, Ellen and Sofy smiled as they watch him return back to full health. Then Fenris turned his eyes to them.

"If you two give your consent, I could ease your fatigue." While Ellen and Sofy were not injured during their battle with Roland, they were nevertheless drained, especially since they used their Dragon Arts.

The Vanadises looked at each other and then back to Fenris.

"That would be good."

"Yes. We would appreciate it."

He nodded his head as he got up and went to Ellen first, gently lifting her right hand with his own and then cover the palm with his left hand. She felt a bit embarrassed of his gesture and blushed, but soon felt a feeling of relief when Fenris once more used **Healing Hands** to restore her stamina.

Sofy watches as Fenris's hand glow with a golden aura, which spread around Ellen's body as she sighs in relief of its restorative effect.

Soon it was her turn and while being more composed than Ellen, she nevertheless blushed a little when Fenris did the same gesture. Nevertheless, she found her stamina being restored as the pleasant feeling began to envelop her own body.

It was soon that Tigre woke up and after a getting quick debriefing from Fenris, he and the others began to walk back to the army to report on their victory.

Unaware to the others, Ellen unconsciously touch her right hand; the same hand Fenris touched.

* * *

It was the next morning after the battle between the Silver Meteor Army and the Navarre Knights. The former only loss a few hundred of their troops, but the latter have lost a few thousand; 2,200 knights were loss to be exact. While the survivor was dissatisfied with their defeat, they nevertheless obeyed their captain's orders.

It was then both sides chose to meet for discussions. Tigre, Ellen and Massas represented the Silver Meteor Army while Roland and his second-in-command represent the Navarre Knights.

Fenris wasn't present in the meeting since he was treated the injured during the second battle. Since were only close to a hundred in the army that was wounded, he found it more feasible to treat everyone by himself.

When they came back to report of what happened, Fenris greeted them and smiled heard Roland decided to trust Tigre and went back to the capital, Nice, discuss on the matter with the king. As a sign of trust, he left Durandal in Tigre's care.

However, Tigre expression become one of concern when he took a glance at Fenris. He never told anyone yet but when he woke up, he felt the Black Bow wanted to lead him somewhere. Accompanied by Titta, they ended up being lead to a temple and Tigre ended up meeting with the Goddess of Darkness and Death, Tir Na Fal via Titta through possession. He was able to unlock the bow's power after passing her trial and thus the goddess released Titta and said she await the day would make the power of the bow his.

Yet Tigre recalled her final message as he watched Fenris walk away to return back to his duties.

"And be wary of your trust with the Dragon-Blooded. He is as mysterious as Hermaeus Mora; his true master."

From what he knows, Tir Na Fal was referring to Fenris and Mora was the demon he assisted back in his world. However, he saw that Fenris have noble intentions and felt his trust with the Dragonborn was well-placed.

Despite the events that have happened to him, he was nevertheless happy since he could finally resolve the issue of being a traitor for his decisions.

But fate sadly had other plans when Roland arrived in Nice ten days later…

* * *

"Quite cruel of you … To give Roland a punishment unfitting for a warrior like himself."

"With smile like that, you don't seem to be remorseful."

Within the palace of Nice was two people, who were discussing privately in a dimly lit room. One of them had an unusual appearance despite his regal clothing; being in his sixties yet he had a short stature and cruel eyes. The fact he made a sinister smile would make anyone uneasy, but not his associate.

His associate was in his late twenties and his height matches his age. He had short black hair, trimmed short beard, a well-fit figure and a light scar over his left eye; almost like a handsome warrior. However, the aura he generates give a sense of dread to those near him.

"Well, I would be remorseful for his death if he didn't fail in his task. I am not sure why you see that archer as a threat, but I was hoping that Roland would have killed the Dragonborn. Why did Fenris got warped to this world like I was?"

"If you say about this warrior is true, then it would be unfortunate that he will get involve in our plans."

"But if you keep your end of the bargain and provide what I need Ganelon, then I accomplished what Roland couldn't do."

"I will keep my promise Etis, but will have to keep your promise to me and my associates as my champion."

The two looked at each other with a sense of coldness from their eyes. Despite the silence, they said nothing like they made a wordless agreement of their respective promises.

It was then the silence is broken.

"You now, I could make discrete arrangements on his remains for your experiments, but…"

"Not to worry. Even if the wasps ruined his flesh, all I need is just his bones…"

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I have to admit, I am quite impress with myself when I started this story. I know the quality of my writing isn't the best, but I found getting this far in the story was nevertheless a feat.  
**

 **I am aware of that I didn't include certain parts of the story that was in the light novel, but the story mostly involve Fenris, so events that he isn't involve in may or may not be included. If that bothers you, then you don't have to continue reading this story.**

 **As for Mora's possible link to Tir Na Fal and his newest servant, I will leave those for you all to guess.  
**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina, Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) For now, I will place in Fine in the harem. However, I may make changes based on what I could learn about her.  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 11**

* * *

"I wonder what was in that letter?"

It was an ordinary winter day back at the Silver Meteor Army's camp, days before Roland arrived at Nice when a messenger came to deliver a letter to Ellen herself. He was there when the messenger said he came on behalf of the Vanadis, Alexandra. Fenris was confused since he never heard of a Vanadis by that name. His private discussion with Ellen and Sofy many days ago was proof.

Ever since Ellen read the letter however, she was in foul mood for the day. Fenris and Tigre tried to talk to her, but their talks were brief at best. Whatever was in that letter, it must have been something that greatly concern Ellen greatly.

It was only at night that Ellen asked Fenris to join her for a private talk outside the camp; back in the field where they dicussed with Sofy before.

"So Ellen, do you mind to tell me what was in that letter?"

She made a sigh as she replied. "There are two territories that bordering Leitmeritz. You already know Ludmila control one, but the other is controlled by Sasha."

"Sasha? But that messenger said… I see now… Sasha is Alexandra." Fenris soon realized that Sasha was Alexandra casual name.

"So did anything happen to her? Did her illness take a turn for the worse?"

"No, but a Vanadis is invading her territory, Legnica." Ellen reponsed with a somewhat bitter tone.

Fenris listened to Ellen speak about Sasha and her history with her. He could see that Ellen held her friend at high regard for she was the one to teach her how to be a Vanadis. Hearing about how Sasha could barely walk with her own strength, Fenris saw the extent of how bad her illness affected her.

While he wanted to learn about the Vanadis that was invading, Fenris knew it was a subject that Ellen didn't like to speak about. Knowing that he would meet this Vanadis in a matter of time, he chose not to push the question to Ellen as she continued to talk.

"We swore to each other that should crisis come before us, we would abandon anything we were doing and provide aid as quickly as possible."

"Ellen. I understand you want to aid your friend, but what about Tigre?"

"I plan to tell him tomorrow. I hope he understands." She spoke with a sad expression on her face.

Fenris could understand her dilemma. If she returns to Zhcted, she would effectively deprive Tigre of the majority of the army. But if she stays, she would be seen abandoning her friend in her time of need.

"We will have to see. If he doesn't agree, then maybe I can make a compromise by staying here while you and the others return back to aid Sasha."

"That may be a possibility, but I was hoping for you to accompany me to Legnica."

It was soon the two said good night to each other and parted company. The moment of truth came the next day when Lim came to Fenris to report they are to leave for Zhcted within the hour.

From what Fenris learned, Ellen asked to Tigre to accompany her for a ride away from the camp. It was when she told Tigre everything that she told him last night.

Much to his surprise, Tigre said he would manage somehow when Ellen is away. Even when Ellen said she would leave Fenris in Brune to assist him, Tigre surprisingly replied that it wouldn't be necessary. While he saw the archer had potential within him, Fenris was concerned of him getting into a situation that he would have no hope of winning.

It was then he reached into his bag and took our the Morrowind Scroll. Despite not fully completed his research on the spells within, Fenris decide to take a gamble.

"I am not sure how **Mark** and **Recall** actually work, but I have a clue..." He muttered as he prepared to the cast the spells.

* * *

Outside the camp, the Silver Meteor Army began their split-up for the time being. Rurick chose to remain with Tigre and the Brune soldiers while Ellen would take her army back to Zhcted along with Sofy.

"Lord Tigrevurmud. Let us meet again."

Fenris was watching Sofy bid Tigre farewell while she was holding to Lunie. From what he could understand from the dragon's expression, it was not happy to be in the young lady's arm despite her gentle disposition.

Despite see the possible situation that Tigre was in, Sofy remain optimistic and told him to bear with it and she hopes to speak to him again. After shaking hands with him, she then turned to Fenris.

"You too Fenris. I hope to learn about your world in the future if you don't mind." She gestured with her hand out and Fenris grasped it in a handshake while smiling.

"If Ellen allows it, then I would be willing to share what I have experienced back in my world. As for you Lunie, please bear being with Sofy for a bit longer okay?"

As Fenris patted the dragon on its head, Sofy couldn't help but be a bit jealous as she watches Lunie eagerly accepted his gesture. From what she saw during her stay with the Silver Meteor Army, Lunie seem to prefer Fenris's company over hers.

It was then Lim's turn to bid Tigre goodbye. "Eleanora-sama, Fenris and I will return as quickly as possible. Please refrain from doing anything reckless until then."

After the two shook hands, Fenris then approached Tigre.

"Are you sure you don't need my assistance Tigre. This is the last chance to change your mind."

"I can take care of myself Fenris. Besides, from what Ellen told me about her friend, I thought that you could do much good accompany Ellen."

The two smiled at each other as they shook hands. It was then Fenris pulled a golden coin from his pocket and put it in Tigre's hand.

"Consider this a way to give you good luck while we are gone."

"Thank you Fenris."

Fenris then got on his horse as Tigre and Ellen looked at each other in silence; almost like a silent conversation between the two.

Soon, Ellen and the Leitmeritz army began their trip back to their home country. They moved through the Vosyes Mountains; a natural barrier between Zhcted and Brune. The cold winter climate has begun to tire out the soldiers despite covering themselves with blankets and fur, but Fenris wasn't bothered by the weather one bit.

'Huh… This is nothing compared to the Jerall Mountains back in Skyrim…'

He then turned to Ellen, who wore her usual, but revealing military outfit. While many ordinary people would see her as unhinged for going into the mountains with little clothing, but Fenris could see that her Dragon Tool was protecting her from the cold.

It was then under Lim's request that the men and the horses take a break due to the unrelenting winds. While the winds would extinguish any fires that the men would start, but Fenris then made a Shout as he looks up at the dark clouds above.

 **"LOK VAH KOOR!"**

With **Clear Skies** , he shouted into the sky and soon the cold winds began to die out. Everyone looked at Fenris as the harsh weather that sapped their strength began to clear out.

"Use the time I grant you all wisely. Remember, the effect will only last for about twenty minutes before the weather returns back to its original state."

All the soldiers accepted his words and soon began to make use of the time by making fire pits. While the winds were gone, the mountains were nevertheless cold.

Fenris actually used this Shout when the army entered the mountains a few days ago, but due to limitations to **Clear Skies** , he chose to only use it whenever the men had to take a rest. While the men were tempted to request Fenris to use as they traverse the Vosyes Mountains, they know better than to push Fenris in using a power he vowed never to abused, especially for the most typical of tasks.

As the men were resting, he moved towards Ellen as she looked at the now-cleared sky. Sensing his approach, she spoke as she continues to gaze upwards.

"To be able to command the weather itself… Is there anything you can't do?"

"Not as I know of. Worried about Tigre?"

She a sigh as his words hit its mark. "Yes… Do you think he would be alright?"

He nodded his head in response. "I have faith he could handle what is thrown at him before we return back."

In a matter of time after taking their break, the entire army was back on the move when the weather returned back to its unrelenting conditions. They were able to leave the mountains began their forced match towards the border between Leitmeritz toward Legnica.

Despite the harsh winter climate and a number of men gone missing due lagging behind because of the forced match, Ellen kept the men going on the destination.

Fenris began to make use of restorations spells on the troops to maintain their stamina after seeing their struggle and as a result, cases of exhaustion decreased significantly. It also had the benefit of restoring the stamina of the horses at they were riding as well.

As Fenris was at the back of the army in hopes of helping those that may stagger behind due to the match, Ellen and Lim began to discuss about Tigre. Despite the latter speaking about his "faults", the former nevertheless retain a high opinion on the archer.

Soon, Ellen changed the subject of the discussion towards their thoughts of Fenris.

"So, what do you think of Fenris Lim? I know you have a high opinion on him."

"Well, he has virtues that are rarely seen in most soldiers. He always uses his powers responsibly and always treated us with dignity."

Lim spoke honestly while Ellen smiled in response.

"Indeed. There is without doubt that Fenris's powers surpasses my own, but he willing chose to serve me. He is truly remarkable and to lose him would easily be a blow I wouldn't recovery easily."

"Eleanora-sama…" Lim didn't like how her friend spoke that her abilities pales to Fenris's own, but she knew it was ultimately true. The powers that Fenris wield was something even the Vanadises themselves could never dream of having.

There was without doubt that if he wanted to, he could crush her and Ellen with ease. However, he didn't let his power corrupt his ideals and chose to instead to lend his strength to aid them.

Fenris was no doubt a noble if complex warrior.

* * *

By the time Ellen and her allies arrived at the capital of Legnica, it was close to nighttime and her army have been reduced by a significant amount due to the forced match through the snow. The losses from the match would have been much worse if not for Fenris's restoration magic.

As of now, they were at the courtyard of the palace which Sasha resides in. Due to the weather, she borrowed a building for her men to rest at while she, Lim and Fenris went inside to meet with her.

As usual, Fenris wore a long cloak to cover much of his dragonscale armor. The guards at the capital's gate didn't mind him since he was accompanying Ellen, which he welcomed as he was getting tired of the shock and awe that people express whenever they see his armor in person.

But he was more than willing to make an exception for today when an aged servant went over to the three. He greeted Ellen and Lim with utmost respect, no doubted due to their statuses and ties with Sasha.

"Who is he?" The servant now turned to Fenris and was wondering who he was.

"This is Fenris." Ellen casually answered his question, but the effect was substantial for the servant's eyes widen in surprise.

"You don't mean…?!"

"Maybe this will help clarify the matter."

Fenris removed his cloak and unveiled his dragonscale armor for everyone around to see. The servant was speechless for a few moments before he gave him a two-handed handshake with a joyous smile.

"I heard the rumors, but to think it was actually true… If what they say about your magic is correct, then Alexandra-sama will be more than happy to see you."

"I know she would be, but Ellen told me she wanted to talk with her. I don't it would be appropriate for me for treat her while having an important discussion. Would you mind if I talk with the physicians treating her?"

"Why 's that, I am sure I can arrange…"

"If I know a bit more about her illness, then I could prepare a treatment that is suitable for her condition. Don't worry. I will help Alexandra-sama to the best of my abilities. I will do everything I can to ensure she make full recovery."

The servant soon relented to provided Fenris the directions to where the physicians are in palace. Ellen and Lim were escorted to Sasha's quarters while he made his way to meet with the physicians.

Fenris was told from the servant that due to Sasha's condition, he only give about an hour for a few people to talk with her before letting her rest. He plans to let him meet with the Vanadis after her discussion with Ellen is done and thus starts his attempts in curing her.

When Fenris arrived, he wasn't surprised of the reaction when he finally met up with the physicians. Fenris was bombarded with questions from them from how he learned his restoration spells to if he could cure Sasha of her illness. They were put at ease when he said he could treat the Vanadis, but he needed information of what they learned of the disease that plagues her life as of now.

From what he learned, Fenris was surprised that the disease was very different from what he expected. It seems to only affect females and dramatically shorten their lifespan. Fenris was amazed of the devotion that the people here showed for Sasha. Many back in Skyrim would see it as foolish to put their faith in someone who is bedridden and could be at death's door in a moments notice.

He also learned that became bedridden from her illness about two years ago; which surprised him and remarked that she must had strong willpower to continue clinging to life despite getting weaker every passing moment. Fenris was also impressed with the physicians attempts to help Sasha despite the illness being incurable, which showed their devotion and loyalty to her.

As he was looking through their notes, Fenris also looked into the type of treatments they were giving Sasha. Hearing from Sofy prior to coming here, it was clear that the disease was very aggressive if the physicians have difficulty in relieving the Vanadis's symptoms by the slightest.

"This is going to be a gamble, but it is a risk that I have to take." Fenris muttered to himself as he took out a silver diamond-shaped amulet from his satchel. To the untrained eye, it looked like ordinary jewelry yet there was more to it.

"Do you mind to come with me Fenris?"

"An hour has passed? Time seems to pass quite quickly." Fenirs muttered out as he followed the servant towards Sasha's quarters. It was then the servant asked him about the treatment of her illness.

"How long will the treatment last for?"

"I am afraid that her disease isn't something I could cure in a blink of an eye. I have a method that would likely work, but it will take time. Only when I give Alexandra-sama a check-up when I could give a proper estimate. At best, I may have to make visits periodically to see if the treatment is working or not."

The servant nodded in response as the two finally arrived at Sasha's quarters. Fenris watches as the servant knocked on door to signal Ellen and Lim who were likely inside that their time limit was up.

* * *

A few moments later, the door opened up and Ellen was the first came out with Lim behind her. She made a smile as saw Fenris with the servant.

Just as she was about to speak to Fenris, a voice spoke out from the room.

"Is this Fenris Ellen?"

Fenris took a step to the right to catch a glance of Sasha's quarters. He saw it was mores modest than he thought; only have a bed, a small table, a few chairs and a fireplace. On the bed was a young woman with short black hair and wearing simple white clothing. On her lap was a pair of identical daggers; one was golden and the other was bright red. She smiled as she glances at the Fenris's face with anticipation; likely wanting to hear the words she long to hear.

Ellen turned around to respond while retaining her smile from before. "Yes Sasha. He is the one I was taking about. Fenris honored my request to cure you of your illness."

The woman that was Sasha was speechless when Fenris walked into the room while his dragonscale armor was visible; it was like the rumors she heard many times over. It was then Fenris felt a warm sensation on his face and saw it originated from the daggers on Sasha's lap, which shows it was indeed her Dragon Tools.

He made slight bow as he introduced himself to Sasha. "Greetings Alexandra-sama. My name is Fenris and Ellen told me of your plight."

"I will leave everything to you Fenris." Ellen spoke the door behind closes, leaving on him and Sasha alone.

Taking a deep breath, he walked towards the chairs that was beside her bed while he took off his gauntlets. He put them on the chair beside him as he took a seat on another and took a look at Sasha's face. Despite her skin being a little pale and had a thinner build, Fenris could tell that she continues to fight for her what is left of her life.

"So what did Ellen told you about me?"

"Ellen spoke highly about you Fenris. She told me how you turned the tide of many battles to her favor with your powers. She even spoke of your exploits and a bit of your history. However, I was more interested in your healing magic."

"What about a live presentation?"

He lightly gripped Sasha's hand with both of his hands and channeled **Healing Hands**. Sasha felt a rejuvenating feeling across her body as she watches Fenris's hands generate a golden glow.

'This feeling… It's incredible…' Sasha happily thought as she felt some of her strength that was sapped away by her illness returning.

However, Fenris stop his spell and Sasha felt her newfound energy was slowly draining away.

"It didn't work…"

She spoke in a sad tone, fearing the worst that her illness was incurable even with magic. Yet, Fenris merely made a smile.

"Don't worry Sasha. That wasn't the actual treatment. Please hold still and don't be embarrass with what I am about to do."

Much to Sasha's surprise, Fenris put his right hand on her forehead and felt a feeling that was hard to describe as the hand once again made a golden glow.

While it looks like an ordinary restoration spell, it was actually a spell that he personally created to scan someone's body and get firsthand details of what affliction that he or she may be affected by. Fenris calls it **Affliction Scan.**

Fenris however made a frown as he found through the spell that the illness to be indeed a bloodline disease and it was a very aggressive one. From what he could tell, Sasha has likely only a few years to live and that is only if she is lucky.

As for Sasha, she couldn't help but to blush at his gesture as he began to channel his spell. It was then Fenris took his hand off her forehead and once more took out the diamond-shaped amulet.

"What is that Fenris?"

"This amulet? I call the Siphon Amulet and it is only method I know to counteract your illness."

With his left hand, he held the amulet by the chain and with his right hand underneath, began to channel a spell which flow into the amulet itself. Sasha watch in awe as the amulet seems to glow with the magic that Fenris was channeling into it, yet he started to breath hard from the using the spell.

'This is now or never…" Fenris thought to himself as he looks at Siphon Amulet. While many would see it as an oddity, it was meant to work alongside with one of his most powerful restoration spell, **Divine Cleanse**.

Before coming to this world, he aided a sick alchemist named Nurelion in recover the White Phial, a legendary alchemic artifact. Seeing Sasha reminded of the high elf and his struggle with his own illness.

To that end, the experience caused him to create a spell which could cure any illness regardless of its severity. However, the spell requires an incredible amount of magicka and will leave Fenris exhausted in a few minutes. Along with the issue that it the spell require prolong exposure for the effect to occur and it does so slowly, **Divine Cleanse** was viewed as a flawed spell.

However, Fenris refused to give up on it and made attempts to overcome the flaws. It was one of the few times he willing went to Hermaeus Mora for assistance. After providing his services, Fenris wasn't given knowledge, but a trinket which he called Siphon Amulet.

From what Mora told him, the amulet is linked to his Plane of Oblivion, Apocrypha and channels that magic that flows within this realm. However, Fenris has to attune **Divine Cleanse** into the amulet if Mora would let him return back to the real world and the attunement was permanent; it cannot be replaced by the effect of another spell.

Fenris soon found a number of limitations in using the amulet as a catalyst for the spell. While the amulet could channel **Divine Cleanse** without his supervision, it needs to first siphon the spell from him personally before the effects take place and it would lose effectiveness after a few months; becoming inert in the end unless it siphons the spell once again.

Despite this, Fenris saw it as the only solution to using **Divine Cleanse** until he could find another alternative, which he has yet to accomplish.

By the time the amulet was now active, Fenris was taking deep breathes after using up much of his magicka in channeling the spell.

"Are you alright Fenris?" Sasha spoke in worry after seeing him struggle with his sudden exhaustion.

"Don't worry. Please hold still Sasha."

Fenris said as he regained his breathing. He then put the amulet around Sasha's neck and suddenly, she felt a pleasant feeling across her body. Seeing her smile, he knew that the effects are working as he hoped. But time will tell that it was helping her or not.

"Remember Sasha, you must keep this amulet on at all times for your treatment to work properly. I am afraid that the amulet slowly losses its effects in a few months, so I will have to make periodic visits to ensure its effectiveness. I hope you don't mind that..."

He was interrupted when he felt a warm sensation on his hands and saw it came from Sasha's Dragon Tool.

"Seems Bargren took a liking for you." Sasha said as she looks at the twin daggers on her lap. She recalls Ellen told her how the Dragon Tools seems to welcome Fenris's presence and was curious why.

"Truth be told; I have no idea why the Dragon Tools act like this around me. So do you mind to tell me briefly the discussion you have with Ellen."

Despite the sudden change in subject, Sasha oblige and told Fenris why she called for Ellen's aid. Apparently Legnica and Lebus, Elizaveta territory, were ordered to deal with pirates a few months ago and the latter made a complaint that her army had to do most of the fighting. It has lead to a chain of events which Sasha then called for Ellen.

"Elizaveta… Ellen showed her displeasure when we are discussing with Sofy previously."

Fenris remember how tense Ellen was whenever she heard of Elizaveta, so it clears there was bad blood between the two. The fact that the latter was causing trouble for Sasha didn't help the relationship of the Vanadises.

It was then Sasha spoke of her interest of both himself and Tigre after hearing from Ellen; but showed greater interest in Fenris. However, just as he was about to speak a bit about his exploits, they heard knocking at the door and they realize that their time together was up.

"My apologies, but seems we are out of time. I am sure we could find time to talk to each other again, so please rest Sasha."

"Thank you for your time Fenris. I am happy to finally meet you in person and if your treatment cures me of my illness, then I will be forever in your debt."

Fenris merely give a bow to her before he came face-to-face with the servant from before. He then told him about the Sasha's treatment and then left to meet up with Ellen. As for the servant, he briefly checked on the Vanadis before closing the door

As she was now alone in her room, Sasha gripped her Dragon Tools as she made a sad expression.

"You don't like to give up… Don't you…"

Despite her illness leaving her bedridden, Bargren nevertheless stood by its owner even that Sasha made previous attempts to pass it to someone else.

It was then the daggers transferred heat to Sasha's hands; a familiar fashion on how it greeted Fenris. However, it seems to be giving encouragement to the sick Vanadis.

"I know. I don't intent to die so young. But if Fenris's treatment works, then I would long last able to move on my own…"

Her Dragon Tool once more generate heat, showing it shares Sasha's hope that Fenris would free her of the burden that plagued her whole life.

* * *

As for Fenris, Ellen and Lim, they were each given a room in the palace to spend the night. Prior to having dinner, Fenris told Ellen about the treatment he provided Sasha and the issue that he will have to make visits every few months to check on her progress.

Ellen however was pleased of him helping Sasha and said would make accommodations so Fenris could travel Legnica unhindered. Lim was also pleased and wished him luck in curing Sasha.

They soon went to sleep for they have to be up before down to prepare for the battle that was to come in the morning. Lucky for Fenris, his patron Daedric Prince didn't appear in his dreams. Lim received a report about the number of soldiers they have available, but they number only about 1300. If Sasha's information is accurate, Elizavetta and the Lebus army number about 4000.

"Sasha told us she would lend 3000 soldiers." Ellen said as she was processing the information of the strength between her army and her opponents.

"If we include those who arrived at midnight, we would have 1700 in total."

"That would not be a wise move Lim. They would be too tired to fight if we let join in the battle. Even if I treated them with my spells, they still wouldn't be in proper fighting condition." Fenris gave his thoughts on the matter of bring the late arrivals of Ellen's army into the fray.

"True Fenris. But if we need them, we can use them as scouts."

As Fenris, Ellen and Lim making preparation of how to engage Elizavetta on the field, the old servant along with a few aids approached them.

"Is there anything you need?" Fenris said to the old servant, wondering why they were here.

"Yes, but there those in palace that want to see Limlisha-sama and Fenris. Do you think you two can spare us your time?"

Lim and Fenris were surprised of what the old servant said and with Ellen's blessing, the two complied and followed the servants. However, they notice that the hallway they were walking in was very familiar and it was proven true when they found themselves at the entrance of Sasha's room.

'Is seems that Sasha has called for us…' Fenris thought as the servant opened the door and urge them in.

When the two entered the room and Sasha wore the same clothing as before, but Lim noticed an amulet around her neck and realize it was the one the Fenris given to her to treat her illness. They bowed to Sasha and stood in front of her bed.

"Alexandra-sama. Is there any business might you have with us?" Lim asked Sasha and she nodded in reply.

"You two, please protect Ellen for me."

They were not surprised of Sasha's request; Lim felt it was unnecessary for she stood beside Ellen before she became a Vanadis and Fenris felt that Sasha wanted to support her friend, but her illness prevent her so.

"I am aware there is no need to tell you two, but I wished to say it anyway. After all, Ellen's opponent is Elizavetta."

Inwardly, Fenris was confused. He doesn't know much of the history between Ellen and Elizavetta, but he would nevertheless aid Ellen and prevent her from losing control of her emotions.

"I know that you are short of time Fenris, but I wish to tell about the history between Ellen and Elizavetta. I promise to be brief."

However, Sasha could tell that he doesn't know and decided to tell him how the two Vanadises became at odds with each other.

"Are you okay with this Lim?" Fenris said as he turned to her.

"As long Alexandra-sama is brief then I am fine with that. Now I think about it, you would be best to listen so you could understand Eleonora-sama's emotions right now." With Lim's acceptance, Fenris nodded to Sasha and she then spoke about key moments which shaped both Ellen's and Elizavetta's relationship with each other.

Fenris was shocked of how deep the bad blood between the two were and saw it was more than just a bitter rivalry, it was an intense hatred for each other. From the events that Sasha told him, it was hard to pick who was right and who was wrong.

From Elizavetta burring down a village Ellen knew to prevent the spread of an epidemic to Ellen slaying Elizvetta's father for attempting to escape his crimes, Fenris knew that while such actions would have been deemed evil. However, he also knew that they were sometime necessary if the situation requires it.

However, Ellen and Elizavetta saw each other's own choices in dealing with those matters were unforgivable and they clashed in a duel, which resulted in the latter's defeat. With this, the two Vanadises were practically mortal enemies.

"Those decisions that Ellen and Elizavetta made… Such things would be seen as necessary evils, but are not to be taken likely regardless…" Fenris spoke his thoughts, which Sasha nodded in agreement.

"True. Those two simply did what they had to do."

Their discussion soon continues on to the outcome that would occur if Ellen and Elizavetta clash in battle along with the former's relationship with Tigre. Fenris and Lim could understand Sasha's concern of Ellen's ties with Tigre, but they insist that the archer continue to impress them with his abilities.

Near the end of their discussion, both Fenris and Lim gave a salute in acceptance of Sasha's request.

"Don't worry. We will ensure Ellen's safety to the best of our abilities."

"We will even use our own bodies if we must."

After hearing Lim's words, Fenris put his hand on her shoulder and turned his head to her.

"Don't risk your life like that Lim. If you died protecting Ellen, she would be devastated. We promised to protect her from both physical and emotional harm."

Lim was speechless of his response, but merely smiled and nodded in agreement. Being Ellen's closest friend, her death would without doubt leave the Vanadis with an emotional scar that would probably never heal.

"Farewell for now."

Upon hearing the voice, Fenris and Lim turned around and much to their surprise, it was Ellen. After saying to her friend that she will beat Elizavetta and bring good news, Ellen with Fenris and Lim behind.

Near dawn, the three left Legnica's imperial palace and were leading an army of 4,000 men; consisting of both Ellen's and Sasha's own troops.

Fenris and Lim listen as Ellen spoke of the battle plans for the upcoming battle. The site of the battle was at a region called Boroszlo and its geography consist of hills, plains and a river which was frozen due the winter climate.

Based on Ellen's plan, it was meant to be a two-prong attack which she would lead 2,000 men along with Fenris to attack the front while Lim would attack from the rear. Due to Fenris's reputation, the opposing army would likely suffer a drop in morale and his destruction spells would shatter their formations.

Not only that, the soldiers from Legnica were highly motivated to fight the enemy that invited their lands and for the sake of their Vanadis. Their already high morale rose higher due to being in Fenris's presence and hearing that he was treating Sasha in curing her illness.

Fenris watches as Lim was attempting to talk Ellen out of going completely offensive, but the latter nevertheless remain confidence of her strategy.

He could tell it was a double-edged sword; while very powerful if used correctly, it would lose effectiveness if it the opposing army is either entrenched or is highly disciplined. Fenris had a feeling that Elizavetta knew that Ellen would react badly to her invading Sasha's territory and planned accordingly.

Nevertheless, Fenris was determined to ensure Ellen doesn't get into dangerous situations due to letting her emotions go wild.

'Alright, I have no idea what to expect from Elizavetta, but I am certain she is waiting for us. Looks like I will finally get to see who she really is, but I wish it under different circumstances…'

Fenris mutter mentally as the whole army matches on to meet their foe at the Boroszlo Plains.

* * *

It was in the afternoon when the Leitmeritz-Legnica army meet up with the Lebus army. Fenris was in the front line of the army while Ellen took point.

While he was wearing his cloak along with the hood up, many would see him as just an ordinary soldier. A part in Ellen's plan was to catch the Lebus army of guard when he reveals himself and make them realize who they are fighting when both sides clash swords.

"You look well prepared and you didn't even run away, Liza."

"Of course. I wished to meet you after all, Ellen."

Fenris look ahead to the one that Ellen was talking to and saw it was a young girl with long red hair and wearing a purple dress that reveal much of her figure. Since in her hand ornate whip which resonate with power, she was without doubt a Dragon Tool and so before him was the Vanadis, Elizavetta.

However, what surprised him the most of her eyes; her right eye was golden while her left eye was azure blue.

'To think I ever meet someone with eyes like mine…' Despite his surprise, Fenris remained focuses as the Vanadis before him was not a friend, but a foe.

"Funny, I don't recall of allowing you to call me that way."

"I also don't recall giving you permission to call me Liza."

Despite the happy tone between the two Vanadises, the animosity between Ellen and Liza could be felt through the air.

It was then that the whip in Liza's hand began to generate an small aura of electricity, like it detected someone particular. Everyone noticed this action and they saw Liza make a smile as she looks at her Dragon Tool began to make sparks towards Ellen's position.

"The way Valitsaif is acting… So the rumors are true… That the Dragon Tools only act like this when he is around…" Everyone heard her words and Ellen realize what she was referring to.

It was then Liza shouted towards her army with an interested smile.

"Would Fenris approach before me? I wish to see you in person." Everyone in her army was shocked of what she said for they heard of the rumors, but never believed it.

"You must be imagining things…"

"Don't bother Ellen. Her Dragon Tool already exposed me. No point of hiding any longer…"

Fenris slowly rode out from front line and stopped beside Ellen as he looked directly at Liza. Then, he grabbed his cloak and threw it to the snow-covered ground and stood silent as the whole Lebus army were in shock that the rumors never believed were true after all.

Before them was the warrior who wore a set of armor made of dragon scales, wielding swords of unknown design and could even wield magic.

Yet, it was Liza who seemed to be the most shocked, for she looked closely at Fenris's eyes. Valitsaif in turn began to radiate with sparks; like it was ecstatic of meeting him.

"So it's true… He has Rainbow-Eyes… Like mine…" Liza whispered out as she studied his eyes

Fenris's right and left eye was bright brown and green respectively. While they were not as vibrant like her own, they were nevertheless mismatched like hers.

He noticed this however and quickly responded to Liza's action.

"If you wish to question or insult my eyes, just say it." He spoke in a loud and firm voice.

Everyone was startled by Fenris speaking up all of a sudden after a brief silence after revealing himself. Liza was surprised of his outburst regarding his eyes and was curious of how he views his eyes.

"Do your eyes bother you?"

"No. I don't care what people think about my eyes, but I dislike getting praises and compliments that are not sincere."

"So what do you think about them honestly?"

"They are just similar to the ones that cats have. If you wish for my honest opinion on your eyes Elizavetta, yours is the same thing; the eyes of a cat." Fenris spoke with honesty of his opinon with a barely noticeable smile.

However, both armies were shocked of what Fenris said about Liza's mismatched eyes. The Lebus army knew it was their Vanadis's most sensitive subject and saw that Fenris was just made possibly the greatest insult towards her. The Leitmeritz-Legnica army however felt that he was taunting her to recklessly charge in in anger without her army and get risk her getting surrounded in the process.

Ellen was amused at what she thought was an insulting taunt to drew Liza out in the open, despite her intension to fight her foe one-on-one.

"I hope I didn't insult you with my opinon?" Fenris spoke as he inches towards his katanas. Knowing before him as a powerful enemy, he prepared for the worse if his words ended up hitting her nerves.

Everyone was looking at Liza, who shaking after hearing Fenris's opinion. Many believed that was about to burst out in rage and attack him in retaliation for the insult.

However, they were instead both surprised and shocked when the opposite occurred.

Liza had her hand on her mouth before she happily laughed at Fenris's honest opinion on her eyes. Those in both sides were dumbfounded that she wasn't insulted by Fenris and instead was laughing.

Even Ellen was taken by the fact that Liza was instead amuse by his opinion on her eyes despite knowing it was a sensitive subject for her.

As soon her laughter settled, Liza spoke to Fenris with a smile.

"So tell me. Why do you choose to serve Ellen? What did is offering you in exchange for your services" From the rumors that Liza heard, Fenris provided his services to Ellen and in extension Zhcted. No doubt Ellen must have provided a substantial offer to him.

Little did she know that Fenris didn't ask for anything in return and that he doesn't have much interest in such matters.

"Sorry Elizavetta, but my business with Ellen is my own."

"What about this then? If you change your allegiance to me, then I will offer you double what is Ellen giving you."

Before Fenris could respond, he could hear the uproar from the Leitmeritz-Legnica army from hearing Liza's offer. He turned to Ellen and felt the killing intent radiating from her as she glared at Liza in anger.

Fenirs however put his hand on her shoulder and she turned to see a sincere smile on his face. Ellen smiled in turned as she remembered what Fenris her before; he would not switch sides for the sake of greater rewards.

After thanking his hand of her shoulder, he then in turned to Liza with a frown as he gave his response to her generous offer.

"Elizavetta, I am a warrior of integrity and honor. To turn my back on my comrades is unforgivable and would destroy what I stand for. My apologies, but I will remain by Ellen's side until otherwise."

Ellen then put her hand on Arifal on her waist as give Liza one chance to surrender.

"I am giving one chance. Get off your horse, get on your knees and apologize. Not to me, but to the people of Legnica."

"I refuse."

As expected, Liza brushes Ellen's words and then turned her gazes back to Fenris.

"I admit that your integrity and sense of loyalty is admirable, but I feel you could do better. Maybe when you see Ellen broken on the ground, you will realize she isn't worth your time."

"Not if you're the one broken on the ground! Charge!"

Angered by Liza's bold claim and her patience spent, she ordered her army to began the attack. Liza in turn ordered her own army to charge as well.

While the Lebus army had numeric superiority, the Leitmeritz-Legnica army had their fighting spirits at a all-time high and with Fenris by their side, they felt victory was theirs.

Charge of the two opposing armies marked the beginning of the Battle of the Boroszlo Plains.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but personal matters have taken up much of my free time. I will admit that I had time to write last week, but I ended up getting hooked to Total War: Warhammer that I recently bought. As a result, I ended up getting strange ideas of crossovers with the Warhammer Fantasy universe. It will be time however before I would follow up with such plans since I am lately looking into my other stories.  
**

 **While the light novel storyline is going as planned, Sasha is now being treated by Fenris. As a result, you will notice a significant change to parts of the story which Sasha is involved.  
**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina, Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) For now, I will place in Fine in the harem. However, I may make changes based on what I could learn about her.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 12**

* * *

The Battle of the Boroszlo Plains rages on and both sides, the Lebus army and the Leitmeritz-Legnica army, continue to gave their all despite the carnage.

Many soldiers from the two sides refuses to give in despite seeing their respective comrades being slain before their eyes. The sight of blood and gore stained the snow-covered ground of the battlefield as the scent of sweat was only blown away by the cold air.

As for the Vanadises, Ellen and Liza, they charged at each other in one-on-one combat.

"Cleave the Wind (Ley Admos)!"

Ellen started off by using her Dragon Art immediately and directed the attack towards Liza. However, she dodged the attack by jumping off her horse; which in turn was utterly destroyed by the wind blast.

Liza in turn used her Dragon Tool and unleashed a powerful attack which Ellen had no choice to jump off her own horse; losing its life in the process.

Despite being forced to fight a foot, the two Vanadises nevertheless continue to fight each other with everything they got. Ellen's Arifar clashed with Liza's Valitsaif as their wielders battle with their spirits fueled by the rivalry and hatred for each other.

While Ellen and Liza have yet to gain an edge over the other, their respective armies continue to clash with swords, axes and arrows. Yet, Ellen's army has a trump card that Liza's own army can't hope to match.

"What is he!?"

"He just set those men ablaze!"

"Can anything harm him!?"

Those were some of the words that the soldiers of Lebus could muster as they which Fenris decimate their numbers with ease.

Before them was a warrior who wore the scales of a dragon and fight as ferociously as one. Fenris imitated many with his helm, which he put on when Ellen gave the order to charge. His armor was drenched with the blood of the men he killed, yet he wasn't bothered his appearance.

When one experienced hundreds of battles and quests, the sight of blood and death wouldn't even him or her at the slightest.

In his right hand was one of his katanas and his left hand was small flame that was channeled from the palm, which was the spell **Flame**. The soldiers of Lebus could only watch as their comrades charged at the Fenris, only for him to unleash a stream of fire which burned them alive.

There a few who managed to lay down lucky hits on Fenris, but their swords haven't left when a chip on his armor. One Lebus soldier attempted to strike him at the neck with an axe, but Fenris blocked it with his left forearm. Many were shocked that the handle of axe snapped when it struck the dragonscale armor.

Knowing that dragons are immune to normal attacks thanks to their scales, many soldiers felt that was invincible; a dragon walking among them in human form.

"If you value your lives, drop your weapons and flee!"

Fenris shouted towards the Lebus army as he re-entered his battle stance. Despite his fearsome abilities, the enemy refused to retreat and continue to attack him despite the odds of defeating him was very slim.

Another wave of Lebus soldiers charged with their swords, but Fenris cut down them without difficulty. The ones who tried to block his slashes witnessed their weapons breaking before the katana cut through their armor and flesh without any lost of momentum.

No matter how many times they surrounded him, Fenris moved like the wind and cut them down before they lay a hit on him.

"I am not holding back this time…" He muttered out as he became a whirlwind of blades.

When another group charged towards him, he then channeled **Sparks** and fired a stream of lightning at them. The attackers' bodies were struck with so much electricity that their skeletons became visible before they drop to the ground dead.

While the sight of their comrades perishing at Fenris's hands was demoralizing to the Lebus army and morale-boosting to the Leitmeritz-Legnica army, the battle was far from over in the Dragonborn's eyes.

'These men are very loyal to Liza… There is only one why to make them break and this for Ellen to win…'

Fenris thought was broken when he saw a Lebus soldier running towards him with a spear, only for him grab the spear tip and snapping it off, which Fenris then stabbed it into the soldier's throat.

However, little did he know that Ellen and Liza make quick glances at him despite their duel with each other.

"Marvellous…"

Liza whispered out as she gazes at Fenris display of power despite fighting Ellen, only to roll her wrist slightly and the whip in her hand bounced off the ground.

A Legnica soldier with a spear was charging at her from behind, but Valisaif shattered the tip and wrapped around the soldier's wrist. Soon, a discharge of electricity flowed into his body, killing him before he touched the ground.

However, Ellen used Verni (Shadow Wind) to close the distance and take advantage of Liza's attention being on Fenris. Hopefully, she would be too enthralled with his show of force, allowing Ellen to lay a good hit.

"…Kusutari (Iron Whip)!"

Sadly, Liza saw through her plan and quickly changed Valisaif from a whip to a straight rod. Despite its simple appearance, it is still as dangerous.

They clashed and much to Ellen's shock, she was blown away by a lightning attack but landed safely. However, she was shocked of how the power of the attack.

'What is that now?'

She didn't have much time to think on the matter as Liza in turn changed her Dragon Tool back to its whip appearance and jumped into the air. She then unleashes a wave of attacks that Ellen could only parry away from her body.

Ellen could only block the incoming attacks and unable to approach Liza to make an attack of her own. Soon, the attack started to take a toll on her body as the electricity continue to sting her.

"Ellen!"

Suddenly, Liza saw a set of ethereal arrows approaching and was forced to block, stopping her attack on the Wind Vanadis midway and force her back to the ground.

She saw that the attacker of Fenris, wielding an ethereal bow and has a quiver of similar appearance on his back full of arrows.

Fenris unleashed his **Bound Bow** after seeing Ellen in trouble and was preparing to get Liza's attention from Ellen. He fired a number of arrows at Liza, who blocked it with ease. Yet Liza was amazed of Fenris's skill in archery as he stared to speed up his notching of the bowstring.

Just as he notched a trio of arrows directed at Liza, a group of Lebus soldiers charged at Fenris from his right in their Vanadis's defense.

"Vanadis-sama!"

"Don't interfere!"

Fenris suddenly turned his bow towards them and fired, striking three of them at the throat. He then disperses his **Bound Bow** and quickly draw his katanas to finish off what is left of his attackers.

Liza however was not fazed by the death of her soldiers, but was instead intrigued by Fenris's prowess. She saw that he was an exceptional swordsman, archer and even a spellcaster. He was no doubt be a blessing for her army if she could convince him to switch sides.

However, Ellen was regaining her balance after Liza's attack, which in turn caught the Lightning Vanadis's attention. The Ellen and Liza bicker for a few moments before the former switch the subject to why the latter was attacking Legnica.

Seeing that she was forced away from Brune, Ellen felt that either Thenardier or Ganelon was behind Liza's action, but the latter feign ignorance of the matter.

"I don't know what you are saying. What I do is for the national interest of Zhcted."

"Don't make me laugh. You are obeying the wishes of a villain from a foreign country."

"Oh really? Rumors say you provided much in helping your prisoner. If you value a mere prisoner that much, then you wouldn't mind handing Fenris over. I'll be sure to treat him well."

The last statement hit a nerve in Ellen as her rage spikes up once more. Liza merely smiled as she got the reaction she was hoping for from Ellen.

As the Vanadises continue to talk in anger, Fenris made quick glances in case Ellen get into trouble again despite him still engaged in battle. However, a part of his mind was thinking about of what Liza did.

"What was that attack Liza did…? And this sensation…?"

Fenris could tell that it wasn't natural and he felt a cold feeling when he witnessed the attack.

It was like that Liza enhanced her attack with dark magic. However, he wasn't sure on how the Lightning Vanadis gained such a power.

He couldn't focus on the matter as he was still being charged by Liza's soldiers. No matter how many swords and spears that he had to cut through, he will continue to stand strong against the tide of enemies.

He was tempted to use his Shouts, but it was overkill against ordinary men and it was not the Way of the Voice to use to use Shouts to display martial prowess.

However, Ellen and Liza soon got the full attention of everyone around them including Fenris when the two began to unleash their own respective Dragon Arts.

Ellen raises Arifar above her head as wind began to channel around the blade while Liza was about to strike the ground with Valitsaif as electricity flowed through the whips.

"Cleave the Wind (Ley Admos)!"

"Burn and Split Heaven and Earth (Gron Lazriga)!"

The two Vanadises finally launched their attack and the clash of the Dragon Arts was destructive as blades of lightning met head-on with a vortex of wind. The sheer ferocity showed that they seek to end their rivalry through superior force.

Fenris had to almost close his eyes as the clash of Dragon Arts resulted in mud and snow being blown across the area along with a shockwave that knock down any soldier that was too close to the attack.

"Such power… Indeed, no artifact in Skyrim could unleash such attacks…" Fenris muttered out in the chaos as he witnesses the clash of the Dragon Arts begun to die out.

In the end, there was only a small crater where the two Dragon Arts clashed and both Vanadises were also injured as well. Ellen had fresh burns on her body while Liza had many cuts on her own, but both remain standing on their feet.

Yet, Fenris could tell who was victor of clash based on the Vanadises' stances and the ground beneath their own feet. While Ellen haven't moved an inche, Liza surprisingly was pushed back slightly and the drag marks on the mud proves it.

It was then he heard a shout from the east.

"Attack at the left frank!"

"A detachment force?!"

He smiled as Lim and her forces finally entered the fray and caused panic among Liza's soldiers. Yet, the battle ended in a few moments and Liza spoke words that shocks both Ellen and Fenris.

"…This is my defeat."

* * *

"I have yet to take your neck yet."

Ellen however wasn't willing to let Liza in one piece and stepped forward with her Dragon Tool in her hand.

"You have more pressing business don't you, Ellen?"

Ellen then stopped in her tracks and Fenris knew why. 'I hope you didn't into much trouble Tigre…'

He thought as Liza spoke of the situation in Brune regarding Thenardier and Ganelon. It was then Liza spoke of something more shocking.

"By the way. It seems Muozinel has invaded Brune."

"Muozinel?"

Fenris recalled months ago of hearing the word, but he hasn't yet asked for more details. While he wasn't sure at the time it was either a town or a kingdom, but it was clear through Liza's words that it was indeed a kingdom.

Ellen in the other hand was speechless for she knew that Tigre would like be facing them. She was further pressured when Liza said that if she wanted her head, the fighting will continue on.

Deciding between her close ally in Brune and her hatred enemy before her eyes, Ellen chose the former and agreed to end the fighting.

Fenris listened as Ellen and Liza made the terms to end the fighting. Liza will return the lands she has taken back to Sasha and a one-year non-aggression pact, but requires the two sides to restart negotiations regarding the pirate subjugation they fought in last summer. Ellen agreed, but also demand that Liza make a sincere apology to Sasha for her own actions.

Just as they were done agreeing to the terms, Fenris approached Ellen.

"We are done here Ellen?"

"Yes, we are leaving. Would you mind healing me on the way back?" Ellen said with a small smile, but it was more like of a smirk. Liza noticed this, but was confused what she meant.

"As you wish." As Ellen turned around to return back to her army, Fenris then put her hand on her shoulder and channeled **Healing Hands**.

Before Liza's eyes, Ellen's injuries were being healing and the burn marks on her body began to disappear. She could make a scowl at Ellen for she had the services of such a remarkable warrior that was Fenris.

After watching Ellen leave with Fenris by herself as he is healing her wounds, Liza then ordered her army to withdraw back to her territory.

Both sides of the battle suffered hundreds of losses for their respective armies. However, the Lebus army taken much more losses than the Leitmeritz-Legnica army due to Fenris's intervention. Soon, they were some distance away and began to collect their dead to give them a proper burial.

As her army was resting since their withdrawal, Liza began to recall of her decision to invade Sasha's territory. Not only she was able to receive a reward from Thenardier and Ganelon for moving Ellen from Brune, but has a chance in test her strength with her.

While Liza realize that she has yet to be the same level as Ellen, she nevertheless remains determined to get stronger.

She then recalls her history with Ellen, which expends all the way back to their childhood. She ended up remembering painful memories of being bullied due to her heterochromia eyes only to be helped by Ellen, only to be forgotten by her when they met again since that day.

After being broken from her thoughts by one of her soldiers, Liza then realized something.

"If I remember correctly, his name is Tigrevurmud Vorn."

Believing that Ellen and Tigre were working together not for convenience sake, Liza decided to keep an eye on their movement. She also realizes that Thenardier and Ganelon may not win the civil war in Brune, establishing a connection with Tigre would be a good idea.

It was then Fenris came into her mind. While his prowess in battle and use of magic amazed her, she was more focused on he viewed his own heterochromia eyes.

"He wasn't bother by his eyes in the slightest…" She muttered as she remembered how Fenris thought his eyes were like of a cat.

She then recalled the way she commented her eyes; it was the same manner when he commented his own. Her own people were cautious on how they speak about her eyes, but Fenris was clearly not afraid to give an honest opinion without any regard of the fallout.

'I need to see if I could get eyes on him. If he does leave Ellen, then I need to move quickly.' Liza thought with a smile. Fenris was no doubt have the full attention of the rest of the Vanadises and if he become independent again, they would surely use everything they have to obtain his services and loyalty.

But one way or another, Liza will get Fenris to serve her and if she could take him in front of Ellen's face, it would be a delightful sight.

"Fenris… I will remember you…"

* * *

"Are you serious Fenris!?"

"I am. I can reach Tigre in a blink of an eye."

Back with the Leitmeritz-Legnica army, they were about to split up; the former was going back with Ellen back to Brune while the latter will remain to handle the aftermath of the battle.

Then Fenris approached Ellen told her that he could take a headstart to Brune, but Ellen felt it would be best to stick together since it would take a few days to regroup with Tigre.

It was then Fenris decided to tell her and everyone around her of a pair of spells that he learn from the scroll he has with him; **Mark** and **Recall**.

If he read the scroll correctly, apparently **Mark** generates an invisible "mark" and **Recall** teleports the caster to the location where the "mark" was placed.

Fenris then revealed the truth of the golden coin that he given to Tigre prior to coming to Legnica; he used **Mark** on the coin and thus become a beacon for him to teleport to.

But there was a problem…

"However, I have never actually tested this spell. I am not certain if it will work or not." Fenris said truthfully.

Ellen was silent for a few moments before she made an astonishing decision.

"Very well. If you could do it, then I will allow you to cast this spell. Just make sure that Tigre is alright."

Everyone was surprised of her decision, but Fenris thanked her with a small bow. He then turned to Lim and spoke.

"I know I don't need to tell you this, but please take care of Ellen when I am gone."

Lim responded with a smile and a nod of the head. Seeing that everyone was okay with his early departure and has all his armaments available, Fenris began to channel **Recall** into his right hand.

An unstable shape of purple energy appeared on his palm and after it dispersed, a purple aura appeared below his feet and soon covered his whole body. Everyone watches in awe as the aura vanished and with it, Fenris himself.

AS for the Dragonborn, his vision was blinded by the purple aura and he felt his body feeling light. It was like this for him for a few seconds before he found himself back on his feet.

When his vision returned, he soon found himself in a tent. Beneath his feet was a pouch and from it, he could tell if it contained the "marked" coin he has given to Tigre.

"It worked after all…" Fenris muttered with smile realizing that both **Mark** and **Recall** worked as intended.

It was then he heard footsteps and when he turned to the tent's entrance, he saw it was Rurick. Fenris smiled as he realized he was indeed in the right place.

"Fenris!? How did you!?" The bald general spoke in a shocked tone, but Fenris merely smiled as he replied.

"I will explain later Rurick. Is Tigre around? I would like to speak with him."

* * *

As for Tigre, he was currently in another tent, sitting in front of a small table with someone else on the other side. He been through a lot since Ellen departure from Brune. When Muozinel began their invasion of Brune, Tigre decided to intervene to help repel the invasion.

Despite being outnumbered by the enemy, Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army managed to obtain a victory against all odds. However, days of constant fighting has left his soldiers exhausted and forced to withdraw.

When the Silver Meteor Army was being chased by a detachment from Muozienel's main army, it was certain they would be wiped out if not for unexpected assistance.

"Here you go."

The one in front of him was Ludmila Lourie herself. She was serving tea she brewed and handed a cup over to Tigre's side of the table.

"Thank you for your help." Tigre said as he bowed his head in thanks. However, Ludmila think otherwise as she spoke in a disappointed tone."

"Minus one."

Tigre was confused of what she said, which she then explained the meaning of her words. "I don't recall saying that I came to save you. If you express your thanks so quickly, the other party may likely as for collateral immediately."

As she continues her "lesson" in negotiation, it was then she notices something unusual. At the corner inside the tent was Lavias, her Dragon Tool, which began to resonate with chilled air which drift towards the tent's entrance.

"This can't be right. Lavias only act this way when he is here…" She muttered out in surprise, which Tigre notice the same thing.

It was then their answer came when the flaps opened and revealed figure which they clearly recognized due to his armor. The archer was in shock as he witnesses him enter the tent.

"Fenris?!"

He only made a smile as he saw Tigre, though he was surprised to see Ludmila with him. He never thought the Ice Vanadis to be this far from her territory.

"You miss me Tigre?"

Fenris then turned his head to Ludmila as he made a slight bow.

"I am surprised to see you here Ludmila, but I am glad to met you again."

She made a blush that was hardly noticeable, but she nevertheless replied with a smile.

"I am also glad to see you once more Fenris."

It was then Tigre broke out of his shock and quickly speak to Fenris.

"How did you…?"

"I will explain later Tigre. Would you mind to give me a report of the situation here?"

"Of… Of course."

Tigre explained what he had experienced to Fenris, who was in shock and in amazement of what the young archer has accomplished with his and Ellen's aid.

During the invasion, Muozinel has taken over Agnes, Brune's southern province, with its advancement force of 20,000 soldiers. However, Tigre managed to force them back with a mere 2,000 soldiers of his own. Apparently, he used a variety of deception and ambush tactics to inflict much damage to the opposing army. Despite almost half of the Silver Meteor Army was either dead or wounded, the Muozinel's advancement army has taken a shocking 10,000 casualties; including the opposing commander himself.

However, the Silver Meteor Army were exhausted due to fighting the enemy for three days with little rest and they received word of the Muozinel's main force arriving into Agnes in force; 30,000 soldiers in total. With these factors, Tigre was forced to order a full retreat.

He and what remains of his forces would have been wiped out by a detachment from the main force if not Ludmila's interference. She came to Brune with 4,000 soldiers of her own, which made the Muozinel detachment to retreat.

"I looked into the maps previously and noticed that Agnes was linked to Brune and Zhcted. So I see that you are here due to concerns regarding Muozinel's movements." Fenris said to Ludmila, making an assumption why she was here.

"Yes. Agnes is bordered close to Olmutz. I want to see if Muozinel dare to enter my territory."

Fenris saw that his assumption was correct, but to bring an army of 4,000 to just observe an enemy's movement was risky. Ludmila would be seen as hostile to be bringing such a large force.

"So, you want me?"

Ludmila asked Tigre as question that would be easily misinterpreted for the latter was blushing. Fenris however knew what she meant and decided to ease the talk.

"She means do you want her and the army she brought to aid you against Muozinel."

Ludmila merely smiled at Fenris for he already caught on what she was saying. She then turned back to Tigre.

"Please tell me."

"Yes, I do."

Tigre give answer promptly without giving much thought, which Fenris merely shook his head and Ludmila spoke in a disappointed tone once more.

"Minus two."

'Never expected Tigre have this much trouble with negotiations…' Fenris muttered in his head as Ludmila began to explain the fault to the confused archer.

"You should not bow so easily, for you will easily be taken advantage of. I understand your situation, but I rather not partner up with a fool."

Fenris could tell it was harsh, but knew that Ludmila was correct. Negotiation was a situation which requires a sharp tongue, patience and a bit of luck. He seen back in Skyrim that traders haggling for better deals ended up with mixed results; either getting what they wanted, being pushed away or being tricked into paying at a higher price.

He turned to Tigre and saw that he was sweating. Since Ludmila said minus two, it felt like that she would leave if Tigre messes up once more. Fenris knew that Tigre wouldn't last without reinforcement, so if it comes to that, he would try to make a deal with Ludmila.

After a few moments, Tigre lowered his head in a bow.

"Please help me."

He explained that he was on his own for Ellen had to leave for Zhcted and much to Ludmila's surprise, Fenris accompanied her.

"If that is the case, why are you here?" Ludmila asked Fenris in a questioning tone.

"You two are going to be surprised…"

Fenris didn't go into full detail back in Legnica; he just spoke that Ellen was just finished with her task back in Zhcted when she heard of Muozinel invasion. It was then he told the two about Mark and Recall. With Ellen's permission, he used the latter to return back to Brune seeing that it would take a few days to return back.

Tigre was dumbstruck by the fact that Fenris could teleport and that the coin that he was given by him prior to leaving with Ellen days ago was actually the beacon.

He was broken from his dumbstruck state by Fenris. "By the way, is that all you are going to say to Ludmila. If that is the case, then I will handle the negotiation in your place."

Realizing what he meant, Tigre made a follow-up with what he said to Ludmila as he turned to her.

"Though I have no means of compensating you today, once my fight with Duke Thenardier is over, then I will be able to reward you."

"You?"

"My properties and my possessions… They belong to Ellen though…"

Tigre was now worried that he may have messed up and Ludmila was about to leave. Yet, he received a unexpected reply.

"You are foolish and honest to a fault. Fenris told me that your sincerity is your strongest point and I see that he was right. For it, I will give you a passing mark."

Tigre felt a feeling of relief after hearing her response.

"…So you lend me your hand?"

"Our negotiation is not over yet. There is still one more condition"

After directing her words to Tigre, Ludmila then turned her head to Fenris.

"Do you remember the Battle of Tatra Fortress?"

"Yes, I remember it as clear as day." Fenris replied as he started to realize what she wanted to know.

During the battle, Ellen tried to used her Dragon Art to break through the gate, but it wasn't effective. It was only when he used **Elemental Fury** on Arifar that it became powerful enough to make an opening. However, he let Ellen have the honors of breaking into the fortress.

Nevertheless, he remained quiet as Ludmila continued on her question. She spoke of the design of the fortress's gate and the fact that Ellen's predecessor once fought against Ludmila's mother; the Vanadises of the previous generation. The two clashed with each other many times, not once Ellen's predecessor was able to break open the gate.

Yet, Ellen was seen surpassing her predecessor by successfully breaching Tatra Fortress with her own strength. However, Ludmila talked to her soldiers and learned from that Fenris had a hand in enhancing Ellen's strength.

"My soldiers told me stories that I found once to be unbelievable. They say that you wielded Arifar and shouted words that enhanced its powers. They spoke of you handed the sword back to Ellen and with it, she unleashed a force that devastated everything its path…"

'I was right…' Fenris muttered mentally seeing what Ludmila wanted to know from him.

"I seen the power of your Shouts prior to the battle… So tell me, what did you do?"

Fenris was silent for a few moments before he made a reply. While Ellen may not like him talking about his Shout, he knows that Ludmila will not take no for answer in this occasion.

"What you heard is correct... I used a Shout to enhanced Arifar's power that allowed Ellen to breach the gate at Tatra Fortress."

Ludmila kept an indifferent expression on her face while Tigre was surprised of what Fernis said. From what he heard, Fenris had a Shout which could enhance the power of a Dragon Tool.

"It is like my Black Bow…" Tigre muttered out quietly.

Fenris could make out what Tigre said, but he was more focused on Ludmila. He could tell she wanted more than just honesty in his words. The best method was to gave a live demonstration. He rarely made use of Shouts outside of battle; battles in which defeat means disaster.

Yet, Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army would not last against Muozinel without Ludmila's soldiers. Even if he goes into battle, he would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers.

He going to say something when he saw Ludmila turned to Tigre.

"What did you say?"

He was clear that Ludmila also made out of what Tigre said and wondered what he meant. Tigre tried to change subjects, but she insist that he explain what he said.

"Fenris told me that your sincerity is your strongest point…" She said with a smile, but was a feeling of annoyance emitting from her. Fernis could tell that Tigre had no choice but to admit defeat.

* * *

"It's a completely unrefined bow."

Few moments later, Tigre asked for his Black Bow to be brought into the tent. Ludmila was holding on to the bow as she inspected it. Tigre however was not amused by her words.

"This is a household heirloom. Please refrain from saying such words."

"Careful Ludmila. That bow is more than its appearance dictates."

Fenris made a refute to her words for he and Tigre witnessed the power of the Black Bow. While the two thought it was just a uniquely designed bow, it was clear what they have seen that the bow wasn't as it seems.

As Ludmila moved her Dragon Tool close to the bow and felt a eerie feeling. Tigre then explained what happened when he used the power of the bow when he shot down Zion's dragon with Ellen's aid. Fenris also give his perspective and can vouch that Tigre is telling the truth. Ludmila listened with interest from the archer and the Dragonborn.

Fenris could tell that Tigre was concerned of the reaction Ellen would make if she found out that he revealed such information to Ludmila. However, Fenris wasn't very concern since he already has a grasp of Ellen's personality.

It then Ludmila turn to speak. "If what you two say is true, then it would be like there are two more Vanadises. If it were me, would try to secure those two to ensure my dominance over the other six.

Fenris and Tigre were silent after hearing her speak in a serious tone. Fenris knew of his abilities and was concerned that Ellen may be bothered by those who seek his services. But he will deal with it when the time comes.

He watches as the discussion between Ludmila and Tigre, which soon ended much to his surprise with the pair shaking hands.

"You are sure trust my words regarding my shout. Many would assume I making it up."

Ludmila turned to him. "I know you are speaking honestly. While I would like to see it in person, I will trust your words.

Fenris merely smiled as he nodded in agreement. However, he had a feeling that Ludmila would one day witness the effect of either the Black Bow or his **Elemental Fury** Shout.

It was then Ludmila asked Tigre to bring his commanders into the tent for a war meeting against the Muozinel forces.

* * *

Fernis, Tigre and Rurick were listening to Ludmila as she was stating her plan to push Muozinel out of Brune. However, he knows from Tigre that his men are drained from the three-day battle against the advancement force, so they have without doubt only have enough energy to fight for one more day.

Tigre was able to win his prior battle against the advancement due to killing off the enemy commander and demoralizing the soldiers under his command. However, the main force was much larger and with it, the odds of getting a clear shot on him was slim.

It was then Ludmila spoke the enemy commander leading the Muozinel invasion of Brune.

Kureys Shahim Balamir, the brother of the king of Muozinel and has the nickname Red Beard.

Tigre and Rurick did not know much about the enemy general, which Ludmila was greatly annoyed. Fenris was shocked when she explained one of Kureys's greatest achievements.

Sachstein, a kingdom that bordered Brune, launched their navy against Muozinel. The attacker had 1,000 ships and the defender had only 200 ships. However, Kureys lead the defense of his country and successfully repelled the Sachstein navy.

It was clear that Kureys was no ordinary general if he could defeat an enemy navy while outnumbered five-to-one.

Ludmila gave the landscape which they would wage their battle; the Ormea Plains. It was covered with rolling hills and there a highway that through the center of the plains.

Rurick spoke that the terrain will benefit the side with the larger army, but Fenris could tell that Ludmila have a reason for choosing the battleground.

However, the condition of the plan that bothered Fenris greatly was the fact that Ludmila require the assistance of the refugees that Tigre saved prior to his arrival. Tigre told him that the Muozinel advancement force had slaves with them and executed a few to draw the Silver Meteor Army out.

The refugees number about 2,000 and Ludmila said they would as a decoy to draw the enemy out. Fenris would view such an action unacceptable due to putting innocent lives on the line. Yet, he saw that if the Muozinel win the battle, additional lives would be either lost or enslaved.

"This is a risky proposition, but I can see we don't have a choice…" Fenris spoke bitterly on the matter using defenseless refugees as decoys.

Choosing between two evils, Fenris chose the lesser one; risk the lives of 2,000 refugees in order to save a whole kingdom.

"I understand your concern, but we only have one battle to crush the Muozinel army. Ludmile plainly replied, but she inwardly worried that it would alienate Fenris.

"What are your thoughts Tigre" Fenris turned to Tigre regarding his thoughts.

"The plan is risky…"

"Are you afraid?"

Hearing Ludmila remark, Tigre knew it was too late to be afraid seeing that the battle was close. Nevertheless, he remained anxious of the plan.

"I am surprised that you are going so far for us…" Fenris spoke with a small smile. Despite the thought of the refugeess linger in his mind, he was willing to place his faith with Ludmila's plan.

Ludmila replied with a smile of her own. It is because you and Tigre would owe much this way. I have high expectations for you two.

With that, the war meeting was over.

* * *

Fenris and Tigre soon left the tent and noticed that the sun now beneth the cliff. Fenris never expected that the meeting would take so much time; there was daylight when he arrived.

"How did it go…"

They then saw a tall man with hazel hair wearing armor that was covered with cloak run up to them before he stoped in his tracks. He was looking at Fernis in awe.

"Count Vorn, is this…?"

"Yes. This is Fenris."

Fenris turned his head to Tigre with a questioning look, which Tigre noticed quickly.

"This is Gerard Augre. He is the son of Hughes and one of our strategists."

Fenris then put his hand towards Gerald to greet the young man. "Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am sure that you heard of me. Gerald then shook hands with him with a smile.

"Indeed. I heard stories across Brune about you, but I always thought you were a rumor. I never thought you actually exist."

"That is understandable. You were able to say something before you saw us right."

Gerald realized this and then asked Tigre how the meeting went. As expected, Tigre explained that he has Ludmila's support for the battle. It was then Tigre asked if anything happen when he was away. Gerald replied and it caught Fenris's attention.

"Yes. It is the girl you found before we battled the Muozinel Army."

"Girl?" Fenris spoke with slight interest.

"She's a traveller and was attacked by a few Muozinel soldiers before I rescued her. She is currently resting in the camp." Tigre replied as he turned back to Gerald.

"How is she?" Gerald however shook his head.

"She is scared and is very cautious about us."

Fenris listened as Gerald spoke of the girl's condition. While the soldiers were kind with the girl, she was yet to trust them.

"Very well. I will go and see her." Tigre said to Gerald and then turned to Fenris.

"Do you want to see her?"

"Sure. But I am concerned that she would be scared of me."

"Don't worry. I will calm her down if it comes to that."

"If you say so…"

Tigre and Fenris left to meet with the girl, But the latter was concerned that his appearance would scare her. The rumors in Brune after all portray him as demon with destructive powers.

After getting some food to bring to the girl, the two arrived at the tent where she rested at. Tigre entered first holding a tray with two bowl of soup. When he opened the flap to enter next, he finally got a glimpse of the girl.

She had curly blonde hair, a youthful figure and was wearing a set of normal clothes. As he and the girl laid eyes on one another, her expression changed.

It was as Fenris feared the moment she saw him.

Her expression became one of deep fear and horror…

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Here is another update of my story for the month. My personal matters doesn't hamper my time like it did during my last update, so I should be able to upload another chapter; hopefully near the end of this month.  
**

 **The next chapter will mark the end of the fourth Volume of the light novel and it would be a interesting battle that is to come now that Fenris now back in Brune. I will leave you to all to make your assuptions what would happen next till then.  
**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina, Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) For now, I will place in Fine in the harem. However, I may make changes based on what I could learn about her.**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 13**

* * *

"No, no, no…"

The young girl trembled as looked at Fenris with wide, fearful eyes and she was on the verge of tears. Her breathing became increasingly unstable like she was on the verge of a panic attack as she was clutching her chest.

While the girl sitting up on the bedroll she was laying down previously, it was now like she wanted to bolt up and run for dear life.

Tigre was wide-eyed of the girl's reaction and was going to speak when Fenris interrupted him.

"I knew this was going to happen… You handling things from here Tigre." Upon saying those words, Fenris disappeared from Tigre's view; seeing that his own presence was scaring her to no end.

"Is it me or did I see someone like her before…" Fenris muttered as he moved to another part of the camp.

Tigre saw that the girl calmed down slightly seeing Fenris was gone. However, she was very anxious by the fact that he was in the camp.

"Don't worry. He is friend and he helped me many times before." He spoke to the girl and tried to assure her that Fernis isn't a threat.

"You mean… He… He is not going to kill me…?" The girl spoke in a fearful voice.

'Where did she get that idea?' Tigre thought as he was shocked what she said. While he knows many of the rumors in Brune regarding Fenris portray him a merciless demon in human form, he never thought he meet someone who made the immediate assumption that Fenris was a heartless killer.

While Fenris did kill his foes with deadly skill, he didn't do it for the mere pleasure of it. He fought for the sake of protecting innocents lives.

"I don't know what you heard about him, but Fenris is not like the rumors portray him. He is both kind and considerate to everyone around him. He even saved my life when I was seriously injured…" Tigre then continue to speak of the deeds that Fenris has committed.

The girl however remains silent as she listens to Tigre. The way he spoke about Fenris showed at the archer held him at high regard.

"Can you a least trust him? I assure you, he is not going to harm you. I promise." Tigre said to her, who after a few minutes, made a quick and simple nod.

Tigre wasn't sure if the girl was being honest on trusting Fenris, but he was sure that she would accept Fenris in a matter of time. Tigre then switched to the subject from Fenris to something else.

"By the way, I haven't learned your name yet…"

"It's… Regin…"

"Nice to meet you Regin. I am…"

"Tigrevurmud Vorn."

Regin spoke his name before he finished. Tigre isn't surprised though since he introduced himself to her when he rescued her.

They soon brief discussion of why they are here in the region. Tigre spoke that he was here to repel the Muozinel invasion, but Regin spoke he was supposed to be the lord of Alsace. Tigre was surprised, but he assumed that she was a traveller that visited Alsace. He didn't push the subject towards Regin though, seeing she had her reasons.

After they ate their soup, Regin then made a bold request towards Tigre, which embarrassed him greatly.

She aske him to wipe her back, saying that there are parts that she couldn't reach by herself.

Tigre said he would get someone else to do it, but seeing that the whole camp has nothing but men, he doesn't have much of a choice.

"Okay. Call me when you are done undressing." He said as he turned his back on her with a blush on his face. It was a stressful situation when are you are in the same tent as a beautiful girl who about to undress.

After a few moments, Regin called for Tigre in a shy voice. When he turned around, he saw Regin's body free of clothing. He involuntarily let out a breath after seeing her figure, which she blushed in response.

Nevertheless, Tigre kept his composure and wiped the dirt off Regin's back. In few minutes, Tigre was finished and asked Regin to finish the rest of her cleaning herself. While she thanked him for his help, she also said sorry to him.

While confused what she meant, Tigre had more pressing matters as he left Regin's tent. He has to deal with Muozinel Army. Even with both Ludmila's and Fenris's support in the battle, it was still going to be a brutal fight.

The Battle of Ormea was going to be Tigre's greatest challenge yet.

* * *

"Fenris, are the men ready?"

"They are ready as they will ever be Tigre."

They just arrived in Ormea a few days later and were getting everything in place for battle with the Muozinel Army as morning was coming up. While they know that Ludmila's plan is sound, there wouldn't be a second chance if they fail here.

Despite Fenris's efforts in using Restoration spells on the exhausted soldiers of the Silver Meteor Army last night and this morning, he knew that it couldn't truly bring back to full strength. As least they were in much better condition than before. It was also hoped that Fenris's display of his magic would demoralized the enemy, evening the scales slightly to their side.

Fenris was reading the layout of the map that Ludmila prepared. He reviewed the ambushes and deception maneuvers that would be used when the opportunity comes.

"Do we have a chance?" Tigre said as he was looking the landscape, which will soon be the site of a bloody battle.

"The odds may be against us, but all I can say is that we will not go down without a fight." Fenris replied honestly. As grim as it is, this fight could easily be their last for they were heavily outnumbered.

Even with his skills, spells and Shouts, the Dragonborn know that attrition was going to be his greatest enemy.

On the other side of where the Silver Meteor Army and Olmutz Army were positioned, there was a large camp which the Muozinel army were positioned at. They send a whole day's match to traverse Agnes and about to move futher inland into Brune.

Kureys Shahim Balamir, the one leading the invasion into Brune, was sitting down on an ornate chair in his tent as he was listening to his messenger. He was of medium build and has a turban on head like the rest of soldiers under his command. The most noticeable feature of him was his red beard, which goes well with his nickname.

A day ago, he sent an envoy to Ludmila after hearing that she was here in Brune. It was hoped that she would agree to a joint attack into Brune. However, he received the opposite as the messenger recite the Ludmila's response just as it began to snow, much everyone's surprise.

"We have left our kingdom and came here to aid an important member of Brune, who asked for our aid. We differ from your army which lawlessly entered this country. Should you interfere with our task, we are more than willing to go to battle. I pray that you return safely to where you came from."

"So she is saying to turn back or we will be harmed…" Kureys was summarizing the meaning of Ludmila's message before he made a laugh.

"Very well. Let see which one of us will be in pain."

With that, Kurey prepared his army for battle. Learning from the defeat that occurred to the advancement force and the information that was provided by the late commander, he organized his army into seven smaller unitss with a single reverse force.

This way, the whole army would be able navigate the narrow path through Ormea while able to react more easily to surprise attack.

Also, scouts report that a group of 2,000 people were at the northeast and their clothing were of the slaves that were rescued by Tigre.

However, they also report that the hill that was overlooking the path which the slaves were taking was is where the Brune and Zhcted army were positioned. Based on layout of the hill, it was a small stronghold to keep the enemy at bay while the slaves get to safety.

It was then Kurey devised the battle plan for his army. The 1st to 4th units will encircle the hill and prevent those on top to leave. Knowing Ludmila's reputation as a defensive expert, Kureys ordered them to not attack the hill and instead seal the enemy in. The 5th to 7th units will proceed through the highway and recapture the slaves.

After receiving reports that the snow-capped hill behind the defensive hill was void of people, Kureys then gave the order to mobilize the army and accomplish their objectives.

With this move, the Battle of Ormea has finally begun.

* * *

Moving quickly, the seven units that made up the Muozinel Army were already onto their objectives. The first four units have successfully surrounded the fortified hill while not getting close to avoid the arrows and stones thrown at them. The rest of units were making their way to the slaves that still moving northwest as midday approached.

"Is this any movement on the hill?" Kureys asked a messenger that came from the units surrounding the fortified hill. He was currently stationed in the 7th unit.

"No. If we approached the hill, we will be rained by arrows and stones." Upon hearing that, Kureys felt that Ludmila knew that the Brune and Zhcted army were outnumbered, so being on the defensive was the best option.

However, his reading of the battle was off as a soldier from the units going after the slaves came in to report.

"Your excellency! The enemy has appeared, numbering about 3,000!"

"Where did they come from?" Despite the report, Kurey wasn't upset and remained calm.

"On the other side of the hill we once thought was uninhabited." The soldier answered his general's question.

Kurey saw the Ludmila was indeed live to her reputation. His men were so focused on the fortified hill that they negated the fact the other hill could hide the enemy.

It was then a report came from another soldier from the units on the highway.

"Your excellency! The slaves that ran away were now turning around as soldiers!"

Remarkably, Kurey maintained his composure well upon hearing the report and stroked his beard as he looked at the flag flapping above him. The symbol of the flag was a golden helmet and a sword.

"Well then… Will Vahram, the War God, hunt down the dragon and horse… Or be overrun by both claws and hooves." However, as he finished his words, another messenger came to him. Many were concerned when they saw the messenger's face; he was very shaken.

"Your excellency…! I have disturbing news…!"

Kurey and his aides were very surprised of what they heard from the messenger, for it was unbelievable to their ears.

"There is a demon fighting alongside the enemy…! He wears a suit of armor like no other and wield destructive magic…! Already he slew many of soldiers…!"

"Demon you say?" Kurey was stroking his beard as he found report to be very hard to believe, but the shaken messenger says otherwise.

* * *

Prior to the messengers moving back to Kurey with their reports, the 5th to 7th units were moving through the highway with haste. It was then the Brune and Zhcted army moved from their hiding place beneath the snow-covered hill and charged in battle.

Arrows rained upon the Muozinel 5th unit, who in return fired their own volley of arrows. However, Ludmila used Lavias to freeze the arrows launched at them and they break down into tiny shards of ice.

Little did Muozinel know that she used her Lavias to alter the weather in Ormea, turning it into a winter climate. With it, Ludmila was forcing the enemy to fight in an environment they were not prepared for.

While Tigre was amazed of the power of her Dragon Tool, he remained focused on his enemies as he fired his arrows with deadly accuracy. Many Muozinel soldiers were killed as his arrows struck their necks and heads.

"Not bad." Ludmila made a short praise for Tigre's skill as she charged into he Muozinel lines with her Dragon Tool in hand. Many soldiers lost their lives as the Ice Vanadis cut them down with ease; their armor and weapons were useless in blocking her attacks. The blood that were spilled from the bodies froze due to the cold air and those spilled on the snow stained it red.

The Muozinel 5th unit was in shock that they were being pushed back by a young girl and boy; wielding unnatural strength and skill.

However, the greatest shock came when they finally witness the Brune and Zhcted army's trump card in action.

"What the!?"

"He is throwing fireballs!"

"A demon!"

It was one of the many statements that the Muozinel soldiers were shouting out as they saw Fenris entering the fray; easily recognized by his dragonscale armor.

He rode down with Tigre and Ludmila, unleashing a barrage of **Fireballs** upon the Muozinel lines. Many of them watched as their comrades were blown away from the fiery blasts or scream in agony as their bodies were covered in flames.

When Fenris closed in on them, he draws one of his katanas and slew them as skillfully and swiftly as Ludmila. With his free left hand, he then channeled **Frostbite** and released a stream of freezing ice upon the soldiers that got close to him. Those hit by the spell soon drop died as their skins on their bodies turned blue and were frozen by the magical ice.

None of the Muozinel soldiers could try to lay a hit on Fenris without getting killed by his hand and soon were demoralized by the merciless attacks he was bringing forth to their ranks. The sight of charred, frozen and bloodied bodies surrounding Fenris was something out of a nightmare.

"Excellent." Ludmila said as she saw Fenris battle the Muozinel soldiers. As she hoped, they were losing morale from seeing his destructive spells and intimidating appearance. She was amazed when Fenris begun to keep his distance from the enemy, only for him to cast **Bound Bow**.

With the spectral bow and arrows in hand, Fenris begun to fire a deadly barrage of arrows. Unlike Tigre however, he wasn't hindered by his ammunition; the arrows in the spectral quiver on his back were limitless no matter how many shots he made.

Ludmila was also impressed by Tigre, who was taking out the enemy commanders despite the battlefield being chaotic. The chaos would make identification of officers among front-line soldier difficult, but the red-haired archer was not hampered by the problem. He would be out of arrows though if not for Gerard riding in and throwing him another quiver.

She could help but be envious of Eleonora, for she had the services of two exceptional individuals.

The Muozinel 5th unit was now in deep turmoil. The ambush has caught them off guard and the fact that the slaves they were chasing turn out be soldiers caused them to be surrounded.

Against them was a Vanadis who was skewing them with grace with her spear, an archer who was striking at their officers with pinpoint accuracy and a fearsome warrior who was turning men into ashes with destructive magic.

With Ludmila's skills, Tigre's archery and Fenris's powers, the whole 5th unit collapsed very quickly.

As the enemy was being routed, Ludmila, Tigre and Fenris took their soldiers to regroup with Rurick, who leading the soldiers who disguised themselves as the slaves that escaped Muozinel's grasp.

"Lord Tigrevurmud, are you safe?"

Rurick spoke to Tigre as the two forces were able to united after the defeat of the Muozinel 5th unit. Tigre ask the same thing to the bald general as Fenris looked at the fortified hill.

"I hope their doing alright…" He muttered out as he knows that the slaves that Muozinel were looking for were the ones defending the hill. He dispersed his **Bound Bow** and drew his katana once more.

A few nights ago, Tigre and Fenris came to the freed slaves to ask for their assistance. Many of them were shocked to see Fenris, for many were from Agnes and heard of the rumors about him. However, Tigre have somehow managed to ease their worries after explaining that Fenris fought with him many times and can be trusted.

The former slaves were reluctant to go into battle, but one of them accepted Tigre's proposal. He spoke that through their efforts, they would be able to save people from the fate that they experienced firsthand.

Despite having concerns of bring them into battle, Fenris couldn't help but smile at the resolve the former slaves has against Muozinel. To him, it was better to die a free man than live in slavery.

As Fenris scanned the battlefield, he notices that the remaining Muozinel soldiers were started to pull back.

"The enemy is pulling back!"

"Don't let them get away!" Upon hearing Fenris, Ludmila ordered everyone to give chase before the enemy reorganize their forces. It was also hoped that if their get close enough, Tigre would be able to get a clear shot at Kurey. If the enemy general goes down, then those under his command would be demoralized and will rout.

Fenris however felt that something was off. Hearing from Ludmila previous regarding Kurey, there was a good possibility that the enemy general is preparing a counterattack.

Nevertheless, he still accompanied Ludmila and Tigre in the chase. No matter what, he would risk his life to protect them from harm.

* * *

As they gave chase, Fenris noticed that they bypassed Muozinel 6th unit, who went to the other side of the path. While it made a path for the Muozinel 7th unit unhindered, there was the dangerous possibility that they are being baited.

His fear was realized when a soldier reported that the enemy unitthey bypassed began to turn around attack the Brune and Zhcted army from the rear. Fenirs had a good feeling that he, Tigre and Ludmila were the targets.

"Order the Brune detachment to attack immediately!" Tigre order the soldier to give the order to the detachment. The goal was for them to hold back rear while the rest of the army rush in to kill Kurey.

The Brune detachment soon were engaged against the Muozinel 6th unit, but they struggle to push the enemy back. While Fenris's restoration spells prior to the battle helped them regain their strength, the climate and the constant fighting has taken their toll.

As they were beginning to lose their ground, the rest of the army still made their way to the Muozinel 7th unit.

"They are reaching their limit. The detachment will not last long."

Fenris said to Tigre as he looked back at the Brune detachment. Tigre could see that the men were heavily fatigued, but he hoped they could hold the rear attack long enough for them to accomplish their task.

Sadly, by the time they clashed with the Muozinel 7th unit, the Brune detachment were almost wiped out and soon, the Brune and Zhcted army were soon surrounded when the enemy from the rear closed in.

Fenris, Tigre and Ludmila were effectively fighting for their lives against an enemy that outnumbers them.

"This is all we could do..." Tigre could only mutter as they were now on the losing end of the battle. He continued to fire arrows and Ludmila slew much soldiers with her Dragon Tool. Fenris began to unleash volleys of Destruction spells, but the enemy refuse to relent seeing that they could overwhelm him with sheer numbers. In the end, the three begun to feel the strain of prolonged combat.

Many bodies fell into the snow, staining it red with their spilled blood. But it would be matter of time before they either join the fallen soldiers in the snow or be forced into slavery.

"I have no choice…" Seeing that they were being overwhelmed, Fenris know what must be done. He, Tigre and Ludmila were getting exhausted from the constant fighting. He in turn was running low of magicka, so he is unable to use even his Restoration spells to restore their stamina.

Taking a deep breath, he unleashed a shout directed at the enemy before them.

 **"FUS RO DAH!"**

Tigre and Ludmila watched in awe of him using **Unrelenting Force** ; unleashing a powerful force which blasted many Muozinel soldiers back in clusters and knocking into their comrades. Fenris then turned to two with a serious expression as the enemy became frightened by his power.

"You two get out of here! I will hold them off as long as I can! I have my honor to protect my comrades after all!" He shouted as he used what remain of his magicka to channel **Wall of Flames** to keep the enemy back. Those not in front of the wall charged at them, but he cut through them with his katanas.

"Silence."

Ludmila spoke out with a serious expression as she continues to cut down many enemies before her.

"I have my pride as a Vanadis. Like my mother and my grandmother before..." She then rode to the side of Fenris with the intention of fighting alongside him. Despite her seriousness, she smiled at Fenris's bravery against all odds.

She then turned her head to Tigre. "You look terrible… We will cover your back."

Tigre had a blank look before he then rode to Ludmila, much to her and Fenris surprise.

"Fenris have his honor. You have your pride. I have my determination. I got that from my father and many others."

While Ludmila called him a fool with a smile on her face, Fenris didn't say anything but had a smile on his own. He was internally happy that he had such brave allies fighting by his side.

Just as they were able to re-engage the enemy once more. It was they heard a battle cry and turn to the distance where it came from. They thought it was enemy reinforcement, but they soon saw the banner that flew above the approaching army.

It wasn't the banner of Muozinel, but of Brune.

"To battle! Push the Muozinel Army out of our lands!" From the north of Ormea Plains, thousands of knights wielding swords and lances began to charge into the enemy.

Fenris, Tigre and Ludmila were confused of what was going on as the battle turned to their favour. It was then they heard a call from the Brune reinforcement called fro Tigre.

Signalling their position, they were approached by three knights who bowed to Tigre as the enemy charged at them, but were slew by their escorts.

"The name is Emile and I have heard of your name from Earl Mashas Rodant. I pray you will permit me and my 1,500 Perucche Knights to fight under your name."

"Scheie of the Lutece Knights and brought 1,500 followers with me. I have come at the request of Viscount Augre and I will follow your command."

"I am Auguste of the Knights Calvados along with 2,000 men. Allow my knights to help, Lord Tigrevurmud."

Tigre didn't know what to say to the appearance of 5,000 knights that arrived to aid him. Fenris learned from the knights that they heard of him, but Mashas and Augre told them that he is fighting alongside Tigre for the sake of Brune.

Fenris and Ludmila were catching their breath as Tigre talked to Auguste as Emile and Scheie left their lead their knights against the Muozinel army. After a few moments, Ludmila called for Tigre as he was wiping his eyes. Being asked if he was ready, he replied with a nod.

It was then Fenris give around him a surprise. Using what is left of his magicka, he used **Grand Healing** as the glowing orb in his hand disperse and unleashed a flow of healing energy around him.

Auguste was intrigued as he felt a pleasant feeling throughout his body, but Tigre and Ludmila felt it the effects more profound. They felt their strength return by a significant margin and no longer felt as tired as they use to be. Any scratches they received prior to the spell vanished like they never existed.

"You two are ready? We have a battle to win." Fenris spoke to Tigre and Ludmila with a tired smile as he gripped on of his katanas.

"I'm ready. I can't let my supporters do everything themselves.

"I'm ready as well. Show me more what you can do."

Nodding his head to Tigre's and Ludmila's respective response, Fenris then charged into the enemy once more and they followed suit.

With reinforcements, the Silver Meteor Army began to even the scale with the Muozinel army as the bodies of the latter began to pile up on the snow once more.

As long last, the battle was turning into their favour. Kurey devising a new strategy now that Brune's Knight Squadron has entered Ormea. Despite losing the chance at a quick victory, he remains calm despite the bloodshed that his army was facing.

However, everything once more changed when he received reports as another Brune army was approaching from the northwest. It was the armies of Mashas and Augre; numbering about 3,000 men.

Kurey saw that the battle beyond his expectations; his army was being attacked from multiple sides and he was unsure if there are any more reinforcements coming for them.

Seeing that prolonged fighting will not beneficial for him, Kurey reluctantly ordered his army to withdraw from Ormea until he get more intelligence on the enemy. They were able to withdraw, but their enemies didn't chase after them.

In the aftermath of the battle, Tigre's forces have suffered almost 1,000 casualties but the Muozinel Army lead by Kurey suffer much more; about 6,000 casualties.

Regardless of the amount of blood spilled in the snow-covered plains, it was a victory nevertheless; the Battle of Ormea belonged to the Silver Meteor Army and their allies.

* * *

Back the Silver Meteor Camp, a messenger on the behalf of Kurey arrived. Tigre, Ludmila and Fenris decided to meet with the messenger in the main tent within the camp.

They listened as the messenger praised Tigre's skill in archery and spoke of a legend of man who could even shoot down the stars themselves; Silvrash the Star Shooter. He spoke that Tigre was as worthy as the legend.

Fernis smiled that Tigre was being praised for his skills, but it was then the messenger turned to him to speak.

"Your skills and powers… It could only be found in legends. What we have seen today will forever be burned into dreams. On the behalf of Kreshu Shaheen Baramir, we wish to learn your name."

Silent for a few moments, Fenris give the messenger what he wanted.

"My name is Fenris. If I had a title, it would be Dragonborn…"

After that, the messenger has left the tent, leaving him, Tigre and Ludmila alone.

"Did we win?" Tigre said.

"Yes, the enemy has withdrawn from Brune completely." Ludmila replied.

It was then Tigre began to feel the effects of fatigue. Despite Fenris's use of **Grand Healing** , the climax of the battle drained him once more. He leaned over and was about to fall onto Ludmila if not for Fenris catching him.

Fenris laid Tigre on the carpet as he looked across his body. He was covered with scratches which he sustained once more and there signs of frostbite from fighting in the cold environment.

"He fought well. Don't you think so Ludmila?" He spoke to her as Ludmila was looking at Tigre as well with a smile.

"Indeed. He was splendid. You were splendid as well. Ludmila complimented Fenris as she turned her own smile to him.

She was looked in amazement as Fenris channeled **Healing Hands** and used on Tigre; making his wounds disappear before her eyes. However, the treatment took up much Fenris's magicka reserves, which was almost drained from the battle.

Ludmila fulfill her end of the alliance against Muozinel, she was free to leave to return back to Ztched. But she intends to stay in Brune until Tigre accomplished his task in ending the civil war; out of interest in Tigre's ideals and also learn more about Fenris. This was likely her best chance to get a better understanding of the warrior from another world.

After making Tigre comfortable with his Restoration spell, who was sleeping peacefully, Fenris was about to leave the tent when he was stopped by Ludmila.

"Is there is anything you need?" Fenris spoke in a questioning tone. Ludmila nodded in response before she spoke.

"You spoke about yourself back in Silesia, but I know you were brief with your story. I wish to learn more about you and world you came from." She said much to Fenris's surprise.

He recalls the time he had to explain himself to everyone after the Battle of Molsheim Plains by Ellen's orders. They were among the only people in this world who knew much of his life in Skyrim.

It looked like it was Ludmila's time to learn about his history in detail and Fenris more than willing to share.

"Lets go to my tent and I will tell you how I became the warrior I stand today." Leaving Tigre alone to let him rest, they left the tent and made their way into Fenris's tent. It was there when Fenris begun his life story as Ludmila listen to him with interest.

Ludmila were astonished of Fenris's accomplishments as he fought to save his homeland of Skyrim and along with it, the whole continent of Tamriel. Despite Fenris's story was taking hours to explain, she still listens intently; knowing it was a life-time opportunity to learn about Fenris and Tamriel.

She learned about his struggle against Alduin and was shocked that a black dragon, a prized symbol of Ztched, was deeply feared in Skyrim. She saw that Fenris destroying the World Eater was justified after he given full details of Alduin's atrocities on humanity.

Fenris then began to explain about his battles against vampires lead by Harkon, one desire to cover Tamriel in darkness. As Ludmila listen to how he defeated the threat, she was shocked that vampires, which she only learned from stories, were a reality in Tamriel.

Finally, Ludmila listened when Fenris spoke about Miraak, the First Dragonborn. The final battle between the two was destructive as the Shout users struggle to defeat each other. In the end, Fenris engages victorious against Miraak and was now the most powerful user of the Shout currently alive.

However, Ludmila was concerned of Hermaeus Mora, who given Fenris much power to accomplish his quests in exchange for his services. Her mother told her much about monster and demons, but it heard to imagine that the Daedric Princes were worshiped by those desiring power and glory. While Ludmila know Fenris was good at heart and was wary of Mora's true thoughts, she has concerns of his ties with the Daedric Prince.

It reminded her of a legend that her mother told her in the past. She spoke off a demon of unknown form that promises great power in exchange for servitude. However, the demon was very fickle and killed many of his followers when he found a much more promising one.

Hearing that Miraak was disposed in the end by Mora and chosen Fenris as his new companion made her think Mora was fickle like the demon from the legend and could turn on him at a whim.

"Where do you stand with Hermaeus Mora?" Ludmila asked Fenris with worry in her voice.

"I may be Mora's chosen champion, but I am quite cautious when dealing with him. While I am afraid that my services had bonded me to Mora, he would allow me to live as I wish as long I time-to-time undergo tasks for him."

Fenirs replied honestly, seeing her concerns and doubts on Mora. He knows that Mora could replace him, Mora rewards those who display loyalty and appreciate his gifts. Also, Mora knows Fenris's aspects and powers; disposing him would not be beneficial for the Daedric Prince whatsoever.

Seeing that they were sitting down for so long, Fenris recommend that they take a break before he talks about the history of Tamriel. That is if Ludmila wanted to call it a day, but she declined and wished to learn about the world he came from.

Ludmila agreed to the break, but as Fenris got up and she followed suit, she ended up tripping. Due to sitting down for hours' end, her legs felt heavy due to lack of movement.

She would have hit the ground if not for Fenris reacting quickly and caught her while maintaining his balance, so not to fall down from the extra weight from Ludmila.

However, the result of the action was a scene that many would misunderstand if they saw the two.

Fenris and Ludmila ended up grasping each other arms and looked at each other faces close up, which looked like an intimate moment to bystanders.

Fenris ended up making a blush a bit as he turned his head away, hoping she didn't see his embarrassment. Despite not having a physique like Ellen, he could tell that Ludmila was nevertheless attractive.

However, Ludmila had a stronger blush and after a few seconds, she let go of his arms and tried to regained her composure as she felt her breathing becoming heavy.

"Sorry. You were about to fall and…" Fenris was apologizing for what happened, Ludmila stoped him there.

"Its alright. I was my fault, so I will forgive you." Ludmila responded as she finally got her breathing under control and was still blushing. While was embarrassing for her when Fenris caught her like that, she couldn't help to feel a sense of happiness in her heart.

* * *

It was currently nighttime in the camp and the majority of the occupants were preparing to go to sleep. Fenris and Ludmila however merely took a short nap and were about to check on Tigre and see if he was awake. While a nap isn't enough to relive themselves after the battle, it was better than nothing.

They went into Tigre's tent and saw that he was waking up. Ludmila asked if he wanted to join them in having tea in her army's camp and he agreed.

As they walking their way to her army's camp, Tigre asked Ludmila on what is she going to do know.

'That right. Ludmila said she would provide assistance in fighting the Muozinel Army." Fenris thought as he realized that now that battle was over, the deal between her and Tigre was over.

However, her reply was something that surprised both Fenris and Tigre.

"I will need to confirm the status of my army. Eleonora has not yet returned, so I slould ask you if you need any more assistance."

There was no response however as Fenris and Ludmila felt a dark presence and turned their gaze to where it came from. Tigre quickly followed suit.

They lay their eyes on a dark shadow-like being, which brought chills into Tigre's body yet his companions were calm and were not fazed by its presence.

The strange thing was that they could see the figure, but no one else in the camp could see it. The soldiers were minding their own business as the shadowy being made a sinister laugh that only Tigre, Fenris and Ludmila could hear.

'What was that… The feeling doesn't match a daedra…' Fenris thought as the figure continue to look at them. He fought against many dangerous creatures, both natural and unnatural. But this shadow before him was something else…

Ludmila muttered it was like the stories she heard before, but she was seeing it for real with her eyes instead of words. Lavias was in her hand and it was channeling cold air around its user, like it was warning her of how dangerous it was.

Tigre merely gripped the Black Bow tightly as he agreed with the Ice Vanadis; before their eyes was something out of fairy tales.

Nevertheless, they gave chase the figure when it begun to walk away from them at a disturbingly fast pace. Fenris found the eluding figure to indeed special if it could hide its presence from everyone in the camp and only made itself know to him, Ludmila and Tigre.

The three chased after the unknown figure until they were some distance away from the camp. It was then it stopped in its tracks and turned around towards them. They prepared for a fight when the being before them begun to take shape of a young man of average physique. He wore a coat with fur lining along with a green cloth around his forehead as he looked at them.

"I finally found you… And it looks like you have company... No matter." The unknown man spoke with a bright smile showing sharp teeth as he took an unusual stance, which he learned forwards with widened legs.

"You will come with me, "Bow" boy." It was then he jumped towards them at a height that was beyond human norm. Realizing that the target was Tigre; Ludmila and Fenris quickly got in front of him with their weapons drawn.

"Get back Tigre." The two shouted at the same time as the swung their respective weapons at the man. To their shock however, he caught their attacks with his bare hands like it was nothing.

"You are in the way, Snow Princess of the Frozen Wave." He then delivered a swift and powerful kick at Ludmila, who blocked the attack on time. Fenris was about to use the opportunity to strike back, but the man caught on with his intention.

"You as well, unknown warrior." Seeing that the man was delivering another of his kicks at his head, he quickly took a defensive stance and blocked it. Fenris was surprised of the force of the impact.

'This person… Is not human…' Fenris thought as he noticed Tigre firing a shot at the man and Ludmila attempting to lay a hit. Remarkable, the man blocked the Ludmila's attack was ease and at the same time, used his tongue to catch Tigre's arrow. The three were shocked of how long the tongue was, for it was longer than a man's arm.

"Huh. This is pretty normal…" The man commented on the attacks as he jumped away from them and was back in his unusual stance.

"Who or what are you? You are not human…" Fenris questioned the man, who merely laughed before he made his answer.

"My companions call me Vodyanoy." His answer caught Ludmila's attention for she then spoke it was the name of a frog demon from an old story. Fenris and Tigre were surprised that the demon was indeed real and was right before them.

"Snow Princess of the Frozen Wave and the unknown warrior, I have no business with either of you."

However, Ludmila and Fenris merely response by pointing their weapons at him.

"Oh I do. My predecessor once said that Lavias was also meant to exterminate demons and you stand before me."

"As for me, I fought against countless horrors to protect many lives back in my land. If I must cut you down to protect Tigre, so be it."

"Oh really." Vodyanoy was intimidated by the Ludmila's and Fenris's statement and instead was amused.

Ludmila and Fenris continue to fight him, but Vodyanoy was surprisingly quick and durable for he blocked their attacks with ease and without a scratch. They have yet to recover fully from the previous battle, but they nevertheless gave it their all.

"Impressive…" The demon became intrigued with Fenris when begun to use Destruction spells despite having his magicka reserves being low. The way he channeled fire, ice and lightning impressed Vodyanoy, who assumed that Fenris was just a talented swordsman.

However, Tigre took action seeing that he was what the demon was after and fired three arrows at him. Vodyanoy merely spit out purple liquid which melted the arrows before they hit him.

'Must be acid…' Fenris thought as he saw the arrows dissolving as they hit the ground and become nothing.

It was soon that Tigre, Fenris and Ludmila were in trouble as the demon before them remained unharmed and not breaking a sweat.

Tigre then draw his Black Bow once more with resolved eyes, which Fenris realized what his intention was. He was concerned though due to Tigre's physical state.

"Can you do this Tigre?"

"Don't worry about me." Tigre replied, knowing Fenris's concern of using the power of the Black Bow. However, he doesn't have much of a choice in this situation.

"Can you stop his movements? Even a single moment will do."

Ludmila soon shared Fenris's thought of Tigre's intention, remembering what the archer said about his Black Bow. Fenris responded to Tigre with a nod before turning to Ludmila.

"Stay close to Tigre until he is ready. You will be in for a surprise."

"Understood."

* * *

With that, Fenris charged at Vodyanoy to get his attention. He kept a cautious assault on the demon, who once more displayed superhuman abilities by parrying his attack with his bare hands. Vodyanoy tried tiem-to-time to charge at Tigre, but Fenris always moved in front of him.

The demon soon was becoming frustrated of Fenris's persistence as they battled for a few moments, but his attention soon switched to powerful force building up behind Fenris.

Tigre, wielding his Black Bow, notched his arrow as dark energy began to emit from the arrowhead. Ludmila beside him was holding up her Dragon Tool alongside with the bow, causing cold air to mix with the energy.

Before Vodyanoy could move, Fenris saw it was time to immobilize him. Using up what is left of his reserves, he mustered out a Shout at Vodyanoy.

The demon was in deep shock as he felt the hidden power that resonated within the shout. It was something he never thought he would sense once again in his long life…

 **"IIZ SLEN NUS!"**

"Impossibl…!"

Yodyanoy never got the chance to finish his word for Fenris's Shout, **Ice Form** , completely encased the demon in ice.

Fenris knew that Yodyanoy could break out in a matter of seconds, it would be enough time for Tigre to fire his arrow.

"Now!" Fenris shouted at Tigre as he got out of the way for the upcoming arrow. Tigre, seeing that the power of the Black Bow was at its peak, fired at the demon.

'Blow him away…"

Upon firing, the arrow flew with a trail of frozen air behind it and at an unnatural speed. Vodyanoy broke out of his ice prison, but it was too late for him to react to the Tigre's attack.

The arrow struck the demon on the right arm and was covered with ice, which soon spread to the rest of his body. His body broke down into many pieces before melting until nothing remain of Vodyanoy.

"Did we get him…?" Tigre muttered as he fell on his knees out of exhaustion through using the Black Bow. Ludmila then came to help him up as Fenris stared at the ground where Vodyanoy once stood.

"I am not sure…" Fenris replied to Tigre's question. Seeing that Vodyanoy was a demon, there was a possibility that he has a trick to escape.

'Only time will tell if he survived or not…' He though was walked back to Tigre and Ludmila, but without trouble. He once more strained his stamina and magicka reserves that he recovered from the battle with Muozinel. Tigre was in a worse shape for he had to lean on Ludmila's shoulder for support.

It was then they heard the sounds of horse hooves some distance away in front of them. Ludmila thought it was an enemy army, but Fenris and Tigre soon saw the banner that flew in the middle of the army.

It was the flag of the Black Dragon.

"Tigre! Fenris!"

The voice confirmed who they were for in front of the army was two recognizable figures.

It was Ellen and Lim along with the Leitmeritz army, who all finally arrived from Ztched. They smiled as they saw the two men still alright.

"I just go back…" Ellen soon stopped talking when she finally laid her eyes on Ludmila, who was helping Tigre stay on his feet.

"What are you doing her Ludmila?"

"So you came back early Eleonora."

The two Vanadises spoke to each other with a displeased tone with strained smiles on their respective faces. Fenris and Tigre couldn't help but be a little nervous due to knowing the relationship between the two.

"Why are you here and let Tigre lean on your shoulder? Perhaps you wish to take Tigre with you and possibly Fenris as well?" Ellen spoke coldly.

"There is nothing wrong l to lend my shoulder to Tigre, who is so very important to me. If it was Fenris, then I would do the same since he is as important to me as well." Ludmila wasn't fazed however and spoke back calmly.

"When did you start calling Tigre and Fenris so intimately? And what do you mean by important?"

"Oh many things have happened to us since you were last here."

It was then Ludmila spoke which caught the ears of everyone around her. "Tigre. Fenris. Please call me Mila."

The tension grew stronger when Ellen got off her horse and came face-to-face with her. The two Vandises glared at each other intensively to the point one could see a phantom lightning bolt between their eyes.

Fenris wasn't as nervous as Tigre as they look at the scene. Yet he knows that attempting to cool down the situation was going to be rough. Lim soon approached Fenris with an awkward expression on her face.

"Fernis. Could you please explain what just happened while we were gone?"

He made a tired sigh as he just wants to now rest after all what he has been through. Despite that, he was nevertheless happy to that everyone was together once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **This update marks the 1st year anniversary when I first started this story and I have to admit, it is quite a feat for me to do. I found writing this enjoyable and I hope you feel the same.  
**

 **There been a change of plans; the chapter after this one will mark the end of the fourth Volume of the light novel and begin the fifth Volume. In turn, a certain character will be introduced and you will be for a surprise when that comes.  
**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina, Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) For now, I will place in Fine in the harem. However, I may make changes based on what I could learn about her.**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 14**

* * *

"And that is what happened…"

Everyone was in the command tent as Fenris was explaining to Ellen and Lim on what happened the past few days. Mashas was with them and told the two girls of Roland's fate, which Fenris made a bitter expression.

Prior to the Battle of Ormea, Tigre told him about Roland's execution, which angered the Dragonborn. He couldn't believe that a powerful, but honorable warrior like Roland would meet such an undignified end. Despite that thought, he managed to calm down before anyone noticed his dark expression.

Mila decided to leave a few moments later, but not before whispering in both Tigre's and Fenris's ear of keeping the fight against Vodyanoy a secret. She also spoke of doing some research on the matter when she returns back to Olmutz.

'I hope she learns something, but there is chance that these demons may strike again.' Fenris thought as he knew that Mila was right. It would cause panic to the whole army if they learn that demons actually exist.'

However, Ellen soon followed suit and left the tent, leaving only Fenris, Tigre, Lim and Mashas only the only occupants.

"By the way Lord Mashas. Why are you up this early?" Fenris asked the old Earl.

"Well…" Despite being reinsured that Fenris was no threat, Mashas always felt a sense of uneasiness whenever he was in the Dragonborn's presence.

Fenris, Tigre and Lim listened as he heard of someone resembling the Prince of Brune, Regnas. Fenris and Tigre was surprised since they assumed that Ellen slew him at Dinant. Ellen told them herself.

While there is the possibility of meeting a double of someone, the odds of such a chance occurring is very slim.

From what Mashas said, the Prince had blue eyes and short, golden-like blonde hair. Fenris couldn't help but recall the girl that Tigre introduced him before. She eerily matches the description of the prince.

"We may have someone who…"

Fenris was interrupted when a soldier came into the tent, wanting to talk to Tigre.

"Excuse me, but a young girl named Regin wants to speak to the Earl."

'Regin…?' While Tigre knew it was girl he rescued before, Fenris, Lim and Mashas were clueless who it was.

The girl entered as she exchanged position the soldier. Mashas was utterly shocked when he saw the girl while Lim remained indifferent. Fenris was surprised that Regin was the girl that he met days before.

Regin then looked at Fenris and her body shook as a result; a replay of what happened a few nights ago.

"Regin. Don't worry about Fenris. I told you he is not going to hurt you." Seeing that she has yet to get use to Fernis, Tigre tried to assure her once again.

Lim was confused of what is going on and turned to Fenris with a questioning look. He sighed for he knew what she was going to say.

"Don't misunderstand Lim. She acted like that when I first met her a few nights ago. I think she may have taken the rumors about me too literally."

Hearing from him, Lim nodded in response for she knows that there are some people who takes rumors seriously. Seeing that Fenris fights under Ellen and thus Zhcted, it would be without doubt he would have a negative reputation to the people of Brune who doesn't know him in person.

It was a few moments that Tigre was able to help Regin regain her composure.

"I apologize for taking your time, but I wish to speak with you alone."

"Alone…" Tigre was surprised of Regin's request, but nevertheless agreed to it. However, she had to speak before everyone else in the tent. While he told her that Mashas, Lim and Fenris could be trusted, she nervously gazed upon three; especially the Dragonborn.

"…I understand. But can I ask that you all keep what I am about to say confidential?" Regin spoke in a concerned tone. Tigre looked upon the rest of the occupants in the tent and saw them nodding; agreeing to Regin's condition.

"We understand." Tigre said, which reassured Regin that what she was going to say was safe with them. Yet, everyone noticed that Regin kept on looking at Fenris with fear in her eyes. Tired of dealing with this issue, Fenris spoke up.

"Regin. I know the stories you heard may portray me as a monster, I am not a threat to you and everyone in this camp. You have my word and Tigre can vouch for me."

Regin was silent for a few seconds before she mustered the breath to speak. However, what she revealed was something that that Tigre, Mashas, Lim and Fenris never expected.

"Recently, I have been living under the name of Regnas. But my real name is Regnas Estel Loire Bastien do Charles."

The girl before them claimed that she was the prince of Brune, who was said to died in the Battle of Dinant.

"That can't be right... We heard that he perished in Dinant months ago and he was a man." Fenris spoke in a questioning tone.

"Regin, do you have proof of who you are?" Lim made a follow-up to Fenris's response.

Regin was quiet for a few moments until he spoke to Tigre if he remembers what happened in Vincennes six years ago. Tigre remember that his father brought him there when he was invited alongside other Brune nobles by the king, Faron. He and Regnas, the prince, sneaked away from their hunting parties and met each other. Regnas watched as Tigre shoot down a bird, cooked it and shared it with him.

Regnas however asked Tigre to keep their encounter a secret, so no but the two knew about the event that that took place. However, Regin knew the event clearly and it was apparent that she was indeed Regnas back then.

Tigre and Lim were surprised of what they heard while Mashas was like he was going to faint. Fenris merely studied Regin, feeling that he met her somewhere or someone that looked like him. Then it hit him like a lightning bolt.

'I see now! She was…'

His thought was broken by the bickering outside the tent, which also caught the attention of the rest of the occupants.

"I have something important to discuss with Tigre and Fenris!"

"Well, I will make tea for the three of us to share!"

Fenris merely shook his head as Ellen and Mila were at it again. Even since he begun to call the Ice Vanadis by her casual name, Ellen has been in a bad mood whenever he spends time with her.

'Despite her personality, Mila isn't a bad person once you understand how she thinks.' He thought as the Vanadises entered the tent and saw Regin.

"Who is this girl?" Ellen spoke rudely as she saw her. Tigre and Lim couldn't say a thing as Mashas finally fainted from the Wind Vanadis's remark.

Fenris could only make a sigh at the awkward scene.

* * *

As Lim was currently helping Mashas after he fainted, everyone else in the tent were questioning Regin on her claim.

"Didn't you kill him in Dinant?" Mila questioned as her eyes were on Ellen.

"I actually don't know. It is not like I taken his neck." Ellen replied.

Regin was nervous of being in the presence of the Vanadises, especially Ellen for she was the commander of the force who defeated the Brune army at Dinant.

Tigre however managed to calm her down and spoke that the Vanadises can be trusted. Fenris watches as Regin agreed and told her story.

It seems a conspiracy between the dukes, Thenardier and Ganelon, was made to eliminate Regin with attracting attention to themselves. In Battle of Dinant, it would be easy to make people believe that she was killed by the enemy.

When Ellen and army begun to rout the Brune army after making their surprise attack, assassins came for her in the chaos of the battle. Lucky for her, her guards put their lives on the line to protect the "prince" and she along with her servant, Jeanne, fled the assassins.

"As we were escaping, I ending up meeting…"

"Me." Everyone turned to Fenris in surprise after he interrupted Regin with a complicated expression.

"Care to explain Fenris?" Ellen questioned him for she wanted to learn his side of the story. He response with a nod.

Fenris said that during the Battle of Dinant, he managed to cut his way deep into enemy lines without much difficulty. Many of the enemy soldiers fled when they caught a glance of him and those few who dared to fight ended up dead moments later; either by his blades or magic.

As he was pushing his way through, a pair caught his eye when it was apparent they were escaping the battle. Seeing that one was wearing a set of ornate armor, he believed it was a commander fleeing for his life with his bodyguard.

Fenris was about to launch a **Fireball** at the supposed officer, but a group of soldiers caught on his plan and rushed in. When he casted his spell, one of the soldiers took the blow meant for the officer and died as his body was set ablaze. The rest of the soldiers charged at Fenris, but he cut them down with ease. More soldiers then came at him, but Fenris merely did his work and soon, their bodies piled beneath his feet.

After that, he saw that the officer and his bodyguard were some distance and chose to fire a variety of Destruction spells at them like **Ice Spikes** and **Lighting Bolts**. However, he failed to hit them due to the distance, yet the pair had some close calls with his spells. Seeing that it would be a waste of time to chase after them while the whole battle rages on, Fenris decided to let them flee and went back into the fray.

After seeing Regin's face and then recalling the officer's own face back then, he had the revelation that the person he was trying to kill at Dinant was Regin herself.

"I understand know why you were so afraid when you saw me. You thought I was hunting you down right?"

Regin made a nervous nod as she recalls the moment when she saw Fenris. She crosses her arms and gripped her sleeves as she spoke.

"Yes… I remember the soldier burning alive when took that attack, the screams of those being cut down by your blades and the feeling of an ice shard almost cutting my cheek…"

Everyone listened as Regin continue to speak of her near-death experience just by meeting Fenris. "I couldn't shake the feeling that you were hunting me… Wanting to finish off what you couldn't do at Dinant… When I finally saw you a few days ago, I thought it was the end…"

Fenris had a concerned look on his face as he saw that the girl was likely scarred from his attempts to kill her. He spoke softly in hopes of easing her.

"I am aware that our first meeting was no doubt terrifying… But I am here not as an enemy, but as a friend. I know that you may never trust me, but I do wish for your cooperation."

Regin was quiet for a few moments, but Tigre then spoke to her. "Don't be afraid of him. You can trust him. Please…"

She made a nod, but time would tell if she had the heart and courage to put her faith in Fenris like Tigre did. The display that Fenris had done in Dinant is without doubt something that young girl will never forget.

After the tense talk regarding meeting with Fenris, Regin then talk about what happened after escaping from Dinant. She thought of returning to the capital, but Ganelon is said held a fake funeral; making the populace believe that the "prince" was dead. It would be impossible to reveal the truth due to her actual gender.

While Jeanne was lost during the escape, Regin made her way to her servant's hometown was in Agnes. Yet, it was also the time when the Muozinel Army invaded Brune. She had to once more flee, but it was then Tigre came to her rescue.

"Why did you go through the trouble of pretending to be a man?" Ellen question Regin and she explained that queens that only give birth that daughters are scorned. There also the matter that succession for daughters are almost an impossibility.

"That is reckless for you to pretend you were a prince." Mila remarked.

Soon the conversation changed directions to the issues of helping Regin. Thenardier and Ganelon would merely try to kill the girl if Tigre proclaim that the "prince" was alive. There was also the problem of convincing the people of Brune that Regin was royalty without solid proof. Mashas, who recovered, spoke that only Regin's father, the king, knows the truth. However, he spoke that the king is said to lost his sanity when he heard of his child's "death" in Dinant.

It was then Fenris asked Regin an important question. "You put a lot of trust in Tigre in revealing your secret. Why do you choose him?"

She briefly looked at Tigre before turning to him. "Because he doesn't have any ulterior motives."

Regin spoke that despite all the battles he entered in Agnes and Ormea, he didn't ask for anything in return and he fought against enemies that other commanders may flee from.

What surprised everyone is when she spoke of Tigre not being rough when he consorted to a favour of hers. Fenris saw that Tigre and Regin blushed, which Ellen made a frown when she noticed their expression.

"...What was your favour?" Ellen asked young girl in a questionable tone.

"…I asked him to wipe my body." Regin replied honestly, but was embarrassed.

Everyone was shocked of what Regin said. While Tigre was good in nature, it was risky for any girl to present her body in such a manner. Fenris could however tell that with her situation; she will have to take drastic measures, but expose herself in such a manner is quite dangerous.

"Regin, do you have anything to prove that you are his Majesty's child?"

Fenris turned to Tigre when he asked her. He could see that the archer went to help Regin despite the problems it would bring.

'As I expected of Tigre… He isn't the type to abandon others in their darkest hour…'

He thought as Fenris watches Regin entered a thinking state as she tries to remember anything to could prove her status.

She was quiet for a few moments before she had something in mind. Apparent in Lutetia, one of Brune's territories, there was a point of interest in its capitial, Artishem. There was a passage which was said only those in the Royal Family of Brune could open. If it was true, then Regin can prove her royal status.

The problem is that Artishem was Duke Ganelon's territory, who will oppose her in every opportunity. Ellen asked Tigre on who he wants to fight first; either Thenardier in Nemetacum or Ganelon in Artishem.

Unsurprisingly to Fenris, he chose to help Regin and thus directed his attention to Ganelon. While he was uncertain about what Thenardier has planned, he knows that a battle with him is inevitable.

* * *

"My apologies for having kept you waiting, your Excellency."

In the wilderness near a camp, was an old figure who bowed to a middle-aged but well-build man in armor. The man was Duke Thenardier.

"You brought me more than I expected, Drekavac."

Behind Drekavac was an astonishing sight, five dragons which appears to be all tamed. It consists of three Earth Dragons and two dragons with unique appearances along with greater statue.

One had long hairs between its red scales and the other had black scales, but had two heads.

"A Double Headed Dragon..." Thenardier muttered out as he looked at the dragon with two heads.

He noticed that while the dragons have chains around their necks, the Double Headed Dragon had much thicker chains and it was wrapped around its body.

"Was this chain made specifically for this dragon?"

"Indeed. In the case of this Dragon, it would be able kill even a Vanadis."

Drekavac replied, in which Thenardier smiled like he felt that his victory in the civil war was secured. He then took the five dragons to boaster the strength of his army while Drekavac merely observe the scene.

When he was finally alone, he heard a voice behind him.

"It must be difficult in obtaining a Double Headed Dragon…"

Drekavac didn't turn his head and instead spoke as a shadow behind begun to materialize itself, revealing it was Vodyanoy.

"How did it go?"

"You may not like this, but I was defeated. He was with the Snow Princess of the Frozen Wave and that unknown warrior..."

He spoke in a carefree tone, but Drekavac noticed that the tone died down when he spoke of the unknown warrior. Apparently, the rumor of the unknown warrior still remains on the lips of everyone in Brune.

"I am aware of that. Was the wielder of the "Bow" strong?" Drekavac spoke with interest.

"As of now, he is weak. But he may come to master the "Bow" in time. He will become troublesome if he does, so what should I do for now?"

Vodyanoy asked as he took out a gold coin and begun to gnaw at it.

"We will watch until then…" Drekavac replied before he changed the subject. "So, what can you tell me about the unknown warrior?"

Much to his surprise, he witnesses Vodyanoy made a shudder; something that he never seen before from him.

"The rumors were true that he wields magic, but I also found he also…" His smile turned to a frown.

"Wield what…?" Drekavac remain confused by Vodyanoy's reaction, but his eyes widen when he was given his response.

"The speaker of the "Tongue"…"

Drekavac's eyes widened when he processed the information. While the two didn't say a word, but they shared the same thought.

The unknown warrior is a much greater issue than Tigre and will trouble them to no end as long as he breathes.

* * *

As for the unknown warrior that was Fenris, he was in the middle of a prairie, looking at the night sky. He chose the occasion to take off his dragonscale armor, but then he carried in a large bag with him. Many would see it as strange since he could store it in a chest, but he rather not risks a theft of his prized armor.

He was currently clearing his mind as his time at the camp. He made efforts to talk to Regin, but she remains rather cautious in his prescene. He could tell that despite Tigre's reassurance, she remains fearful of his presence. He also chatted with Mila a few times, but Ellen tend to try to split the two up; either by telling him that she needs his presence or even attempting to drag him away.

As much he found such situations to be quite troublesome, Fenris nevertheless found the experience to be strangely welcoming.

He soon felt a presence and turned around. Much to his surprise, it was Tigre and Ellen.

"So you were here Fenris."

"Ellen. What are you doing here with Tigre?"

"Oh, she told me to join her."

Ellen and Tigre sat down as they felt a gentle breeze around them. Fenris then felt the same breeze and realized that it came from Arifar.

Noticing this as well, Ellen gestured Fenris to join them and he agreed. Sitting beside her on her right, he saw Ellen take out a liquor bottle.

"I wonder if anyone n the camp will notice you are gone?" Since Ellen was a commander, Tigre spoke the obivious.

Ellen merely took a quick gulp from the liquor bottle and spoke in a gruff manner to him.

"You… You should more aware. I leave for a few days and you start drooling when Ludmila comes by..."

Fenris could only shake his head as Ellen make some remarks about Mila. He wishes one day that the two would end their bickering, but it was going to be a while before they talk to each other in a civil manner.

"The same applies to you Fenris… For you to reveal your past so openly to her…" Ellen then turned her direction. Apparently, Mila told her that Fenris reveal his past adventures to her in the same manner as he did to Ellen months ago. As usual, the Wind Vanadis didn't like it one bit.

Fenris sighed as he made his reply calmly. "It was my choice to speak about my past when I want to Ellen. But it doesn't change the fact I still serve you. Please remember that."

Ellen made a slight puff of her right check before she turned back to look at the night sky.

'Even if she is a Vanadis, she can be quite childish…' Fenris thought as Tigre was given the liquor bottle. As he took a gulp, he turned to Ellen and bowed his head down as he sat.

"I am sorry… I let many soldiers die…"

Ellen and Fenris knew that he was referring to the soldiers that perished during the Battle of Ormea. While the Silver Meteor Army won against incredible odds, they still suffered significant losses.

"Lie down." Ellen merely replied back with small smile as she lay her back on the grass. Though embarrassed to lie down beside her, he nevertheless agreed.

Fenris was still sitting upright until he felt a soft feeling on his left hand. He turned to see it was Ellen's hand lightly grasping his own.

"Join us Fenris." Ellen spoke with a tiny blush on her cheek as she looked at him. It was a new experience for her to finally touch his hand without his gauntlet on.

Fenris also made a tiny blush since he never expected Ellen's hand to be this soft. He merely nodded and soon, all three of them were laying on the grass with the moon gazing upon them.

Ellen then lightly grasps Tigre's hand and soon, she was holding hands with her valued subjects.

Fenris listened as Ellen talk to Tigre that there is no need to feel regret for his battles and should pray to any deities he worshiped for the men that bravely perished in their duty.

It was then Ellen directed her attention to him. "You feel the same way Fenris?"

He moved his head towards her own as she continued talking. "You fought in civil war back I your world and lead your men into many battles…"

Fenris closed his eyes as recalled the battles and sieges he participated in during the Skyrim Civil War as his face turned towards the night sky. During these times, he witnesses many soldiers met their ends; Imperial and Stormcloak alike. He always felt regret killing his own kinsman and seeing those under his command die in the line of duty.

It was then he finally spoke. "The men under command knew the danger and willing sold their lives to bring peace back to my homeland. I do feel regret of seeing time fall in battle, but I know that even with all my powers, I am just one man."

Ellen and Tigre listen with interest as Fenris continued on. "Losses are inevitable in battle, so I just fight and lead to the best of my ability in hopes to minimize losses."

Fenris then moved his body up as he looked at Ellen and Tigre with serious eyes. "Remember this well you two… There is nothing wrong feeling of a hint of remorse or regret whenever you take a life. It is what makes us human. Only a beast kills without feeling…"

"That is insightful…" Ellen could only mutter in surprise for Fenris once more showed his philosophical side. Tigre was quiet, but acknowledge that he was right.

"Thank you. A comrade said once to me that the ghosts of the men he killed haunt his dreams. He asked me if those I killed haunt mine. What I said to you two was my reply to him."

Ellen and Tigre could only nod in response as Fenris once more lay down on the grass. They knew that he was right. While they have a civil war to win, their victory will be hollow if they threw away their humanity in the process.

For now, Ellen, Tigre and Fenris relaxed as they looked up to the star-filled sky before battle beckons them once again.

* * *

10 days have passed since the Battle of Ormea and everyone was currently resting for the night in Perche Fortress, the headquarters of the Perche Knight Squadron of Brune. The Silver Meteor Army have rested there for a number of days to recover from their prior battle before moving out into battle again. Everyone was having a peaceful sleep, but not Fenris…

Physically, Fenris was laying down on his bed without his armor on. Mentally however, it was a different story.

For his master once more entered his dreams…

In the dark void that is Fernis's own mindscape, he was kneeing before Hermaeus Mora once again.

"What do seek now, my lord?"

"My champion… I decided it is time to introduce you… To my new servant." As usually, he spoke in a calm, but sinister tone.

Fenris remembered that before the 2nd Battle of the Orange Plains, Mora told him that he obtained a new servant. How she contracted the Daedric Prince was unknown to him, but Fenris was surprised at the time that someone in this world willing chose to serve his lord.

"Is she in the fortress…"

"No yet, but she will enter your room in a matter of time…"

"I see... Is there anything you want me to do prior to her arrival?"

"Yes. As of now, the relationship between you two must remain a secret. You must ensure that no one learn about this meeting and you must also not speak about it to anyone… Silence the entire room and lock the door."

Fenris was silent as Mora's eye gazed upon him before he replied.

"I understand my lord. It will be done…"

"Indeed it will, my champion. But before that…"

Mora's tentacles then moved towards Fenris's head. The Dragonborn felt them wrap around his head lightly before an aura begun to form around his head.

He never made a complain though since he experienced this serval times in the past.

"Ahhhh… Very interesting…"

Mora was actually looking to Fenris's memories to obtain anything that would be interesting to him. A few minutes in the mindscape, Mora's tentacles let go of Fenris for he got what he wanted.

"You may now leave to prepare for the meeting, but keep a close eye on the wielder of the Black Bow... For the one watching him… Don't welcome to your presence…"

"What do you…" Fenris couldn't finish for the dark void suddenly was filled with light and upon opening his eyes, he was back in reality.

'I don't know what Mora think about Tigre, but I will find out when I talk to Mora the moment he comes into my dreams once more.'

Fenris thought as he was breathing hard from the experience, but he nevertheless has a task to do for Mora.

Getting off the bed, he casted a spell known as **Silence** across the entire room. Fenris learned the spell from an old scroll and originally, it was designed to counter mages. By preventing them from speaking, the mages would be unable to incant their spells.

However, by the Fourth Era, the usage of spells has evolved to the point which it could be casted without any incantations. **Silence** , once the bane of all spellcasters, have now been deemed useless.

With his innovation however, Fenris made his own version in which he could form a field in which any sound made within it couldn't be heard outside.

By casting the spell in his room, it ensured that anyone outside the room wouldn't hear a thing. He also altered the field that it prevents any magical feedback from leaving, ensure that even Ellen's and Mila's Dragon Tools could detect the new arrival.

Fenris also made the precaution of casting **Lock** on the door, in which no one would open it even with the proper key.

"It is all set…" He muttered as the last thing left is to wait. Though he was unsure why Mora told him to lock the door and feeling a bit of guilt of doing this behind Ellen's back, his duties to the Daedric Prince sadly take priority.

Fenris then felt an unusual presence from his right. He turned to see a shocking sight; a distorted space appeared as a blade sticking in the middle. The blade was jet black with crimson outlines as he saw the blade emit an barely noticeable dark-coloured aura.

He felt that the aura from the blade was not meant to threaten him; it was more like it was welcoming his presence.

'This feeling… This can't be…' Fenris thought out as he realized that the feeling was something that only came from any Dragon Tool that got near him.

The distorted space grew bigger to which a figure slipped through feet first onto the floor. Remarkably, it was quiet even to Fenris's own ears.

He kept his composure for he saw what many would see as a breathtaking sight. Out of the space was a young girl in her twenties. She had long dark navy blue hair, purple eyes and a voluptuous figure.

With a smile on her lovely face, she was a beauty that challenges even Sofy's own. Her outfit was more revealing than Ellen's in which it was more like to entice men. The roses on her person help enhance her beauty.

However, Fenris could tell that she was far than ordinary for the weapon in her right hand was a large scythe and it was unique in appearance. The blade was much larger than an ordinary scythe and there was a sizable blade at the bottom of the staff.

"At long last… I am pleased to finally meet you, Fenris…"

The girl introduced herself to Fenris in a kind tone. The scythe in her hand began shake like it was happy like its wielder.

"Seems Ezendeis shares my sentiments…" She said as she touched the blade. "Please don't get too excited. We cannot let the others know that we are here."

Fenris soon realized what kind of girl she was. The aura that he gets from her was one that comes from exceptional warriors. Like Ellen and Mila…

"You are a Vanadis…" Of all the people that would willing pledge their support to a Daedric Prince like Hermaeus Mora, he never expected this possibility.

The only difference with the aura of this girl was that it has a feeling of both secrecy and ambition.

The girl wasn't fazed by his words and merely smiled in amusement.

"Seems Mora was right about you…"

She then walked towards her without making a sound until she was face-to-face with the Dragonborn. Much to his surprise, she lightly touched his cheek with her left hand.

"But he never mentioned how handsome you are…" She spoke in a seductive tone with a light blush on her face.

Fenris was not like an ordinary man and lightly moved her hand away from his check with the back of his own hand. When dealing with women like her, he knows better to keep his guard up and foolishly fall for their dark charms.

"He also never mention your name to me…"

The girl walked back a bit before she finally introduced herself with a slight bow of her head.

"My name is Valentina Glinka Estes. I am pleased to make your acquaintance with you Fenris."

He responded in kind with his own bow. "I can say the same Valentina, but I never expected a Vanadis to get involve with my lord's schemes."

"I have my reasons… Just like you have your reasons for serving Eleonora."

Fenris merely kept silent as he was studying Valentina. While she would be seen as a pleasant person to be around, he saw there something secretive about her. Mora told him before that she had an ambition, but it felt like it was for her own self-interest and not for Zhcted.

As much he wants to learn more about her, Fenris doesn't want to incur the displeasure of Hermaeus Mora since he always has something special planned for all his servants. For now, he will cooperate with Valentina like his lord would have intended.

"I can see why you have those twos' interest, but I don't why they would be interested Tigrevurmud Vorn."

"I hope you don't intend to..." Fenris narrowed his eyes at Valentina. While he knew she would be interested in Ellen's and Mila's relationship with him, he was concerned of Tigre due to his status.

"Don't worry. I just teleported into his him and watched him as he slept. He doesn't know about my presence." She replied and wasn't daunted by his glare. "He does have a cute face while he is asleep, but when I see you… You are much better."

"Enough… Is there anything else you want to talk about? We have to be brief though since the enchantments I casted will wear off in time." Fernis once again repulse her attempts to charm him.

She maintained her smile as she spoke in response. "There is a lot I want to learn from you, but Mora did tell me I can't stay here too long."

Fenris was intrigued for he thought Mora told her about his history. "My lord didn't tell you about myself?"

Valentina shook her head. "I am afraid he only told me that you are his champion. But with the rumors about you spreading across Zhcted, I have to assume what they say about your magical talents is true?"

"It is true alright, but I am rather cautious about telling my past to others." Fenris honestly replied. While they both serve Mora, they only knew about for only a few minutes.

"You don't trust me Fenris?" Valentina kept a smile even through she should be frowning at this point.

"My apologies, but we only met so I feel it is inappropriate to talk about my past at this point. Besides, it would take hours to explain everything; time that we don't have."

Fenris gesture to the whole room and Valentina saw a barely noticeable flicker on the walls, showing her that the enchantments that he casted is starting to wear off.

"I am afraid that is the case." Valentina then turned back to the wall which she came from via the distorted space.

"I just hope Mora would let meet again soon…" Valentina spoke with a seductive smile and her fingers on her lips as she looked back at Fenris. With her Dragon Tool, she made another distorted space which was as large as her body. She went through it and vanished alongside with the portal.

Just as she left and Fenris was the only one in the room, the spell, **Silence** , has finally worn off.

He rubbed his neck as he found himself in a complicated situation. Mora's newest servant was a Vanadis. The way she acted around him was no doubt meant to seduce him into her will. From what he could tell from a glance alone, Valentina was one who prefer to act in the shadows and avoid getting her hands dirty.

I left an unpleasant feeling in him since she reminded him of the assassins that tried to take his life back in Skyrim; hired by his enemies to do their work for them.

"I need to keep an eye on her…"

Fenris muttered as he canceled the spell, **Lock** , on the door and want back to bed. He could only hope that Ellen and Mila didn't sense anything.

It would be a challenge in explaining what happen this night if that was the case. Something tells him that Valentina have a mysterious relationship with the rest of her Vanadises.

* * *

In the fortress's war room, there was seven people sitting around a table.

Tigre, Ellen, Lim, Mila, Fenris, Mashas and Regin were making preparations to move out to battle once more. During the past few days, many Brune knights and nobles chose to support Tigre due to their dislike for Thenardier and Ganelon. However, there are tensions due to having to work alongside with soldiers from Zhcted, but Mashas was there to mediate such issues.

There was also tension due to Fenris's presence and reputation. Despite Tigre reassuring his supporters that he could be trusts, the situation was similar to dealing with Regin. While they would cooperate with Fenris, they have yet to fully trust him.

"How many soldiers do we have?"

"Currently, we have 4000 knights from Brune. As for the Zhcted Army, we have 6000 infantries and 3000 cavalries." Mashas replied to her question.

"Since we are not originally meant for a long-term expedition, 300 of my soldiers have returned to Olmutz."

"It would be nice if you went back with them as well."

"I am here as an inspector, so that is not possible."

"I recall that I didn't ask for one."

Fenris sighed as Ellen and Mila begun to start one of their bickers again. As of now, he currently acts as a mediator in getting those two to cooperate. Tigre also helps out, but Fenris tend to do a better job due to his vast experience in dealing with such matters back in Skyrim.

"With the enemies we are fighting, it would be wise to obtain support to boost our chances for victory. Mila and her men already provide much help, so to push them away would be seen as foolish." Fenris spoke honestly, describing a few moments which Mila provided much needed aid in the Battle of Ormea.

"As least you appreciate my help, Fenris. Unlike Eleanora…" Mila spoke with a smirk as Ellen made a frown.

While she knows that Fenris doesn't take sides when mediating people and tend to be right with his words, she doesn't like it when he speaks of good things about Mila.

Lim smiled at Fenris since he always tries to prevent Ellen from doing anything rash, but she decided to make her own input in the conversation.

Fenris listened as Lim told Ellen that she would have to report her actions to king Victor. Regarding Mila's status as an inspector, she is the prefect one for Ellen due to their strong dislike for each other.

He recalls his time in the Imperial Army back in Skyrim. Few of the commanders committed war crimes, but made lies to make themselves like innocent. Each of their second-in-command have different views in dealing with such people. Some provide testimonies that their commanders were guilty while others turned a blind eye as long they receive something from their commanders in the end.

However, the subject of conversation soon turned to the whole civil war in Brune. As of now, Thenardier and Ganelon were clashing at each other. However, Tigre's actions against the Muozinel Army have caused confusion that a third faction has appeared.

There were also issues that Tigre noted that while he had many supporters, he has yet to gain their full trust. He was after all been stripped of his title for bring the Zhcted Army into Brune. Now that Regin was with them, it would cause trouble if her real identity was revealed. For now, she has to keep her head low and avoid contact with people lest they catch on to her status.

There was the issue of the two duke's own respective strategists; Steid follows Thenardier while Greast follows Ganelon. Fenris frowned when he recalled Greast, which was shared by Ellen and Tigre.

Based on the information known, Thenardier was marching his army towards Artishem, which will inevitably clash with Ganelon's own army. It was hoped that they would weaken each other during the struggle so the Silver Meteor Army could defeat them with ease.

Despite these issues, everyone in the war room still made their plans in reaching Artishem despite the obstacles ahead. The moment they decided that they would depart in a week, the die has been cast.

* * *

In Artishem, Ganelon, Greast and Etis previously meeting regarding the state of the civil war. Seeing that he accomplished his objectives, there was no need for them to stay in Brune.

He spoke of a plan which the three men would flee the kingdom in secret while pretending that they perished. Ganelon knows about Thenardier's dragons and intend to use the cover story; which after learning of own army's one-sided defeat, he have brunt down the Artishem in a state of madness. Greast in turn would be said to be incinerated in the raging fire that consumed the city.

Etis was a special exception, due to his own face and name are only own to Ganelon and Greast. Whenever he went out in public, he would wear mask and give the impression that he was the Duke's mute bodyguard. For the plan, Etis would act as Ganelon's agent; he would observe in secret the state of Brune and Zhcted, then return back with information that would be valuable to their future plans.

While Etis wishes to crush Fenris with his own hands due to the threat he poses to him, he knew that it would a challenge if the two Vanadises he heard of fights alongside him. With that, he ultimately agreed to Ganelon.

Moments after the meeting, Greast and Etis went their separate ways; returning their private chambers. Ganelon however then visited the latter for another discussion, but on a much different subject.

"So are you finished setting up your experiment?"

"Yes. It is in a cave north of Brune. Very remote and far from prying eyes."

The short Duke made a sinister smile. "Good. I provided with many books regarding Brune's and Zhcted's respective histories, I would something in return."

The taller man made a similar smile. "Let me guess? My studies, is it not?"

"Indeed. I am very interested in your research on Necromancy. Since I already made the arrangements for your experiment, I would like learn about your progress."

"Guess that is fair. The Black Knight's remains still remain a fine specimen despite the way he was executed. Though I remain concern about the Dragonborn."

Ganelon kept his smile up as he replied. "Don't worry about Fenris. We will deal with him in time."

Etis can't help but notch one of his eyebrows. Ganelon always remain calm despite learning he told the Duke of what he learned about Fenris. Despite he told Ganelon about the "Shouts" and what it was capable of, he didn't even flinch.

Surprisingly, Ganelon referred "Shouts" as "Tongue", which was a another wording of the latter back in Skyrim.

Etis then changed the subject. "Do you still need my assistance in making your king's "medicine"?"

"There is no need. With the instructions I given him, it has seeped into his bones. I hope the "medicine" does as you claim."

"Fear not. I added a special herb which makes it highly resistant to the effect of Restoration spells. I doubt even Fenris could cure him, if he does make it to him in time."

The two men maintain their dark smiles as they look at each other. Despite being from different worlds, they saw the same aspect.

They have ambitions and seek to achieve them by any means necessary.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Here is another update to my story, but I just recently started another semester at my college. I will be slow in my writing due to this, but I will always find time to continue my stories.  
**

 **Hermaeus Mora is starting to become more precedent now that it has Valentina as a follower. Only time would tell if she would be able to meet Fenris, the Daedric Prince's champion, once more. Also since Regin finally revealed herself, it would be a challenge for Fenris to form a friendship due to her remember what he had done at Dinant.  
**

 **On a side note, I recently read the first chapter of Volume 13 of the light novel. As of now, I kept thinking of different scenarios on how Fenris could impact the events there. I will leave it to you all to guess what I am referring to.  
**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina, Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) For now, I will place in Fine in the harem. However, I may make changes based on what I could learn about her.**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 15**

* * *

Late at night in the Perche Fortress, Tigre was sneaking his way through the fortress with his bow and arrows. He already made preparations for his plan, but he never expected what was to come. Just as he entered a room and opened the window, he heard a pair of voices behind him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"It is obvious where he wants to go. But I am surprised he made such an elaborate plan."

He turned around and saw it was Ellen, Fenris and Lim. Ellen had an amused expression while Fenris had a small smile and Lim remained indifferent.

"How do you…" Tigre was surprised that the three before him knew what his intention was. Ellen was more than eager to explain.

"Lim noticed and knew that you have to be in this room to reach the back gate if you want to slip out. Fenris here heard a hunting area from a group of soldiers around the fortress. He followed-up that you may have of heard of it as well. The two made the assumption that you wanted to slip away to do some hunting.

She then made a giggle as she turned her head to Lim and then Fenris. "And they were right. I can't help to think their bond together is similar to a couple."

Lim and Fenris ended up blushing from embarrassment; the former's face was much redder than the latter.

"What are you saying?!" Lim said as Fenris merely shook his head, seeing Ellen was being mischievous once again.

"Fenris may came from another world, but it is natural for him to find someone. You are good match for him, don't you think?"

Lim face turned redder as she was in a loss of words what Ellen said. She ended up recalling her times with Fenris; from the discussions they had to the battles they fought alongside each other. Despite their times that their personalities clash, their respect for each other never faltered.

Fenris managed to get his eyes on Lim after recomposing himself, but she turned her head away from him in embarrassment. Compared to him, Lim is a bit slower recovering from Ellen's teasing.

It was soon that the three decided to accompany Tigre in going outside. Despite the fact they have a civil war to win, it never hurts to clear their minds and relieve what stress they have.

They spend half an hour outside the fortress, taking in the sensation of walking down the road as the moonlight and stars guided their path. Fenris listened to Ellen and Tigre discussing about the politics between their respective home kingdoms.

'Hopefully the relationship between Brune and Zhcted would ease in the future.' Fenris thought as everyone begun to return back to Perche Fortress.

Seeing the rivalry between the two kingdoms reminded him of the situation back in Tamriel. With the Empire now a shadow of its former self, the once united provinces either became independent or formed new alliances; divided by ideals and goals.

'Then again, it may be just wishful thinking.' Just as they returned back to the fortress, a soldier came up to them to give them a disturbing report. Fenris's eyes widen in utter shock as he took in every word of the report.

Artishem was brunt to ashes.

* * *

Back in Zhcted, Sofy has just finished with her meeting with King Victor in Silesia. Apparently, she was to be sent back to Brune as a special envoy and learned that Mila was there as well as Ellen's investigator.

However, she felt that the king's decision was meant to keep her away from Zhcted and seek to use the animosity between Ellen and Mila to his advantage.

He like the previous kings of Zhcted; afraid of the powers of the Vanadises and seek to weaken their positions time-to-time or make futile attempts to exploit their status; Victor being the latter. Sofy's thoughts then turned towards Fenris.

"Fenris… I wonder what his majesty truly think about him?"

For someone who originated from another world and wield powers that likely surpass even the Vanadises, Viktor surprisingly welcome him. She was unsure if he either sees him as a way to weaken the Vanadises or was afraid of him, but see the benefits of keeping Fenris in Zhcted than risk driving him away and then pledging his service to a rival kingdom.

"Well… If isn't Sofya Obertas."

Sofy's thoughts were interrupted by a calm voice and turned to see it was a fellow Vanadis, but it was one she least expected.

"Valentina."

"It has been a while, Sofya."

The two Vanadises have a brief talk in the corridor. Sofy was initially surprised due to hearing that Valentina has an illness and due to it, she rarely leaves her palace in her governed territory, Osterode. Little did everyone know that Valentina was actually faking her poor health and used it to her advantage.

Sofy was particularly concerned of Valentina's interest in Fenris and wishes to have a long discussion with him. At first, she thought that her fellow Vanadis wants to meet him, but she felt that was not the case and it was something else. Despite Sofy inviting her to tea, Valentina politely turn the gesture down.

As the two Vanadises part ways, Sofy made a frown as she never believed that Valentina's illness and felt she has hidden motives. She may have no evidence, but the Light Vanadis nevertheless remains suspicious of the Shadow Vanadis.

Valentina merely smiled as she walked towards Viktor's throne room.

* * *

However, it was tense back in the Perche Fortress. Fenris, Tigre, Ellen, Lim, Mashas, Mila, and Regin were sitting around the table in the war room; the burning of Artishem was the main topic.

"Why did Ganelon burn his city to the ground…?" Fenris questioned in a bitter tone and with an angry expression on his face; something that many at the table shared.

"From what I heard, Thenardier's army clashed with Ganelon's army at Nemetacum. However, Thenardier has dragons with him and Ganelon's army were wiped out. Ganelon apparently lose his mind and set both his palace and city on fire." Mashas answered.

"What about the Duke himself?" Ellen asked.

"It was said that he chose to stay in his palace as it was burning." Fenris narrowed his eyes as he heard Mashas's response.

'I may not have seen Ganelon before, but I don't think he is the type to accept death so easily…' Nevertheless, he asked Mashas on something that was now bugging him.

"How many dragons does Thenardier have in his army?"

"It was said have five dragons with him."

Everyone was silent in the war room as they took in the information. Fenris recalled the Battle of Molsheim Plains, which two dragons were under Zion's command; only one was sent to the front lines.

Fenris then turned to Tigre. "We can go to Artishem as scheduled, but Thenardier will likely cross our path. It's your call if we should engage him or wait."

The Dragonborn always like to see the resolve and strength of will of the young archer. Despite Tigre lacking his skills in combat, he reminded Fenris of himself back before he learned of his destiny; the determination to push forward against all odds regardless of skill.

The archer was quiet for a few moments before he declares his intention. "It doesn't matter who we must fight. He will go to Artishem as scheduled and fight Duke Thenardier if we have to."

No one said a word, but everyone was in agreement. Tigre however made a follow-up and it was directed at Fernis.

"Fenris, if we go to battle with Duke Thenardier, could you bring Odahviing to aid us?"

"Odahviing?" Mila, Mashas and Regin were confused, but Ellen and Lim merely directed their attention at Fenris; knowing what Tigre was referring to.

Fenris gazed at Tigre for a moment, never expecting a question like that. While he only brings his ally into the direst of battles, he knew that the dragons were a big thought and Thenardier has likely made counters to prevent a replay of the Molsheim Plains.

He then made a small smile. "Very well. When we catch the sight of Thenardier, I will call Odahviing into battle."

"Thank you."

As Tigre give his thanks, Mila turned her attention to Ellen. "Eleonora, who is this Odahviing that Tigre is referring to?"

"He is Fenris's greatest ally."

Much to her annoyance, the Wind Vanadis didn't give a clear answer. Ellen doesn't intend to spoil the surprise for Mila. She wants her rival to be in awe when Odahviing make his appearance once again.

The next day after the meeting, the Silver Meteor Army begun to march towards Artishem.

As the whole army march towards their objective, they encountered both travellers and merchants that came from Lutetia, Ganelon's territory. They confirmed that the burning of Artishem was true and Fenris felt his anger built up when he heard that the city's gates were closed and locked when the fire started.

He was able to ease his anger when he had to once again act as a mediator between Ellen and Mila whenever they bicker with each other. He was with Tigre when he was discussing with the two Vanadises. Despite his attempts, the archer was unable to end the bickering until Fenris stepped in.

Due to his skill in Speechcraft and presence, he was able to quell Ellen and Mila, but they still give each other small verbal jabs.

Nevertheless, the Silver Meteor Army continue on to Artishem without any trouble. When they reach a region that is known as the Vincennes Plains found themselves face-to-face with Thenardier's army.

Tigre attempted to end the battle peacefully with a truce, but Thenardier's reply was a demand that was unacceptable. As a result, negotiations broke down quickly.

With bloodshed now inevitable, the Battle of Vincennes was about to commence.

* * *

On one side of the battlefield was the Silver Meteor Army; numbering about 20,000 soldiers. However, on the other side was Thenardier's army that outnumbers them; having a total of 24,000 soldiers.

The battle plan for the Silver Meteor Army was for Tigre to lead the center unit alongside Mashas and Lim. The Knight Orders of Brune would lead the left wing while the Vanadises and Fenris would lead the right wing.

Tigre at first wanted to also fight the dragons with his Black Bow, but he was needed to lead the center into battle. He soon remembers that Fenris was a big boon for them against Thenardier.

Remembering to the time he had to fight against Zion, the Earth Dragon was trashing the Zhcted army until Fenris appeared before its eyes. It lumbered towards him and ignored everyone else around, which Ellen took advantage by using her Dragon Art and finished it off. Then there was the Wyvern that Zion made his escape, which was flapped its wings in a state of panic.

After learning that Fenris was viewed as a dragonslayer back in his world after the battle, many believed that the dragons felt his presence and reacted like a prey in the view of a hunter.

Using this knowledge, Tigre hoped that the dragons would flee in terror when they see Fenris and lumber straight through Thenardier's army. But there was a chance that the dragons merely charge at Fenris as a priority target and focus on him at all else.

Regardless, it the best plan that Tigre could think of and everyone agreed that it was the best choice of action. Compared to an ordinary soldier, Fenris could handle himself when dealing with dragons and was willing to put his life on the line.

In the middle of the morning, the two armies begun their march into battle. However, Thenardier's army heard an ominous voice in the air.

 **"OD AH VIING!"**

Upon hearing that, the soldiers witness a rain of arrows coming towards them. They all stop in their tracks to raise their shields, but not all were able to do so in time and were struck down.

The Silver Meteor Army made the first strike and spilled the first blood in this battle.

They used of all their arrows though and in a few moments, Thenardier's army made their charge against the Silver Meteor Army; who did the same thing.

Soon, the clash commenced as soldiers from both sides fought with grim resolve. They were either gutted by spears, cut down by swords or their heads smashed by axes and maces. Mangled bodies begun to steadily pile on the now blood-stained grass of the entire plains.

Initially, Thenardier's soldiers have the upper hand as they pushed the Silver Meteor Army back, but the latter made a counter-offensive; regaining their momentum and inflicting losses upon the enemy at the same.

Ellen and Mila were cutting through their opponents easily at they rode forward; their statuses as Vanadises are something that no one should trifle with.

"Don't get left behind."

"I should say the same for you."

"Easy now you two. We have a battle to win."

With them was Fenris, who wore his trademark dragonscale armor and helm as he cut down any soldier who foolishly dare to fight him.

Anyone in Thenardier's army who catch a glimpse of Fenris would have their hearts filled with fear for they heard the rumors of him. Those who don't believe such rumors soon learned with their lives they charged at him.

With either his katanas or spells, he made short work of them as everyone watch in horror as the Dragonborn continue on his attack. Those who chose to attack Ellen and Mila also met their end by either the former's wind or the latter's ice.

Anyone who tried to stop the tree find themselves at death's door at a moment notice. But surprisingly, the soldiers kept standing their ground.

"Is Odahviing here yet? Fenris" Ellen spoke as she continues to cut down soldiers before her.

"Odahviing always answer my calls, but it takes time for him to arrive."

Mila kept quiet as she focuses on the soldiers in her sight, but she was nevertheless interested in who this Odahviing was.

"I think I see the dragons." With his eyes, Fenris saw a number of large figures at the distance as he, Ellen and Mila continue to move deeper into the enemy's lines.

"Look likes we are getting close." Ellen remarked.

"What are the colour of their scales?" Mila questioned in which Fenris give a reply.

"Don't worry, their scales are not black." While Fenris didn't get a clear sight of their appearance, he could see they have don't meet the requirements regarding Zhcted's law regarding dragons.

He could understand that any younglings are not to be killed, but any dragon with black scales are to be spared as well was a complication. Nevertheless, he follows the law without question since the last thing he wanted to do was to make an enemy of an entire kingdom.

However, Fenris felt that fate played a bad trick on him when a spearman lay a lucky hit and slew his horse. He jumped off in time, but many of the soldiers begun to focus their attention on him. Despite Ellen's and Mila's worries, he urges them to continue on to the dragons and they agreed.

As the Vanadises rode off, Fenris was soon surrounded by many enemy soldiers who felt they have a chance of killing him. However, the Dragonborn merely drawn both his katanas and let charge at him. Right into his blades…

The unmatched strength and sharpness of his katanas cut through their shields, weapons and armor as they felt to the ground with their blood seeping into the soil. He chose not to waste his magicka on Destruction spells, but instead saved it for his Restoration spells.

Seeing that he was surrounded by enemy soldiers, Fenris saw it was better to outlast them than to attempt to destroy them outright.

It was then he heard a collection of loud roars which overcome the noise of the entire battlefield. From what he could tell, it was where the dragons were positioned.

"Looks like they made contact with the dragons."

Despite this, the battle continues on as Fenris remain surrounded. However, the enemy soliders around him begun to waive as Fenris cut down many of their comrades and has yet to be struck by a single blow. Despite moving towards the direction where the dragons are, the wave of enemy soldiers were slowing him down.

It was then Fenris sheathed his katanas and moved his hands in a pattern as flames appeared on both of them. Now stretching his arms to the side, Fenris focused as flames spread across his arms.

Despite being disturbed by the sight, the soldiers of Thenardier's army that surrounded Fenris saw it was their chance and boldly rushed towards him.

However, Fenris then trusted his right hand to the ground and much to the horror of his enemies, a massive wave of flames surrounded him. He has unleashed one of his most devastating spells in the School of Destruction; **Fire Storm**.

The wave quickly spread out and engulfed the soldiers who were too close to Fenris; turning them into charred corpses. Whatever items they had with them was either turned to ash or to scorched metal.

As Fenris turned his head to where Ellen and Lim were at, he witnessed the sight of three massive dragons at the distance lifted into the air by large spikes of ice. Since he was closer, he could tell from their copper-coloured scale that they were Earth Dragons.

There, he saw the cold winds that surrounded the dragons cut their scales as the blood that flow from them were frozen before they hit the ground.

Soon, the Earth Dragons collapsed into pieces of ice before the sight of everyone; both friend and foe alike.

The Silver Meteor Army felt their morale increase at the sight while Thenardier's were demoralized that some even fell onto their knees.

"Looks like Ellen and Mila combined their Dragon Arts together. Three down and two to go…"

Fenris muttered with a smile as he was about to run towards their direction. Before he could do so, he heard another roar, but it came from the sky and it was from someone he knew very well.

Many of the soldiers from both side look up and saw a red-scaled dragon with dorsal spines descend from the sky.

Both sides were in complete shock that a random dragon entered the battlefield, but it was a greater shock when it moved flew towards Thenardier's side of the plains and unleashed a breath of fire upon the soldiers there.

Panic spread as the soldiers of Thenardier realized that the unknown dragon was attacking them. The soldiers of the Silver Meteor Army however were speechless of the same sight.

Yet, a handful of soldiers in the right wing were cheering for the dragon as the rest of their comrade were surprised of what they were doing. More surprising was that those who were cheering were of the Leitmeritz army.

Little did they know that those handful participated in the Battle of Molsheim and were the few that witnessed Fenris call his ally before them for the first time.

Mashas was fighting alongside Tigre and Lim when he caught sight of the dragon. He was confused when he saw the two make a smile as the dragon made its attack.

"Why are you smiling you two?"

"Lord Mashas, it is because Odahviing has finally arrived."

Mashas couldn't say anything as the expression on his face became on of complete shock. He could only watch as the dragon rained fire upon the enemy.

As of right now, the Silver Meteor Army has finally a dragon of their own for this battle. However, Tigre saw that Thenardier's army was gaining the advantage and soon received word of a detachment of his men chose to defect.

He was without doubt in a perilous situation...

* * *

Back to Fenris, he watches Odahviing approach his position and the enemy soldiers around him chose to flee for their lives upon seeing its arrival. Knowing the fact that they couldn't kill him and a dragon was approaching, their morale broke.

Odahviing soon caught sight of the Dragonborn and landed right in front of him.

"You call for me Dovahkiin?"

"Yes. My enemy has dragons of his own and I need your assistance in defeating them. Did you see them?" Fenris said as he climbed on the dragon's head.

"I saw two when I was making my approach, fighting against Eleonora and a girl with the spear. I must admit, I never thought as see a Dova with two heads…"

Fenris's eyes widened when he heard that, but he nevertheless remained focused as he noticed a bright flash along with smoke at where Ellen and Mila were at.

"Take me there Odahviing!"

"Very Well! We fight together once more Dovahkiin! **Grah**! To battle!"

Once again, Odahviing took flight and with Fenris as its rider. Together, they make their way to aid Ellen and Mila against Thenardier's dragons.

To the enemy soldiers who watched the two prior to their flight, they thought they seen the impossible. They not only saw that the red-scaled dragon could actually talk, but it was actually an ally of Fenris.

Quickly, they reached to the two Vanadises' position and saw they were struggling against the two dragons.

One dragon has light scales which was coloured brownish-red and was a bit larger than the Earth Dragons, but share the same feature of having no wings.

However, the other one was something that confirmed Odahviing's observation. It has iron-coloured scales as its size surpasses all the dragons on this battlefield. The key difference that it has two heads instead of one, which was unheard of back in Tamriel.

The only similarity that they have chains across their bodies, which gave him a feeling that is similar to Roland's Durandal when he first laid eyes on it.

However, the feeling he was getting from the chains paled in comparison to the sword itself.

When he caught sight of the Vanadises, he was shocked of Ellen's state for she had severe burns on her back. Mila was using her Dragon Tool to seal the wound with ice, but the brownish red dragon turned towards them. Based on the scorched earth near that particular dragon, Fenris surmised that it was capable of breathing fire.

Fenris was planning to shout when he saw that the two dragons begun to shudder and turned their heads to his and Odahviing's direction; likely feeling his aura. 'It is just like before…'

Ellen and Mila noticed this and looked at the dragon's direction; which they saw the pair in the sky. Arifar and Lavias begun to channel their respective elements in excitement of Fenris's appearance as usual.

"Fenris…! Odahviing…!" Ellen said in joy despite the pain from her burns as Mila look in bewilderment.

Prior to the two arrival, the two heard the dragon's roar in which Ellen said it was from Odahviing. Mila was skeptical that the fact that a dragon was actually Fenris's ally. Now she was proven wrong and was more surprised that the Dragonborn himself rode it like a mount.

"Ellen! Mila! Withdraw! I will handle these dragons!" Fenris shouted out as the dragons begun to show their full attention to him and Odahviing.

"Wait Fenris… Those chains around the dragons… They can…" Ellen didn't have the chance to finish when the brownish red dragon reacted first to the Dragonborn's presence with an upwards fire breath.

Odahviing easily dodge the flames while Fenris chose to unleash **Frost Shout** at this opportunity. He thought of **Dragonrend** , but he wasn't sure if it would have an effect on the bestial mind of the dragons of this world.

 **"** **FO KRAH DIIN!"**

 **Frost Breath** was unleashed upon the attacking dragon and struck it on its head. It roared in pain as the coldness of the ice reached its eyes and temporary blinded it.

"How did he…?!" Ellen could only say as she witnessed the Shout take effect.

The other dragon approached Fenris and Odahviing as attempted to bite him with its two heads. Odahviing merely flew higher so that the dragon couldn't reach it, but the twin-headed dragon continues its vain attacks on him and Fenris.

He cast a volley of **Lightning Bolts** , but saw that the spell dispersed before it even touched the dragon. Fenris narrowed his eyes on the chains around the dragons.

'There is no doubt the chains can negate my spells, but it seems it cannot stop Shouts.' Recalling Roland wielding Durandal, he assumes that the sword is made of the same materials as the chains around the dragon. However, the sword could stop his shouts while the chains doesn't.

"Another question that I need an answer for…" Fenris muttered as he swung his katana at one of the necks of the twin-headed dragon just as Odahviing easily dodge a bite, but failed to wound it due to its tough scales.

Ellen and Mila watched as the dragons ignoring them and focused on Fenris and Odahviing. They saw that the dragons are acting on the mentality of a desperate warrior; it's to kill or be killed. Despite the Vanadises are already skilled warriors, it was surprising that the two dragons viewed Fenris as the greatest threat of all.

It was then the two heard a stampede of horses approach their position and saw it Lim leading a detachment of cavalrymen.

"Eleonora-sama! Ludmila-sama! Are you alright?!" Lim shouted out as she approached and was worried upon seeing Ellen's injury.

"Why are you here? You are supposed to be with Tigre." Mila said as she helped Ellen get back on her feet.

"I have come on Lord Tigrevurmud's instruction. We have come to cover your retreat." Lim replied as her eyes turned to the sky as Ellen got behind her. There she witnessed Fenris riding Odahviing clashed with the twin-headed dragon; the men with her were at awe of the scene.

Realizing that its scales were too tough even for his katanas, Fenris realized that he had little choice but to use one of his most dangerous Shouts.

 **"KRII UN AUS!"**

A purple wave appeared from his mouth as he unleashed his Shout and it struck at the twin-headed dragon, which roared as the effects begun to manifest slowly. Fenris was preparing himself as Odahviing begun to make pass at it when his ears caught something coming from the ground below.

"Fenris! Tigre wishes that you reinforced his position!" Lim shouted out to the sky in hopes of him catching it. Luckily, Fenris could hear her words despite focusing on the dragons.

"I wish I could, but the dragons will likely follow me back." He shouted back as Odahviing made a pass at the twin-headed dragon. Fenris managed to lay a few slashes upon it and while unable to harm it due to its scales, he noticed a few tiny flakes coming off upon each strike; the effects of the Shout taking effect.

Ellen and Lim remembered at Molsheim Plains, the Earth Dragon chased after Fenris and realized that the same thing could occur. If Fenris return back to Tigre, it will no doubt bring the dragons to him and decimate his lines.

"Allow me." Mila said as she prepared to use her Dragon Art once more despite using it a few times already.

"Freeze the Sky (Shero Zam Kafa)!"

Soon, a vast wall of ice surrounded the dragons and contained them. However, they begun to batter the ice and it was a matter of time the wall would shatter. As Mila managed to get a horse and rode away with the others, Odahviing followed Fenris's directions and flew towards Tigre's lines. As soon the dragons were managed to shattered the ice of wall, they were all gone.

"Is it **ONIK**? Wise? To leave those dragons be, Dovahkiin?" Odahviing questioned.

"Don't worry, we will finish them off next time. Besides, the that twin-headed dragon will be weakened when we see it again." Fenris replied.

"True, but I never expected that shout be to **KOD** … Used…"

Hearing the dragon's remark, Fenris made a small frown as he knew as much as loathed in using the shout, it was necessary against the twin-headed dragon.

' **Marked for Death**... To think I am forced to curse something with it again…' He thought as he soon caught view of Tigre's lines.

* * *

Duke Thenardier and his strategist, one with hazel hair and a stubble, were overlooking the battle when they first saw the Vanadises engage the dragons. The Duke's initial plan was for the dragons to finish them off and if that doesn't work, then the thousands of soldiers he has will overwhelm them.

However, the two never expected to see someone riding a dragon to come to the Vanadises aid. They witness him unleashing powers like no other; either from his hands or by merely shouting them out.

They heard the rumors that spread across Brune will an unyielding fire; about warrior who wore a suit made of dragon scales and wielded magic like nothing. The few that claim to have witness or even met him before said that the warrior's name was Fenris.

Just like everyone else though, they both saw as a ridiculous tale.

Yet from what the two have witnessed, the so-called ridiculous tale was actually true after all.

"Impossible… It was supposed to be a rumor…"

"No Steid… No matter how much I want to reject it, what we saw today was real…"

Despite their shock, they nevertheless focused on the battle that is waging on. Despite their left wing took severe losses including 3 of their dragons, the right wing remains intact while the center is starting to push Tigre's own center back.

However, they notice that the warrior and the dragon he rode were moving towards the center of the battle and realized the two were moving towards Tigre's position.

"Why is this happening…?" Thenardier muttered in a bitter tone. First Tigre not only have the support of two Vanadises, but also an unknown warrior whose powers surpassed the two based on his own observation. "Just who is he…?"

Steid notice his Duke's expression and knew what he was thinking. However, even with his skills as a strategist, he has doubts he could even devise a counter for this Fenris.

As for Tigre, he and his men were able to defeat the defectors in their ranks. However, they took significant losses in the process and despite him giving the order to hold their ground, his men begun to waver against the enemy's larger numbers. However, Fenris and Odahviing arrived in time to aid them and struck the enemy at the rear.

Many among Thenardier's army were demoralized at the ferocity of their attacks and were forced to retreat; having no counters against the Dragonborn and his dragon.

By the time the sun reached its peak, both Thenardier's army and the Silver Meteor Army chose to withdraw from the battlefield. Both armies plan to engage each other once more in the next few hours; using the time to reorganize their formations, formulate new strategies and let their men rest.

The causalities from both sides are staggering, but Thenardier has lost more men than Tigre thanks to Fenris's participation in the battle along with Odahviing's intervention.

The Silver Meteor Army has lost about 4,000 men; 3,500 were killed or wounded while 500 were the defectors, who were all killed. Thenardier's army however lost about 4,500 men and three out of their five dragons, yet they still outnumber of the opposing army.

Regardless, next time these two armies battle will ultimately decide the victor in the end...

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **My apologizes for those waiting for me to upload, but college always take up much of my time. I will also apologize if this chapter is shorter than my previous uploads.  
**

 **I read through the reviews I received and I would like to state some things the lore that is in my story and Fenris himself.**

 **1.) I would like to state that I am not as knowledgeable of the Elder Scrolls lore as some would like me to be. I will admit that while I did read up some lore of the series, I already stated the premise of my story and I wish not change it drastically. I am no expert regard the Elder Scrolls and that is that. Even the greatest of heroes will have to face some struggles throughout their lives.  
**

 **2.) To those who may be concerned about Fenris and him being weaker than he should be, I will state that he is already as powerful as he is with his Shouts and spells. I know that some would to see a gary-stu as a hero, I don't want to ruin the flow of my story by making the Dragonborn particularly a god walking among mortals.**

 **I am aware that I can't please every reader and if anyone wishes to criticize me, you are free to do so as along it is reasonable.**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina, Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) For now, I will place in Fine in the harem. However, I may make changes based on what I could learn about her.**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 16**

* * *

After their first engagement with Thenardier's army, the Silver Meteor Army was recovering their strength. Despite facing overwhelming odds and defectors in their ranks, the army still live on to fight another day.

With the soldiers resting for the next battle and the wounded being treated, the camp would have been relatively quiet. However, it was not the case when Fenris returned with Odahviing; the same dragon that the soldiers witnessed prior.

Many were in awe when the dragon spoke the human tongue, which made him uneasy due to the unwanted attention.

Despite the Odahviing being reluctant to stay in the camp, he nevertheless obeyed the Dragonborn's command in staying for the next battle.

As Odahviing continue to receive much attention from the soldiers, Fenris made his way to Tigre. Upon getting a sight the archer, he saw that he was already with Lim and the Vanadises.

The two girls were exhausted from their battle against the dragons, but Ellen was obliviously in a worse state due to the burns on her back and had to be supported by Lim.

"Are you alright Ellen?" Fenris said as he approached them, but his attention was focused on Ellen and her burns. Ellen turned her face to him with a pained smile.

"I'll live, but…"

"I know. Give me some room everyone."

Knowing Fenris's intention, Tigre and Mila stepped back as he went behind Ellen. Lim kept her stable as she shook from pain when Fenris touched her burned back.

It was then he channeled **Healing Hands** and everyone watched Fenris's hands generate a golden glow which enveloped Ellen's back.

As expected, she felt a refreshing feeling instead of pain as Fenris watches the burns on her back slowly disappear.

In less than a minute, Ellen was now back in fighting condition as her injuries were gone and her stamina fully recovered.

"Thank you Fenris." Ellen said as she did a light stretch to show everyone that she now alright. It was then Mila approached Fenris.

"I'm next."

Fenris merely nodded to Mila in response and put his hand on her shoulder.

He once again used his spell to restore her stamina, which she made a smile as the pleasant feeling flow through her body and relief of her exhaustion.

Ellen can't help but make a light frown at Fenris helping her rival, but knowing that Mila aided her after she was injured and there was still a battle to win, she chose to make an exception.

"You too Tigre."

After Fenris restoring Mila's stamina, he soon did the same to Tigre; the archer have a number of cuts across his body. He did a quick check-up on Lim, who was relatively unharmed and not as winded as everyone else. Nevertheless, Fenris used **Healing Hands** on her to restore her stamina.

Soon, everyone had a meeting regarding the overview of the previous battle. Having no time to setup a tent, they resorted to using small crates as seats.

* * *

'So, they call those dragons that…?' Fenris thought as Ellen explained that while she and Mila were able to slay the three Earth Dragons, the Fire Drake and Double Headed Dragon still remain alive; the brownish-red and the iron-coloured dragons respectively.

Fenris narrowed his eyes when Ellen explained that the Dragon Arts have no effects of the surviving dragons and made the assumption that the chains wrapped around them was the cause.

Speaking about Durandal, which have negated the effects of Dragon Arts, spells and even Fenris's shouts, Ellen surmised that Durandal and the chains were made of the same metal.

It was the first time Fenris had heard of a metal that could negate magic, but he soon notice that Ellen was gazing at him intently.

"Fenris. I noticed that your spells didn't work on the dragons, but your Shouts somehow did. Any thoughts why?"

Everyone in the meeting were surprised of what they heard, but not Mila. She after all witness it and had the same thought like Ellen. Fenris was silent for a few moments before he made a sigh.

"As you should know, my Shouts are actually an ancient form of magic and require something of equal strength to resist them. Durandal was the first to actually stop my Shouts, but it seems those chains didn't carry the same property…"

Fenris spoke as everyone continue to listen.

"I believed that sword is either made from a different metal or has some sort of enchantment that could negate Shouts. I will not know unless I examine the Durandal closely."

While everyone somewhat agreed to his assumption, Ellen and Mila nevertheless remarked that the chains would be a nuisance to them as their Dragon Arts are rendered useless.

"I will handle the dragons alongside Odahviing. You two should focus on support Tigre in the front lines." It was then Fenris made a suggestion to the two, seeing that they are at a disadvantage without their Dragon Arts when facing Thenardier's dragons.

Unsurprisingly though, the Vanadises refused.

"Don't take us lightly Fenris." Mila said with a light frown on her face.

"Indeed. We can still fight even without our Dragon Arts." Ellen spoke with a smile instead.

While they both understand Fenris's concern for their safety, they were warriors and far from powerless. The Dragonborn made a sigh before he lightly smiled; knowing they would likely respond like this.

"Very well. You have no complaints for the arrangement commander."

Fenris spoke to Tigre for not only for a response, he also wanted to remind him of his status of the commander of the entire Silver Meteor Army. In the end, Tigre agreed and everyone begun to make preparations for the next battle with Thenardier's army.

In a few hours, both armies engaged each other once again at Vincennes.

* * *

"Are you ready Odahviing?"

"More than ready Dovahkiin."

Fenris and Odahviing were at the back of the Silver Meteor Army as everyone was getting into formation. He could from a distance that Thenardier had his dragons at back of his army as well.

'This is a bold move that Tigre is doing…' Fenris thought as he saw the men in the center of the army were ill-equipped. They were all wearing leather armor while the spearmen lack swords while the swordsmen lack shields.

From what he heard, Tigre seek to motivate the enemy to charge at the center and cause an all-out melee. The result is that the soldiers would be so close to each other that Thenardier would not likely to deploy his dragons without risking the lives of his own soldiers.

However, he had a feeling that Thenardier may have something else planned. Fenris felt that the dragons may be decoys to lure Ellen, Mila and himself into attack; knowing they were the only ones that could take on a dragon.

Seeing that the Duke already observed them in battle, it was likely he intends to surround them with his soldiers when they reach the dragons.

'Despite the danger, it is a risk we have to take…' Fenris thought as he continues to look ahead to the opposing army. Both sides were waiting for the other to make the first move.

Back in Thenardier's lines, the Duke and his advisor Steid were making plans after seeing the poor state of the opposing army's central unit.

Steid made the accurate assumption that the enemy seeks to prevent the deployment of the dragons, which Thenardier agreed upon. Soon, they switched their discussion to the dragons.

"What is the status of the Double Headed Dragon?" Thenardier asked.

"My apologies, but we did all we could. We couldn't find a way to treat it." Steid replied.

Apparently during the first engagement, the two men witnessed Fenris unleash his shout upon the Double Headed Dragon. When the two sides withdrawn from battle, the Duke ordered a quick check-up on the dragon.

To their shock, they noticed something that looked like a slash mark on its neck. While it was barely noticeable, it was a shock to Thenardier since he heard of how tough the Double Headed Dragon's scales are.

He also noticed the behaviour of the dragon to be different as well. It was hard to tell, but he swore that the Double Headed Dragon was showing signs of fatigue. Despite resting for the last few hours, there wasn't any signs of improvement.

"That man… Who is he…?"

"I am not sure, but we know for sure he is a much greater threat than the Vanadises."

Despite the danger that the Vanadises pose, Thenardier and Steid were in agreement that taking down Fenris takes priority. Seeing his magical abilities isn't hampered by the chains and rides a dragon of his own made them realized he was a greater threat than they realized.

However, they have trouble trying to develop a countermeasure since they never fought someone like Fenris before.

Nevertheless, the Duke give the order to attack and thus, the second Battle of Vincennes begun.

"Looks like he caught on…" Fenris muttered as he witnessed Thenardier's army begun to move forward. However, the enemy's central unit moved to the sides and made enough room for the dragons to move through.

"It's time for us to move Odahviing."

"Very well."

Tigre was ordering his soldiers to retreat, but it was a mess for the men threw down their weapons and fled in an disorganized fashion. Thenardier's army could only watch in shock of the sight of seeing their enemy broke formation and ran for their lives.

Those who were unable to get away from the dragons either were burned alive by the Fire Drake or were ripped to shreds by the Double Headed Dragon. The horrific sight of torn bodies and the vast amount of blood spilled further motived the soldiers to flee away from the rampaging dragons.

However, the dragons suddenly stopped in their tracks as they made a shudder. Thenardier's soldiers noticed this and then heard a roar coming from the back of the Silver Meteor Army.

The dragons moved their heads upwards while the soldiers did the same and they witnessed the arrival of the red-scaled dragon and its fearsome rider.

"It is that dragon from before! That would mean…?!"

"By the gods! He's back!"

The soldiers in Thenardier's army begun to panic of the thought of facing the onslaught of Fenris and Odahviing once again.

"You caught their attention Dovahkiin." Odahviing said to Fenris when he's once more face-to-face with the last of Thenardier's dragons.

"If these men have the right mind, they would flee. These dragons however…" His response was interrupted by the dragons roaring at him and attempted to attack him.

"…would fight to the death." Fenris held on to his ally as he took evasive action against the Fire Drake's flames and the Double Headed Dragon's bites.

While the dragons were focused on Fenris, the two Vanadises arrived to his position on horseback. Thanks to his Restoration spell, they were back in full fighting condition and ready to take on the dragons once more.

"Alright, Fenris got their full attention. Let's discipline them properly."

"Indeed. We start with the Fire Drake first."

Ellen and Mila got off their horses and made their charge towards the dragons, who were focused on Fenris and Odahviing.

* * *

Seeing that the Fire Drake was preoccupied in attacking the Dragonborn, Ellen made the first move by using Arifar to enhanced her jump and slashed at the chains that were wrapped around the dragon.

However, the chains were more resilient than she thought for it left barely a scratch, let alone cut through.

Both the Vanadises were shocked of the chain's strength and realized that they would have to it the hard way; cut through the dragons' scales to kill them with their Dragon Arts.

During the time, Fenris managed to deliver a number of slashes to the dragons whenever Odahviing flew closely to the dragons while unleashing his **Fire Breath** as well.

While the Fire Drake was bleeding from its wounds, the Double Headed Dragon remained relatively unharmed. However, Fenris noticed that its scales were weakened due to using **Marked for Death** from the first battle; seeing flakes of its scales breaking off with each slash.

 **"FO KRAH DIIN!"**

Fenris then used **Frost Breath** once more as the Fire Drake attempted to attack him and Odahviing with its flame breath. As he expected, the icy blast stuck its eyes; temporary blinding it while disrupting its attack at the same time.

"You have your opening! Make it count!" Fenris shouted to Ellen and Mila; the two noticed the Fire Drake disorientated for the moment and seized on the opportunity.

Using Arifar, Ellen channeled wind beneath Mila's feet, which allowed her to dash quickly towards the Fire Drake. With her Dragon Tool Lavias, she struck at its chest and after roaring in pain, the dragon soon collapsed on the ground dead.

While Fenris was pleased that the Fire Drake was finally killed, they still have to deal with the Double Headed Dragon. He was surprised that the dragon in question begun to allocate its attention between himself and the Vanadises.

One of its heads tried to reach Fenris and Odahviing, but they got out of the way of its bite in time. The other head moved a move towards Ellen, but she also got out of harms way as well.

The dragon's head got stuck on the ground, which Mila took advantage of by slashing the head with her Dragon Tool.

Fenris noticed with his keen eyes that flakes of its scales came off from the strike, but it remained too resilient to leave a mortal wound.

"Just how hard is its scales is?!" Mila complained upon seeing that Double Headed Dragon remained relatively unharmed.

"We could your assistance Fenris!" Ellen shouted loud enough for Fenris to hear her from the ground.

It was then Fenris gestured Odahviing to position himself above the Vanadises, which the red-scaled dragon realized his rider's intentions.

"Dovahkiin, are you going to…?"

"Yes, I am using it again!"

Just as the Double Headed Dragon was preparing to attack once more, Fenris unleashed one of his most dangerous Shouts in his disposal; the same one from the previous battle.

 **"KRII UN AUS!"**

Ellen and Mila soon saw Fenris unleash a purple aura from his Shout and realized it was the same one they witnessed before.

When the aura stuck the dragon, it roared as the effects of the Shout begun to spread across its body. The Double Headed Dragon tried to attack Fenris, Ellen and Mila, but its movement was more sluggish then before.

The Vanadises noticed the impact of the Shout when they dodged the lunge of the dragon's two heads. They were shocked the dragon was showing signs of fatigue as it recovers from its failed attack.

"Fenris, what did you do…?"

"Now is not the time Ellen!"

Fenris made his move as Odahviing flew towards the Double Headed Dragon. After Odahviing unleashed its **Fire Breath** to distract it, Fenris delivered a number of slashes upon the dragon's neck.

Ellen and Mila stared in awe as they begun to notice the dragon's scales begun to come off in flakes from each slash from Fenris's katanas.

They both have question on what Fenris's shout did to the dragon, but could wait since they would have all the time needed when the Double Headed Dragon is dead and the battle is over.

It was then Ellen thought of an idea that could kill the Double Headed Dragon in one blow.

"Ludmila, I need your help."

"Please explain."

Ellen whispered in Mila's ear as Fenris tried to keep the full attention of the Double Headed Dragon, but one of its heads were watching the Vanadises.

While Mila was reluctant to think that the plan could work, but Ellen calmly asked if her fellow Vanadis have a plan of her own. Mila shook her head and thus quietly agreed to the plan.

"Arifar!"

Ellen shouted as the wind around the blade begun to wrap around her body. Seeing that the Double Headed Dragon is fully focused on Fenris, she and Mila charged towards the dragon.

Fenris saw them as they made their move, which the Double Headed Dragon tried to swipe at the two before then, but they easily dodged the attack by jumping into the air.

He gazes at Ellen, who moved further towards the sky due to Arifar just as Mila pointed Lavias towards the Double Headed Dragon after getting above it.

"Freeze the Sky (Shero Zam Kafa)!"

Mila unleashed a volley of ice spikes upon the Double Headed Dragon. While its chains made the Dragon Art useless, its heads were focused on her and Fenris.

It was the last mistake it would ever make for Ellen dive straight downwards from the sky and struck at the dragon's back.

With the momentum she gained from the dive and Fenris's Shout weakening its scales, she pierced through despite using up much of her stamina and straining her body in the process.

"If it doesn't work outside, then it would work inside…" She muttered as he then unleashed her Dragon Art.

"Cleave the Wind (Ley Admos)!"

The wind that was channeled into the blade prior to the dive was then released into the dragon's body. While the Double Headed Dragon's scales were tough, its bones and internal organs didn't share the same resilience.

The force of the wind that was unleashed into its body crushed its bones and torn its organs apart. Vast amounts of blood spilled from the dragon's two mouths and soon, the Double Headed Dragon collapsed into the ground. After a few shudders, the dragon ultimately died from its internal injuries.

Ellen was thrown off by the movement of the dragon after using her Dragon Art, but Arifar coated her with wind and gently lowered her to the ground. However, she was exhausted from the ordeal and fell to her knees.

* * *

"Finally… Its over…" She muttered in a tired tone.

She watched as Odahviing landed on the ground and saw Fenris got off the dragon, but was surprised to see Mila coming off as well. She was as exhausted as her fellow Vanadis as well.

"Such **Suleyk**. Power. These Vanadises could no doubt stand up to your own power."

Odahviing didn't show much interest in the Vanadises since his arrival in this world, but seeing Mila's Dragon Art during the previous battle caught his attention.

Upon seeing their skill and prowess when they were engaged against the dragons now, it peaked Odahviing's interest in the Vanadises.

"They may be powerful, but they are still human in the end. Just like me."

Despite maintain his balance on Odahviing's neck and supporting Ellen and Mila at the same time, Fenris wasn't as exhausted as the two.

"How did you…" Ellen as to Mila as she approached with her Dragon Tool on her shoulder.

"Fernis caught me while I was in the air…" She replied as Ellen move her gaze to Fenris.

"It is not what you think."

Apparently, he made Odahviing fly beneath Mila after she unleashed her Dragon Art and she managed to land on the dragon's neck; right behind Fenris. Yet, Mila can't help but make a light blush when Fenris insist that she didn't land into his arms.

"Now is not the time to get into another argument. We still have a battle to win." Fenris said as he helps Ellen back on her feet and used **Healing Touch** to restore both her stamina and Mila's own.

"I can't argue with that. Tigre and the others are going to need us." Ellen said as she lightly stretched her arms, feeling rejuvenated from Fenris's spell.

"Our horses ran away when I fought against the dragons however. Then again…" Mila said as she gazes on Odahviing. Soon, Fenris and Ellen caught on Mila's idea.

"It is already difficult enough for me alone to fight while riding Odahviing sadly."

"Don't worry. You can just drop us off and we can handle the rest on the ground."

In a few moments, Fenris agreed with Ellen and soon, the three got on Odahviing's neck. While the dragon groaned on the fact he had to carry three people, but nevertheless agreed with Fenris to take them to the enemy lines.

As the dragon once more return back to the sky, Mila can't help but be in awe of getting a bird-eye view of the battlefield again. Both the view and the feeling of being in the air was an experience that the Vanadis wouldn't forget for a long time.

As for Ellen, she was happy to experience riding Odahviing once more and chose to lightly brag that it isn't her first time being on top of the dragon.

Despite hearing the two behind him bicker a bit, Fenris could tell that Ellen and Mila could get along after seeing them work together against the dragons. It may take time, but they could become friends in the end.

For now, they have a battle to win and it was without doubt assessed they would be the victors.

Tigre and the rest were gaining the upper hand through unorthodox tactics and flanking maneuvers. His archery skills proved invaluable in taking out commanders and being able to take them down in one shot in the chaos of the battle helped boosted his men's morale.

The fighting was fierce, but it soon turned to the favour of the Silver Meteor Army. Thenardier's soldiers heard the news of the deaths of the remaining dragons, demoralizing them as they have lost their greatest military asset for the entire battle.

They were further demoralized upon hearing of Fenris and Odahviing flying towards them and riding alongside him were the Vanadises.

Many of the enemy soldiers flee for their lives when Odahviing landed on the ground and unleashed his **Fire Breath** alongside Fenris's own.

 **"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

Their flames burn many soldiers alive and cause more to drop their weapons and flee for their lives. Just before Odahviing flew back up, Ellen and Mila got off his neck to join the fray.

The sight of seeing the most dangerous foes before them motivated more and more soldiers to break ranks for the sake of survival.

To them, there was little hope for victory.

In a matter of time, Thenardier's army collapsed and became a rout as the Silver Meteor Army charged in for the kill. Much blood was spilled in the final phase of the Battle of Vincennes, but victory was theirs.

The casualties on both sides were unequal and it was Thenardier suffered greater losses than Tigre. Not only the Duke lost his dragons, but 4,500 of his soldiers were either dead or fled the battlefield. Tigre's own Silver Meteor Army suffered less then 1,000 men.

Despite the victory, the fighting between the two sides were far from over.

* * *

Fenris and the rest were taking a well-earned rest after of Vincennes. Odahviing once again took to the unknowns, awaiting the next time the Dragonborn to call for him again.

It was now nighttime; hours after the battle with Thenardier and the Silver Meteor Army chose to camp some distance away from a river.

Fenris was mediating in his tent while Tigre was sleeping in his own. The girls were not in the camp since they chose to wash themselves at the river. Ellen teased him by asking if he is interested in bathing with them as a reward for aiding them, much to utter shock of the rest of the girls.

His response was a light hand chop on her head and reminded her not tease him like that. She left with a pout on her face and the rest of the girls were relieved.

In his meditation, he recalled the moment when Ellen and Mila ask him after the enemy was routed. The matter was the Shout he unleashed on the Double Headed Dragon, which they noticed dragon being weakened in the process.

He sighed as he explained the nature of the Shout, **Marked for Death**. He explained that any living being struck by the Shout have their lifeforce weakened overtime, affecting their physical aspects such as strength and endurance.

Fenris spoke that repeated usage of the Shout on a living being would cause them to be so weakened that they could barely move and a punch could shatter bones regardless of size.

It was then he finally explained to the Vanadises the reason why he barely uses this powerful Shout, especially on a human. Ellen and Mila were in shock when they learned that the effects of **Marked for Death** were permanent; a never-ending curse. Even if the one affected by the Shout successfully kill the user, they are forever cursed with by the effects and they are no methods to remove them.

Even with his time serving Hermaeus Mora, Fenris never found a way that could remove the effects of the Shout and is unsure if the Shout's effect could pass on to the descendants of those cursed by the Shout. The Shout also effect anything that it struck; friend and foe alike.

Ellen and Mila didn't say anything else except thanking him for his time. The Dragonborn hope that the discussion didn't affect their relationship, especially since he didn't show the true extent of his power.

Just as he was thinking further of the matter, Fenris however was taken out of both his thoughts and mediation when he heard the flaps of his tent opening up.

In instinct, he put his hands on one of his katanas and prepared to draw it in a moment notice. He soon saw it was the girls, who returned from the river after washing up.

While Ellen and Lim were surprisingly calm, Mila was started of Fenris's action while Titta and Regin and scared for it looked like to them that he was going to attack.

"I'm sorry! I ended up following my reflexes again…!"

Fenris said he quickly got his hands of his katana and quickly apologize for his action.

"Don't worry Fenris. Lim already told me about it."

"About what?"

Mila ask Ellen while gazing upon Fenris, wanting to what reflex causes him to enter a fighting stance directed at his allies. However, Lim answered her question.

"Fenris told me he was marked for assassination by his enemies in his world and was occasionally attacked while travelling. It reached to the point that the assassins tried to kill him in his sleep."

The girls except for Ellen and Lim gasped of hearing Fenris being targeted. Mila remembered back when the last of the Seven Chains was going to kill her and Ellen, which Fenris ruthlessly took down. She could tell that he has a deep hatred for assassins and how it came to fruition was now revealed.

"Today is not the time to talk about assassins. We still have an important matter to deal with." Fenris spoke to ease the unpleasant environment that he made.

"Indeed, but we need get Tigre first."

Ellen replied and soon, Fenris accompanied the girls as they made their way to Tigre's tent.

"What are your thought on me after our little discussion." Fenris said to Ellen and Mila as they continue to walk.

"Nothing changed between you and me Fenris. While I am shocked that you have such a power, I can see that you don't abuse your gifts."

"I feel the same, but I am concern of what else you are hiding from us."

Ellen and Mila replied, which Fenris made a light smile.

"I appreciate your thoughts, but please understand that my Shouts is something I don't use lightly. If you two have any questions regarding my Shouts, feel free to ask."

"I'll keep that in mind, but I am interested in seeing what else you can do."

* * *

When Fenris and the girls arrived at the tent, they saw that Tigre was still asleep.

"Tigre may deserve a good rest after all he been through, but time is a luxury that we don't have."

Fenris spoke first as he gazes upon the archer as he snored in his sleep.

"True. We may have defeated the enemy, but they are not crushed." Lim agreed with the Dragonborn's words.

"Well then. How should we wake him up?"

Ellen turned to the group behind her for an idea. Fenris could only shake his head when Titta spoke of pulling the blanket with Tigre with it back then while Mila spoke of blocking both his mouth and nose.

While Lim said that they shouldn't be too rough with Tigre, Ellen remarked that she was the one who woke him up before with a sword in his mouth. Lim ended up flinching when she notices Fenris gazes at her with displeasure upon hearing what she done before.

"I got this." Fenris said as he turned his gaze towards Tigre again.

The girls were wondering what he had planned as they watch him crouch closely to the sleeping archer.

Fenris took a deep breath before made an expression as he looked at Tigre's face.

No one could see his expression at the moment, but it was one of silent fury and bloodlust. Everyone around Fenris could feel the cold aura that he was generating.

Ellen initially intended to do the same thing to Tigre to wake him up and was surprised that Fenris did it first. However, surprise soon drifted into shock as the suffocating feeling they were feeling got stronger.

It is without doubt the killer intent of one forged in the fires of hundreds of battles and witnessed horrors that would break lesser man.

Lim and Mila felt the cold feeling like Ellen, but Titta and Regin couldn't move an inch out of intense fear. However, they all swore that they saw a silhouette of a dragon emitting from Fenris's body.

As for Tigre, he immediately felt the killer intent from Fenris and jumped up from his bedroll.

Seeing that the archer was attempting to grapple him and then draw a dagger on his waist, Fenris quickly grabbed both of Tigre's hands.

As Fenris's bloodlust dissipated, the girls were wide-eyed of what happen despite still reeling from the experience.

Tigre soon became aware of his surroundings as he saw Fenris's face very close to his own. Instead of his expression of bloodlust, Fenris now have an amused smile.

"Morning Tigre. Your reflexes to bloodlust is not bad."

* * *

"Of all the people, you would do such a thing."

After being woken from his sleep, Ellen explained what happened to him. Tigre was surprised that Fenris would unleash his bloodlust to wake him up.

"At least I now know that you defend yourself if someone tries to attack you in your sleep."

"Fenris…"

Tigre was not amused of being woken up in such a manner.

After the tension that was created by Fenris's bloodlust eased, everyone was discussing their next plan of action while having their meals at the same time.

Ellen asked if they should focus on crushing Thenardier since he has lost a substantial amount of his soldiers along with his dragons. Tigre shook his head in disagreement, saying they have to focus on helping Regin prove her legitimacy as a member of Brune's royal family.

While Fenris remark that Thenardier may have lost his dragons, he believes that the Duke can still mobilize his army and should proceed with caution, reaching Artishem still remains as one of Tigre's primary objectives.

Tigre then asked Regin on information regarding the passage she seeks. Known as Saint-Groel, it was created before the founding of the Kingdom of Brune. Fenris felt that

When she provided three possible entrances to the passage, Mila chose the closest due to her piror knowledge of Artishem, which was a temple to a goddess in Brune, Mosha.

Tigre also made a risky decision to bring only ten people to the passage. He chose to bring himself, Regin and Rurick to Saint-Groel, so there about seven openings available for the trip.

Fenris made a smile as he watched Bertrand request his master to accompany him to Saint-Groel. Despite knowing he was not a warrior and in his fifties, Fenris knew Bertrand is very loyal to Tigre and would stay his side to the end.

As Tigre agreed to let Bertrand accompany him, Ellen stated she would accompany him as well. Lim and Mila were against the idea due to the possibility of traps and dangerous creatures that could be in Saint-Groel.

"Tigre, I would also like to join as well." Fenris interrupted, which everyone then turned their attention to him.

"I am no stranger to dangers and traps. If there are any dangers that could be found in Saint-Groel, then I would like to take point and clear a path if needed."

Fenris then directed his attention towards Lim and Mila.

"After all I have been through, traps and creatures don't faze me. Lim, I will ensure Ellen's safety along with everyone else when at Saint-Groel. Mila, remember I defeated foes that no ordinary man would dare face."

Lim and Mila couldn't say a word in response. Fenris was viewed as one who not only could stand up to a Vanadis, but could surpass her as well due to his abilities.

Nevertheless, Ellen knows better to go against him despite her being the best fighter in Leitmeritz. The two were felt assured that Fenris will keep her in check from doing anything reckless and ultimately agreed to both his and Ellen's decision.

Despite Fenris insistence, Tigre also stated he would prioritize Regin's and Ellen's safety and they must escape if anything happens.

In a few hours, the group was assembled and made their way to Saint-Groel. Throughout their trip, they face no opposition and it looked like it was going their way.

Halfway through the trip, Fenris felt a strange presence. He couldn't see it nor his **Life Detect** didn't pick up anything beyond the group, but it keeps his guard up nevertheless.

Little did he know that a cloaked figure was observing the group in secret. He made a dark smile as he gazes intently on Fenris.

"I see where you are going Fenris. Saint-Groel… Should the perfect ground for our reunion..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **My apologizes for the long wait, but college took up much of my time for the past few months. I was hoping to upload this chapter on Christmas, but my family planned a trip I wasn't expecting. I ended up celebrating holidays and New Years away from the house, so I wasn't able to finish this chapter until now.  
**

 **To those who are familiar with the light novel, an important event is about occur which can be greatly altered by Fenris's presence. I already have everything planned, but you are free to guess what will happen next.**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina, Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) For now, I will place in Fine in the harem. However, I may make changes based on what I could learn about her.**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 17**

* * *

"Is this the place?"

Fenris was looking upon the Temple of Mosha, a modest churchlike structure along with everyone else. The main members of the group were himself, Ellen, Tigre and Regin. The rest include Bertrand, Rurick and six other soldiers.

"Yes."

Regin replied as she inspected the temple. There were ornaments on the walls and small cracks on the pillars; the temple likely being hundreds of years old.

After Ellen give two soldiers the order to keep watch, everyone else entered the temple but Fenris. He stayed outside for a few moments.

"Something doesn't feel right…"

Fenris made use of his **Life Detect** and his instincts on the way to the temple, but he has sensed nothing dangerous. Despite this, he still had a feeling that something was off.

"Fenris, come on." He heard Ellen's shout from the temple."

"Coming." Fenris replied as he entered the temple and saw it was empty except for a well-designed statue of a woman on a base. Fenris could see that the people of Brune view Mosha as a beautiful being.

As Regin approached the statue, she asked for assistance in supporting the statue. Tigre and Fenris obliged and held on the statue as Regin drew her dagger.

She moved a part of the floor away near the base of the statue and put her hand in it. It was then everyone heard a loud click.

'A mechanism?' Fenris thought as Regin then asked him and Tigre to move the statue forward carefully.

Despite its size and weight, the two were able to move it with some effort and were in awe along with everyone else of what they saw.

Beneath the statue was a set of stone stairs that leads deeply to the ground and would lead to Saint-Groel. Everyone was tense except for Fenris, who been already been such situations before.

It was only though Regin's calm voice that the tension was eased, but everyone was nevertheless still a bit nervous to descend into the darkness.

"I'll take point."

Fenris said as he got on the stairs, and descended to the underground without fear, surprising everyone since he didn't bring with him a light source.

However, they then saw a shred of light appear deep down the stairs and soon heard Fenris shouting.

"It's clear! Come down!"

Upon hearing Fenris, Ellen soon joined in descending down the stairs and the everyone else followed. The only ones left on the surface were the soldiers that Ellen ordered to keep watch.

However, they never notice a cloaked figure that was hiding behind the tree a few meters away from the temple. Unaware of the figure's presence, the soldiers continue to lookout for anyone.

It was then the cloaked figure left his hiding place and moved towards the soldiers. They in turn noticed and approached to turn the figure away.

"You are in the way…"

Before the soldiers could react, the figure threw a pair of knives; each one directed to their throats…

* * *

"This place was well-built for its age."

Fenris commented on the design of the passage. While Regin previous said that Saint-Groel existed prior to the birth of Brune, he nevertheless amazed of the construction. Everyone else share the same thought as the travelled through the passage.

While half of the men had torches to illuminated the darkness, Fenris had a light of his own yet of a magical kind. Floating above him was a small orb of light, a spell he casted called **Candlelight** , which help provide much needed illumination for an otherwise unknown area.

"Based on the passage's construction, it seems to be more of an escape route Regin."

"Before Brune was founded, Saint-Groel were merely underground passages."

"Any traps we should know about?"

"There shouldn't be any since the tunnels are under routine maintenance.

Fenris knew she was speaking the truth since he didn't feel anything unusual as travelled through the tunnel. If there was even a single trap ahead of them, he would already "feel" it.

Years of exploring dangerous caverns and tombs back in Skyrim help develop his danger sense in "feeling" nearby hostiles and traps.

"Still, it would be best to be cautious. We are relying on you Fenris." Ellen spoke to him and he merely smiled back at her.

"Don't worry. I will do everything I can to keep you all safe."

As they continue to move through the passage, they found it be more complex than they thought. They were different paths left and right along with more stairways to lead further underground.

Some were concerned when they notice holes in the ceiling which could be traps, but Fenris merely brush it off as he walked under them and nothing happened.

It was then they finally saw an opening in front of them and Fenris once again went through to check for any dangers.

Fenris scanned the area, but he stopped when his eyes gazes upon something and everyone could notice his face was in awe.

"Fenris, what did you see?" Ellen spoke to get his attention.

"Everyone, you all need to see this." He replied, but his eyes remained fixed on what he was seeing.

When they came out to see what Fenris was look at, they soon shared the same expression of awe like him.

Before them was an ancient mural, which dictate a three-headed dragon that seems to be fighting a trio of warriors. Two of the warriors on the mural appear to be using spears, but the last one was wielding a bow.

There were also a number of images on the mural, but there was one that surprised Fenris, which he kept it to himself as everyone else look upon the mural.

'What was that symbol doing here?' Fenris thought before turning his gaze from the mural to Regin.

"Regin, can you please tell us about this mural?" He asked Regin about the mural.

"The mural depicts the battle between the Dragon and the Gods…"

Regin begun to talk about the myth that the mural represent. The Dragon were said to attack the pantheon of the Gods, but the Dragon was very powerful and the Gods fear they would be destroyed. Due to this, three goddesses from the same pantheon chose to instead tried to control the dragon instead.

The myth left mixed feelings in Ellen due to being from Zhcted, which revered dragons. Fenris also had mixed feelings due to his history with dragons back in his world. Tigre however looked upon the mural in admiration.

After a few moments discussing about the mural, the group was about to go through a passage on the other side of the cavern. However, Fenris suddenly stopped in his tracks and gestured the rest to do the same.

"Fenris, what is wrong?" Ellen asked after seeing his unexpected action.

"We are not alone…" He replied as he gazes on the passage which lead them to the mural.

It was then the group heard footsteps echoing from the passage. Regin was moved to the back while the rest took a defensive stance for any enemies they may be approaching.

In a matter of moments, a person appeared from the passage and his appearance startled everyone. The person in question was wearing a sinister looking set of black armor with red outlines which appears to be glowing.

In his right hand was a greatsword of similar design and it was a size that many felt it was too cumbersome to be used properly. In his left hand was a helm that matches the scheme as his armor and had multiple horns.

They saw that the person was a young man with black hair and a beard that was trimmed short. A noticeable aspect on his face was a light scar across his left eye.

At first glance, it would appear that the person was dressed as a demonic knight. However, Fenris knew better since he clearly recognizes the armor design.

"Daedric…" He muttered out as he took up a aggressive stance as the person put on the helm and strengthening his fearsome appearance.

"Fenris?" Ellen asked him as she held Arifar tightly in her hands. The person before her was emitting an aura of strength and it was something similar to the one Ellen felt when she was fighting Roland back then.

"At last, we have our reunion Fenris…" The figure said to the Dragonborn, who's eyes widen as he also recognized the voice.

"Etis..!"

After hearing Fenris shout out the name, Ellen and Tigre soon remembered it was the name of the same person he was fighting just before he came to their world. From what Fenris told them before, Etis was a dangerous opponent to face.

"Glad you remember me... Did you assume that you were the only one that came to this world?"

"I was hoping that was the case…"

Etis only made a light laugh as he approached the group, which Tigre responded by firing an arrow at his head.

"Foolish boy…"

However, Etis merely move his head to the side with unhuman speed and retaliated with a **Lightning Bolt** fired from his left hand.

"Die."

"Tigre!"

Everyone look in horror as the spell moved quickly towards the archer and would have been his end if not for Fenris. He quickly used **Greater Ward** to block the spell before to struck Tigre.

"Go everyone! Continue the mission! I will deal with Etis!" Fenris shouted to the group as he kept a firm eye on Etis."

"But…!"

"Go! This is my fight!"

Seeing that Fenris was serious, Ellen nodded and quickly lead everyone through the passage they were going to enter. Now only Fenris and Etis were alone in the cavern as they pointed their respective weapons at each other.

* * *

"Hermaeus Mora told me about you."

"Did he now? That is irrelevant…"

"You know the price of crossing a Daedric Prince..."

"Yet here I am still…"

In a few moments, the two charged at each other with their respective weapons ready. Fenris's dual katanas clashed with Etis's greatsword as the two warriors begun their rematch.

Etis swiftly swung his greatsword at Fenris, but he managed to dodge some of the slashes while successfully blocking the rest of the attack. Fenris made his counterattack, but Etis also successfully block each attack with his daedric greatsword.

As both warriors continue to battle each other with their weapons, they managed to lay down some hits. Their respective armors however were able to withstand the blows, but they nevertheless felt the force from each blow.

Still, the two refuse to yield and continue to fight as the clash of swords echoed across the cavern. Fenris and Etis soon were caught in a blade lock as they were now face-to-face.

"I must say that I am impressed you managed to have a Vanadis as a patron."

"What? How did you…"

Fenris got out of the blade lock and swung his katanas at Etis, but he once again blocked and soon were caught in another blade lock.

"You were not the only one who managed to get a patron. When I first came to this world, I managed to form a mutually beneficial relationship with someone in the land that these people call Brune."

"And he told you everything about from Zhcted?"

Fenris broke the blade lock again and managed to pushed Etis away, but Etis threw a throwing knife at him which managed to his arm. However, the dragonscale armor was too tough for the knife to penetrate.

Fenris and Etis once again entered their respective stances as they kept their eyes on one another.

"Indeed. He told me everything he knew about the kingdoms in exchange for my services. This world is everything I have hoped for." Etis said as he threw a number of throwing knives at Fenris.

While surprised at the move, Fenris merely deflected some of the knives while dodging the rest.

"What do you mean Etis?" Fenris soon remembered what Etis said during their first encounter. "Does the tome you found previous spoke about this world."

Etis made a light laugh as he kept his eye on Fenris. "Well then… Since you survived in this world for so long, I guess you deserve some sort of reward."

Fenris saw Etis drop his stance, but felt something was off and chose to wait it out. As risky as it seems, Fenris felt it was best to get some answers from him.

"When I was young, I learned that an ancestor of mine supposedly made a discovery, but was never officially confirmed. I devoted my time in searching for any records that my ancestor may have left behind."

"That would explain your previous ties with Hermaeus Mora…"

"Yes. Hermaeus Mora rewarded me well for my services and what I found astonished me. What I learned proved that I was more special than I ever imagined."

"To the point you broke your ties with Hermaeus Mora?"

Fenris spoke as their fight has now turned into a discussion. Despite Etis being a dangerous foe, he wants to get as many answers from him as possible.

"He was going to hold me back when I have just realized my destiny. He said I will pay dearly in time, but I stand before you alive and breathing. It like my ancestor is protecting me from harm."

"Does this ancestor of yours have some relation to the ruins we first fought at?"

"Unfortunately, this discussion went on long enough…" Etis soon retook his stance and charged at Fenris. Once again, the two re-engaged each other in combat.

Fenris thought of using his Shouts and his more powerful spells, but he fears he could risk weakening the integrity of the cavern's walls and risk a collapse. Etis possibly felt the same way since he been using only his greatsword for most of the fight.

The last thing these warriors need to be buried alive.

While they were trying to get the upper hand against one another as they continue to clash their weapons against one another, they soon hear the echoes of clashing blades and shouting from the passage which the group went through.

"Looks like your friends have their hands full as well." Etis remarked as he was caught in another blade lock with Fenris.

"No…" Fenris was more driven to defeat Etis and quickly return back to the group. Much to his surprise though, Etis then jumped back and sheathed his greatsword. Fenris wasn't sure what he has planned, so he kept his eyes on him.

"What are you doing?"

"As much I would like to continue, I have other matters to attend. You are free to go back to your friends."

"You are just giving up already?"

"No. I do wish to defeat you, but it will not be here. I will be a time and place of my choosing, so await the day we meet face-to-face once again. Farewell Dragonborn."

Before Fenris could say another word, Etis channelled a spell from his right hand and soon, a purple aura surrounded his body. In a few seconds, he vanished without a trace.

"A teleportation spell?" Fenris was surprised that his enemy knew such a rare spell, but he too has an important matter to deal with.

Sheathing his katanas, Fenris rushed towards the passage and moved as quickly as possible to aid the group. As he moves through the passage, the sounds of a battle became louder, showing he was on the right track.

"Please be okay everyone…" Fenris muttered as he finally saw an opening at the end of the passage.

* * *

It was then he entered another cavern and Fenris saw a small battle being waged. He was shocked to see the group battling Thenardier's soldiers, but it was then he saw Ellen battling a man of strong stature in plate armor and was wielding a large greatsword. They were fighting near a large door at the other end of the cavern.

From how ornate his armor was, Fenris believed that was Duke Thenardier himself.

"Time to cut the head off from the snake…" Fenris muttered as nobody noticed him yet, so he casted **Bound** **Bow** and the ghostly bow and quiver materialized.

Quickly preparing a shot, he aimed for Thenardier's head while he was currently in a blade lock with Ellen's Dragon Tool.

He fired the shot and flew straight to its target, yet Thenardier seem to felt it coming and using his left forearm to block it; using his plate gauntlet to minimize the damage.

Ellen and Thenardier noticed the arrow's appearance; the former realizing who it belonged to. Thenardier's own soldiers also noticed the arrow and turned towards the direction where it came from and were shocked of who they saw.

"Fenris!" Ellen shouted out as she saw the Dragonborn at the other side of the cavern. While Fenris was displeased of the failed shot, he dematerialized his **Bound Bow** and drew his katanas as he entered the fray.

All of Thenardier's soldiers were fearful of Fenris, but they also fear the wrath of the duke if they show cowardice. At this point, they don't know who to fear more, but they nevertheless showed their bravery.

However, Fenris made short work of a few that chose to charge at him; dropping dead before they could lay even a single strike at him.

"Are you three okay?" Fenris said to Tigrn, Regin and Rurick just as he positioned himself in front of them. In front of him was a well-built man with an emotionless expression on his face. From what he could tell, he was a step-up from the ordinary soldier.

"We are okay. Is Etis…?" Tigre said to Fenris; relieved that he come to their aid in time.

"He chose to flee." Fenris replied before he turned towards the enemy in front. "And you are?"

"Steid, and I have no business with you. Only for Earl Vorn and Princess Regin."

"You are much braver than the soldiers I fought…" Fenris replied as he entered a defensive stance. "However, bravery alone will not be enough to stop me."

Steid merely charge at Fernis; his sword clashing with Fenris's katanas.

'As I feared, I have no charges left…' Fenris thought as he saw that the enchantments on his katanas were not working; his fight against Etis has completely drained its reserves.

Nevertheless, his katanas were still potent weapons without its enchantments. Despite Steid's sword was apparently made of a stronger metal, Fenris could tell there was a subtle chip on the blade after clashing with his own.

Steid was surprisingly also a skilled swordsman; not like the regular soldier. Fenris could tell his opponent was being cautious in his attacks to avoid leaving an opening.

Just as Fenris continue to clash with Steid, he felt a rumble beneath his feet. Soon, he noticed that the entire cavern was shaking as pieces of rock begun to fall from the ceiling.

"An earthquake…?" He muttered as everyone begun to realized that the entire cavern was beginning to collapse.

"Retreat!"

"Evacuate!"

Everyone from both sides shouted out as it was apparent they have to leave the caverns before they were crushed by the rubble. The rumbling beneath their feet didn't help their anxiety for many had to put their hands on the wall to stay on their feet.

Fenris remained calm despite the earthquake due to experiencing similar events before in his adventures. Maintaining his balance, he helped many of his allies back to their feet as he tried to ensure no one is left behind to be buried alive.

He turned to see Ellen and Rurick running towards his position and saw that Tigre as behind them. However, Steid made his move and tried to attack Tigre, who managed to dodge sideways despite the rumbling.

"Earl Vorn, you will die here." Steid spoke coldly as he seeks to end his enemy's life despite the great risk to his own.

Just he was preparing another attack, Fenris moved quickly to intercept and managed to catch Steid's attention. Steid was forced to block a blow from Fenris, giving Tigre a chance to escape.

"Fenris, come on!" Tigre shouted at Fernis as he ran back to the others, urging him to follow."

"Just go!" Fenris didn't turn his head towards the archer as he kept his attention on Steid; the two currently caught in a blade lock.

'But…!"

"Go!"

Despite his fear of leaving Fenris behind to possibly die, Tigre nevertheless listened. The force of the earthquake intensified however and the archer lose his footing.

"You dare interfere…" Steid coldly spoke as he tried to break through Fenris to reach Tigre, now on the ground.

But the Dragonborn refuse to give ground as his attacks were blocked with ease.

"I promised that I will ensure the safety of my comrades…" Fenris only replied as he reengaged Steid as the cavern's integrity reached its limit.

As the two fight on despite the earthquake, Fenris soon notice that Tigre was still in the cavern with him.

"I told you get out of here Tigre!"

"I am trying!"

Tigre was trying to get back up on his feet, but the force of the earthquake reach the point it was difficult to stand up. He was also hampered by debris falling from the ceiling, which forced the archer to stay low.

Soon, the ceiling finally gave in and collapsed as rocks begun to rain upon them in large numbers.

"Tigre! Fenris!" He heard Ellen shout out their name from the passage, which was now blocked by piles of rocks, which blocked his only escape route.

"I guess this is how it ends…" Fenris only muttered as he closed his eyes and await what should be the end of his life. Even with his abilities, there was little he could do to survive a complete cave-in.

However, fate can be fickle…

* * *

"Uhhh…"

Fenris opened his eyes as he regained his consciousness. He remembered that several rocks fell near him and caused him to finally lose his balance. After that, he blacked out when something hit his head.

He was lying down on the ground and saw that somehow, he wasn't crushed by the collapse of the ceiling. Fenris saw he was now in a small chamber, which was created from the collapsed ceiling during the earthquake.

"Why am I still alive…" Fenris could only mutter as he tried to move his head despite feeling pain on the top. When he checked for a possible wound, Fenris was surprised when there was no blood.

Whatever struck his head, he didn't get any sort of head injury and all he got was a slight headache.

"Hermaeus Mora…"

Despite knowing how fickle the Daedric Prince is, he had a feeling that he had something to do with his survival. The unworldly being doesn't throw away powerful and loyal followers unless he has no choice like he did to Miraak.

When Fenris tried to get up, he felt a snag to his waist on his right. When he turned to see, she saw that one of his katanas was caught under large piece of rock. The only thing sticking out was the top part of the sheath and the hilt.

"Just my luck…"

He pulled on the hilt, but it didn't even budge. Fenris sighed as he realized that the katana in question was not recoverable and he doesn't have the proper materials to forge another.

It wasn't the first time he lost one of his weapons, but was a significant loss since he spends much time and effort in forging his katanas.

Forced to rip the straps connected to the buried stealth, Fenris was then able to free himself and he quickly looked around the small chamber he was trapped in.

It was then his eyes caught on something…

"Not a great way to die…" He muttered

It was Steid and he was lying on his back, his eyes wide open. However, Fenris saw that the lower part of the man's body was buried under rocks. Apparently, he wasn't as lucky as the Dragonborn.

"You should have run when you had the chance." Fenris said to the deceased Steid as he closed his eyelids. It was then he remembered he wasn't the only one here.

'Tigre…'

Despite the odds of Tigre surviving in the same manner as he did were very slim, Fenris knew he had to at least try.

Casting **Life Detect** , Fenris tried to see if Tigre managed to survive against all odds. If not, then he would have to tell the grim news to everyone. That is if he could ever dig his way out…

"What the…"

He said in shock as he felt not one, but two life forces down here with him. The only possibility that someone ran back here prior to the collapse. But such an act would be seen as suicide…

Fenris turned his head towards the wall of rubble which apparently where Tigre was when the cavern collapsed. He hoped to find someway to at least communicate with him, but he surprised to actually find a opening that was big enough for him to could crawl through.

Just he got on his belly, Fenris heard a voice from the opening.

"Bertrand?!"

The Dragonborn could tell it was Tigre's voice, but he was shocked that Bertrand was here since he never seen him in the cavern prior to the earthquake. He soon realized that Bertrand was the second life force he detected.

'You have such a loyal servant Tigre.' Fenris thought as he entered the opening and moved as quickly as he could.

He knew how loyal Bertrand was towards his master, Tigre. No doubt he rushed back to the collapsing cavern to aid him despite the risk to his own life.

* * *

in a matter of moments, Fenris was able to reach to the other side. The chamber was smaller than the one he was previous in, but there was enough room to at least crawl in.

Within the chamber was Tigre, who now sports some bruises across his face and was kneeling over a body.

"Tigre." Fenris shouted to catch Tigre's attention. The archer quickly turned his head and caught sight of the Dragonborn.

"Fenris! You are alive!"

"I could say the same to you."

Fenris got on his knees to get a better look on the one lying on the ground. As he expected and feared, it was indeed Bertrand and there was a deep gash on his forehead.

"Bertrand…"

With how bloody his forehead and the difficulty of his breathing, Fenris surmised that Bertrand suffered a concussion along with the usual blood lost.

"Please help him!"

"Stay calm Tigre. Just make some room." Fenris crawled towards Bertrand as Tigre tried to give him as much room as he could possible.

Upon reaching Bertrand, he touched his forehead with his right hand and channeled **Healing Touch.** In a few moments, the gash closed up while the old servant's breathing was returning to normal.

"He will live, but he needs to rest." Fenris to Tigre regarding his servant's condition.

"Thank the gods…" Tigre could only mutter out in relief.

The two were soon sitting back to back, thinking of their predicament. They were unsure if they would be rescued since the earthquake could likely collapsed the other passages to where they are now.

"Do you think Ellen will come for us?" Tigre spoke without turning his head.

"Knowing her, she would risk much to get us out. That is if we don't die from thirst…" Fenris replied.

Tigre couldn't argue with that fact. They didn't bring any water with them when everyone went underground. The archer surmised that they had at best a few days before dehydration take their lives.

Despite that, he refuses to give up hope.

"I know, but she will come for us. We just have to wait."

Unexpectedly, he didn't hear a word; he was expecting a reply from Fenris as usual. Turning around, Tigre notices that the Dragonborn was in one of his meditative states.

Tigre always wondered why Fenris enter this state during his free time. All Fenris told him that it was to clear his mind and relieve himself of negative emotions.

'It is going to be a while before Ellen reaches us, so…'

Tigre thought as he tried to copy Fenris's meditative stance. While he never meditated before in his life, he wanted to see if what it does was true or not.

When Tigre closed his eyes, nothing happened at first. However, he soon felt his consciousness fade into nothing…

Like his soul was being pulled from his body…

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I apologize for taking so long in writing this chapter. I faced some issues with my computer for the past few weeks and just when I had that resolved, my monitor died. By the time I was able to get a replacement, it was getting close to my family's vacation. I will be gone for a few weeks, so it would be some time before I return back to writing.  
**

 **As you would have already noticed, a key event has been altered. However, I intend to follow through the story in the light novel and the changes will not hamper Tigre's development.  
**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina, Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) From what I learned about her, she has a complex personality. It would be possible to add her to the harem, but I haven't finalized it yet.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 18**

* * *

"Ugh…"

Tigre muttered out as he soon felt his consciousness return. When he opened his eyes, he was flabbergasted where he was.

No longer he was in the collapsed cave, but he was standing in the middle of a void of darkness. Despite nothing was beneath him, Tigre could tell he was standing on solid ground.

"Where am I…?!"

"What…?"

Tigre was surprised to hear a voice to his right and turned to see what it was. He was more surprised to see it was Fenris.

"How are you here Tigre?!" Fenris shouted for he was just as surprised as him. He approached the archer with a serious expression.

"I don't know?! I just closed my eyes and…" Tigre spoke, but was interrupted by a voice coming from the void.

"I brought him here… My champion…" Tigre soon saw something materialised behind the Dragonborn. His eyes widened as a large eyelid appeared within the void surrounded with tentacles.

It then revealed an eye with an infinity symbol for a pupil and despite having no mouth, it was spoke clearly, but sinisterly as well.

Fenris quickly turned around and saw the being before him. Tigre watch in surprise as he kneeled down in front of it.

"My lord…" Fenris said in respect much to the archer's utter shock. "Why did you bring Tigre here?"

"To discuss something of importance…" It replied.

"Fenris! What is this thing?!" Tigre stated much to Fenris's shock. Before he could say anything, the archer watched as the eye gazes it attention to him.

"My apologizes, wielder of the Black Bow… I am Hermaeus Mora… Daedric Prince of Knowledge…" Tigre's eyes widened upon hearing the name.

He quickly recalled back to the time Fenris told of his service to the Daedric Prince and when Tir Na Fal's gave her warning about Fenris and his patron.

Tigre was more disturbed that Mora knew he wielded the Black Bow.

"How did you…"

"Know about the Black Bow…?" Mora said. "I know more of this world than you ever dream off…"

As Tigre was trying to comprehend what he heard, Fenris spoke out.

"My lord. Tigre has nothing to do with us."

"Oh it does my champion. You and the wieldier entered Saint-Groel to aid the Brune princess in her task… But now, the both of you are trapped and with no way to escape…"

While Tigre was shocked that the Daedric Prince knew everything that happened today, he and Fenris nevertheless listened to the otherworld being.

"For that, I offer you wielder of the Bow… Knowledge…"

"Knowle…" Tigre was interrupted as he felt a presence behind him.

He turned around and was shocked to see the Black Bow itself. "What…" He was more shocked when a dark aura appeared from the bow and formed into a silhouette of long-haired woman.

Fenris felt the same presence and calmly turned his head to see the silhouette.

"Hermaeus Mora…" The silhouette said to the Daedric Prince darkly.

While Tigre was startled from its appearance and moved out of the way, Fenris merely stood up and walk to the side.

"To think we would see each other again so quickly…" Mora calmly said as it begun to laugh lightly but darkly as well. "Tir Na Fal…"

"What?" Fenris muttered out, recalling the goddess's name from a book he read regarding the world's deities.

Tigre didn't say a word as looked at the silhouette that was Tir Na Fal in complete shock.

"I knew you would a find a way back here…" The goddess said. "And to think you have another Dragon-Blooded to serve."

Fenris could easily tell that she was referring to him, but now have more questions. 'Another Dragon-Blooded? The only other Dragonborn that followed Mora was Miraak…'

Hermaeus Mora merely replied. "My champion is the greatest of all my servants… Just like the wielder of the Bow is…"

"That is none of your concern…!" Tir Na Fal lashed back, but the Daedric Prince laughed it off. "What are you scheming?"

"I am giving the wielder a way out of their predicament..." Soon, Hermaeus Mora got the full attention of Tigre.

"A way out?" Tigre muttered in surprise.

However, the goddess wasn't amused as a sinister aura emerged her silhouette. "If you think I will let you…"

"Calm yourself… We would both benefit…" The Daedric Prince stated.

Fenris and Tigre watched as the two otherworldly beings entered a heated discussion.

"Benefit? What do you mean?

"You are already aware… The wielder and my champion are trapped in a cave-in and no hope of escaping… In time, they would perish and we would both lose our champions… And the Black Bow would be forever lost beneath the rocks…"

Tir Na Fal didn't say a word as the Daedric Prince continued on his proposition.

"I know the properties of the Black Bow as much as you… As I said before, I wish to offer knowledge to the wielder…"

"What do you have to gain?" The goddess however remains distrustful of the Daedric Prince.

"Simple… Our champions will live to see the next sunrise…" Hermaeus Mora stated. "And we can continue to see their growth…"

Tigre and Fenris gazes at Tir Na Fal as she stood silent as Hermaeus Mora merely gazes at her, waiting for an answer.

The goddess then finally came to a decision. "I don't trust you Hermaeus Mora and I know your ambitions… But I can see I have little choice…"

"So you accept…?" The Daedric Prince questioned.

"Yes…" The goddess answered begrudgingly.

Hermaeus Mora soon made a dark laugh which appeared to echo throughout the void. Tigre became tense as the otherworldly being soon turn its attention to him.

Much to his shock, a wave of energy emerged from the Daedric Prince's eye and flew into him. Fenris watched as the archer's eyes begun to glow brightly.

"What the…" Tigre could only mutter as something begun to enter his mind and it slightly overwhelmed him.

After the wave died down, Tigre shook his head as he tried to comprehend what happened. It was then recalled what appeared into his head. "The Black Bow?!"

"Yes…" Hermaeus Mora stated. "I have granted you the knowledge to use the Black Bow at its full potential. Use it wisely."

"But how do you…?!" Tigre tried to ask the Daedric Prince, he soon found himself blinded as a flash of light evolved the void.

It was then he heard Tir Na Fal's whisper into his ears.

"Use the knowledge that is given you, but not whatsoever trust Hermaeus Mora." The goddess stated. "The same applied to the Dragon-Blooded…"

Then everything went silent as Tigre lost feeling across his body again.

* * *

"Ah! Wah?" Tigre's body suddenly jerked as he regained feeling of his body. As he quickly looked around, Tigre saw he was back in the collapsed cavern in Saint-Groel. He looked at Bertrand and saw he still was unconscious.

"What of that…?" Tigre questioned what he has seen prior. "What that a strange dream?"

"It's not a dream I'm afraid." Turning around, he saw Fenris looking with serious eyes. "It seems that we both have explaining to do."

"Fenris…"

"Now you know that I still have connections with Hermaeus Mora. However, you seem to have a link to Tir Na Fal."

"But we…" Tigre muttered.

"If you are worried about Bertrand, I checked and he is apparently knocked out to the point he will not remember what he heard. Fenris said. "If it's about Ellen, it is matter we can't discuss with her. Unless you told her about…"

"No. She doesn't about Tir Na Fal. Did you…"

"She doesn't know about Hermaeus Mora's presence in this world. I think it would be best we keep this matter to ourselves…"

It was then Fenris begun to explain about his previous discussions with Hermaeus Mora. While sure what the Daedric Prince had planned for letting Tigre learn of its presence, Fenris decided it would be best to explain everything.

Fernis spoke of how Hermaeus Mora contacted him prior to the second battle with the Navarre Knights at the Orange Plains and again at the Perche Fortress. While he didn't like to hide it, Fenris felt that the Daedric Prince would be displeased if he explained about Valentina, so he left the fact out. Luckily, Tigre paid no mind and thought he was being told everything.

"Wait…" Tigre questioned. "Hermaeus Mora have a link to my world?"

"I am not too sure." Fenris replied. "The Daedric Prince doesn't give out such knowledge willingly."

"You are sure you trust this Daedric Prince?"

"I know Hermaeus Mora for several years now and as its favoured champion, the knowledge I get is truthful and free of deceit."

"And you called it Lord?"

"Hermaeus Mora values followers gives respect and appreciate its gifts. That is enough about me. It is your turn to explain."

Soon, it was Tigre's turn to explain about Tir Na Fal. He explained that during his recovery after being wounded by Roland back then, he felt the Black Bow wanted to lead him somewhere. Despite his injuries, he chose to follow the Bow's direction and left with Titta, who chose to accompany him. It was there he found a temple and explained to Fenris what happen within its walls.

"Let me get this straight…" Fenris asked. "You left the camp while still you're injured, brought Titta with you and entered a temple…"

"Yes." Tigre replied.

"Where Tir Na Fal possessed Titta and forces you to fire an arrow at her to prove if you are worthy of using the Black Bow…"

"Yes."

Fenris scratched his head trying to comprehend what he just heard. While it gives insight how Tigre was able to defeat Roland, he knew there was more to it.

"Does Titta remember what happened at that temple and being possessed?"

"Not quite." Tigre shook his head. "She does remember the temple, but she doesn't recall being possessed and what happened after."

The two went silent for a few moments before Tigre spoke once more. "What relationship does Hermaeus Mora have Tir Na Fal?"

"It is not clear, but it seems that Tir Na Fal does not trust Hermaeus Mora." Fenris surmised. "Which also extends to me."

"And Dragon-Blooded? Is she referring to your status as Dragonborn back in your world?"

"Possibly, but I am not certain. Hermaeus Mora knows the answers, but it doesn't tell me unless I do favours for the Daedric Prince…"

Tigre looked at Fenris as he saw signs of frustration. "Don't know why Tir Na Fal don't trust you, but you did much for me, Ellen and so many others. I definitely trust you regardless of your links to Hermaeus Mora."

Fenris then looked at Tigre with a smile. "I appreciate your trust, but I think this goddess will try to change your mind otherwise…"

Once again, the two became silent as Tigre gazes upon the Black Bow in his hand. It was then he felt the knowledge that the Daedric Prince gave him rush to his mind.

Fenris then broke the silence. "Are you sure you can make use what Hermaeus Mora provided you?"

"I think so." Tigre said. "From what I know now, the Black Bow reacts to the user's emotions."

"So I assume that the bow's strength is based on what the wielder is feeling?"

"I believe so, but how Hermaeus Mora know about…"

"Now is not the time." Fenris interrupted. "We need to get out of here."

"Right." Tigre then tried to focus his emotions while gripping the Black Bow. He tried to experience the relief of being free, but nothing happened.

"Why is nothing happening?" Tigre muttered.

"I think the bow reacts to certain emotions." Fenris said as he turns his gaze to Bertrand and got an idea.

"Tigre, I want to imagine what would happen if I'm wasn't here with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Imagine the moment where Steid was trying to kill you… Imagine what could happen if I wasn't there to block his blows."

"I would have died…"

"Would Bertrand let that happen?"

Fenris gestured Tigre to Bertrand, who still lying on the ground. "You were still on the ground when I was dealing with Steid. Seeing Bertrand here means that he came back for you despite the danger to his own life."

"Bertrand would risk everything for me…" Tigre's thoughts soon became filled with the possibilities that could occur if Fenris wasn't here.

He imagined Steid preparing the death blow and Bertrand suddenly appearing front of him. Seeing his attendant being cleaved by the blow as his blood splashed everywhere was a horrific sight for Tigre and filled him with sorrow.

But much to his surprise, Tigre felt the Black Bow beginning to vibrate. Upon snapping out of his imagination, the vibration stop.

"I can see the bow reacts to your grief…" Fenris noted. "Which you would feel if you lost Bertrand."

Tigre didn't say a word as he continues to gaze upon the Black Bow.

"I believe the Black Bow reacts more to negative emotions; fear, sorrow, anger… However, I believe we can twist those emotions into something positive."

"Like how Fenris?" Tigre questioned.

"Close your eyes and focus on the Black Bow in your hands." Fenris ordered.

As the archer closed his eyes and gripped onto the bow, the Dragonborn begun to put his plan to the test.

"Tigre… Think carefully… You care deeply for Bertrand and fear of losing him, but that would be a reality if we don't escape from this place… Not only that, Thenardier would have free reign over Brune." Fenris continued as he looked at Tigre's face. "You'll also risk losing Regin, Titta, your hometown of Alsace… Everything you hold dear in Brune."

Fernis then he spoke the words which he hoped would act as the catalyst.

"Do you wish to die here? Let all the work and sacrifices you have made as of now be all for nothing?"

At the very moment, Fenris felt a suffocating feeling across his body and saw the Black Bow vibrating in Tigre's grip. Soon, a black aura formed around the bow and slowly expanded outwards throughout the collapsed chamber.

"What…?" Fenris found his vision being enveloped by the darkness…

* * *

As for everyone that manage to escape the cave-in in Saint-Groel, they manage to return to the surface. Upon returning, Ellen found the bodies of the two men that were standing guard. She notices throwing knives lodged into each of their throats and surmised that they were killed by Etis before he confronted them.

As tragedy as it was, she has more pressing matters.

After giving orders to Rurick and some of the surviving soldiers to return back to the main army, Ellen left for Artishem with the remaining men with Regin in tow.

Ellen's goal was to secure the site of the cave-in so her soldiers could attempt to dig up the entire area. While she felt the odds of Tigre and Fenris surviving the cave-in were slim, she has to at least recover their bodies before their enemies does.

While the city was some distance away and they were tired, Ellen and Regin didn't take any breaks and reached the outskirts of Artishem in record them.

It was then they notice an astonishing sight as their mouths open in awe. From within the city, a streak of black light flew straight into the sky. Ellen and Regin swore that the tip of the black light was shaped like a dragon.

The light remained visible for a few moments before vanishing.

"What was that?" Regin muttered.

"I am not sure, but we are still going!" Ellen replied.

Upon seeing that light, the Vanadis felt there was hope for Tigre and Fenris.

When they entered Artishem, it was a tragic sight for much of the city was destroyed. Anything made of wood were turned into rubble while those made of stone were blackened by the fire and the resultant soot.

Around them were the survivors of the fire that took their homes and loved ones. They either wandering down the streets in despair or searching through the rubble for anything to survive on.

As painful as it was, the group continued their way towards the center of city and were in awe once again.

Before them was a large crater which was shaped like a bowl and the pavement slabs around it were destroyed completely. It was something that couldn't be made naturally or by human hands.

Just as Ellen approached the crater, she heard a recognizable voice.

"Hey! Anyone up there?! We could use some help down here!"

"Fenris?!"

"Ellen?! We are down here!"

Rushing to the end of the crater, Ellen saw it was indeed Fenris. Seeing his smile brought her much relief though she notice one of his katanas was missing.

Beside him was Tigre, who was struggling to stand up, his clothing were in tatters and was carring Bertrand on his back.

Ellen quickly skidded down the crater and made her way to them.

"Are you two okay?" Ellen asked as he grabbed on to Tigre, who was at the verge of collapsing.

"…Ellen?" Those were the only words he could say before he fainted from exhaustion.

"Tigre will be alright, but he needs rest." Fenris assured Ellen. She turned to him and saw that despite being covered in dirt and soot, he was relatively still in good shape.

"You two had me worried back there..." She had tears building up at the edge of her eyes, but she quickly recomposed herself.

She soon turned to Bertrand and saw there was good amount of blood on the top of his head, but there was no wound.

"Is he…?"

"No, Bertrand is still alive but he been unconscious for some time now. He ran back to Tigre during the cave-in, but I surmised he was struck by one of the rocks."

"Even in that tremor, he risked his life to help Tigre."

"Indeed. Tigre should be happy to have someone which such loyalty…"

It was then a rope was thrown near their feet. They looked up see Regin and the few soldiers with her had the rope secured and were ready to pull them up.

Fenris took over carrying Bertrand while Ellen was doing the same for Tigre. They both held onto the rope tightly as they were being pulled up.

"By the gods…" Fenris muttered as he finally had a good view of Artishem after it was gutted by the fire.

The burned structures and the state of the survivors was painful for the Dragonborn to see. It reminded of the Civil War back in Skyrim, where many cities were devastated due to sieges back and forth.

Despite seeing the state the survivors were in, Fenris knew there was little he and others could do for them. It was relief that the survivors didn't do anything rash as the group prepare to leave the city and return back to the Silver Meteor Army.

* * *

When the group returned back to the Silver Meteor Army camp, Fenris, Ellen and Regin made their way to the main tent to report what happened at Saint-Groel to the others.

In the tent with them were Rurick, Mashas, Lim and Mila and Gerard. They all head different reactions upon hearing what occurred back at the cavern.

"First of all... It is a relief to see you all are safe." Mashas said as he bowed.

"It was apparently not our fate to perish in that cave-in… Or may be were fated to escape alive…" Fenris noted, which Ellen nodded in agreement.

Ellen then begun to discuss the reason for the cave-in at Saint-Groel. While were talks that Thenardier could have a hand in the cave-in, it was refuted since it was virtually impossible for someone to do so artificially.

It was then everyone's attention was directed at Fenris.

"This Etis is from your world right?" Mila questioned. "You said he also wielded magic, so could he have something with the cave-in."

"Yes and no." Fenris replied back. "I heard of spells capable of shattering rock, but to cause a cave-in of that magnitude would require a large amount of magicka."

"And it would be something you would easily sense?"

"Indeed. When we were fighting against Thenardier, I didn't sense any form of magic in the cavern. It clear that it was just coincidence that the cave-in occurred at that very moment."

As Fenris said those words, Titta came into the tent with tray that had a number of cups filled with teas. She then placed the cup before each person in the tent.

"Tigre, how is he?" Ellen asked the maid.

"He is currently resting. While he has a few bruises and signs of weakness, he has no serious injuries." She replied.

"What about Bertrand?" Fenris then asked. "Did he wake up."

Titta shook her head. "No. He hasn't opened his eyes since he was brought here. Do you mind if you could check on him again?"

"Of course. When I have time, I will do another check up."

"Thank you." Giving a bow, Titta soon left the tent and with that, everyone begun to discuss once more.

Mila was the first to speak and it was regarding troop movement of Thenardier's army. Fenris and Ellen that the Duke escape during the cave-in and was likely planning his next move after regrouping with his army.

"Thenardier could try to recuperate his army and rebuild its strength after the losses we inflicted on him." Fenris surmised on the Duke's possible moves. "I do recall that his army still outnumber our own, so he could try to attack first and attempt to overwhelm us."

"Either way, we have to make our own preparations." Lim stated.

"What if Etis appears once again?"

Mila asked a very important question. Since Etis appeared in Saint-Groel, there was the chance he could appear again.

All eyes were at Fenris as he made his response.

"I am not sure very sure of Etis's true motives, but I could tell that he doesn't reveal himself on a whim. If he does though, I will not hold back on him."

"You lost one of your katanas back at Saint-Groel though." Ellen said much to the surprise of everyone in the tent. "Would that hamper your ability to fight?"

Fenris merely shook his head.

"Remember that I am trained to use all sorts of weapons. While the losing that katana was a significant lost, it would not hamper me."

He stated as he looked at his last remaining katana on his hip. While the Black Bow allowed him and Tigre to escape, it also vaporised his katana and made it impossible to recover.

"I can't afford to risk losing my last katana, so I will only use in dire circumstances." Fenris turned his gaze to Ellen. "Do you mind if I procure a weapon from the armory for my use?"

"There is no need to ask Fenris." She replied with a small smile.

"Thank you. With everything we been through, I believe we deserve at least a good night rest." The meeting soon ended with almost everyone leaving the tent and going their separate ways for the night.

As for Fenris, he was making his way to the tent where Bertrand was resting to check on his status before going to the armory.

* * *

Sitting in the center of his own tent, Tigre had his wounds treated and wore a clean set of clothes. However, he was silent as he gazed upon the Black Bow gripped in his hands.

It was then a voice echoed through the tent, but it was something that only Tigre could hear.

"So, you did it."

After what he experienced at Saint-Groel, Tigre had a feeling where the voice was coming.

"You were able to use the full extent of the bow with the help of Hermaeus Mora and the Dragon-Blooded. As distasteful as it is, I see the benefits of using what they taught you against them when the time comes…"

Tigre didn't say a single word upon hearing those words. After a few minutes, the voice realize that the archer wasn't going to listen.

"I can tell you're still placing your faith in the Dragon-Blooded. He will show his true colours in time. I will return when you are in a better mood."

With that, the voice vanished from Tigre's ears. Yet, he found himself deep in thought.

Tigre begun to recall being the dreamscape with Fenris, watching Hermaeus Mora and Tir Na Fal having their heated discussion. He shuttered upon remembering the Daedric Prince's appearance and its calm yet sinister voice.

Of all the things Tigre have seen throughout his life, the ever-gazing eye of Hermaeus Mora would be something he would never forget.

"Tigre? Are you here?" He was broken from his thoughts by a voice. Tigre turned to the entrance of the tent and saw it was Fenris.

"Oh, its you Fenris."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine I suppose." Tigre turn his gaze towards the Black Bow before returning back to Fenirs. "You were playing with my fear back then."

Fenris made a light frown as he thought back that particular moment back at Saint-Groel. "I know it was cruel, but for good reason. Your fears would have become reality if we didn't escape and it was those same fears that allowed you to use the bow to its full power."

"True, but the way you said those words… I don't know. It felt so real in my head."

"I have a way with words."

Tigre was quiet for a few moments before he ask a question that was in his head for some time.

"How is Bertrand?"

Tigre asked the Dragonborn, who shook his head lightly.

"He still hasn't woken up yet. At best, he would be out for at least a day or two."

"I see…" Tigre sadly said.

Fenris walked up to Tigre and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Bertrand was more than willing to put his life on the line for you. He also lived though the cave-in and that all that matters."

"But I almost lost him…"

"At least you have someone close to you still alive…"

Tigre was quiet as he took in what he heard and soon remembered Fenris's life story months back.

"As you already know, I don't remember much about my hometown or my family. The closest thing I had to a family was my adopted father and the mercenary group I was raised in..."

Fenris closed his eyes as he called his life prior to becoming the hero he was today.

"At the time, gold is all that matters to us. While we prefer contracts that were moral and just, making ends meet were more important than anything else. Whenever we meet victory or defeat on a battlefield, we just lick our wounds and make our way to another. We knew that each battle we enter could be our last…"

He then remembered the death of his adopted father and the destruction of the mercenary group he fought with for most of his life.

"I felt my heart being torn when I lost my adopted father in battle. I then felt my heart ripped to shreds when the mercenary group I considered my family being wiped out. At the time, I once thought of taking my own life…"

Fenris then took a deep breath as he looked at Tigre with determined eyes.

"But I then realized it was something my adopted father or my comrades would have not wanted… I realized that I still had something of great value and that is my pride and honor… My pride of making a difference and my honor in living on for the sake of my fallen comrades. Even when I realized my fate of being a Dragonborn, I still kept my pride and honor."

Tigre was silent as he took it all in. However, he and Fenris soon heard a voice from outside the tent.

"Well said Fenris." They move their heads to see it was Ellen entering the tent. "Well said."

"Ellen?" Fenris said in surprise. "How much did you hear?"

"Just when you were explaining your life as a mercenary." She replied. "A life I can relate…"

"Wait, you mean...?"

"Yes. Before I became a Vanadis, I was also a mercenary. And like you, I had my pride but as a soldier." Ellen said with a smile.

"You picked up your weapon?"

"Yes." Fenris nodded. "I already put it into my tent."

Ellen nodded in reply as she then turned to Tigre.

"So, what will you do now?"

Upon being asked, Tigre first asked Fenris on what was Thenardier's next move. Like he did in the prior meeting, Fenris merely stated the possible plans that the Duke could do. With the information, Tigre decided to wait till tomorrow to see what plan Thenardier has in store and make preparations from there.

While having concerns of Tigre's decision, Ellen nevertheless accepted it. Calling it a night, Fenris and Ellen left the tent and went their separate ways.

None of them are sure what would happen tomorrow, but it was clear to everyone that the climax of the Brune Civil War was at hand.

* * *

 **Here is another update to my story. Despite some setbacks after coming back from vacation, I was able to finally complete this chapter. The next chapter will mark the end of first arc, but it would be some time before I could get to it. I just graduated from college a few months ago and is now currently searching for a job, so please be patient for the next update.  
**

 **Some time ago, I've read up what information I could about the latest volume of the light novel. While it does complicate matters with my initial plans with my story, I still intend to follow through with what I have despite the possibility of changes on the way.**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina(?), Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) After what I read about the latest volume,** **I haven't decided yet if** **Valentina and Fine are still feasible to be in the harem or not.  
**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 19**

* * *

A day has passed since the incident at Saint-Groel and the key members of the Silver Meteor Army were preparing a meeting. Fenris was walking alongside with Lim as the two were making their way to main tent.

"Are you sure you want to wield that?" Lim questioned as she looked at Fenris's new weapon in his hand. "I thought you would taken up two swords instead.

In the Dragonborn's hand was a longsword, which meant to be wielding with two hands. Lim was confused since she thought Fenris prefer dual weapons and mobility. Even if he wanted to reserve his last katana for key battles, he could have wielded dual swords instead.

"I'm a master in many forms of armaments and I have decided to take up one of my people's favourite weapons." Fenris answered. "In Skyrm, a guard once complimented me for my skill in using two-handed weapons, saying that the gods gave me two hands and I make use of both of them."

"I remember that you me that your people excel in combat."

Lim recalled the time when Fenris told her about his people, the Nords.

"Don't worry about me Lim. When it comes to two-handed swords, I know some tricks that you never seen before."

"But what about Dragonbane, the blade you always have sheathed on your back?"

Lim pointed to katana, which was always on Fenris's back, she only saw him draw it out once and that was months ago.

"Like as its name states, Dragonbane's enhancement only work effectively against dragons. While the blade can kill men, the same enchantment does little effect to them. It is also the only the one of its kind, so I will only use it against dragons unless I have no choice."

Fenris said as the two soon caught sight of the main tent.

"I see. Just be careful if when we are in battle." Lim only said as they entered the tent.

"You know I am." He replied.

Upon entering, they saw the Tigre, Ellen, Mila, Regin, Gerard and Mashas.

"Fenris, Lim, you arrived just in time. We were about to start the meeting."

Ellen said as the two took their seats. She then caught sight of Fernis's longsword.

"And I am rather surprise you would pick a longsword."

"You are not the only one surprised." Fenris gestured to Lim, who coughed lightly. "Anything important we need to discuss?"

"Well, we received two important messages." Mashas said which started the meeting. "One was sent from the Zhcted Kingdom. To be more accurate, it came from Lebus Territory."

"Lebus?" Fenris said as he got a good hunch who sent that message. "Elizavetta."

Ellen frowned upon hearing name her bitter rival.

"We assume she wishes to strike a friendship with Tigre and possibly Fenris as well. She has already sent five hundred barrels of pickled fish oil and three hundred barrels of alcohol. They are currently in the northern port of Crotoy and we can bring them here immediately if you two wish."

"Friendship? I'm not that famous." Tigre was bewildered of what he heard as he cocked his head.

He turned to Ellen, who retained her resentful frown and then to Mila, who merely shrugged.

"As for me, I am a different matter." Fenris however knew of his reputation and knowing from his first encounter with the Lightning Vanadis, it was clear she still seeks to turn him to her side.

"Indeed. Your activities should not have yet reached Lebus. She may have interest in Tigre since Eleonora is cooperating with him, but you likely have her full attention. Either way, she is trying to have a connection with the two of you in case you should win the battle."

Mila said as an ill smile slowly appeared on her lips.

"However, her relationship with Eleanora is very bad."

Fenris wasn't surprise for he seen Elizavetta in person and saw the deep animosity between her and Ellen. He turned to Ellen and saw that Mila's words sank in as she spoke in a displeased tone.

"She was the reason I had to leave for Zhcted that day." Ellen referred to the day she had to come to the aid of her friend, Sasha. "And she had the nerve to try to bribe Fenris to join her side, right in front of me…"

"And from what Ellen told me prior to facing her, she also has connections to both Thenardier and Ganelon." Fenris followed up.

"Then it would be better to refuse then." Tigre said, but was stopped by Fenris and Ellen, the latter shaking off her animosity.

"You shouldn't be that hasty. Elizavetta went to a lot of trouble giving you all those supplies and rejecting it could strain your relations with her."

"Indeed. I would turn it down if it was sent to me, but this is addressed to you. If she sent it over for free, then I doubt it's poisoned."

Tigre then turned to Mashas and after getting his advice, he then tasked Gerard to check the goods. Fenris smiled when Tigre also ordered a significant portion of the goods be transferred to Artishem.

Seeing what they been through, those people could use any sort of relief.

"Now that is covered, what is the second message?" Fenris asked Mashas.

"It is from the Royal Palace, from Badouin."

"Badouin?" Fenris never heard of the name, but Tigre did yet couldn't recall where.

"He is the Prime Minister of our country. Pierre Badouin."

Many in the tent were surprised to hear that the Prime Minister of Brune contacted them.

"The Prime Minsters, why did he…?" Tigre asked.

"He said His Majesty has finally awoken." Mashas replied, which definitely caught everyone's attention.

They were more surprised to learn that Badouin just arrived in the camp with an escort of soldiers.

* * *

Fenris and the others were waiting in the tent while Gerard went out to lead the Gerard here. In a few moments, a round-faced elderly man wearing a gray uniform came into the tent. He had a grey beard and mustache which extended from his face.

He flinched when he caught sight of Fenris due to hearing stories, but Gerard however came into the tent and assured him that Fenris means no harm. Nevertheless, the old man remain cautious around the Dragonborn.

'The Prime Minister is quite wary of me. Can't say I blame him.'

Fenris knew of his fearsome reputation in Brune and it would take some effort to remove the negative aspect from the rumors, which could only be done in peacetime.

He merely placed it in the back of his head as he observed Tigre and Badouin discussing about the former's involvement in the civil war in Brune.

"I heard His Majesty awoke from Earl Rodant. Please tell us, why you came here in person?" Tigre asked.

"I wished to meet you and know your intent." The Prime Minister answered.

Everyone in the tent listened as Tigre begun to explain himself to Badouin regarding the incident in Alsace to his ongoing military achievements in Brune.

Upon being asked by Badouin what would be his next course of action, Tigre merely state that he would defeat Thenardier and after assuring Alsace's safety, he would return back to Zhcted as their prisoner of war.

Seeing that the Prime Minister was surprised upon hearing Tigre's proclamation. Upon being asked about Durandal that Roland left him, Tigre merely stated he will return it.

Badouin was taking in all her heard from the "traitor" when Fenris then brought himself into the discussion.

"As you heard by now Prime Minister, Tigre has no dangerous ambitions. All he wants is to defend Alsace."

Upon seeing Tigre nodding his head in agreement, Badouin then turned to Fenris.

"What about you? I've first heard of you from the few survivors from Dinant. I didn't believe them at the time due to how ridiculous it was. A demon who wore a suit of dragonscale armor and wield destructive magic in his hands sounded like nonsense to me…"

Badouin then made a deep sigh as he continued on.

"But I begun to take interest as when sightings of you slowly circulated throughout Brune. Each rumor I heard of you were more unreliable than the last. The Navarre Knights stated you shouted to sky and called forth a storm and the most recent rumor claimed that you have a talking dragon comes at your beck and call. As of now, many are unease by just hearing your name."

Fenris took a deep breath as he begun to explain himself.

"What you heard is indeed true, but while my reputation in Brune may not be the best, I can assure you that I have no desire to bring chaos to the kingdom. The only reason I fight is to protect innocents from those who would harm them, which I been doing here all this time. We were considered enemy in the past, but I am here now as an ally even if you and the rest of Brune never consider me as one for many lifetimes."

As Badouin was comprehending everything he heard from Tigre and Fenris, the former decided to change the subject.

"Regin, your Highness." Tigre said as he gestured to the girl, who was unsure it was best time to talk about such an important subject.

"You believe she is her Highness, Regin?"

The Prime Minister said in an indifferent tone.

"I have little choice but to believe. She already known something that only known to his Highness and me. I also cannot think her appearance just a mere coincidence."

Tigre stated it was the truth, which Fenris knew it was going to be a difficult to convince him. After all, only a few in Brune knew about Regin's true gender.

While Badouin does agree with Tigre's words somewhat, he nevertheless state that without proof, no one would believe Regin was royalty.

"Would it be pointless to return to Saint-Groel again?" Ellen lamented, which Fenris then recalled his experience in the caverns.

He wasn't sure of the extend of the damage caused by the earthquake back then, but Saint-Groel was likely now inaccessible and excavating the tunnels would be both very dangerous and time-consuming.

Surprisingly, Badouin stated that only the upper levels of Saint-Groel collapsed and the debris could all be removed in time. He also proposed to Regin to come to the capital, Nice.

"How is Father's condition?" She asked the Prime Minister.

"It's not good." Badouin replied. "He kept it hidden from you, but his Highness suffered from an illness even before the battle of Dinant. Slowly, his health has deteriorated."

Many in the tent were in shock hearing the news especially Regin, who was rendered speechless.

Mashas then begun to explain what he knows about the king's state.

"From what I know, his weakening body has reached his mind as well... The best doctors have prescribed a variety of medicines, but there is no improvement whatsoever."

Tigre quickly turned to Fenris with a hopeful expression. "Fenris, is it possible to use your Restoration spells to cure his Majesty?"

The Dragonborn was deep in thought for a few moments before he made his reply.

"Tigre, you must understand that while there is the possibility I can cure the king's illness, healing the damage done to his body is another. If this illness already done its toll, then even curing it may not ensure his survival even with my spells. Worse case scenario, the best I could is to delay the inevitable…"

Everyone in the room is silent upon hearing his words. While it would be painful to hear, the Dragonborn knew it was the truth. In the end, Fenris knew that he couldn't save everyone despite his powers and for diseases, even best of Restoration spells have their limits.

"I understand. We'll go to the Royal Capital."

Tigre broke the silence as everyone they turned their attention to him.

"Even if Fenris said was true, we can still hope for his Majesty's well-being. Besides, if her Highness can meet his Majesty, his condition may improve even if a little." The archer stated. "However, we cannot avoid a battle with Duke Thenardier if we do."

"He is right." Fenris said. "Thenardier would try everything to prevent Regin from reaching Nice. He is essentially the only barrier left to ending this civil war."

Every person in tent agreed with Tigre and Fenris. If there is going to be decisive battle that would decide everything, it would happen on the way to the capital.

* * *

After Badouin left the camp, the Silver Meteor Army begun to make preparation for the trip to Nice. In the next morning, they begun to make their way to the capital.

Before they left, Fenris noted that the Thenardier could either try to recuperate what is left of his army or hire mercenaries. However, Tigre stated that the Duke knows that he will be finished if Regin reaches Nice. He would no doubt make one last attempt to stop them once and for all.

When the army were resting after marching for most of the day, Mashas then pointed out on the map which would likely be the Mereville Plains, which was some distance away from Nice.

Not surprisingly, when the Silver Meteor Army arrived at the plains three days later, Thenardier's army were already there.

Now both armies set up their war camps and become to make preparations for the battle that was about to come.

As for the rule of engagement if the two armies clash, everyone agreed it is highly unlikely Thenardier has any more dragons, so they would be no need for Fenris to call in Odahviing.

However, in the main tent within the Silver Meteor Army's camps, Fenris declared something which didn't go well with some of the commanders.

"Are you sure Fenris? I can't say I agree with this." Ellen had a frown on her face.

"I know, but I already told you all my reason for it." He replied without hesitation.

Fenris surprised everyone when he stated he would limit his usage of his magics and Shouts in battle; only using them in dire circumstances.

Seeing how the people of Brune would view him as a danger, Fenris knew that it was going to happen sooner or later. No doubt, many of the people in this world aren't as accepting of magic as the people in Tamriel.

Fenris stated he would act "more human" in hopes to put those who don't now or understand him at ease.

"But, you are essentially…" Mila said, but Fenris stopped her.

"Weakening myself? I been training with a sword for most of life and that long before I learned magic. I'll be fine."

Ellen and Mila were concerned about Fenris willingly hampering his ability to fight. However, knew better than to doubt him for the Dragonborn is powerful even without his special abilities.

"Even if Fenris does not use his spells and Shouts, his presence will nevertheless demoralize the enemy." Lim noted to everyone.

"Well… It is your choice, but just before when we go to battle." Tigre advised the Dragonborn, who merely smirked.

"I've been in hundreds of battles before. I know what I am doing."

After some time deliberating on how to engage Thenardier and deciding to place Regin as the Supreme Commander, they begun to mobilize their army and prepare for what was likely the final battle.

The Battle of the Mereville Fields would ultimately decide the fate of all of Brune.

* * *

It was at the start of dawn when the Silver Meteor Army and Thenardier's army entered the fields. The sky was covered with thick grey clouds as rain poured upon the soldiers of both sides, which only worsen their anxiety.

Nevertheless, the two armies entered their respective formations. Mashas was with Regin as they observed the enemy's formation.

"So they are going with the Four Spears Formation…" He said as he stroked his grey beard.

Created by House Thenardier, the Four Spears Formation involves of the use of spearmen and attacking in aggressive waves. Despite his concerns, Regin was able to put him at ease.

As where the others were positioned within the Silver Meteor Army, Tigre and Mila commanded rear reserve, Ellen and Fenris commanded the Right Wing and Lim commanded the Left Wing, which Mashas would join shortly.

Moments later, both armies blew their war horns and thus starting the battle. The first to clash was the Right Wing of the Silver Meteor Army and the Left Wing of Thenardier's army; both of their cavalries charging at each other while those on foot follow.

Many soldiers following Thenardier were fearful of by the Zhcted Army, which comprised of all of the Right Wing. Despite that, they refuse to yield and were determined to fight with everything they got.

The Silver Meteor Army's Right Wing was the first to inflict casualties by throwing a wave of spears at the charging enemy. Those without shields were quickly killed and those who had them blocked the attack, but were knocked to the ground and then trampled.

Thenardier's Left Wing however didn't stop their charge and pierced through enemy soldiers who didn't have shields. Against those with shields, the spearmen used their weapons to their advantage by keeping at a distance while finding an opening in the defenses to inflict damage.

"Like fighting a hedgehog." Fenris muttered as he fighting on foot with the rest of the soldiers. His presence on the battlefield helped bolstered the morale of the allies while dampening the enemy's own.

He had many experiences fighting enemy wielding polearms, which are more threatening when fighting in dense groups. Some of the enemy soldiers tried to run him through with their spears, seeing he has no shield.

However, his speed and reflexes easily make up for it as Fenris cut off the spearheads of their weapons without difficulty. With his strength, he could cleave through their chainmail armor and knock back those who used their shields to block.

However, the sharpness of the longsword he using pales in comparison to his katana, he can't just strike at the enemy knights and their plate armor as he could before. Instead, Fenris focused on finding weaknesses in their armor to exploit such as the helm's visors and exposed joints.

'Like old times…' He thought as jabbed his longsword into the throat of an enemy soldier; reminiscing of his life as a mercenary and having none of the luxuries he obtained upon learning his fate as a Dragonborn.

As time passed, the battle soon became bloody enough that the rain alone couldn't wash it away. All across the damp, blood-stained grass of the plains are broken shields, splintered spears and mangled bodies.

Many soldiers on the Silver Meteor Army's side were lost as their shields were split open and were skewered until they were died. The same applied to the soldiers on Thenardier's side as they lose their spears and were killed before they could draw their swords or daggers.

"They showing much more resolve than I anticipated." Fenris slew many soldiers as his longsword was stained in blood. However, the other soldiers were not daunted by the death of their comrades and keep on charging at him.

However, the Dragonborn kept on fighting as broke their spears and then delivered killing blows.

"Fenris!"

Upon hearing Ellen's voice from the right, he turned to see the Wind Vanadis beset by many of Thenardier's soldiers.

Fenris remembered she was leading the spearhead of the attack and from the look of things, the enemy managed to stop her advance and was charging at her with anything they had in hand.

Seeing that Ellen was in the need of assistance, Fenris made his way to her while fending off his attackers.

"These guys are awfully stubborn." Fenris noted as he reached Ellen and was killing enemy soldiers attacking from the right.

"I know. It seems they are buying time for reinforcements or for the center to win." Ellen replied as she cut down her attackers with Arifar to her left, feeling a bit of relief that Fenris was now at her side.

Despite their presence and the death of many soldiers by their hands, Thenardier's soldiers continued their assault at Ellen's and Fenris's positions.

It became more problematic for the two when they receive a report of a group of enemy soldiers attacking the right frank of the Zhcted army.

Their location is easily identified a large flag with the markings of House Thenardier.

"An attack from three sides?" Fenris saw that the Thenardier was slowly gaining the upper hand since the Right Wing wouldn't be able to withstand such an assault. In time, the Zhcted army begun to slowly retreat.

Nevertheless, he refused to give ground as he fought off another wave of attackers. After cutting their spearhead off, he quickly grabbing the blade with his left hand and then with his right.

Much to their surprise, Fenris swung the hilt and pommel at their heads with such force it knocked them to the ground.

Taking he left himself vulnerable, an duo of spearmen charged at the Dragonborn. However, Fenris kept his right hand gripped on the blade of the longsword as he lodged the hilt onto one of the spearman's neck, killing him as blood seep from the wound.

After Fenris removed the hilt off his dead attacker neck, he grabbed the grip with left hand and delivered a pommel strike on his other's attacker's chin, disorientating him. Now gripping his longsword properly, Fenris then delivered a slash onto the spearman's throat and he dropped to the ground, choking on his own blood.

'What was that?' Ellen mentally noted as she never seen such techniques before; using the hilt and pommel as a weapon is very unorthodox.

She didn't think about for very long as she refocused her efforts in killing the enemy, who kept on their assault despite the losses they are sustaining.

However, the fighting is starting to take a toll on Ellen and Fenris. Despite the two of them managed to kill close to a hundred soldiers, the enemy keep on coming.

'Thenardier must have put up large bounty on our heads…' Knowing how much he, Tigre and Ellen were much of thorn on the Duke's side, it would be natural he would handsomely reward anyone who manage to capture or kill them.

It was definitely one of the factors that would drive an ordinary soldier to bravely if foolishly charge headlong against a powerful enemy.

It was then he and Ellen saw the enemy flag in the distance suddenly dropped.

Fenris smirked as he knew what happened.

"Our reinforcements have arrived Ellen." He said to her for the enemy detachment at the right, they were being attacked for a detachment from the Silver Meteor Army.

Lead by Tigre and Mila, they wiped out the entire detachment and allowed the Zhcted army to retreat.

"Are you safe Ellen?"

On his horse, Tigre rode up to her with Mila beside him.

"Yes… Fenris was here to help me…"

While very fatigued from the fighting, Ellen was able to give a reply.

"How are you handling without magic."

Mila asked Fenirs, who gave a tired sigh before smiling.

"Nothing to worry about me… I told you I'll be fine."

Due to the sudden appearance of Tigre, Mila and the Right Wing, the Left Wing of Thenardier's army were in a state of confusion and were being pushed back.

Lim, Mashas and their units were struggling against Thenardier's army's Right Wing however due to the enemy's Four Spear Formation. They manage to turn the tide to their side when they cleverly revised their formation of their forces.

While making their charge, the enemy soldiers haven't notice the Right Wing of the Silver Meteor Army retreating. Before they knew it, they were ambushed from the left and right.

The enemy were unprepared and were quickly killed before they could use their weapons. The enemy commander ordered a counter-attack, but it was outmaneuvered once more.

He was then forced to request for reinforcements, but it was denied as the entire reserve were now in the fray against the Silver Meteor's Army's Right Wing.

With Thenardier's army suffering heavy losses and were in disarray, the battle was now in the favour of the Silver Meteor Army.

* * *

"So… This it how it ends…"

Fenris muttered as he was Tigre, Ellen, Mila and a detachment of soldiers. Before them was Duke Thenardier himself.

Unlike the rest of his army who dropped their weapons and routed from the battlefield, the Duke remained on the field and was prepared to face his fate.

The Dragonborn listened as Tigre asked the Duke why he ordered the attack on Alsace. While surprised at first, Thenardier then gave his reasons why he committed as an act.

He is stated that it was to prevent Zhcted from taking the town. By turning the area into a wasteland, it would demoralize them if they invade Brune.

'Scotched earth?' Fenris recalled the time when he was fighting in the Skyrim Civil War.

There were times when the Imperials were forced to abandon forts and outposts, which they occasionally destroy their own supplies to prevent the enemy from using them. The same applied to the Stormcloaks.

Despite that, both sides of the civil war never resorted to burning down an entire town or city like Thenardier tried to do.

Fenris could see the anger in both Tigre's and Thenardier's eyes, yet the latter hatred was much stronger for the former was responsible for his son's death.

"You wish to kill him for what he tried to do to Alsace?" Fenris asked the archer, who didn't reply as he gripped his bow.

"Look… I understand what you are feeling, but killing for revenge sake isn't right." The Dragonborn stated. "If you must kill… Don't let your vengeance or anger consume you."

Tigre was quiet for a few moments before he understood Fenris's words.

"Thank you."

He muttered as Ellen smiled at Fenris, pleased at him providing the archer his words of wisdom.

Upon riding out to face Thenardier, Tigre practically challenged him to a duel to the death. However, many were surprised that the archer chose to use only one arrow at the Duke.

The two gazed at each other for about ten seconds before Thenardier made the move by charging at Tigre.

Despite the rain and wind being to his disadvantage, Tigre nevertheless took the shot and prayed to Eris, the Goddess of Storms.

Everyone behind Tigre held their breaths as they also prayed that his arrow hit its mark.

Their prayers were answered when Thenardier was knocked off his horse and feel to the ground.

Apparently, the wind turned to Tigre's favour as it gently altered the arrow to which Thenardier failed to block it and was struck between the eyes.

"Did Arifar has a hand in Tigre's victory?" Fenris asked Ellen.

"I like to find out as well." She replied as she looked upon her Dragon Tool.

From how it responded by a gentle gust, Arifar has nothing to do with the sudden change in wind. It was nothing more then a honest prayer being answered.

After dismounting his horse, Tigre walked towards the downed Duke who was remarkably breathing despite taking such a fatal wound.

"Brune... is..." Thenardier gasped out before succumbing to his head wound.

At long last, the Silver Meteor Army were the victors of the Battle of Mereville and finally putting the Brune Civil War to a close.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **I been a long time since I updated this story, but I have finally done it. This chapter marks the end of the first arc and the next one will be an interlude before going to the beginning of the second arc.  
**

 **Seeing how far I went with this story, I feel it was quite an accomplishment. Despite not being as good as the other writers out there, I still manage to put up enjoyable piece of work. While it would take time since I'm job searching, I will be sure to make an another upload some day.**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina(?), Olga, Sasha, Fine(?)  
**

 **(?) From recent events in the Light Novel, I have yet to decide if the two are feasible in the harem or not.  
**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 20**

* * *

Much have happened since the Battle of the Mereville Fields, where Thenardier met his end and marked the end of the civil war in Brune.

Ten days after the battle, a formal triumph was proceeding within the kingdom's capital, Nice. The event mainly revolved around Tigre, who was viewed by the populace as a hero and savior to Brune due to his actions in stopping the civil war and halting Muozinel's invasion.

The civilians were quick to shower Tigre with praise as they threw flowers to the air. They also gave praises to the others who accompanied the archer in stopping the civil war, especially to the Vanadises despite them being from Zhcted.

Due to the occasion, almost everyone wore formal clothing except for Ellen and Mila; choosing to wear a mantle over their battle outfits out of courtesy.

However, there was one person missing from the triumph and that was Fenris.

When they first arrived in Nice, he received an uneasy welcome due to his supernatural abilities and fearsome reputation. Despite proving to the civilians isn't the demon that the rumors dictated, Fenris knew it will be a while before they would in a good light.

For this, Fenris focused his efforts into being more human and avoid actions that would create rumors that would demonize him further. He chose to restrict his use of magic, which he would use in dire circumstances. Instead, he would emphasise more on his martial prowess; following closer to the warrior roots of his race.

However, he couldn't follow through with this just yet for there was something that requires his full attention.

A few days before the triumph, Badouin chose to place his faith in the Dragonborn and lead him to the king's chambers. There, Fenris was doing what he can to treat Faron, the King of Brune. His body was ravaged by his strange illness and was currently in coma.

Fenris spend most of his days in Nice tending to him; using his spells to find the origin and properties of the illness while applying treatment. Due to the circumstances, he was only allowed to report his findings to Badouin himself regarding the king's status.

What he had to report to the Prime Minister however wasn't good news.

For one, Fenris learned via **Afflication Scan** that the king wasn't ravaged by illness that many people thought. Much to his shock, he had a strange type of poison in his body and it was surprisingly resistant to Restoration spells.

Despite his best efforts, Fenris was only able to remove a portion of the poison from Faron. The rest were too embedded in the king's body to be fully removed.

Not only that, the poison also made the treatment of his body very difficulty and combined with the damage it has inflicted, the odds of Faron making even a partial recovery was slim at best.

Fenris knew all he could do now was try to wake Faron from his coma and prolong his life long enough for him to see his daughter Regin one last time.

It was only a day before the triumph that Fenris was able to achieve this goal for Faron finally woke up from his coma.

After telling the Badouin about the news, the two then went to the king and told him about the civil war that occurred in Brune. As expected, Faron was both skeptic and cautious of Fenris when the Prime Minister told him about the Dragonborn.

Luckily, Fenris manage to make good use of his skill in Speechcraft in assuring that he isn't a threat and that he helped in ending the Brune civil war.

He stood by Faron side even on the day of the triumph as he used his Restoration spells to comfort him despite some of the poison still linger in his body. While Fenris deeply apologized for his inability to cure him, the king accepted his fate and thanked for his efforts.

Much to his surprise, Sophie came into the king's chamber as a representative of Zhcted. While surprised as well, she was happy to see the Dragonborn again.

Some time later, Badouin came into then came into the chamber and behind him was Tigre along with the others.

Faron and Tigre soon have a discussion regarding the reward the archer should receive for his service to Brune.

It was then agreed upon that Brune pay large sum on gold to Zhcted for their aid in ending the civil war and also pay for their war expenses. Not only that, the former would give the lands of Agnes to the latter and that both kingdoms would enter a mutual non-aggression treaty.

Fenris smiled as Regin was now officially recognized as Princess and thus the next in line for the throne. All the struggles and pain she had to endure to accomplish her goal has finally paid off.

However, he noticed that Badouin shook a little when Faron granted Tigre the title of Lumiere; Knight of Moonlight. Fenris wasn't sure why, but he had a feeling that the Tigre's new title is one of significant status.

Tigre still remains a prisoner of war, but Regin stated to Ellen hat when the mutual non-aggression treaty ends, she has to return back to Brune.

While Ellen promised that she will return Tigre in three years time, Fenris had a good feeling that she is going to try to convince the archer to join her side.

Then again, Fenris saw it was a good idea for Tigre to be out of Brune for a while. While Duke Thenardier was dead, his supporters still live and would no doubt what for an opportunity to take revenge.

In a few days since the celebration of the end of the civil war and everyone return back to their respective homes and lands, Faron died peaceful and Regin then became Queen of Brune.

Now, six months has passed as everyone continue to carry on with their lives. For Fenris however, his life is not as peaceful as it seems...

* * *

"Its over!"

Fenris shouted as he charged with Dragonbane in his hands against his foe, which was a Frost Dragon from Tamriel. He swiftly jumped onto the dragon's head just as it tried to bite him during his charge.

Recently turned twenty-one just a month ago, he still retains his usual appearance and physique except now his brown hair grew a few inches longer.

He was returning to Leitmeritz from his trip to Legnica and was going through when a dragon suddenly landed in front of him and was quite eager to kill the Dragonborn.

After gesturing his horse to get to a safe distance, Fenris prepared himself for a fight as he dropped his longsword and travel before he drew Dragonbane from its sheath.

The fighting raged for about five minutes and despite the dragon's aggressiveness, Fenris manages to evades its attacks while delivering powerful attacks of his own; his katana, magics and Shouts.

In the end, Fenris thrusted Dragonbane deep into its skull. After making a pained roar, the dragon then dropped to ground dead just as its flesh begun to burn away.

After absorbing the dragon's soul, he briefly inspected its skeleton before he notice something within its ribcage where the stomach use to be.

"Poor soul..."

Fenris made a sad frown as he saw there was a humanoid skeleton that was clutching onto the remains of a leather bag. Near it was a Nordic carved sword.

Dragons had a tendency to consume anyone they attack and there were cases that some were swallowed alive. While soft material such as flesh, food, leather would break down in a dragon's stomach, those like metal, gems and weapons have much greater lifespan.

It was no surprise that Fenris would find much valuables within the dragons he slain back in Skyrim. It wasn't the case with dragons that came to this world, but wasn't bothered since he wanted to keep those around him safe from their attacks.

After carefully removing the remains, Fenris showed his courtesy by it giving a proper burial. Lacking a shovel, he had to bury the bones under any pieces of stone around him.

"It's so sad to have your bone buried so far from home..." He whispered out after he finished burying the remains and using the Nordic sword as a marker.

After that, Fenris then looked into the degraded leather bag to see if they is anything of value he could use.

His eye widened as he saw the contents that was within the bag. Inside were a handful of assorted gems such as rubies, sapphires and diamonds along with two ebony ingots.

While many would be overjoyed to such a treasure since the gems would be worth a small fortune, Fenris was more interested on the ebony ingots.

Ebony was a highly valued material in Tamriel and is used in the forging of powerful weapons and armor. It was also one of the essential components needed in the creation of Dragonbone weaponry.

Fenris was working on making a Dragonbone greatsword since two weeks ago and believed he would have to use of another metal to act as a substitute to Ebony. Now, he has what he need to ensure that the greatsword could be use to its full potential.

"Well I be... These are keepers alright."

After whistling his horse to return back to him, Fenris picked up his longsword and travel bag, which he then put in the gems and ingots.

While he could collect some of the bones and scales from the dragon's remains, he didn't want to overburden himself and his horse due to their weight.

With that done, the Dragonborn continued his ride back to Leitmeritz as he left the dragon's skeleton behind for all who passes by to see.

When it was close to sunset, Fenris finally arrived at the gates of Leitmeritz's capital city.

* * *

Upon stopping at the stable, he got off his horse and slowly made his way to the Imperial Palace and carried with him his travel bag.

When he reached the palace's gates, Fenris was then greeted by Titta, who was as of now sixteen years old.

"Welcome back Fenris."

She said to the Dragonborn with a smile, which he gave her a smile of his own.

"Good to see you as well Titta. Is Tigre around?"

"No. Tigre-sama just went on a five-day hunting trip to the outskirts and Bertrand accompanied him."

"I see."

Both Titta and Bertrand accompanied Tigre back to Zhcted as he continues to be Ellen's prisoner of war. Fenris knew they were very loyal to the archer and it was a quality that he respected greatly.

At first, Bertrand was worried that he may not be able to accompany Tigre due to his old age along with his injury back at Saint-Groel.

However, Fenris made use of his Restoration spells and medical skills to ensure that the old man remained healthy during the trip to Zhcted. He also reassured him that his head injury wouldn't have an impact on his health. Every now and then, Fenris would also give check-ups to Bertrand to ensure his well-being.

After saying goodbye to the maid, Fenris entered the Imperial Palace. Moving thought the hallways, he was now in front of the door to Ellen's office.

After giving it a light knock, they heard Ellen's voice from the office.

"Come in."

When he opened the door, Fenris saw Ellen and Lim were handling paperwork and they still plenty to go based on the number of books on the table.

Ellen was wearing one of her silk dress while Lim as usual wore her standard outfit. They were also now seventeen and twenty years-old respectively.

"Ah Fenris. You are back safely." Ellen made a happy expression when she saw him while Lim greeted him with a smile.

"That I am." Fenris asked as he closed the door and took a seat on a chair. "Everything is well at Legnica."

"Good to her, but more importantly..." Ellen put down her papers and looked at Fenris with hopeful eyes. "Tell me about Sasha. Are the rumors true?"

"Indeed. She is recovering faster than I anticipated." Fenris said. "When I got to Legnica..."

When Fenris went to Legnica three months to check-up on Sasha and recharge the Siphon Amulet with **Divine Cleanse** , he was surprised that the spell was more effective than he anticipated.

From what the old servant told him, Sasha stated that she feels a sliver of strength returning to her body each passing day ever since she wore the Siphon Amulet. This was apparently the case when Fenris entered her room and saw her looking through the window while standing on her feet

While Sasha can only stand for a few minutes and had trouble walking without any support, Fenris knew that she was now much heathier than the last time they met.

Fenris believed at the rate Sasha is recovering, it would take another six to nine months that she would be cured of her illness. However, **Divine Cleanse** once again exceeded the expectations of its creator.

Three months later, word begun to spread across Zchted that the Sasha begun to take an active role in governing Legnica once again. Intrigued of the news, Ellen was quick to ask to Fenris to once again check on her friend and see if the rumors were indeed true.

When Fenris once again travelled to the capital of Legnica a few days ago, he was very surprised to see the Fire Vanadis herself greeting him at the palace's entrance.

After checking up on her, he found that Sasha still isn't completely cured and need to keep wearing the Siphon Amulet. However, she regained much of her strength that she previous lost to her illness and is now capable of moving on her own with little difficulty.

While she would suffer short bouts of fatigue due to her illness and it would take another few months before she would be cured, Sasha was nevertheless overjoyed that she could finally move under her own strength again.

Not only she gave Fenris her deepest gratitude, but also offer a substantial reward of his choice for everything he did for her. However, he politely rejected Sasha's offer and told her that seeing her recovering from her illness was reward enough.

"That was very humble of you." Lim said as she took in everything that Fenris.

"Then again, having Sasha's favour is a reward in itself." Ellen noted. "Thank you Fenris. It really means so much to me that you were able to treat her illness."

"Don't mention it." Fenris said after making a light chuckle. "I would also consider my spar with as a reward as well.

"What?"

Ellen and Lim looked at Fenris with a surprised look on their faces.

"Well after checking up on her, Sasha asked if she could spar with me in the palace's courtyard. I can tell you she definitely lives up to her reputation."

Fenris begun to explain Sasha's motive and the outcome of the spar.

Sasha was intrigued of the stories from some of her soldiers, who were involved in the Battle of Boroszlo Plains and witnessed Fenris in the heat of battle.

Six months, she didn't have the luxury of moving her body; let alone the opportunity to test Fenris's prowess face-to-face. Now that she regained much of her strength, Sasha could finally spar with the Fenris himself.

As for the Dragonborn, he heard from the people of Legnica that before being bedridden by her illness, Sasha was viewed as the strongest Vanadis. He too has the opportunity to test his mettle against the Fire Vanadis.

Sasha would use Bargren, Dragon Tool in the form of twin daggers while Fenris wielded his remaining katana with two hands, which temporarily sealing the enchantment on it

Even though it only lasted for seven minutes, the spar between Fenris and Sasha was something that those observing would remember for a long time.

Despite her slim physique, Sasha was able to match Fenris's movements and every time he tried to deliver a blow, she would either dodge or parry. However, she also had the same amount of trouble against Fenris for he blocks all her own blows with remarkable speed and reflex.

Fenris made use of feints in order to catch Sasha off guard while quickly analysing her moves. The Fire Vanadis however quickly caught on to them and maintained a cautious assault on the Dragonborn to avoid giving him an opening to exploit. Despite their efforts, neither of them were able to get an advantage over the other. Virtually, Fenris and Sasha were equal when it came to strength, agility and unyielding resolve.

The clash would have last longer if not for Sasha suffering from a sudden bout of weakness and Fenris quickly calling off the spar.

Nevertheless, they both praised their respective skills and worthy of their respective titles; Sasha as the strongest Vanadis and Fenris as Dragonborn.

* * *

"I'm impressive." Ellen look in awe at Fenris after he described how the spar between him and Sasha went. "You were able to stand on equal ground with Sasha..."

"She felt the same way." Fenris said just as he got up and placed his travel bag on the table. "Before I forget, I have a present for you."

Ellen and Lim looked at the bag with interest and were shocked when he presented its contents; the gems and the ebony ingots.

"Where did you these?" Lim questioned as she picked up a diamond amongst the gems and examined it.

It was then Fenris told them what happened when he was returning back to Leitmeritz, where he fought against the dragon, buried the remains of its unfortunate victim and recovered the gems and ebony ingots.

"I see... I'm relieved were able to defeat that dragon and be in one piece."

Ellen looked upon the gems in amazement since she never seen this much before in her life. Even though the gems came from Tamriel, it was indistinguishable from those found in Zhcted or anywhere else in the world.

"Are you sure you want to give these to Eleonora-sama? These would be worth a small fortune if sold to right buyer."

Lim said in a surprised tone, which Fenris made a light chuckle.

"That is why I'm giving the gems to Ellen." He told her. "I know she would put the gold she would get from selling them to good use. I'll be taking the ingots though."

"Why's that?" Ellen inspected one of the ebony ingots along with Lim. From their point of view, it was just some form of blackish iron.

"Well you see Ellen, these ingots are from a metal known as ebony, which was highly sought after in my world."

Fenris told her as he then provided a brief description of the properties of ebony.

Of all the metals that could be mined in Tamriel, ebony is both the rarest and the most valued of them all. Highly valued for their incredible strength and durability, ebony is used to make elegant weapons and armor.

"Wait..."

Lim said as she remembers hearing that name. It was when Fenris told them his intention of create a greatsword from what bones were recovered from the dragon that he slain after the Battle of Molsheim Plains six months ago.

"I do remember you said something about not having any spare ebony. Are you referring to...?"

"The ingot you two are looking upon? Yes Lim, that is what I was referring to back then."

"Well I be..." Ellen muttered as continue to look upon the ebony ingot in her hands.

When Fenris first started to create the greatsword, she watched in fascination as he used a special set of tools he had with him to carve a portion of a dragon's rib bone into an actual blade. The fact he was able to chisel out the center of the blade without compromising the bone in any way shows how skilled a craftsman he is.

He also made sure that the blade is highly secured in his room and didn't hesitate to set up a various **Runes** to deter any potential thieves.

"Since you now have the metal you need, when will you be able finish this Dragonbone Greatsword?"

Ellen asked as she put the ingot back into Fenris's bag and looked at Fenris.

"If you allow me the full use of a personal blacksmith workshop, I believe I could I could complete it within three to five days."

The Wind Vanadis had a thoughtful look as she ponders over his request for a few moments before she nodded with a smile.

"Very well. I can set up one for you, but I expect a demonstration of your greatsword when you are finished."

"Not a problem." Fenris told Ellen as he took the two ebony ingots out of his bag while leaving the gems behind. "I'll be bringing these to my room. Be sure to tell me when you get the workshop ready."

With that, Fenris soon left Ellen's office and return to his room so he could prepare himself when the blacksmith workshop is ready. While it been some time since he actually did any sort of smithing here or in Skyrim, it was nevertheless a skill that he highly valued and would never forget.

He soon reminisced of items that he smithed by his own hands and all the effort he put into improving them. It was through this that Fenris able to perfect his crafting of equipment made from dragon bone and scales.

"Wait... Now I think of it..." Fenris muttered as he knew there was still plenty of dragon bone left in storage and not all the Dragonbone weapons he made in the past needed ebony.

Such as arrows.

"I wonder what Tigre would think if I gifted him a quiver of Dragonbone arrows..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **My apologizes for the short chapter, but I had a number of complications that hampered my attempts to write and update. For one, I intended to upload a new chapter three weeks ago, but, but my hard drive which contained my stories died and the files were not recoverable. While I had backups in a flash drive, the newest chapter to Dragonborn to Vanadis was unfortunately not stored in it.**

 **As a result, I had to write everything from scratch and it didn't help when I hurt my hand about a week ago. After some thought, I decided to do a short chapter to mark the start of Arc 2.**

 **Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina(1), Olga, Sasha, Fine(1)  
**

 **(1) I have decided to include these two to the harem, regardless of their actions in the Light Novel. I've already have some ideas how to make such a thing feasible, but that is only much later on in the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 21**

* * *

"Bandits?"

During the afternoon, Fenris was busy trying assembling his Dragonbone Greatsword when Lim suddenly came by and told him that Ellen needed his presence.

Now in her office, he standing in front of her desk as the Ellen begun to explain of the situation at hand in Leitmeritz.

"Yes. Yesterday, I just received reports from two separate villages near the outskirts of Leitmeritz that they were raided by bandits apparently hiding in the forest near the mountains."

"Let me guess? I'm the solution."

Fenris asked, which Ellen nodded in response.

"Yes. You told me that back in your world. You tracked bandits down to their hideouts and dealt with them single-handedly." Ellen stated. "With that in mind, I believe you are best suited for the job."

"Can just send a detachment of your soldiers to deal with them?"

"I would, but the forest is both vast and difficult to traverse. Besides, I heard that many brigands still doubt your existence."

"So you want me to prove them wrong and instill fear to those who would follow in their footsteps?"

"That is correct." Lim stated. "Eleonora-sama want to send a message that such behavior will not be tolerated in Leitmeritz and across Zhcted."

"I understand." Fenris bowed his head. "Provide me the details and I'll leave immediately."

He has no qualms for doing this since he dislikes bandits and the harm they cause to innocent people. Besides, fighting against live opponents would keep his skills nice and sharp.

With that, he received the directions from Ellen to one of the raided villages that is the closest to the capital. From what Fenris was told, the village in question was raided last night suffered the least damage since the villagers willing handed over their food and valuables.

The other one was also raided last night, but chose to resist the bandits and paid the price. While those villages still stand, a third of the buildings were burnt down and many lives were lost.

After getting what he needed, Fenris left the office to procured his equipment and supplies. Since he is likely going to be in the wilderness for a while, Fenris packed up some camping supplies while having enough food to last a day. He also put on a cloak to cover as much of his Dragonscale armor as possible.

As for weapons, he has to rely once more on his longsword, which he used and maintained since his time in Brune.

While Fenris recently forged the hilt of the Dragonbone Greatsword using the ebony ingots he obtained two days ago, it would take another day to ensure that both the blade and hilt are properly in place and ready for combat.

Even so, the longsword is more than a much for any bandit in the right hands like his own.

Soon enough, he got on his horse and left the capital to make his way to his destination that Ellen marked on his map.

Hours has passed since Fenris started his trek and by the time he caught sight of a village that he was told of, it was already evening.

He gazed upon the town and saw there were minimal damage to some of the buildings while there was one that appeared to be previously set alight. No doubt a way to intimidate the villagers into surrendering.

When he rode into the villager, Fenris saw that the villagers were busy trying repairing the damage caused by the raid. However, they quickly stopped what they were doing when they realized who he was. Despite his cloak, the villagers could still catch a glance of his Dragonscale gauntlets and boots.

Before he knew it, Fenris was surrounded by a crowd of overjoyed villagers.

"Ah! It is really you Fenris!"

"To think Vanadis-sama would send you to help us!"

"Please against these bandits!"

Hearing their pleas, Fenris managed to calm down the crowd and requested that he met with the chief of the village. The crowd was more than eager to lead him to their chief's home.

* * *

"Oh, you can't imagine how happy I am to met you Fenris!"

The chief of the village held tightly to Fenris's hand as he shook it. The man was in his mid-fifties and was as overjoyed as the rest of the villagers.

"Well, I can see my reputation precedes me." Fenris was used to such attention since he was already a hero in Skyrim. "So, what can you tell me about these bandits?"

The village frowned as he recalled the raid that struck his village last night.

"We were all asleep when the bandits attacked. Of all the bandits we faced in the past, these scoundrels were like no other."

"I been told that these bandits were organized and well-armed."

Fenris noted, which the chief nodded in agreement.

"Not only that, these bandits are also cunning. Somehow, they manage to knock out all our guards without making a sound." The chief said. "We only knew something was wrong when they broke into our homes and dragged us out."

"Anyone got seriously hurt from raid?" Fenris asked the chief, who shook his head.

"Surprisingly, no. Our guards only suffered a light concussion when they woke up. There were a few villagers that resisted, but were lightly beaten."

"Really?" The Dragonborn said. "I heard another village were also raided by bandits and they weren't that merciful."

"Yes, I just heard the news this morning." The chief replied. "I believed it was just band of violent bandits. I can't see them belonging to the same group as the ones that raided us."

Fenris was deep in thought as he processed everything that he learned about the bandits. This village was raided by bandits who prefer intimidation over violence. The other village was however struck by those who prefer the other way around.

If there are two separate bandit groups hiding in the mountains, he would have to be swift and ruthless in destroying both groups. If he destroys one group, Fenris would need to move quickly to destroy the other one for they would flee when they learned what happened.

However, there was the possibility that the two groups were part of a larger group and those leading the separate raids employed different tactics.

Either way, the bandits must be eliminated.

"So how did you know that these bandits came from the forest near the mountains?" Fenris asked.

"To be honest, it was just an assumption." The chief made an uncertain expression. "After the raid, one of out hunters risked his life in tailing the bandits. While he tracked them to the forest, he didn't venture in due to the danger."

"That is good enough. Provide me directions to the forest." Fenris asked the chief. "I will take the search from here."

"What? But it is getting late Fenris. Don't you want to rest and do it in the morning?"

"Don't worry about me. I can more than handle myself in the dark." He stated. "Besides, if I do find the bandit's hideout during the night, it would easier to take them all out when they are asleep."

After some thought, the chief agreed by introducing Fernis to the very hunter that tailed the bandits.

The hunter pointed out that it was a short trip to the forest and he could lead him there. However, the forest too dense to go in on horseback, so Fenris would have to search the bandits by foot.

Fenris wasn't bothered by the inconvenience though and very soon, he followed the hunter as he leads the Dragonborn to the outskirts of the forest.

By the time the two of them got there, the sun was about to set.

"Are you sure you want to hunt the bandits at night? You can easily get lost in there."

The hunter was worried that Fenris was taking a big risk in venturing into what was virtually bandit territory. No doubt they set up hidden traps and patrols to ensure that their hideout remain a secret.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle myself." Fenris stated as he walked into the forest. "Take care of my horse until I come back."

The hunter couldn't say a word as he watched the Dragonborn vanish into the forest. He could only pray that he would deal with the bandits and return back in one piece.

* * *

"Like old times..."

Fenris said to himself as he navigated through the forest in the middle of the night. He did this many time back in Skyrim where he traveled in the middle of the night to either accomplish an important task for the thrill of it.

While many would view going in blindly into a vast forest completely foolish, but Fenris wasn't an ordinary traveler. Whenever he is traveling, his instincts have a knack for telling him he was going in the right direction. Never once it ever led him astray from his destination or objective.

Trusting his instincts, Fenris move deeper into the forest as keeping an eye out for any traps and patrols. He been walking for almost an hour until he spotted what seems to be a small lake, which was uncommon feature in the middle of a forest.

In front of the lake was an entrance to a cave, which was guarded by a pair of armed men wearing leather armor.

"This must be the place." Fenris muttered while carefully move to the right while keeping out of sight.

Sneaking was unbefitting for someone like himself, but he doesn't to alert the rest of the bandits that are likely in the cave.

Moving swiftly and quietly, Fenris positioned himself on the right side of the cave. His plan was to turn the corner and do an impaling charge at the two guards. The length of the longsword and the momentum of charge would allow Fenris to impale them in one movement. He would also aim for their hearts, which would likely kill to the guards without them making a sound.

Just as Fenris was about to make his move, he then heard a faint sound from the opposite side of his position.

'What?' The Dragonborn soon realized that he wasn't the only one to venture into the woods.

The guards however also heard the sound and drew their swords and turned their attention to the left side of the cave.

"What was that?"

"You check it out. I'll cover you."

One of the guard then move closer to investigate while the other remained where he stood, but kept his weapon at the ready.

Fenris peeked over the corner and saw the that the guards were focused on checking what the sound was; both were oblivious to his presence.

Readying his longsword, he got his queue to make his move when the guard investigating was suddenly stabbed in the neck by a dagger. The other guard was startled by the attack and before he could do anything, Fenris ran up to him and stabbed him through the heart.

Neither guard made even a whisper as they died.

After laying the guard he killed on the ground, Fenris entered a defensive stance for he wasn't sure if the one on the left side of the cave as a friend or foe.

"I know you are there." He called out in a quiet yet serious tone. "Come out."

A few moments, a 25-year-old beautiful woman then came into Fenris's view. Her long black hair goes past her waist and a bang covers one of her yellow-coloured eyes. Her black outfit was rather revealing for it shows her much her cleavage and legs. She also wore a sleeveless black cape with a collar adorned with white feathers.

In her hands was a pair of well-designed daggers and from the woman's expression, she appears to be very willing to use them on Fenris. He could see in her eyes that she was a veteran of many battles despite her young age.

However, the woman's eyes widened when she got a better view of the Dragonborn and started to study his appearance.

"Miscoloured eyes... A suit of armor made of dragon scales..." She muttered. "So you must be the so-called Dragonborn."

"That is correct. My name is Fenris." He stated while wiping the blood of his blade. "And you are?"

"Figneria."

The woman plainly spoke her name as she sheaths her daggers. "I also heard you serve Eleonora Viltaria."

"Looks like you been really keeping track."

Fenris confirmed as he stabbed his longsword into the ground.

"Yes, I am currently serving the Vanadis of Leitmeritz. She sent me to deal with bandits that was plaguing a few villages and I believe this cave is their hideout."

"Interesting."

While Fenris doesn't know it, Figneria is more of a listener than a talker. However, rumors about the Dragonborn peaked her attention and now she was standing before him. She could easily tell that he wasn't like those she met in the past.

Not only that, he gives out the feeling that he could be trusted, but she quickly brushed it off. In her view, trust was a fickle thing and anyone could be a potential enemy in the end.

"As you must know, I was too sent to deal with these bandits." Figneria then briefly explained herself to Fenris.

The Dragonborn learned that Figneria is a mercenary and was traveling when she stumbled in the very village that was ravaged by the bandits. Learning of her reputation, the village chief hired her with what gold they have available to eliminate the bandits.

When Fenris asked how she was able to get here in the first place, Figneria stated that a number of bandits were killed when they raided the village that hired her. One of them surprisingly had a map that pinpointed the bandit's hideout within the forest. She was given the map when she accepted the job.

"Talk about a stroke of luck."

Fenris noted at the odds of finding a map to the hideout. Still, it proves that the bandits that attacked both villages are from the same group.

"So how do you find the hideout then?" Figneria asked the same question.

"Intuition."

As the mercenary made a skeptical expression, an idea then appeared in Fenris's head.

"Hmm... We should work together."

"Huh?"

Figneria was a bit taken back from what he said.

"We been tasked in taking down the same group of bandits, so it would be natural if we work together." Fenris stated. "If it is gold you want, you are free to whatever loot these bandits have. I see wiping these bandits out is reward enough for me."

'Strange...'

From all the rumors and stories that Figneria listened to throughout her life, Fenris was one she couldn't understand.

From what she knows, Fenris was said to be mercenary hero from another world and wielded great magic. Finding himself lost in a world that completely unknown to him, he was then discovered by Eleonora. After being taken in to Leitmeritz, he then pledges his services to the Wind Vanadis herself.

As a mercenary, Figneria always expect a payment whenever her services were needed and the same should apply to Fenris. However, she heard that he didn't ask for any payment from Eleonora whatsoever.

While she found that aspect to be very unusual for a mercenary, she was nevertheless interested in his skills in the battlefield. She heard that Fenris was so skilled, he could slay hundreds of men before they could lay a single blow on him. Rumors also say that anything in his hands could be used as a weapon and can even kill an armored soldier with his bare hands.

Remember about his offer of working together against the bandits, Figneria realized this was her best chance to see if the Fenris does live up to his supposed reputation.

"Well, that's an interesting offer. While I prefer to work alone..." She made a small smirk. "There is no telling how many bandits are in their hideout... Let us work together."

"Very well." Fenris nodded as he pulled his longsword out of the ground. "Let us get going then."

Taking point, Fenris entered the cave with Figneria accompanying him from behind.

* * *

Within the cave, two were cautiously moving through the corridor and from the few torches adorning the walls, it was clear they were on the right track.

While Fenris and Figneria have yet to encounter any bandits, the two saw there were some beartraps in their way. Some were well-hidden and the latter would have gotten caught if not for the former's keen eyes.

Detecting and disarming traps was an invaluable skill that Fenris obtained after years of experience exploring ruins, tombs and caves back in Skyrim.

It was then they reached a small chamber with another corridor straight ahead. They notice there was a wooden table with some plates and bottles along with a pair of stools. To the right of the chamber were two bedrolls which a pair of snoring bandits were using.

"Looks like a checkpoint..." Fenris muttered quietly.

"Or another outdoor shift." Figneria replied in a whisper.

If the these wake up and went outside, they would notice the bodies and immediately alert the others. As distasteful as it is for warrior like himself, Fenris knew it was the best choice of action and Figneria knew it as well.

Quietly approaching the sleeping bandits, the two then plunged their blades into the bandits' necks. They immediately woke up from the pain, but could only squirm in agony as blood poured from their mouths.

After making a few gurgles, the two bandits slowly stopped moving and finally died.

"Okay, that is done. Let us move."

After wiping the blood off his longsword again, Fenris once again point as he walked down the other corridor while Figneria watched his back.

As they were moving through the corridor, they could hear some noise coming from ahead. As they got closer, the noise was soon made out to be chatter.

Soon enough, they found themselves in a much larger chamber then before and the two could tell it been occupied for a while now.

The chamber consists of two levels, which the lower level was accessible by a roughly assembled set of stairs. However, the area was adorned with torches, which would be difficult for Fenris and Figneria sneak around without getting spotted.

Not only that, there were a significant number of bandits hanging out or resting in the chamber. If caught in the open, they could be easily surrounded. While most of them have steel weapons and chain mail, a handful of them have steel breastplates.

"These are no ragtag band of bandits. Whoever leading them is no fool."

"I'm inclined to agree."

Fenris and Figneria whispered to each other. Bandits are usually unruly and unpredictable, which means whoever is leading this large group was both strong and cunning. He also must have been quite successful in his raids if he could equip his followers with such gear.

Just as they were about plan out their next move, they heard a shout that came from the chamber they were previously in.

"Alert! We have intruders!"

"Dammit." Fenris muttered as he realized they were detected for the bandits within the main chamber heard the shout as well.

"A returning patrol?" Figneria questioned.

"Or a group coming back from a raid." Fenris replied.

Either way, the two drew prepared their weapons for they would have to face an onslaught of bandits.

'Looks like I have no choice...'

While he stated before that he would restrict his usage of his magic and Shouts, he doesn't want to place his new companion in danger.

With that in mind, Fenris quickly casted several **Fire Rune** a few meters into the corridor; each some distance from each other

"What are those?" Figneria looked upon the reddish glowing runes that her companion casted and wonder if what he did was truly magic.

"You'll see soon enough!" Fenris quickly stated he caught sight of bandits running towards their position. "Ready yourself!"

"There are the intruders!"

One of the bandits called out to the others. Upon seeing Fenris however, some of them suddenly stopped in their tracks.

"That armor... That must be Fenris!"

"The rumored Dragonborn?! He is just make-belief!"

"Yeah! It is just some idiot wearing a clever costume! No one can make a suit made of dragon scale!"

It became apparent to Fenris that the bandits didn't take the rumors about him seriously. As for Figneria, they didn't take her seriously as well.

"But I have to say his companion is quite the beauty."

"It'll be a big shame to just kill her."

"Indeed. We should capture her instead!"

The bandits both foolishly underestimate Fenris and Figneria. It was going to be the last mistake they would ever make.

Fenris ran his longsword through the chest of a charging bandit, killing him instantly. As he was pulling his blade out of the corpse, two more bandits followed their fallen comrade's example and charged as well. However, the only thing they got were getting their throats slit; courtesy of Figneria. Some of them tried to aim for her arms and legs to disable her, but all attempts ended badly for them.

Many bandits soon found themselves either dead at the twos' feet or were lying on a puddle of their own blood; suffering a slow death.

Fenris could see that Figneria was remarkably skilled with her daggers for she swiftly cut down the bandits with ease; aiming for their necks and vital spots. If anything, the mercenary was a highly experienced warrior and it reminded him Sasha since she uses a similar fighting style.

Figneria also thought the same way for Fenris was very proficient in using longsword especially in such an enclosed area. She was also quite impressed in what she saw was his unorthodox usage of the sword's hilt and pommel against the bandits; jabbing into their necks and pummeling their skulls.

As the two were fighting off the bandits in the main chamber, the ones responsible for the alert were rushing their way through the corridor. As a group of six, they saw Fenris and Figneria, they started to charge in hopes of catching them off guard. In the process however, they stumbled into the former's **Fire Runes** and caused them to detonate in a fiery explosion.

"It is magic..."

Figneria muttered as he briefly looked upon the corridor and saw the charred remains of the six bandits. Despite not being blown to pieces by the exploding runes, the sight was nevertheless unnerving to the rest of the bandits, who then turned their attention to Fenris.

"As you all can see!" Fenris then cast a **Fireball** at one of the bandits and ignited him, which intimated the others. "I'm no rumor!"

Upon seeing that that Dragonborn does indeed exist and is standing before them, all the bandits suffered a sharp drop in morale as they saw they have little chance of surviving his wrath.

"Like hell I will believe that crap!"

A well-built man shouted as he charged at Fenris with a warhammer. He wore a weathered set of chain mail along with a breastplate, which the latter assumed to be a bandit enforcer or even the leader himself.

Upon seeing him preparing an overhead strike, Fenris quickly used his longsword to parry the blow; using his left hand to grip onto the blade to provide more stability. While he manages to push the bandit away and cause him to knock down several in the process, the warhammer severely damaged the blade in the process

'He is stronger than I thought.'

Fenris examined the blade of the longsword and saw that there was a crack right at the center, which goes from the edge to the fuller. With enough force applied to the upper half of the blade, it could easily snap it into two.

"Ha! Think you can beat with a broken sword!"

The warhammer-wielding bandit taunted as he also noticed the damage he inflicted onto Fenris's longsword.

Much to his surprise, Fenris merely smirked.

"Why yes..."

Figneria and the remaining bandits were surprised when they watched Fenris grabbed onto the upper half of the longsword and snapped it off with his own strength. With both ends of the now-broken weapon, he then taken up a dual-wielding stance.

Scoffing at what just happened, the same bandits prepare to swing his warhammer at Fenris's head once more. However, he swiftly ducked his head to avoid the swing and then sidestep to the left of his attacker.

Before the bandit could react, he then stabbed him in the stomach with the upper half of the broken blade; piercing through the chain mail while narrowly avoiding the breastplate.

Without pausing, Fenris then kneed the broken blade further into the bandit's body and caused the initial pain to turn into agony as he collapsed to the ground.

"He... He got the boss..." One of the last remaining bandits muttered in utter fear.

Seeing their leader bleed to death and Fenris preparing to continue on fighting with his remaining half of his longsword, their morale took another sharp dive.

"Impressive..."

Figneria muttered in amazement as she looked upon Fenris using his broken sword as improvised short blade, despite herself fighting her own share of bandits.

She became more amazed when a bandit managed to disarm Fenris and thought he has the upper hand, only to receive a strong punch in the face. Before he could do anything, Fenris then grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground, snapping it in the process.

Fenris then charged at a pair of bandit, which he swiftly kneed one in the stomach before flipped him over his back; knocking him out. The other bandit tried to attack him with his back turned, but Fenris countered with an powerful elbow strike to the right side of his face, which caused him to turn around stunned.

Without wasting any time, Fenris then wrapped his arms around the bandit's stomach and did a suplex. The heads of both the suplexed bandit and the downed bandit hit each with such force that they both suffered a skull fracture; they would be dead in a few minutes due to brain hemorrhage.

"Such skill..."

Of all the warriors she worked with or fought against, Figneria has never met anyone like Fenris before. She never seen anyone ever kill someone with just bare hands or seen a suplex before in her life. It was like Fenris spend his entire life on the battlefield and became the ideal warrior.

Since she finished off all the bandits fighting her, Figneria only watched as Fenris picked up a pair of daggers from a dead bandit and used them to kill off the last of the entire band. The fighting only lasted for almost twenty minutes, but the two were now the only ones alive in the cave.

"It's over."

Fenris muttered as he surveyed the bandits that he personally killed in battle. He was soon approached by a smiling Figneria.

"You definitely live up to your reputation Fenris." She complimented him. "I have to say that Dragonborn is a suitable title for someone like you."

"I'll like to say the same for you." He said with smile of his own. "I could see that you are a remarkable warrior Figneria."

"Fine."

"Hmm?"

Fenris wasn't sure what she meant and assumed it was her way of appreciating his compliment.

"Call me Fine. Only those who gained my respect are allowed to call me that. With what you did today, you clearly won my respect."

"Ah." He saw that Fine was actually Figneria's causal name. "Well in any case Fine, I say that you are indeed a veteran of many battles. Am I correct?"

"Yes, just like you." She replied. "I can tell that you have your share of battles. However, I have a feeling that what you endured surpasses mine in every way."

Fenris merely nodded in response as he looks throughout the chamber that is now littered with bloody bodies of the fallen bandits once again.

He and Fine were tired of their ordeal and it was too dark to traverse the forest to return back to a village. As it stands, the cave is the only shelter they have to call it a night.

"It is getting late and we could sure use the rest. But I doubt that we would ever want to sleep in a cave full of corpses."

"Well, we could use the other part of cave we pass through, but we would need to move the bodies here and find a pair of clean bedrolls."

Fine referred to the section of the cave where she and Fenris killed the two bandits while they were sleeping. Even though they would likely smell the stench of blood, it was better than sleeping amongst the dead, especially when they begun to decompose.

* * *

"Will this area be safe?"

It took some time in moving the two bodies and finding a clean set of bedrolls, but Fenris and Fine manage turn the smaller chamber of the cave into a makeshift living quarter. It isn't much, but it beats sleeping outside and be exposed to the elements.

"Don't worry, I set up half a dozen **Fire Runes** in the corridor leading to outside. Any bandit still outside will not know what hit them if they return here. The explosions will also wake us up, so we will not be caught off guard."

Fenris assured Fine just as the two sat down on their respective bedrolls. The latter was rather surprise to see that the former has yet to take off his armor.

"Why do you still have your armor on?" Fine asked since she found the idea of Fenris sleeping with his armor on to be very strange.

"You will be surprised how many times I slept with my armor on when I in the wilderness. It is only when I am in either a village or city that I would take it off."

Once more, the Dragonborn exceeded Fine's expectations.

First willingly to break his longsword to use it in a dual-wielding manner, then actually killing some bandits unarmed and now sleeping with in a suit of armor.

Is there anything else unusual that she has yet to know about Fenris?

Regardless, Fine kept in eye on him as he lied down on his bedroll and finally went to sleep. Seeing him sleep peaceful despite his armor, she swore that Fenris wore it like a second layer of skin.

"What are you Fenris?" She muttered quietly.

In her eyes, he was an enigma. While he was powerful warrior, Fenris display traits which were unusual compared to the mercenaries she met before in the past. There was more to him than meets the eye and Fine couldn't help but learn more about the Dragonborn's past and what drove him to become who he is now.

'What is with me?'

Fine lightly shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. Trusting someone who could potentially be an enemy in the future was hazardous and Fenris was no exception. However, he gives out this unusual feeling of trust, loyalty, honour and valour.

For once in her life, she never met anyone who could peak her interest to this extent.

'He would be likely going back to the capital in the morning... Maybe... I should visit him in the future...'

After taking one last look at the sleeping face of Fenris, Fine finally fell into slumber.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but I have finally finished the next chapter to the story. As you all can see, Fine is finally introduced into the story and has met the Dragonborn face-to-face.  
**

 **I would also want to let you all know that I'll be away on a family trip for all of next week, so I will not be able to do any writing till I come back.  
**

 **With that said, please enjoy the latest update to Dragonborn to Vanadis.  
**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina(1), Olga, Sasha, Fine(1)  
**

 **(1) I have decided to include these two to the harem, regardless of their actions in the Light Novel. I've already have some ideas how to make such a thing feasible, but that is only much later on in the story.**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Except for original ideas, everything else belongs to their original owners.

* * *

 **Dragonborn and Vanadis – Chapter 22**

* * *

"Good to see that you are back Fenris."

Back in Leitmeritz's Imperial Palace, Ellen greeted Fenris when he walked into her office. As usual, Lim was with her to aid in handling the usual paperwork.

"Good to see you as well, Ellen." Fenris greeted her in return. "I have good news about the bandits."

Regarding Fenris, he parted ways with Fine when the two left the cave in the morning and made their way out of the forest. Since nothing disturbed them in their sleep last night, they surmised they manage to destroy the entire bandit group in one swoop.

Before they went their separate ways, Fine told him that give her regards to Ellen, which made it clear to Fenris that there was some history between the mercenary and the Wind Vanadis.

He kept it in mind when he returned back to the village to report to the chief that the bandits were dealt with. As expected, the people there were overjoyed to hear the good news and were eager to reward the Dragonborn. Fenris however politely refused the gold offered to him, telling them that they would need that to repair the damage that the bandits caused last night.

As expected, he received much praise for being the hero that that they heard so much about.

After getting his horse back from the hunter that lead him to the forest, Fenris then made his rode his back to Leitmeritz's capital and was as of now giving his report to Ellen that the bandits are no more.

"I knew you were able to do it." Ellen said. "But what this about working alongside with a mercenary?"

"Well, the village that was hit hard by the bandits hired a mercenary to deal with them. We ended up meeting each other and decided that it would be best to work together against the whole group."

"Do know the name of this mercenary?" Lim asked in interest.

"She introduced herself as Figneria..."

The moment Fenris spoke that name, he felt that the atmosphere throughout the office turned cold. Ellen and Lim were caught off guard for a few moments before they both narrowed their eyes at the Dragonborn.

"Figneria..." Ellen said bitterly; a sudden shift from her usual cheerful personality. "You're saying you actually met her...?"

"Yes."

Fenris was slightly taken back by the bitterness of her tone, but he still maintained his composure as he explained what he and Fine did against the bandits.

He was correct in his assumption that there was indeed history between her and Ellen. However, he realized there was actually some bad blood between the two.

From the sudden change in Ellen's attitude after mentioning Fine, Fenris quickly surmise that the former may even have a long-time grudge against the latter.

"She helped you against those bandits huh..." Lim was more in control of herself than Ellen, but Fenris could tell that her tone had some bitterness in it. "Why did you ask for her help? You could have handled those bandits yourself."

"That may be true, but it never hurts to have some assistance." Fenris reasoned. "Besides, she was rather cooperative."

"Is that so?"

Since she been always by Ellen's side, Fenris could only guess that she knows something about Fine and like Ellen, she isn't fond of her.

"How did Figneria know about you?"

"With all the rumors about me spreading around the kingdom, I'm sure she knows about my reputation." He said. "She clearly knew who I was the moment she saw my armor and I could take she taken an interest in me."

Ellen's face scrunched up a bit as she listened to Fenris. Soon enough, the discussion became more unpleasant when Fenris told them he used his spells against the bandits, all in front of Fine.

"It wasn't wise for you to show your magic in front of her." Ellen scolded him. "She can't be..."

"That is enough..." Fenris interrupted her. "What is your deal with her?"

"That is none of your concern." Lim stated.

"Is that so... Then there is no point being here any longer." He replied with a hint of displeasure in his voice. "I'll you two alone then."

He told the two as he turned around and begun to walk out of the office.

"Fenris, wait!"

Ellen called out, but he merely ignored her as closed the door behind him without looking back.

While he knows that she would be mad at him for abruptly leaving like that, Fenris would deal with it another time.

Fenris then went to his room and unlocked the chest containing both the Dragonbone blade and ebony hilt. While Ellen and Lim were hopefully taking the time to cool their heads, he would attempt to finish the assembly of the weapon at the end of day.

At the same time, he took of his Dragonscale armor and wore a commoner's outfit along with a blacksmith apron.

While Ellen provided him a forge for his personal use when he constructing the Dragonbone Greatsword, it was in the middle of town and he wanted to avoid unnecessary attention.

"Like old times I supposed..."

He muttered as he looked himself in the mirror. The outfit does give Fenris a sense of normalcy; the feeling of being an ordinary person and not one who stands out among a group of people.

Something that Fenris couldn't fully regain the moment he was forced down the path that made him who he is now today. Even when he disguised himself as a commoner and acted like one back in Skyrim, he wasn't able to truly relive the experience that he once took for granted in the past.

"I can't return back to those days..."

His mind soon drifted back the heated discussion with Ellen. With her status, she was supposed to keep her emotions in check. Then again, she was still young girl and clearly acting her age.

As for him, he endured battles and ordeals that could break even a hardened warrior and he wasn't even twenty at the time. In a sense, he matured quickly as a youth.

"Maybe I matured more quickly than I should have..."

Fenris muttered quietly as he packed up his tools along with the greatsword components in a leather bag, left his room and then the Imperial Palace.

* * *

'There are always like this...'

Fenris whispered to himself as walked past a group of people chatting amount themselves and they didn't take heed to his presence. Even without his Dragonscale armor, he was very sure they would recognize his face.

Then again, Fenris remembered that Ellen does come out here time-to-time dressed as an ordinary girl.

'Maybe they are just respecting her personal space.' He thought. 'Or it is just something they are used to.'

From what he could tell, the people in the city were giving the same courtesy as they do for the Wind Vanadis.

As for what Fenris did the past few hours, he was finishing the assembly of the Dragonbone Greatsword. He was currently wielding the blade in a number of stances to see if its properly balanced and ready for combat.

"At last, it is finally complete."

After deeming his newest weapon to be ready, he placed it on a table and wrapped a cloth around it.

"Looks like I will not be using this place again for a while." He muttered as he scanned through the forge one last time.

Days ago, Ellen allocated a small forge for him for his private use, but it was located in the middle of the city. To avoid unnecessary attention, Fenris wore a set of ordinary clothing like the one he wearing right now.

For the moment, the people have no clue what Fenris is doing at the forge, but they would learn soon enough when Fenris provide a demonstration like Ellen requested days ago.

However, it would be best to wait until she and Lim regained their composure and explain what they know about Fine. He shared his past with the two along with the others before, but they don't need to tell him their respective pasts. All he wanted to know is why they despise Fine.

Hopefully that would be the case as Fenris leaves the forge with his greatsword at hand and returned back to the Imperial Palace; navigating the hallways as usual.

As he was returning back to his room to change back to his usual clothing, Fenris saw Lim knocking at the door.

"Anything you need Lim?"

"Fenris." Lim was startled to see that he was in the hallway and not in his room like she assumed. "Eleonora-sama wishes to speak with you in her office."

"Alright, but let me get changed first." Fenris said before he asked a question of his own. "So, how are you feeling now?"

At first, Lim wasn't sure what he meant before she realized he was referring back to their previous discussion a few hours ago.

"We're alright now..." She replied in an apologetic tone. "I wish to apologize for how I acted back there, but when you mentioned Figneria..."

"So would you mind to tell me what you know about her?" Fenris requested.

Lim only shook her head before she spoke once more.

"Eleonora-sama will explain everything to you. Meet with her as soon as possible."

Fenris only sighed before he nodded his head in agreement. After going into his room and changing into a fresh set of clothing, he made his way to Ellen's office and knocked on her door.

"Ellen?"

"Come in Fenris."

Getting confirmation, he entered the office and saw Ellen standing up while looking through the window; her back turned on the Dragonborn.

"I believe you wanted to speak with me?" Fenris asked her as he took a seat in front of her desk.

"Yes." Ellen replied as she turned around to face him while taking a seat as well. "Fenris, I wasn't pleased what you did a few hours ago. Abruptly leaving like that..."

Fenris didn't a say a word in a word in his defense. He knew this was going to happen and waited for the Wind Vanadis to vent before speaking.

That didn't happen though for Ellen's disappointed expression soon soften.

"But I'll admit that I wasn't acting myself back then. The moment you mentioned Figneria, I..."

"I know." Fenris interrupted. "I had a feeling that you know something about her. Especially since she asked me to send you her regards."

"The nerve of her..." Even though it is considered a kind gesture, Ellen didn't find it comforting since it came from Fine.

Soon enough, Fenris made the same request like he did with Lim back in the hallway.

"Ellen, months ago I shared with you and everyone else about myself and my past. Today, I wish for the same courtesy and..."

"Hear about my history with Figneria? You will get more than that Fenris for I'm going to tell with you about my own past."

Fenris was quite surprised to hear that Ellen was going to share her past with him. Truth be told, he wasn't expecting this.

The reason he was willing share his life story with her and the others months ago is because he wanted to show he was sincere and have no other secrets to hide. Due to his unknown origins and dangerous abilities, it would arouse suspicion and mistrust if he tried to hide his past.

Nothing good comes from being in an unknown world with no friends and allies to provide help when it is needed. It was truly a stroke of luck that Ellen and rest willing accepted him back then.

"Why?"

Fenris asked.

"Like you said before Fenris. You shared your past with me, so it is only courteous that you know about mine."

Ellen stated before taking a deep breath.

"Besides, I knew Figneria since my childhood..."

Hearing that peaked Fenris's interest and he gave Ellen his full attention as she started to speak about her past; her life before she became a Vanadis.

* * *

Ellen spoke that like him, she doesn't remember about her own parent or where she was born. Even so, she does have a foster father back then and he was the leader of a mercenary group which was renowned across the land.

The leader's name was Vissarion and the group he commanded was called the Silver Gale Mercenaries.

Much to his astonishment, Fenris realized that his and Ellen's upbringing was virtually identically with each other. They both know little of their origins yet the two were raised by mercenaries.

Apparently, Lim was also a member of the same mercenary group and in time, the two developed the very bond that he sees now today.

It was then Fenris learned that Fine was once Ellen's teacher in the art of combat. Apparently, Fine visited the mercenaries' camp where she meet both Ellen and Lim; befriending the two in the process.

Ellen was just ten years old back then.

Even through the Silver Gale Mercenaries helped Fine a number of times and was helped by her in turn, Fine never became a full-fledged member.

From what Ellen know back then, Fine was said to wander from one battle to another as an independent mercenary. In time, she soon gained a well-known reputation as Fine of the War Blade due to her deadly skills and prowess.

While Fenris was keeping her attention on Ellen, the latter then changed the subject to something else for the time being.

"By the way Fenris, what do you think of a peaceful kingdom?"

"Huh?" He was taken back a bit from the sudden question. "Why are you asking?"

"Because Vissarion had a dream of creating a kingdom." Ellen stated. "A kingdom where everyone lives in peace and without any worries."

"If you ask me, that is quite the dream your foster father have in mind." Fernis spoke honestly. "While it may sound too idealistic and may never come to fruition, I see it as something worth fighting for.

"I'm pleased with your answer." She smiled at him. "I too believed in Vissarion's dream and believe me that I seek to achieve it in his place."

"So, what happened to him?"

Fenris asked Ellen, who only looked down at her desk with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

"He was killed in battle when I was just thirteen..." Very soon, there was now a hint of anger in her eyes. "By Figneria."

Fenris's eye widened as his realized that his previous assumption of Ellen having a grudge on Fine was indeed correct.

Ellen told him that on during that particular battle, Fine was fighting alongside an army that opposed the Silver Gale Mercenaries. Fenris however couldn't hold it against Fine for that is how the life of a mercenary usually plays out.

Most mercenaries tend to fight for the sake of gold and their own ambitions. They usually don't get attached to a particular group for they could be contracted as their enemy one day. It was apparently the case for Fine for she never fully attached herself to the Silver Gale Mercenaries in the first place.

Despite their previous bond with each other, Vissarion and Fine challenged each other in a duel during the battle, which ended up resulting in the former's death.

Vissarion's death also marked the end of the Silver Gale Mercenaries. Without a someone like Vissarion to keep them together, everyone soon went their separate ways.

"So that is why you despised Figneria..."

Fenris could sympathise with her since he too lost his foster father on the battlefield. However, he was worried that Ellen could do something rash to Fine if the two ever meet each other again.

He knows too well that grudges and revenge never helped anyone in anyway.

"Ellen, I know I'm asking too much but you must let go."

"Let go?" She caught on what he was referring to and raised her voice. "But Fenris, she killed him! She shattered his..."

"Killing her in revenge will not bring Vissarion back or fulfill his dream." He raised his voice as well, but in a calm manner. "Killing never does..."

As if her voice was suddenly ripped from her, Ellen quickly went silent as Fenris told her the straight truth with undaunted eyes.

"Know this Ellen, I too witness the death of my foster father before my eyes." Fenris told her. "I actually remembered the face of the one who took his life and I even once had an opportunity to take revenge on him."

It was now Ellen's turn to listen as Fenris told her what happen when he was seventeen; a year after his foster father's death.

He and his fellow mercenaries were in Skyrim at the time and were staying in village for a few nights. There, Fenris came across a hunter who lived there and upon looking at his face, he recognizes him as the very man who killed his foster father.

The hunter doesn't recognize Fenris however and merely greeted him as a new arrival. He told the young man that he was a formerly a mercenary, but he then became haunted by the things he committed and after his last battle, he wanted nothing more than to live out the rest of his days in peace. The battle he mentioned was the very one that Fenris and his foster father fought in, which lead to the latter's death.

Fenris have yet to learn about his fate as Dragonborn at the time and he was still reeling from the lost of his foster father, resulting him in being more emotional and impulsive. While he made a friendly façade, he deep down thought of taking revenge on the hunter for what he did.

He thought of tailing the hunter during one of his hunts and kill him while making it look like an unfortunate twist of fate. Either by luring a pack of wolves to overwhelm the hunter or slit his throat and make it appear to be the doings of a bandit, no one would suspect him for the deed...

"You had your opportunity, but you chose to let him go." Ellen said as he looked Fenris in the eyes.

"Yes. At that time, I wanted to kill the one who took my foster father away from me. I could have easily done so back then." Fenris replied before closing his eyes. "But during the night, I recalled all the times I spent with my foster father and realized it was not a life that he would wanted for me... And I am sure it is something that Vissarion wouldn't have wanted for you as well..."

Ellen didn't say a word as she took in everything that Fenris just said. If she was more emotional, she would have yelled back at him, but she could see that there was some truth in his words.

"Are you okay?" Fenris asked her.

"I'm fine..." She replied. "I just need some time to think about what you said."

"Think about it carefully." He said. "I don't wish for you make a mistake that you would then regret. Revenge always have a habit of making the avenger feel empty instead of fulfilled.

Wanting to give Ellen some time alone, Fenris was about to get up and leave the office. However, the Wind Vanadis wasn't done taking to him just yet.

"Wait Fenris. I want to ask you something before you leave."

"What is it?"

Ellen took a deep breath before speaking.

"Truth be told, I always wondered why you act so serious and mature for your age. It is clear that we both have similar lives and endured similar tragedies, but at least I take the time to relax and enjoy life."

"With what dangers I had to endure to protect my homeland during the years, I can't afford to take it easy..." Fenris replied with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"But surely you must have taken the time to relax and have fun back then. Long before you became a Dragonborn."

Fenris sighed in resignation as he knew Ellen was indeed correct about that

"That is true... Back then, I enjoyed watching entertainers, hanging out with my friends and going taverns." He smiled only for a few moments before frowning. "However, reliving those days isn't easy after my ordeals as Dragonborn. Fate has a nasty habit of dragging back to battle whenever I tried find peace."

"Then keep trying." Ellen stated. "I'll be blunt, there are times that you act like an grizzled old man. You should lighten up for a change."

She smiled as her outgoing and mischievous side started to make a come back after the difficult discussion.

"Is that a recommendation or an order?" Fenris said. "The contract between you and me is still valid."

"I'll not force you, but I believe it would do you good if you started act your age. Try being immature for once."

Fenris was deep in thought for a few moments before he sighed once more. While he had his doubts he could go back the days that he wasn't a Dragonborn, he wish to disappoint Ellen especially since she shared her past with him.

"Well, I can try to lighten up, but don't expect a miracle."

"That is all I want to hear." Ellen soon changed the subject once again. "Now that is out of the way, I also want to know if you are done with this Dragonbone Greatsword of yours?"

"Yes, it is finally complete." The Dragonborn nodded. "Do you wish to inspect it?"

"Not now." She shook her head. "I wish for Lim and Tigre to see it as well if you do mind."

"I don't mind. Tigre is supposed to come back tomorrow from his hunt, so I can present it tomorrow."

After agreeing that the presentation of the Dragonbone Greatsword would have to wait, Fenris left Ellen continue on her usual duties as he left the office. While their talk has provided him with much needed insight on Ellen's strained relationship with Fine, he knew it is far from over yet.

Fenris had a feeling that he would meet Fine again sometime in the future. If not, then there was still the chance that Ellen would meet her face-to-face once more. While he would expect Ellen and Fine to act civil when that happens, the former's antagonism for the latter would nevertheless will nevertheless be strong. Grudges after all are something that one cannot let go easily especially if it is personal.

While Ellen may be calm and in control during stressful situations, but her emotions can slip through and get the better of her. What Fenris didn't want was for the Wind Vanadis to make a mistake that would inevitably haunt her in the end. He already seen the aftermath of many revenges and they tend to destroy the avenger; physically and mentally.

"If that day comes, I must be ready..."

Muttering to himself as he returned back to his room, Fenris was determined to make Ellen make with peace with Fine and rekindle the friendship the two once shared.

Though difficult to be sure, he always has a knack for exceeding expectations in the most complex of situations.

* * *

On the next day after he had his important talk with Ellen, Fenris was walking through the city while under the evening sky. As usual, he wore set of common clothing to avoid attention from bypassing civilians.

Deciding to follow through with Wind Vanadis's recommendation from yesterday, Fenris was trying to lighten up spending more time talking to Ellen and Lim instead of usual duties. He even tried to make a few jokes while hanging out with the two, but they were mediocre at best.

Lim was quick to note that Fenris isn't the type to tell jokes, but Ellen was quick to tell her that at least he was trying and was pleased to see that he was attempting to deviate from his usual serious personality.

While Fenris continue his walk, he then saw Tigre walking towards his direction.

"Welcome back Tigre." He greeted the archer. "How goes your hunt?"

"Glad to see you again Fenris. My hunt went well." Tigre greeted back. "I have to say I'm a bit surprise to see you out here. You tend to stay back at the palace helping Ellen or something."

"Well, I need a break and thought a walk through the city would do the trick."

Despite being a bit surprised since Fenris is similar to Lim in personality, he was nevertheless happy that the Dragonborn was finally taking it easy.

"By the way, Ellen wanted to see you right now. She says it's rather important."

"Yeah, Titta already told me."

With that said, the two walked together towards Ellen's office. Upon arrival, they found that she and Lim were once again busy with paperwork.

"Ellen, Tigre is back from his hunt." Fenris gestured to him, which Ellen and Lim were pleased that the archer is alright.

"Seem you made it back safely."

"I am back indeed."

Tigre took a seat on a chair while Fenris closed the office door. He chose to remain standing, but Ellen insisted that he sit down as well.

For some time, Tigre was briefly explaining what happened during the hunt, where he had to take down a buck who was causing trouble to a village. During the explanation, Lim prepared wine for the four of them and they did a toast for Tigre's success.

When Tigre changed the subject to what important matter that Ellen has for him, she and Lim exchanged glances for a few moments before she spoke.

"Tigre, Fernis... Have you two heard of Asvarre?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **As you can all see everyone, I am still alive and kicking! Sorry for the long wait, but my sickness and personal matters took up a lot of my time. I assure you all that I will not stop writing this story, even if it does takes months to prepare a single chapter.  
**

 **However, I been lately going through writer's block and it looks I need to take a break from my writing to regain my bearings. At best, it should be just a couple of weeks.  
**

 **In the meantime, I will be looking through my other stories. Since I been so focused on Dragonborn to Vanadis, maybe it would help me creatively if I try to update my other stories; thinking of fresh new ideas, etc.  
**

 **Even so, hope you enjoy the newest chapter, which finally marks the start of the Asvarre Arc.**

 **Harem: Ellen, Lim, Mila, Sofy, Liza, Valentina(1), Olga, Sasha, Fine(1)  
**

 **(1) I have decided to include these two to the harem, regardless of their actions in the Light Novel. I've already have some ideas how to make such a thing feasible, but that is only much later on in the story.**


End file.
